Pale
by Jell Brown
Summary: Ser el héroe de muchos le costó algo más que su mortalidad, su familia. Para recuperarla debía volver a conquistar a la que fue su esposa. La única esperanza que Goku tenía era el hecho de que muy probablemente Milk era su alma gemela, al menos, eso era lo que él quería pensar, porque de ser así, en cualquier parte, sin importar la dimensión, estarían destinados a estar juntos.
1. Eternidad

Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? Seguramente no, y además de eso, muchas realmente no quieren saber nada de mi, sobre todo por mi historial en fanfiction. Está bien, lo admito, es malo no terminar las historias y dejarlas inconclusa, !yo misma odio cuando hacen eso!, sin embargo, he dejado pausado el fanfic _"Para hacerlo todo otra vez"_ y no actualizo casi nunca _"Como una primera vez"_ y además, en vez de actualizar uno de los dos vengo con un proyecto totalmente nuevo y recién salido del horno a fanfiction esperando (realmente lo hago) que alguien lo lea y se interese por él, ignorando el hecho de que soy bastante mala para actualizar de manera seguida y desaparecer por lapsus de tiempos.

Realmente pensé demasiado el hecho de si debía o no subir este fic, solo por el hecho de que me sentía mal no actualizando las otras historias y realmente no sé cómo sea la aceptación de este nuevo proyecto (lo cual, debo admitir que me asusta un poco), es diferente a todo lo que he escrito antes y jugaré bastante (como se logrará contemplar en este prefacio) con el hecho de las dimensiones paralelas y los dioses (tanto de dragon ball como los que inventaré más adelante). El hecho de porqué estoy subiéndolo, simplemente es porque creo que "como una primera vez" siempre que puedo y se me ocurren ideas para las viñetas las escribo y las subo, y con respecto a "para hacerlo todo otra vez", ya dije con anterioridad que creía que el fic estaba mal hecho xd y que no quería continuarlo por el hecho de que creo que perdió su potencial al no tenerlo definido desde un principio todo lo que debía pasar, tanto en el nudo dramático como en el desenlace de la historia. En cambio, esta historia ya tiene forma (en mi cabeza) de principio a fin y aunque en el transcurso de la escritura cambie algo, tendrá el final y el nudo que he pensado desde el principio. Es por eso que garantizo (manito en el corazón) que terminaré este fic aunque me cueste la vida.

Otra cosa que agregar para que no haya polémicas.

 _Actualizaré cada un mes, mes y medio, es decir, la próxima actualización será de seguro en noviembre, a mitades o quizás al principio._

Esta declaración (si es una declaración y una promesa que les haré que es muy difícil para mi de cumplir pero que sin embargo, Y SOLO SI EL FANFIC TIENE BUENA RECEPCIÓN) es debido a que este semestre en mi universidad a estado muy duro, realmente como ningún semestre anterior y tener tiempo libre cada vez se me hace más difícil, pero sé que cada un mes (mes y medio en algunas ocasiones) podré tener listo un nuevo capítulo del fic para que puedan disfrutar y no me reten porque demoro mis actualizaciones (sé que tienen el derecho, después de todo, es para ustedes porque subo las historias).

Esto es lo último que diré antes del "disclaimer": **Los reviews -queridas mías/queridos (si es que hay un hombre leyendo)- son realmente muy importantes para mí. No por el hecho de "wow tengo más reviews soy la mejor", sino por el hecho de que sus opiniones y comentarios son muy importantes para mí, si no hay reviews en la historia, quiere decir que no es buena y que estaría perdiendo mi tiempo subiéndolo (ya que, obviamente, si subo la historia es para que _alguien más_ la lea y me dé su opinión sobre esta, si la trama es entretenida, si es aburrida, si la redacción está bien, si la ortografía está mal, si a nadie le interesa leer las estúpidas ideas que vienen a mi cabeza, etc.) Es por eso que (aunque sea cliché) estaré a la espera de sus comentarios. **

**Dejar un review no cuesta nada además de unos cuantos minutitos (a veces incluso segundos) y hacen feliz a una personita, lo cual, no tiene precio (sí, esa personita sería yo y hacerme feliz de paso, las hará feliz a ustedes... Ojalá). Bien, eso sería todo.**

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Toriyama (alabado seas) y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos, obviamente, yo no lo he hecho... Aún. Sin embargo, la historia, es completamente mía, aunque, fue inspirada por un gran fanfic llamado _"Without someone to share it with"_ de la autoría de _The gangsta of love_ , por si alguien quiere leerlo, está en inglés pero es muy entretenido. Como sea, todo lo demás es mío, mío y de nadie más.

Sin nada más que agregar los dejo con mi nueva historia "Pale", espero la disfruten y me lo hagan saber ;)

Las quiero corazones, besitos.

Preguuuuuntaaa: ¿Preferirían capítulos largos (apróx de 10 mil palabras) o medianos (apróx 4 mil como este)?

* * *

 ** _Pale_**

 _Prefacio: Eternidad _

* * *

_"El verdadero amor, por ser infinito y tierno, solo puede consumarse en la eternidad"_ -Aldous Huxley

* * *

Si le hubiesen dicho en algún momento que la _eternidad_ sería tan aburrida, él jamás hubiese montado la espalda de Shen Long y lo hubiese acompañado en su viaje por la eternidad. Creía que estaría lleno de aventuras y sujetos poderosos con los cuales pudiera pelear, también esperaba que la _eternidad_ estuviese lleno de deliciosos bocadillos, todos y cada uno de ellos preparados por la mejor cocinera que conocía: Milk.

Pero resultó que no mucho de aquello pasó.

Después de dormir por varios años —habrán sido un poco más de cien—, despertó sin sentir mucho. No tenía hambre, lo cual le parecía extrañísimo y se sentía con las energías renovadas a mil. Pero no había con nadie con quién pelear, y pocos minutos después confundió el hambre con el aburrimiento, a lo que Shen Long le informó que aquello debía ser imposible. Un _"ser eterno"_ no sentía hambre.

Pero él sí que la tenía.

Él estaba antojado de un buen cordero asado preparado por su esposa. Y —para sorpresa del dios dragón— el estómago de Goku gruñó.

En un lejano universo se detuvieron para que el muchacho pudiera tomar algo para comer. Y no fue una muy buena experiencia para él. Las frutas de aquel extraño árbol de color purpura resultaron tener un sabor demasiado ácido, tan ácido que lograron sacar lágrimas de los ojos del pelinegro. Luego intentó con otra fruta de otro árbol, al menos, esta era comestible, aunque no tenía el mejor sabor, así que con disgusto se comió unos cuantos frutos.

Entonces cuando se sintió satisfecho volvió a montar la espalda del gran dragón y continuaron con su camino. Lo peor de todo era que con Shen Long no podía tener una conversación divertida, a penas y le respondía con ligeros monosílabos y no parecía muy dispuesto a contarle las aventuras que ha tenido como dios dragón tanto tiempo.

Lo más emocionante, en mucho tiempo —Goku no podía saber si habían sido días, semanas e incluso meses—, fue cuando tuvieron que detener una guerra civil en un pequeño planeta en una galaxia lejana.

También había otra cosa que Shen Long y otros dioses que conoció en el camino, le obligaron a aprender.

Dimensiones, galaxias y universos.

Pero Goku —terco como una mula—, no le importó las diferencias, ni nada sobre eso, no las entendió a la primera y no se esforzó por aprenderlas luego.

Es por eso que en el momento en que pisó el cielo con un objetivo en particular se sintió un imbécil al no haber hecho caso y haberse aprendido esos tres malditos conceptos prioritarios para cualquier ser _eterno_ , _inmortal_ ¸ como sea que lo llamasen.

—Pe-pero —tartamudeó viendo fijamente los oscuros ojos de Enma Daioh Sama, quien le devolvía una mirada casi lastimosa.

—Lo siento, Son Goku —soltó un suspiro de agotamiento mientras con sus manos rápidamente ordenaba unos papeles que estaban encima de su gran escritorio—. Aquí no hay ningún alma con ninguno de esos nombres.

Él pelinegro se encontraba estupefacto, mirando con los ojos bien abierto al guardián de la puerta para _el otro mundo._

El muchacho torció sus labios y se llevó una mano a su mentón, lo miró fijamente con las cejas fruncidas y una expresión de reflexión. El guardián lo quedó mirando extrañado, esperando que el chico dijese que estaba bien y se marchara, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y por mucho que el muchacho le cayese bien, estaba atrasado y quería terminar luego con todo el papeleo.

—Es extraño —dijo el muchacho aún en la misma posición—. Se supone que todos ya deben estar muertos y si no me equivoco deberían estar…

Su expresión se tensó de pronto y soltó un grito ahogado, con los dientes apretados y aleteando ambos brazos.

—¡No puede ser! —chilló logrando que el gigante se sobresaltara en su puesto—. Los haz mandado al infierno —sacó por conclusión apuntando con un dedo acusador al guardián.

El gigante ogro se alteró en su puesto mirando al muchacho con completa molestia, le mostró sus grandes dientes y luego habló escupiendo saliva de su boca.

—¡No, grandísimo tonto! —dijo en tono molesto.

Goku apretó los dientes y dio unos cuantos pasos más hacia atrás para no ser escupido por el gigante.

—¿Entonces? —le preguntó cuando el ogro se hubo calmado un poco, aunque estaba seguro que una vena en su frente resaltaba mientras palpitaba.

—Simplemente no están aquí —respondió con un encogimiento de hombros ligero, cerrando sus ojos, como si estuviese pidiendo paciencia.

El moreno se rascó la nuca mirando con curiosidad al guardián.

—Oh… Entonces, ¿dónde están? —preguntó.

El ogro pestañeó mirando al chiquillo con atención, si le comentaba en donde estaban de seguro Goku estaría haciéndole preguntas toda la tarde sin entender realmente nada, y si de seguro no le decía dónde estaban entonces él tendría que lidiar con las preguntas del muchacho por un largo tiempo más.

Sonrió con malicia.

—El Kaio del Norte —respondió.

Goku pestañeó confundido.

—¿Eh?

—Eso —suspiró frustrado—, ve hacia donde está él, él sabrá darte una respuesta.

—¿Kaio sama? —preguntó y el gran ogro asintió sintiendo que pronto su paciencia se agotaría por completo, lo cual sabría que no le convenía, después de todo Goku ahora era un dios y sabía que ahora era muchísimo más fuerte que él y aunque hacerlo enojar se veía muy lejano, sabía que si no le daba la respuesta que él necesitaba pronto, lo haría molestar.

—Sí, ve donde él y te dará la respuesta que necesitas.

—Pero, ¿no eres tú quien ve qué alma va al infierno y qué alma al cielo? —se llevó nuevamente su mano a su mentón—. Y si mis cálculos no fallan, mi familia y amigos deberían estar muertos —frunció el ceño—. Y en el cielo además.

El guardián bufó.

—Ya te dije, Son Goku, no están aquí y estoy muy ocupado para explicarte qué ha pasado —respondió reuniendo toda la paciencia que podía escuchar—. Ve donde el Kaio del Norte, él sabrá explicarte lo sucedido.

—¿Ha pasado algo malo? —preguntó con la mirada seria, algo dentro de su estómago se contrajo de una manera que estaba seguro no era un buen indicio.

El ogro negó.

—Solo ve donde…

Y sin poder siquiera terminar su frase, el muchacho frente de él desapareció.

Suspiró con cansancio otra vez, quizás por cuánta vez consecutiva en el corto lapsus en que Son Goku lo fue a visitar.

[*]

El gran Kaio sama agradecía el hecho de que el mundo estuviese en completa paz nuevamente. Sin preocupaciones, sin algún villano al que debían vencer, sin Son Goku revoloteando por ahí destrozando cualquier cosa de su pequeño planeta.

Y ahí, se encontraba sentado en una silla bebiendo un refrescante jugo mientras sus ojos detrás de sus gafas observaban el brillante cielo que se ampliaba por todo el lugar.

Era perfecto.

Su vida ahora era tan tranquila, que incluso podía respirar la paz.

Aunque debía admitir que habían lapsus de tiempos en los que extrañaba inmensamente a ese hombre revoltoso en cuerpo de adulto pero con alma de niño. Suspiró, sí, debía admitir que Son Goku era un desconsiderado incluso siendo un dios.

Se escuchó un ligero ruido, como si un rayo hubiese pasado por el cielo muy rápido. Y sintió su presencia.

Se giró.

—¡Hey!

La sonrisa del muchacho de cabellos alborotados, brillante e inmensa, seguía siendo la misma sonrisa del joven chico que apareció en su planeta luego de haber muerto junto con su hermano Raditz.

—¡Goku! —se sorprendió levantándose a duras penas de la silla en la cual reposaba.

Pronto su mono Bubbles y Gregory, su grillo aparecieron a su lado, brincando felices por la presencia del muchacho.

—¡Qué alegría verte aquí!, ya me estaba pareciendo raro que sigas siendo tan desconsiderado y me hayas olvidado ahora que también eres un dios —le "medio" reprendió el dios con las manos en su espalda.

—Sí bueno —se rió llevándose una mano a su nuca—, estuve dormido por un tiempo largo y cuando desperté habían cosas que Shen Long me quería enseñar y otras que debíamos cumplir, perdón.

El Kaio del Norte sacudió su mano, restándole importancia.

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece ser inmortal? —le sonrió—, ¿has encontrado algún luchador merecedor de una gran batalla contra de ti? —preguntó.

El pelinegro sacudió su cabeza.

—Aun no —chasqueó la lengua—, ser _inmortal_ no es tan divertido como creí que podía ser.

—Ah, bueno —se encogió de hombros—, tiene sus responsabilidades, Son Goku.

—Lo sé, lo sé —se llevó ambas manos a sus costados de su cuerpo y suspiro—. Como sea, venía especialmente a hacerte una pregunta importantísima.

—¿Una pregunta? —murmuró con suavidad el dios mirándolo fijamente—. ¿De qué se trata?

Goku lo miró fijamente de manera seria. Sabía que algo extraño estaba sucediendo, no era normal que de pronto toda su familia haya desaparecido, sin encontrarse incluso en el mismísimo cielo en donde se suponía que debían estar cuando él despertase de su largo sueño.

—Necesito que me digas dónde está mi familia y los demás —dijo con una mirada serena, el gran Kaio lo miró fijamente, pestañeando aturdido por lo dicho por el moreno.

—¿Tu familia y los demás? —preguntó.

Goku asintió.

—Sí —dijo—, no están en el cielo según Enma Sama.

El hombre pestañeó por un par de veces antes de abrir su boca por la sorpresa.

—¡Es cierto! —habló entonces el hombre y luego, visiblemente se volvió ligeramente nervioso—. No creí que aparecerías aquí para preguntarme por ellos —se rascó la mejilla con suavidad y rió nerviosamente—, _pensamos_ que la _eternidad_ te mantendría algo ocupado y como siempre has sido un hombre despreocupado en ese sentido —se encogió ligeramente de hombros—, bueno, no _pensamos_ que…

—¿Qué? —preguntó mirándolo completamente confundido, quería saber la respuesta, le parecía rarísimo que ni Milk ni sus hijos estuviese en el cielo, él sabía que era ahí donde pertenecían y había pensado en visitarlos hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—Bueno, ellos ya no nos pertenecen más, digo, sus almas… —habló con rapidez, sin dejar de mirar nervioso al muchacho.

—¿Cómo? —realmente Goku no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo el Kaio del Norte, él solo esperaba que le dijeran en dónde estaba su esposa e hijos para ir a verlos y quizás comer un delicioso plato preparado por ella, pero en cambio de eso, parecía ser que nadie quería responderle lo que él necesitaba saber para materializarse en frente de ellos, necesitaba las coordenadas porque no podía sentir el ki de ninguno.

—Bueno —Kaio sama carraspeó—, pasó algo muy divertido luego de que te hayas marchado —sonrió suavemente—. El cuerpo y alma de tu esposa y amigos fueron escogidos para ser _transportados_ a otras dimensiones.

—¿Ah? —cada vez las cosas estaban siendo más confusas para Goku y realmente su gran paciencia se estaba agotando. Frunció el ceño—. ¿Transportados?, ¿qué es eso?

El Kaio del Norte pestañeó confundido y frunció los labios.

— _Transportados,_ Goku —susurró—, siendo un dios deberías saber qué es eso.

—Pues no lo sé —respondió algo enfadado, ¿es que realmente nadie sería capaz de darle la maldita ubicación en donde estaban sus amigos y familia?

—Ya no pertenecen a _esta_ dimensión —dijo y suspiró, no sabía porqué se sorprendía por el hecho de que él no supiera aquello, después de todo, Goku era un tonto en materia de todo a excepción de las luchas—. Sabes que existen el universo, las galaxias y _dimensiones_ al menos, ¿verdad?

Goku pareció reflexionar sobre eso por unos segundos. Asintió.

—Shen Long me habló algo sobre eso, pero no entendí, solo sé que esas tres cosas son diferentes.

—Exacto —continuó Kaio sama y suspiró, sería una larga tarde—. Hay solo un universo, al cual perteneces y este es dividido en diferentes galaxias, muchas galaxias, tantas que yo que he existido desde que se creó el universo no he alcanzado de conocer todas.

Goku frunció el gesto, esta clase ya la había escuchado antes y no quería escucharla otra vez. Quería pedirle a Kaio que le dijera solo de una maldita vez dónde estaban todos para que él pudiese ir a visitarlos, pero no fue capaz de abrir la boca, de cualquier manera, sabía que si le explicaba esto, pronto llegaría a la parte en la que le dijera qué diablos significaba ser _transportados._

—Y las dimensiones —dijo al fin, Goku prestó más atención sin siquiera saber porqué, esperando aprenderlo—. Hay 8 dimensiones conocidas, pero se estima que pueden haber más escondidas por algún hoyo negro del universo, como sea. La mayoría de las almas son almas _unidimensional_ , lo que quiere decir que solo se mantienen a la dimensión a la que pertenecen y no pueden ser _transportados_ a ninguna otra dimensión. Pero, hay casos especiales como la de tu esposa y amigos, que son almas _bidimensionales_ o _multidimensional,_ que pueden movilizarse y ser _transportadas_ a una de las 8 dimensiones ya conocidas.

El pelinegro lo miraba fijamente con los labios fuertemente cruzados en su pecho, sus labios fruncidos y una mirada que Kaio sama no supo bien cómo interpretar. ¿Estaría Goku molesto al no haberle dado aviso sobre las _transportación_ del alma y cuerpo de su familia y amigos?

—No entiendo —dijo entonces Goku, logrando que el gran Kaio sama casi cayese de espaldas al suelo.

—¡¿Cómo no entiendes?! —chilló—, ¡te lo expliqué de la mejor manera que pude!, ¡además, tu deberías saberlo también!

Goku pronunció su ceño.

—Pero es que es muy enredado —aseguró el chico con mirada molesta, realmente, realmente, solo quería que le dijeran dónde estaba su esposa, hijos y amigos y él podría aparecerse ahí.

El Kaio del Norte suspiró con cansancio, había olvidado lo difícil que era lidiar con Goku.

—Escucha con atención, Goku —susurró con suavidad—. Tu esposa y tus amigos no existen más en esta dimensión, se encuentran en otro lugar. Ese lugar, es muy parecido al mundo en el que vivieron cuando tú estuviste con ellos, pero a la vez diferente, tienen otras vidas y otros destinos.

—Pero… ¿Hace cuánto? —preguntó entendiendo un poco de lo que le decía.

—Mm… —se llevó una mano al mentón y miró al cielo—, creo que hace unos dieciséis años, más o menos… O diecisiete, por ahí.

—Entonces, ¿todos están viviendo las mismas vidas que ya vivieron en esta dimensión pero ahora en otra? —preguntó el pelinegro de cabellos alborotados.

—Bueno, más o menos —dijo—, no es lo mismo del todo, hay muchas cosas que cambian, quizás en esa dimensión no existan las esferas, o quizás en ese mundo los sayayins nunca han querido conquistar planetas, o su planeta nunca explotó, quizás no exista Freezer y… Definitivamente no existe un Goku en sus vidas —lo miró con cierto pesar.

El muchacho de cabellos negros sintió un ligero pinchazo al lado izquierdo de su pecho. Torció el gesto.

—Pero si entonces yo no existo en esa dimensión… ¿Qué pasará con Milk?, ¿y mis hijos? —preguntó.

—Bueno —se encogió ligeramente de hombros—, ella puede encontrar a otro hombre con quien casarse y tener _otros_ hijos. No creo que en esa dimensión exista Gohan y Goten, ya que, solo pueden existir personas _bidimensionales_ o _multidimensional_ si los padres de estos lo son también y dado que tú eres un ser _eterno_ en esta dimensión y no existes en la otra, pues, tus hijos no existirán.

—¿Y dónde están ellos entonces? —lo miró con cierto pesar marcando cada una de sus facciones.

—No lo sé —susurró el Kaio y Goku pudo notar como sus facciones se endurecían ligeramente—. Ellos, cuando tu esposa y amigos fueron _transportados_ a la otra dimensión, ellos simplemente desaparecieron. El supremo Kaio Sama intentó entender qué pasó con los muchachos pero no tuvo respuesta, se está investigando qué fue lo qué pasó, y es que no sabemos cómo fue que desaparecieron sin más, no estaban en ninguna parte, siquiera en la otra dimensión. Sacamos por conclusión —carraspeó con suavidad—, que como tu unión con la de ella no se podrá concretar en la otra dimensión, simplemente, Gohan y Goten no existen más en ningún lugar.

Si Goku pudiese verse la cara en ese momento se espantaría, se había puesto pálido completamente y sintió como todos sus sentidos se congelaron en un momento. ¿Goten y Gohan desaparecieron?, ¿no existían más?, ¿cómo fue qué pasó eso?, ¿cómo fue que Milk aceptó aquello?

—Necesito ir a la otra dimensión —dijo entonces con mirada decidida. Milk simplemente no podía marcharse a otra dimensión a buscar otras cosas y no pensar en sus hijos, y en él, ¿es que acaso la obligaron a marcharse?

—No puede ser, Goku —el Kaio del Norte negó ligeramente con su cabeza.

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué? —preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Porque perteneces a esta dimensión. Tu misión es mantener a salvo esta dimensión, no otra —le contestó.

—Pero necesito ir y arreglar esto, Goten… Gohan —susurró mirándolo completamente suplicante.

Al Kaio del Norte se le estrujó el corazón ver la mirada suplicante del muchacho. Sacudió su cabeza con lentitud y bajó su mirada hacia el suelo.

—Lo siento, Goku —dijo con suavidad—, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

El chico dio un paso hacia él con mirada decidida.

—¿Y quién puede hacer algo, entonces?

Kaio lo miró fijamente. Conocía a Goku y sabía, sobre todo, que él era un hombre que no conocía la palabra _rendirse._

{*}

—Entonces…

Goku asintió con suavidad.

—Ese es mi deseo —susurró con suavidad.

Shen Long lo quedó mirando con sus ojos rojizos fijamente, Goku le devolvía la mirada sin miedo.

—Lo siento —le dijo el gran dragón—, pero no es posible de cumplir.

Goku se paralizó al oír lo que el dios le estaba diciendo, era imposible. Shen Long siempre fue capaz de concederle cualquier deseo siempre, incluso de revivir una y otra vez a un montón de gente, incluso a él mismo, ¿cómo era capaz de no concederle el simple deseo de traer de vuelta a sus hijos?

—Ellos no existen ya, Son Goku, lo lamento, tu deseo no puede ser concedido.

—Pe-pero… —él no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, debía haber una manera de tener a sus hijos de vuelta, ¿cómo era posible que ellos desaparecieran sin dejar rastros así como así, como si nunca hubiesen existido?, entonces, ¿por qué él lo recuerda tan vívidamente?, ¿cómo es posible, si nunca existieron, que los extrañara como mil demonios?

Suspiró, bien, si no podía traer a sus hijos de vuelta, traería de vuelta a quién obviamente sí podría.

—Entonces quiero a Milk de vuelta a esta dimensión —pidió mirándolo con seriedad, no podía creer el hecho de que Shen Long no pudiese concederle un maldito deseo después de haber decidido acompañarlo en su espalda por tanto tiempo y volverse _inmortal_.

—Tampoco puedo hacerlo —respondió—, no puedo conceder deseos, no puedo hacer que ella desaparezca de una dimensión para aparecer a otras, yo no puedo hacer eso.

—¡Esto es una porquería! —escupió el pelinegro con molestia.

—Es casi imposible realizar deseos cuando metes en medio el tema de las dimensiones, Son Goku —le explicó—, eso deberías saberlo, ya te lo había dicho.

—Entonces —susurró con suavidad Goku mirándolo casi desafiante, había encontrado una solución al problema, aunque no sabía si realmente era una solución o se podría hacer, si no se podía, entonces, Shen Long le tendría que dar alguna respuesta para recuperar a sus hijos, a su esposa y sus amigos—. Quiero ir yo a la otra dimensión a buscar a Milk y a los demás.

—Es complicado —habló con su voz retumbante—, pero no imposible de cumplir.

Él sonrió mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Puedes hacerlo?, ¿llevarme a donde está mi esposa? —le preguntó con suavidad.

—Sí, puedo —dijo—. Pero tiene consecuencias —anunció.

El pelinegro lo quedó mirando fijamente, esperando que le dijera cuáles eran las consecuencias de su deseo, lo cual, le parecía raro, jamás creyó que un simple deseo como pedir reencontrarse con su esposa tuviese algún tipo de consecuencia.

—¿Consecuencias? —le preguntó mirándolo directamente—, ¿qué clase de consecuencias?

—En la dimensión en la que se encuentra tu esposa no existen las esferas del dragón, Son Goku —comenzó a decirle—, es decir, no estoy yo para cumplir cualquier deseo. Si deseas _transportarte_ a la dimensión en que se encuentra tu esposa, volverás a ser un mortal y ya no habrá posibilidad de volver a esta dimensión nunca más. Serás un ser _bidimensional_. Pero nunca podrás _transportarte_ a tu dimensión original.

—¿Nunca? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Nunca —respondió—, a no ser que los _grandes dioses_ te permitan hacerlo, lo cual lo dudo, la _transportación_ de dimensiones no es un juego de niños y es muy peligroso además. También, no hay garantía que se vuelva a repetir tu vida, es decir, que no es seguro cien por ciento que al reencontrarte con ella puedan tener a sus hijos tal y como sucedió en esta dimensión. Ni ella, ni tus amigos te recordarán, no olvides eso.

—¿Solo eso? —preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro, al fin encontró alguna solución al problema, sabía de sobras que cuando Milk lo viese se enamoraría de él tal y como sucedió en esta dimensión y luego de casarse tendrían a su hijo Gohan y luego a Goten y todo sería felicidad, también aprovecharía de arreglar algunas cosas que sabía que no había hecho muy bien, como entrenar a Gohan desde más pequeño, pasar más tiempo en casa con su familia y estar ahí para el nacimiento de Goten.

—No —le dijo el dragón, Goku enarcó una ceja—. En la dimensión en la que tu esposa está, las cosas son un poco más complicadas —el sayayin criado en la tierra se removió incomodo en su puesto—. Con este deseo estoy jugando con hilos muy finos —dijo—, y lo más probable es que tengan sus repercusiones que desconozco, y debes saber que… Si llegas a morir antes de tiempo o por tu culpa matas a una de las almas _transportadas_ con las que ya te relacionaste en esta dimensión, estas desaparecerán para siempre, de todas las dimensiones conocidas, desaparecerán del universo como tus hijos lo hicieron. Y tú, cuando llegue tu real tiempo de morir, volverás a la _eternidad_ junto conmigo.

La mirada de Goku se endureció. ¿Por qué alguien moriría por su culpa? Torció el gesto con suavidad y con lentitud asintió.

—Está bien —respondió—, estoy de acuerdo con ello. Ahora, Shen Long, cumple mi deseo.

El dios dragón lo miró fijamente por última vez. Sus ojos brillaron con fuerza y en el mundo de Goku todo se volvió negro.


	2. Comienzo

_¡Hellooooooo everyone!_ Mi inglés es un asco, lo sé, pero, !hey! estoy muy contenta porque he decidido subir nuevo capítulo muy pronto, estoy hasta el cuello de trabajos, exámenes e informes, pero, bah! no importa nada porque la inspiración estaba a flor de piel en mi ser y no podía dejarla ir por la estúpida universidad (no, en serio, abría un libro que necesitaba leer para mi trabajo de mañana y debía cerrarlo porque lo único que se me pasaba por la cabeza era una y otra vez una imagen de Goku, imagen que plasmé en este capítulo), me gustaría que primero lean el capítulo y luego suban otra vez para poder leer las notas de autor, pero, noes como si tuviese el poder de pedirles algo (además de un review) así que, qué más dá, luego del capítulo, más abajito lean la nota de autor porfiiivor :3 si no es mucho pedir.

Como sea, los dejo entonces con el segundo capítulo (primero) de esta historia. Espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Ojalá Dragon Ball me perteneciera, si fuese así no tendría porqué estudiar en una universidad, ya que, obviamente sería millonaria, aunque quizás estudiaría igual ¿quién sabe? Como sea, dragon ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama. He dicho.

* * *

 _Capítulo I: Comienzo_

* * *

 _"Nunca des nada por perdido; ya que puede ser el comienzo de algo maravilloso"_ -Pablo Colin

* * *

— _En el año 703 los tres dioses guardianes del planeta tierra decidieron que la mejor forma de mantener el equilibrio en el mundo y salvar a la humanidad era manteniendo prisionero al dios dragón en un gran templo en la cima de la montaña más alta. Sin embargo, la codicia del ser humano era tan grande que apenas supieron del templo sagrado del dios dragón no duraron en ir a corromperlo._

» _Esto enfadó de sobremanera al dios dragón. No le gustó la forma en cómo los humanos lo despertaron, ni la forma en qué quisieron usar su poder, además de sentirse traicionado por los otros dioses al haberlo encerrado, desatando así una gran furia. Fue así como pasó de ser un dios dragón a un demonio, el más temible de todos. El ex dios dragón quería acabar con el planeta y sobre todo con los humanos, pero los tres grandes dioses guardianes lo detuvieron, intentando encerrarlo nuevamente en el templo sagrado… Pero les resultó imposible, una estructura inerte no era capaz de soportar la gran ira del ahora demonio dragón._

» _El Primer dios guardián tuvo una idea brillante pero muy peligrosa, los otros dos dioses, aunque dubitativos estuvieron de acuerdo con él, ya que, era la única esperanzan que tenían para detener la ira del demonio. Lo encerrarían dentro de un humano, de un humano con corazón puro…_

—Esto es una porquería.

Un coro de risas inundó el salón después de aquel comentario. Ella detuvo de inmediato la lectura para darle una ligera ojeada a la profesora.

La maestra rodó sus ojos en su puesto para luego pegarlos de lleno en el alumno que había lanzado aquel comentario en medio de la presentación de su compañera.

—Señor Inachi, esa _porquería_ a la que usted acaba de llamar es historia y yo soy la maestra encargada de dicha materia, así que su comentario es un insulto de lleno hacia mi persona —el adolescente miró con cara de aburrimiento total a la maestra, ella suspiró—. Será mejor que salga del aula y me espere en la oficina del director.

El joven muchacho se levantó de su asiento rojo por la ira y dando un fuerte portazo salió del aula. La maestra volvió a pegar sus ojos azules en el rostro ligeramente sonrojado de su alumna.

—Continua, por favor —susurró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella pegó sus ojos negros en el papel que tenía enfrente, soltó un suspiro por lo bajo y luego siguió con la lectura.

— _El plan dictado por el Primer dios guardián dio resultado. "Fûjikome" son llamados los "contenedores" del demonio, que durante décadas han podido contener al demonio dragón dentro de sus cuerpos, claro que los "Fûjikome" han ido cambiando durante el tiempo, cuando el cuerpo humano comienza a desgastarse, el demonio dragón debe pasar al cuerpo de otro ser humano de corazón puro porque de no ser así, con el cuerpo humano debilitado, el demonio dragón tiene oportunidades de salir y volver a amenazar la paz de la humanidad…_

—Señorita Kaethig —una chiquilla de la primera fila elevó su mano en el aire—, ¿es todo eso real? —preguntó con mirada sorprendida. Tanto ella como el resto de sus compañeros estaban escépticos ante tal historia.

—Es una leyenda —respondió la profesora levantándose de su asiento y con una mirada mandó a sentar a la alumna quien caminó casi arrastrando los pies hasta su pupitre—, no se sabe si es cierta y de seguro, aunque lo fuese, debe estar completamente manipulada por diversas versiones que mucha gente ha inventado o agregado. Así que, a ciencia cierta, no es cierto, pero, ¿quién sabe? Puede que mucho de lo que se dice en el texto sea real.

—Entonces —volvió a preguntar la misma joven—, ¿existen los _"Fûjikome"_?

La profesora sonrió.

—Puede que sí como puede que no, y si es así, tampoco es cien por ciento seguro que sean recipientes de demonios —sonrió con dulzura para luego darle una mirada a la estudiante que frente de todos había acabado de leer hace pocos segundos atrás—. Muchas gracias por su presentación, señorita Ox.

La pelinegra de piel tan pálida como la porcelana asintió con suavidad.

—De nada, maestra.

{*}

No recordaba la última vez que le había costado tanto despertar, parecía como si aún su cuerpo necesitase descansar más para poder reponer sus fuerzas, pero, ¿por qué? Intentó mover un músculo pero incluso el pensar hacer algún movimiento le hizo doler su cabeza. Con los ojos cerrados frunció el ceño.

Había un paño húmedo en su cabeza y escuchó unos pies arrastrándose en un lugar no tan lejano a él. ¿Dónde diablos se encontraba?

Había un olor familiar en el ambiente pero a la vez tan lejano que no le ayudaba para nada en su orientación. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?, y más importante aún, ¿qué diablos había pasado…?

Con lentitud y pesadez logró abrir los ojos para encontrarse de lleno con un techo café.

 _"Con razón ese aroma a madera vieja…",_ pensó.

Frunció el gesto levemente e intentó recordar el porqué demonios estaba ahí, recostado en esa cama con un paño húmedo en su cabeza.

Y la respuesta le llegó tan rápido como lo que demora un rayo en iluminar el cielo.

Shen Long.

Y su deseo.

Pestañeó aturdido y se sentó logrando que el húmedo paño en su frente cayese a la cama.

¿Habrá funcionado?, ¿estaría en la dimensión en la que estaba su esposa y sus amigos?

Miró a su alrededor.

La habitación le pareció tan jodidamente familiar y a la vez desconocida que le aturdió aún más.

Sabía que ahora era un común mortal por el hecho de que sentía cada músculo agarrotado y le palpitaba la cabeza.

Y aunque ya había podido recordar lo que había pasado se encontraba completamente confundido y se sentía extrañamente incómodo, como si su cuerpo supiera que no se encontraba en el lugar al cual pertenecía.

Sus ojos oscuros entonces se posaron en el paño húmedo que minutos antes estaba sobre su frente, lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo miró fijamente. Una sonrisa se apoderó ligeramente de sus labios. La única persona que recordaba quien cuidaba de él de esa manera era ella.

Milk.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta de la habitación en la cual se encontraba se abrió. Escuchó como _alguien_ detrás de la puerta giraba la manilla y empujaba suavemente la puerta abriéndola lentamente. Los ojos de Goku se pegaron fijamente en la puerta, esperando encontrarse con su esposa, sin embargo, se equivocó.

Cuando la puerta estuvo totalmente abierta dejó ver la silueta de un anciano hombre con un bigote tan blanco como la nieve y una mirada tan serena y dulce que solo un hombre podía tener.

—¿A-abuelito?

El anciano hombre pestañeó en su puesto bajo el umbral de la puerta con una bandeja de comida entre sus manos, traía un tazón con sopa y un jarrón grande de agua.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Son Gohan mirándolo completamente extrañado.

—¡Usted es mi abuelito Gohan! —sin poder evitarlo saltó de la cama con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, dio un paso hacia adelante, dispuesto a ir a abrazar al hombre que lo crio y lo cuidó por tanto años—. ¡Soy yo, Goku!

—Pe-pero —habló Gohan un tanto incomodado por las palabras del muchacho—, yo no tuve hijos… Lo siento, joven, pero creo que me está confundiendo con alguien más.

Goku quedó inmovilizado en su puesto, sin poder acortar los pequeños pasos que lo separaban de su abuelito. ¿Qué estaba diciendo…?

—Quizás te golpeaste la cabeza muy duro —le habló tranquilamente el anciano hombre, avanzando por la habitación, pasando por un lado de Goku, parecía siquiera inmutarse ante las palabras dichas con anterioridad por el pelinegro.

—Pero, tu eres… Tu eres mi abuelito… —terminó la frase en un susurro ya no tan convencido como el principio. Bien, él lucía igual que Son Gohan, hablaba como Son Gohan, actuaba como actuaría Son Gohan y estaba seguro que aquella casa le parecía familiar porque fue ahí en donde vivió durante toda su niñez.

Gohan dejó la bandeja en la pequeña mesita que había a un lado de la cama que Son Goku había utilizado hace unos pocos minutos.

—Me sorprende que ya hayas despertado, esa fiebre que tenías parecía no querer dar tregua —volvió a hablar el anciano—. Seguramente debes estar muy aturdido, pero no te asustes, yo solo te traje aquí para ayudarte a mejorar.

Definitivamente era su abuelito Son Gohan, ¿cómo era posible que él lo haya olvidado…?

Un momento…

Esto debía ser imposible… Son Gohan estaba muerto.

Goku miró por encima del gorrito característico de su abuelito y no se encontró con ninguna argolla flotando encima de él, eso quería decir…

Estuvo a punto de darse un buen palmazo en la cara al recordar las palabras tanto del Kaio del Norte como la de Shen Long.

Estaba en otra dimensión.

Y como él no existía en esa dimensión, entonces, Son Gohan obviamente no fue aplastado por ningún mono gigante.

Sintió una cierta calidez en su pecho junto a un pequeño pesar. Le gustaría tanto poder abrazar a su abuelito y decirle cuánto lo había extrañado y contarle las aventuras que tuvo desde que él se fue. Pero no podría, porque, al parecer, para Son Gohan no era más que un desconocido.

—Entonces, ¿Goku es tu nombre? —le preguntó cuando se volteó a mirarlo directamente. El pelinegro de cabellos alborotados asintió con lentitud—. Siéntate y cuéntame cómo fue que terminaste en medio del bosque —le sonrió con suavidad— y cómo es que tienes una colita detrás de ti.

Goku pestañeó confundido.

—¿Colita?

Y como si su cola hubiese estado esperando ser nombrada, Goku pudo sentir un ligero movimiento detrás de él. Se giró lentamente y cuando vio una cola peluda meneándose de un lado a otro dio un ligero brinco hacia el frente, con incredulidad tomó la cola entre sus manos y la apretó ligeramente, esperando que de pronto la cola desapareciera. Más eso no pasó.

Soltó su cola sin apartar sus ojos de ella y luego, de pensarlo por unos instantes más, miró al hombre que en otra dimensión había sido su tan adorado abuelito. Sonrió nervioso.

—Y-yo… —tartamudeó soltando una ligera risilla nerviosa—, no lo sé —se llevó una mano a su nuca y apretó los dientes, mostrándole una sonrisa completamente falsa al anciano hombre.

No era como si no confiara en Gohan, pero no sabría cuál sería su reacción al decirle el porqué tenía una colita que salía del inicio de su espalda.

—Bueno —Son Gohan le sonrió con amabilidad—, no es necesario que me mientas —le dijo, Goku lo miró sorprendido—, si no quieres contarme, está bien, debes tener tus motivos. Ahora, te aconsejo que te bebas esta sopa, no soy muy bueno en la cocina pero al menos no morirás de hambre.

Y sin decir nada más el anciano hombre caminó con las manos firmemente en su espalda hacia la puerta. Goku lo siguió con la mirada, entre sorprendido, aturdido y completamente extrañado por todas las cosas le han sucedido desde que abrió los ojos en esa nueva dimensión. Son Gohan salió por la puerta cerrándola tras de sí con suavidad.

El pelinegro se dejó caer en la cama suspirando levemente.

Le sorprendía tanto el hecho de haber hablado nuevamente con su abuelito —no como hubiese querido—, pero haber oído nuevamente su voz le parecía un hecho sorprendente. Sin embargo, aún continuaba aturdido, como si realmente no hubiese dormido lo suficiente y el hecho de haber sido un dios tanto tiempo le había hecho incluso olvidar cómo se sentía estar cansado y tener sueño. Y lo que le parecía por sobre todo más chocante era el hecho de que tenía nuevamente una cola sayayin, ¿por qué? No se suponía que en esa dimensión no existía.

Torció el gesto.

Lo único _normal_ ahí era el hecho de que tenía hambre, su estómago pronto le recordó que había una sopa caliente que Son Gohan había preparado para él encima del velador. Se levantó de la cama dispuesto a ir a comer, sin embargo, cuando su reflejo apareció por la ventana no pudo evitar dar un salto hacia atrás y un grito ahogado.

—¡¿Quéee?! —gritó a nadie en particular.

Rápidamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió para dar paso nuevamente a Gohan, quien lo miraba preocupado desde el umbral respirando con cierta dificultad. Goku se giró hacia él y lo miró entre horrorizado y suplicante.

—Dígame, abuelito, ¿cuántos años cree usted que tengo? —le preguntó tenso.

Gohan torció el gesto extrañado y respondió, obviando el hecho de que nuevamente aquel muchacho lo había llamado "abuelito".

—No lo sé, tal vez unos 17.

Realmente, realmente a Goku le hubiese gustado haber sido advertido por Shen Long de _todo_ lo que iba a pasar en esta dimensión con su llegada, sobre todo, lo que le pasaría a él mismo.

{*}

Si bien muchas cosas podían parecer diferente y a la vez tan iguales en esta dimensión, Goku debía asumir que su apetito no había cambiado ni un poco, y además, que tanto su abuelito de la otra dimensión como su abuelito de esta dimensión cocinaban iguales.

Y aunque ninguna comida se podría comparar con la que Milk hacía, debía aceptar que había extrañado un poco las comidas con poco sabor de Son Gohan.

Por su parte, el viejo hombre observaba anonadado al pelinegro de cabellos alborotados, en sus largos años de vida jamás había visto a otra persona comer igual que él.

—¡Ah…! —soltó un suspiró Goku llevándose ambas manos a su estómago—. Eso estuvo delicioso.

Gohan saliendo de su asombro, le sonrió ligeramente.

—Veo que tenías hambre —dijo—, ¿quieres un poco más antes de volver con tus padres? —le preguntó.

—Oh, yo no tengo padres —respondió como quien no quiere la cosa con una sonrisa ancha en su puesto.

Gohan torció el gesto ligeramente y miró al chico con una mirada mortalmente seria que hizo que logró que la sonrisa de Goku se borrara de su rostro.

—¿Uh? —lo miró pestañeando confundido—, ¿dije algo malo? —le preguntó.

—¿Por qué dices que no tienes padres?, ¿quién está a cargo de cuidarte? —cuestionó entonces sin cambiar su gesto serio—, eres muy joven aún para estar tan solo y de seguro que hay alguien que debe estar preocupado por ti.

Goku en su puesto sonrió nuevamente y sacudió su cabeza. Obviamente en su dimensión él estuvo solo harto tiempo cuando Gohan murió y pudo valerse bien por sí mismo hasta que encontró a sus amigos con los que vivió varias aventuras, ningún otro adulto le cuestionó el porqué estaba solo o le preguntó por sus padres. Y cuando ya tenía 17 él estaba entrenando en la torre sagrada, suponía entonces, que era por eso que no sabía muy bien a cómo contestar a esa pregunta. Después de todo, nunca nadie se la había hecho, aunque no le sorprendía que ese _alguien_ fuese Gohan, su abuelito, él siempre había sido tan preocupado y considerado con todo el mundo.

—Nunca conocí a mis padres y la persona a cargo de mí murió hace un tiempo —le contó la verdad, a medias, después de todo, eso había pasado en su dimensión.

—¿Y haz deambulado por el bosque tu solo por todo ese tiempo? —le preguntó mirándolo sorprendido, Goku asintió lentamente, como si no supiese si darle aquella respuesta sería lo correcto—. ¡Pero eso es muy peligroso, Goku! —y se había equivocado, había sido la respuesta incorrecta.

—No se preocupe, abuelito —le dijo sonriente, algo muy cálido dentro de su pecho se estaba anidando, había olvidado la sensación de sentirse querido por alguien—. Yo soy muy fuerte.

Gohan en su puesto asintió.

—Sí, pareces un muchacho fuerte —contestó—, pero aun así pudiste haberte encontrado con alguna criatura hambrienta, algún ladrón o peor aún, un caza fortunas —lo miró fijamente y dijo—. No quiero que te sientas mal, pero, con esa colita que tienes, de seguro hubieses llamado la atención de varios y se hubiesen peleado a muerte por ti para llevarte a algún laboratorio para hacer experimentos contigo.

—¿Experimentos?

Goku se sintió ligeramente extraño. En su dimensión, nunca nadie le había dicho algo como eso, ni tampoco lo llevaron a un laboratorio para hacer algo como lo que le dijo su abuelito, ¿acaso en esta dimensión sí lo hubiesen hecho?

—Sí, la gente en este tiempo le teme mucho a lo diferente —aseguró asintiendo con lentitud—. Pero no te preocupes, ser diferente no es algo malo, más bien, es algo completamente bueno, te hace especial y se nota que eres un chiquillo bastante especial, ¿verdad?

Goku asintió con lentitud mirando fijamente al hombre.

—Si quieres —le comenzó a decir Son Gohan mientras se levantaba de la mesa y tomaba la pila de platos vacíos que Goku había dejado frente de él— y no tienes donde ir puedes quedarte en mi casa —lo miró directamente a los ojos y le sonrió—. No será problema para mí, de verdad, lo único que tendríamos que hacer es conseguirte alguna escuela, no querrás quedarte sin educación, ¿verdad?

El pelinegro frunció ligeramente las cejas. Eso definitivamente no era algo que su abuelito le hubiese dicho, para él, siempre había sido más importante enseñarle defensa personal que a leer o escribir, aunque también intentó hacerlo, pero no se esforzaba mucho como para enseñarle tanto como lo hacía con las artes marciales.

—Gracias —le dijo sonriente—, pero hay a _alguien_ a quien debo encontrar para poder arreglar un asunto.

—¿Asunto? —le preguntó Son Gohan mientras caminaba a la cocina con los platos vacíos—, ¿no estarás metido en algún problema?

Goku se levantó de la mesa.

—Bueno, sí —susurró en su puesto concentrándose levemente—, pero es algo que estoy seguro que puedo remediar.

—Eres un jovencito muy curioso, ¿lo sabes…?

Pero Goku ya había dejado de escucharlo, estaba concentrándose duramente para poder pillar el _ki_ de su esposa imaginándola paseando por los campos floreados que rodeaban el castillo en la montaña Frypan, sin embargo, no pareció darle resultado. Un retorcijón en su estómago le hizo sentirse por un momento asustado. ¿Acaso él no podría sentir _ki_ en esta dimensión?, se concentró nuevamente esta vez en otro punto, intentando buscar cualquier _ki_ cerca. Sintió la energía de su abuelito detrás de él.

Se giró y frunció el ceño.

Nuevamente se concentró intentando rastrear a su esposa, más no lo consiguió.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral.

—No está —susurró mirando a Son Gohan—. Milk no está aquí.

Gohan torció el gesto.

—¿Quién? —preguntó.

Goku se sintió entonces completamente desesperado, sin decir una palabra más salió corriendo de la casa del anciano, se colocó dos dedos en la frente y cerró sus ojos concentrándose en un lugar en específico.

Abrió los ojos.

¡¿Qué estaba pasando…?!

Se giró para encontrarse la mirada preocupada de su abuelito mirándolo desde debajo del marco de la puerta de entrada. Pestañeó un par de veces seguidas sintiéndose incrédulo, entonces, se concentró en hacer algo más y poco a poco sus pies comenzaron a despegarse del suelo. Sintió una pizca de esperanza al notar que al menos, aún podía volar.

—¿Goku? —su abuelito le preguntó desde abajo, cada vez a los ojos de Goku se hacía más pequeño.

Elevó su mano y la sacudió en son de despedida.

—Muchas gracias, abuelito, prometo que volveré pronto a visitarte —le aseguró y sin decir nada más se dirigió directo hacia donde debía estar viviendo su esposa.

Voló en dirección hacia el gran castillo del rey Ox Satán. Sacó por conclusión que si en esta dimensión su abuelito Gohan vivía en la misma casa en que vivió en la otra dimensión, entonces Milk también debía estar ahí y seguramente habría una muy buena explicación del porqué no podía sentir su _ki._

A penas había despertado en la nueva dimensión hace un par de horas y ya estaba completamente extrañado ante tantas cosas que no le calzaban para nada, la primera y no por eso menos importante era el hecho de que tenía una cola como cuando era niño en su dimensión, la segunda era que lo último que recordaba era que tenía el cuerpo de un hombre de unos 30 años —así era como se había quedado por la eternidad—, con su cuerpo más fuerte y todas sus técnicas aprendidas, pero ahora, resultaba que no podía siquiera transportarse, lo que le hacía pensar en el hecho de que quizás no tenía la misma fuerza que supuestamente debía tener.

Poco a poco varias energías fueron llegando a él, dándole a entender que estaba llegando a la montaña Frypan.

Al divisar el castillo no dudo ni un segundo en bajar en picada, se alegró de encontrarlo y que estuviese ahí, tal y como lo recordaba. Lo único que esperaba era poder encontrar a Milk lo más rápido posible y esta al verlo se enamorara tal y como sucedió la primera vez, aunque algo dentro de él le decía que eso _no sucedería otra vez._

Cuando sus pies tocaron el jardín del castillo, que se suponía —y como lo recordaba— debía estar lleno de flores y pasto a su alrededor muy bien cuidado por su esposa, pero, muy al contrario y para extrañeza de él parecía ser que _ese_ jardín había sido quemado. No había pasto en él, ni mucho menos flores, parecía que el único color que lo rodeaba era el gris, seco y feo gris.

Su corazón palpitó con fuerza en su pecho y él frunció las cejas.

Se acercó al castillo a paso firme y con rapidez, quería entrar y al menos asegurarse de que su esposa realmente se encontraba en esta dimensión y bien.

Al pensar en el hecho de que no podía sentir su _ki_ por ninguna parte le hizo pensar —muy a su pesar— de que quizás llegó tarde y algo le pudo haber sucedido, algo _realmente malo_. Si bien Goku no era un sabio en toda su extensión, él sabía de sobras que la única forma de no sentir un _ki_ era cuando esa persona… _Estaba muerta._

Tragó saliva en seco al tiempo que se acercaba a la gran puerta.

Quizás si no fuese tan despistado hubiera notado desde antes que el aspecto del castillo era de total abandono y que era casi imposible que _alguien_ viviese en ese lugar.

Estuvo tentado de golpear, pero apenas su mano tocó la madera se abrió con un crujido.

Jamás había visto el castillo tan oscuro y sin vida, siempre que iba a visitarlo se encontraba con un centenar de gente dentro, muchos colores decorando las paredes y completamente iluminado.

—¿Aló?, ¿hay alguien aquí? —preguntó ingresando al lugar. Un fuerte olor a encierro y humedad llenó su olfato, arrugó el gesto y siguió avanzando entre la oscuridad.

Cuando su visión se acostumbró a la poca luz, se pudo dar cuenta de que las paredes estaban oscurecidas, como si el fuego hubiese pasado por ahí. Entró a un gran cuarto, que si bien recordaba era ahí donde siempre comían Milk y su padre. Frunció el gesto al ver unas cortinas en el suelo y medias rasgadas, como si alguien las hubiese quitado de ahí con fiereza.

La mesa y las sillas estaban tiradas por el suelo.

Un nudo se atoró en su garganta.

Carraspeó y salió de la habitación.

Estaba dispuesto a recorrer todo el castillo con tal de encontrar un indicio, _algo_ , cualquier cosa que le diera alguna respuesta a las mil y una interrogantes que se agolpaban en su cabeza.

Encontró el cuarto de Milk, al menos, el que se suponía que había pertenecido a ella, al menos, así había sido en la otra dimensión.

La puerta estaba rota y apenas una perilla la sostenía para no caer al suelo. Entró al cuarto encontrándose con —además de una gruesa capa de polvo— todas las cosas revueltas en el suelo y rotas.

 _"Quizás"_ , pensó, _"en esta dimensión Milk no vivía en este castillo"_. Sabía incluso él mismo que aquella teoría era pobre, y la tuvo que desechar completamente cuando al ingresar por completo en el cuarto pisó sin querer un cuadro volteado, provocando un ruido de vidrio roto.

Se agachó y lo tomó entre sus manos.

Su pecho se contrajo dolorosamente.

Torció el gesto.

Era una pequeña fotografía de una muy pequeña Milk en brazos de una mujer muy parecida a su esposa pero con los ojos de un verde oscuro. Goku recordaba vagamente haber visto un par de fotografías de ella, era la madre de su esposa.

Se levantó con la fotografía en sus manos y se acercó a la ventana a ver el pueblo.

Alguien allá afuera debía darle alguna explicación, obviamente, alguien sabría qué había pasado con el Gran Ox Satán y su familia.

{*}

Si bien Goku nunca tuvo una relación muy estrecha con ninguna persona del pueblo, debía reconocer que esta gente parecía ser muy diferente a la gente de su verdadera dimensión. Recordaba que para cuando el castillo de Ox Satán —días antes de su boda— se incendió, la gente del pueblo estaba muy atenta a lo que sucedía y muchos se dispusieron a ayudar para calmar el fuego, incluso también ayudaron en la reconstrucción del castillo. Sin embargo, mientras más avanzaba por las calles del pueblo, más se daba cuenta en que eran muy distintos. Parecía ser que esta gente caminaba con miedo, apresurada por llegar a su destino. Él intentó detener a un par de pueblerinos, pero ninguno le prestó atención y siguieron de largo. Se alegró de la gran idea que tuvo de esconder su cola en su cintura dentro de su ropa, tenía la leve sospecha de que si alguien le veía la cola, absolutamente todos correrían de él.

Suspirando molesto por ser ignorado se acercó a una tienda dispuesto a hacer a hablar a cualquier persona que pillase adentro. Necesitaba respuestas rápido y estaba sintiéndose completamente desanimado ya a esas alturas, creía que Shen Long se había equivocado enviándolo a la dimensión incorrecta y estaba frustrado.

—¡Bienvenido, forastero! —al entrar el encargado de la tienda, un hombre regordete y con un espeso y oscuro bigote se acercó hacia él sonriente—, ¿buscas alguna tela en particular?, aquí en Maki Telas encontrarás telas a por mayor, telas de distinta textura, tamaños y color, ¿hay alguna en particular que buscas?

A Goku le parecía divertido aquel hombre, sonrió ligeramente.

—No busco ninguna tela —le dijo—, pero necesito que alguien me responda algo muy importante.

El hombre entonces frunció el ceño y sacudió su cabeza.

—No tengo tiempo para responder ninguna cosa —le dijo chasqueando la lengua y poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de Goku, intentando girarlo para empujarlo por la puerta—, estoy muy ocupado.

Goku —quien no se movió de su lugar ni un centímetro—, borró su sonrisa y torció el gesto.

—Pero si no hay nadie en su tienda —dijo lo obvio.

La tienda estaba completamente vacía y la única persona que estaba en el lugar era el hombre del bigote espeso además, obviamente de él.

—Bueno, no —le dijo intentando corretearlo de la tienda—, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer.

—Oye —Goku frunció el gesto ligeramente—, no me importa si estás muy ocupado, necesito saber algo con urgencia y ya me estoy cansando de ser ignorado.

—Lo siento mucho, jovencito, pero yo no puedo ayudarte.

—Ni siquiera sabes qué te preguntaré —contestó Goku apretando sus puños, estaba molestándose levemente con cada segundo que pasaba, realmente, realmente, quería saber qué había sucedido en el castillo con Milk y Ox Satán.

—Pero no tengo tiempo —le respondió dándose por vencido y alejándose un paso del muchacho de cabellos alborotados—. Por favor, sal de la tienda.

—No —fue la respuesta de Goku, terca y dura—, no saldré hasta que respondas lo que quiero saber.

El hombre regordete soltó una maldición contra del pelinegro que él ni siquiera logró entender. El encargado se cruzó de brazos y suspiró derrotado.

—Rápido —le dijo—, pregunta rápido.

Goku sonrió ligeramente y luego, de un segundo a otro su gesto se volvió serio.

—Quiero saber qué pasó con la familia que vivía en el castillo —miró fijamente al hombre y pudo darse cuenta como una sombra de horror pasaba por sus redondos ojos.

Apretó los dientes. El hombre se volvió visiblemente tenso y se removió incomodo en su puesto.

—No sé muy bien, niño —le respondió.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? —preguntó entonces mirándolo fijamente, intentando parecer ligeramente amenazante, aunque lo dudaba con el porte que tenía en esos momentos.

—Fueron desterrados —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—, fueron desterrados por el pueblo, pero no sé más, no sé el porqué ni hacia dónde fueron, solo sé que desde que ya no están la paz a reinado nuevamente la montaña Frypan.

¿La paz? ¿Qué quería decir el hombre con eso?, ¿es que acaso en esta dimensión Ox Satán era un rey temido, malo? De igual manera en su dimensión en un comienzo, Ox Satán no era un muy buen rey y con el tiempo fue cambiando y transformándose en alguien muy querido por su pueblo, ¿habrá sido que como él no existía en ese lugar el gran Rey Ox Satán y su familia fueron desterrados?

—Pero, dime —pidió Goku, el encargado lo miró con mala cara, sin embargo, él lo ignoró—, ¿están vivos?, ¿todos?, ¿su hija?

El encargado lo miró con molestia, sin embargo, contestó con voz mordaz.

—Qué sé yo, cuando llegué aquí ya había un conflicto con los pueblerinos y esa familia, no se habla mucho de eso aquí, ¿sabes? Lo único que sé es que lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado al pueblo es haberse liberado de la mocosa.

—¿Cómo dijiste?

No fue lo que dijo, sino cómo lo dijo. Sabía que con el término "mocosa" se refería a su esposa y le molestó de sobremanera el hecho de que se refiriera a ella de esa manera y sobre todo con el tono con que lo dijo.

—La mocosa esa —respondió ya ignorando al joven, se giró dispuesto a volver a trabajar—, creo que tenía una maldición o algo así, fue por ella que toda la familia tuvo que irse, creo, al menos, eso fue lo que oí. —Se volvió a girar para mirar a Goku fijamente—. Ahora, _chú, chú,_ vete, tengo trabajo que hacer —movió sus manos haciendo el gesto para que el muchacho se largase.

Goku apretó sus puños con fuerzas a ambos costados de su cuerpo.

Si ser dios le enseñó algo, fue que nunca debía utilizar la violencia como primer medio y menos con alguien que obviamente tenía mucha menos fuerza que él, pero esta vez le estaba costando, así que, sin decir nada salió de la tienda con el estómago completamente revuelto y la cabeza palpitándole.

{*}

Si había alguien en quien podía confiar en un cien por ciento era en Bulma, la chica de cabellos celestes siempre había sido su mejor amiga y quien le decía las cosas con claridad. Bulma era un genio y no importaba en qué dimensión se encontrase, ella era tan inteligente que en cualquier lugar en el que estuviera debía seguir siendo un genio.

Le sorprendió lo fácil que fue para él detectar su _ki_ y quiso golpearse por el hecho de no haber pensado en ella con anterioridad.

Emprendió el vuelo directamente hacia donde podía sentir la energía de la muchacha, se sentía emocionado por poder volver a ver a su amiga de la infancia, sin embargo, estaba pensativo ante la idea de lo que podría decirle, debía recordarse mentalmente que ella no lo conocía y que si él llegaba y le hablaba como si nada, Bulma podría asustarse.

Antes incluso de poder llegar a la ciudad pudo sentir miles de energías por todos lados, aquello le hizo darse cuenta que estaba llegando a la ciudad, quizás Bulma se encontraba en Corporación Capsula o por sus alrededores.

Descendió no muy lejos de la ciudad, como las cosas estaban tan extrañas para él, sabía que el hecho de que llegase volando podría provocar un alboroto o algo.

Caminó por entre las calles sintiéndose ligeramente observado, no le importó mucho y cada vez que pillaba a alguien mirándolo fijamente le sonreía con amabilidad, pero los citadinos no parecían tener su misma amabilidad y corrían sus miradas sonrojados e incluso algunos lo hacían con cierta molestia. No sabía porqué era tan observado y se preguntó varias veces si su colita se vería por algún lado, ya que, no encontraba otra explicación del porqué era tan observado.

Siguió caminando sin perder el _ki_ de su mejor amiga, muy cerca del centro mismo de la ciudad, encontró una gran construcción, a sus ojos, era mucho más grande que en donde vivía Bulma en su dimensión y también mucho más grande que el castillo de Ox Satán. Parecía una mansión.

Muchos jóvenes, quizás un poco más grande de lo que él se veía, paseaban de un lado a otro, otros estaban sentados en algunas bancas leyendo algunos libros, otros reían con un grupo de amigos sentados en el césped.

Frunció el ceño.

Si no estaba equivocado, Bulma se encontraba en aquel lugar.

Entró a pasos dubitativos, caminó firmemente por el camino de tierra y entró al gran edificio que estaba a un medio del jardín.

Dentro había aún más gente que caminaba de un lado a otro apresurado, algunos conversando por teléfonos móvil, otros simplemente mirando fijamente hacia el frente sin siquiera percatar en si pasaba a llevar o no a otra persona.

Si en la casa del abuelito Gohan se había sentido fuera de lugar, en aquel lugar se sentía completamente incómodo. ¿Qué diablos era aquello?

Le hacía recordar vagamente la escuela en la que fue Gohan y Goten, pero era a la vez muy diferente y mucho más grande.

Siguió avanzando sabiendo que Bulma se encontraba muy cerca. Subió unas grandes escaleras al trote, se estaba de pronto sintiendo ahogado entre tanto bullicio y gente.

Caminó por un largo pasillo y luego llegó hasta una puerta que se encontraba cerrada.

Ni lo pensó, su mano agarró el picaporte y abrió.

Era una habitación bastante grande con dos camas en ella, una estaba limpia y ordenada y la otra estaba ocupada por dos cuerpos, uno encima del otro, besándose con pasión.

Goku enarcó una ceja confundido y pensó en lo que pasaría si fuese Vegeta la persona que abría la puerta. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Bulma estaba tan ensimismada en el apasionado beso que no notó la presencia de un hombre en la habitación, hasta que Susuki se dio cuenta de su presencia y empujó no de una manera muy caballerosa a Bulma de su lado, botándola sin querer de la cama.

—¡Auch! —se quejó en el suelo mirando a su novio—, oye, ¿por qué has hecho eso?

Goku se removió incomodo en su puesto y sonrió levemente.

—Hola, Bulma —dijo.

La muchacha giró su rostro levemente para ver la figura de un chiquillo parado bajo el umbral. Torció el gesto. El muchacho tenía cabellos alborotados, un cuerpo delgado pero a la vez macizo, en donde se podía apreciar bajo esa fea ropa naranja unos músculos pronunciados, debía de tener no más de 17 años.

Era un niño apenas, ¿qué hacía en la universidad?

—¿Te conozco? —le preguntó mientras se levantaba con muy mala cara del suelo, limpiando de su trasero el falso polvo.

—Eh… No, realmente —contestó Goku llevándose una mano a su nuca, se estaba intimidando levemente por la mirada molesta de la chica, sabía que aquí y en cualquier dimensión no era buena idea hacer enfadar a Bulma.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres? Estaba ocupada, ¿sabes? —le dijo cruzando sus brazos en su pecho, su novio mientras tanto estaba sentado en la cama carraspeando incómodo y arreglándose la ropa con cierta timidez.

—Mira —le dijo mirando por el rabillo de los ojos al muchacho, no quería realmente hablar con él ahí mirándolos—, necesito que me ayudes con algo y para eso debo hablar contigo en privado, ¿podría ser? —preguntó.

Bulma torció el gesto y miró fijo a Goku.

Él pudo darse cuenta que _esta_ Bulma, si bien era igual a la _otra_ Bulma, tenía unas grandes diferencias. Esta Bulma tenía su cabello azul casi tan largo como la Milk de su dimensión, estaba vestida con una falda corta y un peto que cubría con suerte sus pechos y su nariz tenía un aro de argolla. Los ojos de Bulma se achicaron mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Te envió mi padre? —preguntó con la desconfianza a flor de piel.

El gesto de Goku se torció.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó extrañado, pestañeando varias veces con confusión.

Bulma bufó.

—¡Claro que te envió mi padre! —dijo y pegó ambas manos a ambos costados de su cuerpo—. Manda a decirle esto, ¿vale? —caminó hacia él con actitud y lo comenzó a empujar por los hombros hacia afuera con fuerzas—, dile que él ya no es parte de mi vida y que no necesito de ningún sujeto que "tenga puesto un ojo en mí", ya soy grande y sé lo que hago, así que, ¡fuera!

Goku solo se dejó empujar y de un segundo a otro se vio con la puerta pegada en su nariz.

Suspiró frustrado.

¿Qué demonios era lo que le había querido decir Bulma?, ¿lo habrá confundido con alguien más? Miró por última vez la puerta con mala cara y se giró dispuesto a irse.

Cuando volvió a emprender el vuelo pensó en el único lugar en el que podía llegar, estaba hambriento y no tenía nada de dinero como para comer en algún restaurante, no quería arriesgarse a tener problemas con la justicia ni nada de eso, en su dimensión ya le había pasado pero ahora él ya sabía las consecuencias que podía tener por no pagar por su comida. Creía —estúpidamente— que cuando viese a Bulma esta le pudiera dar un poco de comida preparada por una de sus empleadas, sin embargo, la Bulma que recordaba no era para nada igualita a la Bulma que conoció en esta dimensión, si bien, su mejor amiga siempre fue una chiquilla caprichosa, parecía ser que esta era mucho más que la que conoció alguna vez y, aunque fuese muy caprichosa, la Bulma de su dimensión era una muy buena persona y siempre que pudiera ayudaría a alguien que lo necesitaba. Incluso _esta_ Bulma no le daba buena espina.

Descendió justo en frente de la casa de su abuelito justo al crepúsculo. Se sentía destrozado, tenía mucha hambre y estaba agotadísimo, había mucha información que él debía procesar y ni siquiera se acercaba aún hacia el paradero de su esposa, claro, si esta aún seguía con vida. Pensar en eso hizo que le doliera levemente el corazón.

Olfateó el aire y su estómago gruñó al sentir el potente aroma de un pescado siendo cocinado al fuego. Rodeó la casa de Son Gohan y se encontró con el anciano hombre sentado en un tronco mirando fijamente el fuego frente de él que estaba rostizaba un gigantesco pescado.

Avanzó con cautela hacia donde estaba él y antes de poder hacer notar su presencia, Gohan dijo.

—Creí que volverías después de un largo tiempo —le dijo con suavidad, sin mirarlo, mientras con una varilla hacia girar el pescado—. Al parecer no has podido remediar ese asunto pendiente que tenías, ¿o me equivoco?

Gohan se giró con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, Goku bajó su mirada un poco decepcionado y sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

—No —respondió con suavidad y lo miró fijo—, hay algo que me gustaría contarte —dijo.

Son Gohan cerró sus ojos con suavidad y amplió su sonrisa amable.

—Me gustaría escucharlo —respondió—, podrías decírmelo mientras cenamos este gran pez, ¿no te parece?

Goku asintió levemente.

Ayudó a Son Gohan a terminar de cocinar el pescado y cuando este estuvo listo lo entraron para comerlo en la mesa, ayudó a colocar los platos y el servicio y luego cuando se sentaron comenzaron a comer en silencio. Esta vez Gohan no se sorprendió al ver las grandes cantidades de comida que el estómago de Goku podía soportar, solo comió a su lado sonriente, no sabía porqué pero la compañía de ese joven le traía una pizca de felicidad.

—Entonces —dijo Gohan cuando Goku terminó con su tercer plato de arroz con pescado—, ¿te parece que me cuentes ahora?

El pelinegro tragó un gran pedazo de pescado que se había echado con anterioridad a la boca y miró a Gohan con una ligera mueca de vacilación.

—Está bien —dijo con suavidad.

Gohan lo miró expectante, él —desde que lo encontró en medio del bosque— sabía que este chico era alguien _muy_ especial, y que tenía una gran carga sobre sus hombros.

—Pero antes —susurró suavemente y bajó aún más el tono de su voz para decir lo siguiente— quiero que me cortes mi cola.

* * *

Primero que todo les quiero dar las gracias a cada una de las personas que me escribieron un Review. **Son mi inspiración y el porque dejo mis obligaciones a un lado, realmente son muy importantes para mi. Son lo mejor, sépanlo.**

Ahora bien, si bien la aparición de Milk en este capítulo fue muy "qué", es realmente importante toda la primera parte, supongo que más de alguna ya tiene una hipótesis maquinando por su cabecita y muy probablemente estén en lo cierto, pero, bueno, no diré nada, mantendré el "misterio" hasta que se sepa en el fic jeje, soy muy malula 3:)

Adele también fue una gran inspiración para este capítulo. Toda la parte de Goku entrando al castillo de Ox Satán fue escrito con su nueva canción "Hello", si aún no la han escuchado, háganlo, es muy hermosa *.* (sí, esa era la escena que no salía de mi cabeza mientras intentaba estudiar y no me vi dejando de escribir hasta que terminé el capítulo) Si quieren pueden volver a leer esa parte con la canción, siento que le queda como anillo al dedo.

En el próximo capítulo será la gran aparición (la de verdad) de Milk, en todo su esplendor, se conocerá quizás cómo será su personalidad (si es que ha cambiado algo) y qué pasa con su familia y ella, no adelantaré nada más :X

Ahora bien, Bulma quizás es muy cannon (no sé si está bien decirlo así), pero bueh, Bulma no será como la Bulma que se conoce y lo lamento para todos quienes la aman (a mi igual me gusta un poquito, pero muy poquito) y tampoco aparecerá mucho en los primeros capítulos, pero prometo que ella también será alguien muy importante dentro del fic.

No me queda más que agredecer nuevamente sus reviews, los amé cada uno de ellos! Son lo mejor y muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de hacerlo, todos realmente hicieron que mi corazón se hinchara cada vez más, incluso por un momento pensé en abandonar todo y dedicarme cien por ciento a escribir, pero, el dinero mueve al mundo y yo necesito sacar mi carrera :C Pero bueh, la vida es cruel pero se hace más llevadera con sus **comentarios.**

GRacias por leer! No olviden comentar y un besitooo a todas y cada una de ustedes que se dan el tiempo de leer. Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo y estén a la espera del próximo que ahora sí será subido en noviembre.

Nos leemos entonces en noviembre.

Las adoooro :*** Miles de besos.

Adiós.

Jell.

PD: Faltas de redacción y ortografía, culpen a la universidad.


	3. Realidad

_Hola gente maravillosa de fanfiction! Antes que todo me gustaría pedirles perdón por la demora, pero hey! Que no ha sido tan larga, verdad? Digo, les advertí que los capítulos estarían cada un mes, realmente, les juro que si fuera por mí subiría capítulo una vez por semana al menos, bueno, quizás dos, pero serían capítulos muchos más seguidos si no existieran las malditas responsabilidades :C Son lo peor, *pium pium mueran responsabilidades*. Peroooooooo, deberían de ponerse bastante felices, porque este capítulo me quedó bastante largo, (al menos eso creo yo) y con muchas cosas interesantes que suceden, demás que con este capítulo se les abren más interrogantes, ojalá no se les escape ninguna ;) jajajja soy malvada. Mentira._

 _Realmente, realmente estoy muy feliz por cada uno de sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hace entrar a fanfiction y ver sus review's, **ustedes son mi inspiración *-*.**_

 ** _Gracias por comentar! Gracias a cada una de ustedes por darse el tiempo de hacer feliz a una escritora frustrada :C_**

 _Bien, sé que las cosas parecen suceder lento, pero la verdad, no es tan así, de hecho, Goku ya sabe dónde está Milk (ups, Spoiler) pero aún no se encuentran (ups, doble spoiler) debería escribir mis notas de autos abajo, pero,… Meh kaskakas ya las escribo aquí así que qué importa._

 _Bueno, espero que disfruten de este capítulo. **Bienvenido son todos sus comentarios**. _

**_Sí, no olviden comentar porque amo cada review, amo leerlos y amo entrar a fanfiction y darme cuenta que más personas se unen a esta historia._**

 ** _Gracias a todas/os (por si hay un chico escondido por ahí) quienes leen mi historia, quienes agregan a FF y a Follow y SOBRE TODO A QUIENES SE DAN LOS MINUTITOS PARA COMENTAR. Me hacen feliz y en un mundo infeliz, un ratito de felicidad es casi una utopía._**

 _Bien._

Quería agregar (y quizás sea estúpido), pero de igual manera creo que vale la pena decirlo, sobre todo por si algún lector o familiar de algún lector se encuentra en uno de esos países (aunque lo dudo debido a que de seguro tienen cosas mucho más importantes de que preocuparse en vez de una historia de Fanfiction) que tienen conflicto con otros, que tienen atentados cada semana, incluso cada día y que no pueden vivir en "paz" que en este mundo de injusticia, en algún momento, todo cae por su peso. A los inocentes en el atentado de Francia, a todos los niños que mueren cada día en Siria, a los países que son saqueados y atentados todos los días, a cada persona que vive con miedo en países en guerra, que aunque no haya ninguna palabra de aliento, sepan que sus pesares, a pesar de ser acallados por los medios de comunicación, son sentidos y compartidos por muchas otras personas, que hay gente que rezan por ustedes, que están en sus pensamientos y que se dan cuenta de que cada día la humanidad se está perdiendo. Sepan que aunque no lo crean, hay mucha gente que siente impotencia por no poder hacer mucho, pero que sin embargo, se olvidan por un momento de sus propios "problemas" y piensan en los demás, que quizás, la humanidad no está del todo perdida y que hay aún personas que se comportan como tal, personas. Sé que es cliché y quizás nadie lo este leyendo o lo entienda, pero, mucha fuerza, es todo lo que puedo decir. No recen por Francia. Recen por el mundo y para recuperar la humanidad.

 _Bien, sin más los dejo con la lectura, espero que lo disfruten. **Estaré a la espera de sus review's. Os quiero, os adoro, os…Todo. Ok.**_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Bla, bla, bla, dragon ball no me pertence bla, bla, bla, lloro blablábla._

* * *

 _Capítulo II: Realidad_

 _¿Qué es la poesía? No es la realidad, pero la realidad... Es un sueño que se despierta. -_ J.A Strindberg

* * *

La alarma sonó a las 7:00 en punto, sin embargo, nadie se encontraba en la cama o cerca del lugar para cortar aquel ruido molesto.

La habitación era grande, había una cama de dos plazas justo en medio, completamente hecha, lo que dejaba deducir que nadie la había utilizado en toda la noche. Justo en la pared del centro había un gran ventanal que daba a un pequeño balcón, las cortinas de un rosa pálido se movían suavemente producto al frío viento matutino.

Fueron tres golpes en la puerta de entrada a la habitación los que quebraron el intenso silencio que se produjo luego de que la molesta alarma dejase de sonar por sí sola.

—¿Milk? —se oyó una voz desde fuera, la manilla de la puerta se movió y la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un gran hombre de oscura y corta barba, detrás de unos anteojos se dejaban ver unos oscuros y redondos ojos—, ¿Milk? —preguntó de nuevo a la nada al ver la habitación vacía.

Pestañeó aturdido aun parado debajo del marco de la puerta, revisó dos veces más la habitación, como si con un vistazo no hubiese bastado para darse cuenta que estaba completamente vacía.

—¡Papá! —se oyó una voz desde atrás.

Se giró para encontrarse con su adolescente hija de pie detrás de él, una toalla envolvía su desnudo cuerpo, su cabello suelto y húmedo evidenciaba el hecho de que su hija había estado bañando.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres a mi habitación sin mi consentimiento? —le preguntó pasando por su lado para entrar a su cuarto.

Ox Satán parpadeó aturdido, dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de la habitación de su única hija y sonrió con suavidad.

—Sí, sí, perdón hija, pero toqué la puerta y nadie contestó, entonces creí que…

—¿Que no estaba en casa? —preguntó levantando una ceja negra como la tinta, su padre la miró nervioso. Milk suspiró—. Tranquilízate, papá, tus pastillas están haciendo efecto, así que —se encogió de hombros—, duermo como un bebé.

El gigantesco hombre rió con suavidad y suavizó sus facciones.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz baja—. Ahora, apresúrate para que no llegues tarde a la escuela, el desayuno está servido, yo debo irme al trabajo. Nos vemos en la noche —sin decir más se acercó a la chica para desordenar con suavidad extrema su larga cabellera oscura y luego girarse para marcharse.

Milk vio a su padre perderse por el pasillo de su casa hasta bajar por las escaleras. Mantenía su toalla con firmeza aferrada a su cuerpo y cerró la puerta cuando ya no vio más la silueta de su padre. Caminó con tranquilidad hacia la ventana y abrió las cortinas para toparse con una fría muralla gris.

Torció los labios y giró su cuerpo unos 90 grados para toparse de lleno con su propio reflejo en el espejo.

Se examinó con minuciosidad por unos segundos antes de nuevamente girar su vista y caminar hacia el closet para sacar su ropa que utilizaría para la escuela.

[*]

Cuando Goku despertó no se sintió muy bien.

Aun no podía acostumbrarse a ser nuevamente un mortal y debía recordar que el cansancio y el dolor venían en el paquete.

Se sentía sin muchas energías y recordar el porqué no le hacía sentir mejor.

Luego de que Gohan, vacilante, le cortara la cola tuvo que obligarse a contarle de la mejor manera que podía toda su historia y cómo fue que terminó en medio del bosque. Estuvieron más de la mitad de la noche conversando sobre la situación. Al menos, su abuelito se lo había tomado bien, no gritó, no lo echó, ni se desmayó, tampoco se rió en su cara diciéndole que estaba loco, solo lo miró con sorpresa y le sonrió, aquello realmente le hizo sentir bien y no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus brazos para estrujar al viejo hombre con suavidad y cariño extremo.

Al fin podía decirle cuánto lo había extrañado realmente.

Sin embargo, había algo que le incomodaba ligeramente. Sabía que Son Gohan no lo odiaría si le contase que fue _él mismo_ quien lo mató en su dimensión original, que fue él el monstruo que lo aplastó y acabó con su vida, pero le fue imposible decírselo. Aunque sí le dijo sus raíces, le dijo que era un extraterrestre y que esa cola de mono era una parte importante de su especie pero que le hacía cierto daño. Le contó lo de las dimensiones y que se suponía que en esa dimensión él no existía, pero que estaba ahí gracias al favor de un _"amigo muy cercano"_ para poder buscar a su esposa y reconstruir su familia.

Ahora, si bien Son Gohan le escuchó atentamente estaba la ligera posibilidad de que no le creyera nada de lo que él le había dicho, y Son Goku debía admitir de que quizás la posibilidad no era ligera y era muy grande. Después de todo, ¿quién le creería así como así una historia como esa?, ¿dimensiones?, ¿extraterrestres? Sobre todo porque para ser sinceros a Goku le parecía que la gente de aquella dimensión era muy extraña y muy escépticos a no creer en tales cosas.

Pero por otro lado estaba el hecho de que no era cualquier persona a quien le estaba contando la historia, sino que a su propio abuelito que en su mundo original estaba muerto, pero que sin embargo, había sido la persona más buena y confiada que conoció. Sabía que él, de todas las personas del universo, sería el único capaz de creerle.

Suspiró mientras miraba el techo casi como si este fuese lo más interesante de toda la habitación.

Ahora tenía un problema más grande, el hecho de que no lograba localizar el _ki_ de su esposa, y que quizás, estaba la alternativa —y que le causaba ciertos escalofríos—que ella estuviese muerta.

Con el sabor amargo en la boca se levantó para ir a comer algo, tenía hambre y su estómago ya se lo estaba haciendo notar.

Abrió la puerta con pereza y salió de la habitación, importándole poco el hecho de que se encontrase en calzoncillos y camiseta sin mangas.

—¿Abuelito? —preguntó con suavidad al no verlo en la cocina.

 _'Quizás esté dormido',_ pensó.

Se concentró levemente y pudo darse cuenta que el _ki_ de Son Gohan se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la casa, si no se equivocaba, se estaba acercando así que venía de vuelta de _algún lugar_.

Torció los labios y volvió a la habitación, estaba tentado a ir a la lacena para buscar algo para comer, sin embargo, no quería curiosear por ahí, cuando lo hacía en su casa Milk solía regañarlo por dejar todo siempre muy desordenado.

Sonrió ligeramente sin poder evitarlo ante recordarlo.

Debía admitir que incluso extrañaba los constantes regaños por parte de su esposa.

No se había dado cuenta —hasta en ese momento— el inmenso vacío que sentía justo en medio de su pecho al saber que quizás Milk no estaba en esa dimensión y que por eso, ya nunca podría ver más a ninguno de sus hijos, ni tampoco a ella.

Shen Long se pasaría de injusto y cruel si lo había enviado a la dimensión equivocada o en una en donde su esposa no hubiese vivido lo suficiente como para casarse con él. Recordaba —su cerebro parecía torturarlo con aquello— las palabras dichas por el dios dragón. _"No existen las esferas del dragón, Son Goku"_. Es decir, había cero posibilidades de traer de vuelta a Milk si es que ella no se encontraba con vida.

El ruido de la puerta de entrada de la casa le hizo detener sus pensamientos.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación dispuesto a preguntarle a su abuelito dónde había ido.

Lo encontró sacándose las sandalias de viaje para colocarse unas cómodas pantuflas blancas.

El anciano elevó su vista y la pegó en el joven, sonrió ligeramente.

—¿Quieres comer algo, verdad? —le preguntó con suavidad.

Goku asintió.

—Tengo hambre —le dijo—, ¿dónde estuviste?

—Ayer estuve pensando, ¿sabes? —comenzó mientras avanzaba por la casa en dirección hacia la cocina—, creo que sé quién te puede ayudar a encontrar a tu esposa —soltó al momento en que entró a la cocina.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con gesto asombrado—, ¿sabes quién puede ayudarme, abuelito?

El anciano asintió lentamente mientras abría la nevera para sacar unos cuantos huevos pequeños desde dentro.

—¿Qué te parece que te lo cuente mientras desayunamos? —vertió un huevo en un sartén encima de la cocina—, yo también tengo un poco de hambre.

Goku medio exaltado asintió con rapidez.

—Si quieres puedes darte un baño mientras preparo la comida —le dijo—, cuando salgas de la ducha estará listo el desayuno, Goku.

—¡Sí! —respondió completamente entusiasmado el pelinegro, parecía ser que su abuelito le tenía una gran sorpresa y él moría por saberlo, incluso tenía más emoción de saber _quién_ sería capaz de ayudarlo con la búsqueda de su esposa que ganas de comer.

[*]

Si bien Milk no se sentía mejor que el resto en ningún aspecto, debía admitir que sentía que no encajaba en ese lugar. No era por la escuela en sí, ni por sus compañeros, ni maestros, de hecho, todo lo contrario. Amaba su escuela, tenía buenos amigos y sus maestros —si bien no todos— le agradaban lo suficiente como para querer escucharlos toda la clase.

Sin embargo, había algo en ella que simplemente le impedía encajar completamente ahí, como si realmente no perteneciera a aquel lugar y todo su ser lo supiera.

Había llegado más temprano de lo que quería a clases y el aula se encontraba media vacía además de Haruno —un compañero suyo de gruesos anteojos que no solía hablar con mucha gente—, sentado en el primer asiento de la primera fila. Milk le dio una ligera sonrisa, pero él apenas le devolvió un seco gesto con la cabeza.

Caminó arrastrando los pies hacia su pupitre y se sentó dejando la mochila caer sobre la mesa. Cruzó los brazos en el banco y apoyó su cabeza, pensando en todo y nada, sintiéndose tan cansada como el día de ayer.

Ella se consideraba una chica tranquila sin muchos dramas en su vida. Al menos, _no muchos_ dramas en su vida, ya que, sabía de sobras que el hecho de ser sonámbula y tener diversas pesadillas que atormentan sus sueños son cosas que no la dejan tener una vida común y corriente como el resto de sus compañeros.

Quizás en la mañana le mintió solo un poco a su papá al decirle que las pastillas que le estaba dando estaban sanando su sonambulismo, despertaba siempre a mitad de la noche en lugares diferentes a donde se había dormido, al menos, ahora ya intentaba saltar por las ventanas o realizar diversos actos completamente peligrosos. Al menos, ahora con las pastillas despertaba antes de salir de casa.

Cerró los parpados esperando descansar un poco sus ojos al menos un rato. Eso de dormir menos de cinco horas todas las noches le estaba pasando la cuenta y cada día se volvía más y más irritable.

Debía encontrar la manera de parar esas pesadillas. No recordaba la última vez que había tenido una noche tranquila, una noche en la que haya podido dormir todo el día por completo.

Lo peor de todo aquello era que apenas se despertaba, olvidaba de qué se trataba su sueño. Sabía que eran pesadillas por el simple hecho de que se despertaba con el corazón agitado y una extraña sensación de temor dentro de ella.

—Hey, ¿Milk?

Rápidamente elevó su cabeza, se había quedado ensimismada en sus pensamientos y no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la persona que se había sentado junto a ella. Al parecer, se había dormido por unos segundos, porque al abrir sus ojos el salón de clases ya se encontraba medio lleno.

Con pereza se llevó una mano a su ojo izquierdo y se lo refregó con cansancio.

Krunt, un chico de piel morena y ojos pardos la miraba desde su lado con extrañeza.

—¿Haz estado teniendo alguna clase de "entrenamiento nocturno"? —preguntó el chico sin dejar de mirarla extrañado.

Milk negó con suavidad, se sentía tan cansada que el simple acto de sacudir la cabeza le parecía del todo agotador.

—He estado teniendo recurrentes pesadillas —le contestó con un leve bostezo.

La pelinegra era una chica del todo reservada, mucha gente que la conocía solía sacarle aquello en cara, en especial sus amigos. No le gustaba decir lo que andaba mal con ella, ni menos comentar a otra persona sus cosas personales, sin embargo, con Krunt era diferente. El chico había sido su amigo desde que llegó a la ciudad cuando apenas era una niña muy pequeña, había sido su primer amigo y el único en la escuela primaria, ya que, la mayoría de los chicos le temían por su fuerte carácter y su increíble fuerza, aunque claro, una fuerza increíble para una niña de apenas seis años.

Krunt siempre había sido un chico tranquilo y observador, eso le gustaba a Milk, porque ella no era tranquila y además de eso era muy despistada, se complementaba. Pero ella no podría verlo de otra manera que no fuese como amigo. Al menos, no como él la veía.

Milk sabía que Krunt estaba enamorado de ella, el chico nunca se lo había dicho, pero la pelinegra, curiosa como ella sola lo escuchó conversar con Hina, su amiga, acerca de los sentimientos no correspondidos de él por ella. La hija de Ox Satán se quiso alejar de él para evitar confusiones, pero le fue imposible, así que lo único que hizo fue apartar aquella información hacia el lugar más recóndito de su mente para olvidarlo, al menos, para no recordarlo cada vez que él la miraba.

—Desde que conozco que tienes pesadillas —acotó el moreno mirándola con una tupida ceja enarcada.

La chica suspiró cansada y corrió su vista hacia la ventana que daba hacia el inmenso patio de la escuela.

—Sí —reconoció—, pero nunca había tenido de manera tan seguida —aseguró, volteó a mirar a su mejor amiga y susurró bajito—. De hace más o menos un mes que estoy teniendo pesadillas cada día, me despierto como a las tres de la mañana y se me hace imposible volver a dormir.

Las facciones de Krunt —toscas y masculinas—, se tensaron ligeramente.

—¿Le has dicho a tu padre?

Esta vez Milk enarcó una ceja.

—Bueno —comenzó—, tu sabes que tengo problemas de sonambulismo, y es por eso que no he podido ocultarle a mi padre mis problemas para dormir, me compró unas pastillas para detenerlo y bueno —se encogió de hombros—, al menos en mis sueños ya no quiero lanzarme por la ventana.

Los ojos claro del muchacho se achicaron levemente, parecía estar procesando la información recibida por su amiga y estuvo a punto de acotar algo cuando nuevamente Milk habló, cortándolo en seco.

—No quiero preocuparlo más, ¿entiendes? —suspiró con cansancio.

—Esto de ocultarle cosas a tu padre se te está volviendo una costumbre —medio regañó el chico.

Cuando los ojos oscuros de Milk se pegaron en el rostro del muchacho, Krunt supo que se había equivocado al decirle aquello. La pelinegra lo fulminó con la mirada y las aletillas de su nariz se dilataron.

—Sabes que no me gusta ocultarle cosas a mi padre —se defendió, pareciendo ofendida—, pero no tengo otra opción, él tiene que estar tranquilo en su trabajo y no pensar en su pequeña niña sonámbula todo el tiempo.

Krunt rodó sus ojos.

—Yo creo que exageras.

—No conoces a mi papá —aseguró Milk llevando su vista hacia el frente.

Krunt se iba a preparar para contestar, sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo un ruido de unos muchachos entrando al salón alborotadamente lo calló, dentro del grupo venía riendo escandalosamente Inachi Eaton, el chico más popular y desordenado de la clase. Y el enemigo número uno de Milk.

Sin poder evitarlo, los puños de la muchacha se apretaron encima de la mesa y miró sin disimulo al muchacho con mala cara, este debió sus ojos hacia ella, una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en su terso rostro pálido y luego, sin decir más se encaminó hacia el final del salón junto con sus desordenados amigos para sentarse. Detrás de ellos entró el maestro.

Krunt en su puesto se acomodó.

—Es un odio estúpido y lo sabes —canturreó en voz baja su mejor amigo.

Pero Milk lo ignoró. Jamás podría perdonar lo que el chico había hecho, ni en otra vida o universo paralelo.

[*]

Cuando Goku salió de la ducha la mesa ya estaba puesta y con una gran fuente de huevo batido en medio con mucho pancillo recién horneado y _panqués._ Inmediatamente a Goku se le hizo agua la boca al ver la variedad de comida que había servido su abuelito.

Se sentó con el estómago gruñendo con fuerzas y con la boca abierta, pensando seriamente en qué comería primero.

Son Gohan apareció por la cocina con dos tazas de té verde recién servidos y humeantes, se sentó a un lado de Goku y cuando lo hizo, el muchacho de pelinegro agarró un panecillo y lo untó en huevo para llevárselo por completo a la boca. Ya Gohan parecía estar acostumbrado al increíble apetito del chico, y aun así el hecho de que este le haya contado la noche anterior que era un extraterrestre le parecía incluso aún más increíble que el hecho de que pudiese comer tantas cantidades de comida y verse tan delgado.

Sonrió con dulzura y tomó un _panqué_ para echárselo a la boca.

Goku comió otro panecillo y miró de reojos a su abuelito, tragó y casi se atragantó con huevo cuando intentó abrir la boca. Tosió y se golpeó con fuerza el pecho, tomó un poco de té y luego de suspirar aliviado carraspeó.

—Y dígame abuelito, ¿quién podría ayudarme a encontrar a Milk? —preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

Gohan parpadeó ligeramente confundido, luego de unos segundos en silencio sonrió con suavidad y cerró sus ojos mientras mantenía la taza con té verde entre sus manos.

—Déjame primero introducirte al tema, Goku, ¿está bien?

—Ajá —respondió él chico mientras tomaba un panqué y se lo echaba a la boca sin siquiera echarle un poquito de miel.

—Me parece increíble tu historia —comenzó, por un milisegundo Goku se volvió nervioso, pensando en que quizás su abuelito después de todo no le había creído, sin embargo, su pensamiento se disolvió cuando volvió a hablar—, pero me parece más increíble el hecho de que ni por un segundo dudaras de que yo iba a creerte —abrió sus ojos y los miró—. Es por eso en parte que creo en ti y en tu historia.

Sonrió levemente y Goku no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Al menos, ahora estaba seguro cien por ciento que Gohan le creía y aunque él dudó por un momento, sabía en el fondo que su abuelito creería y confiaría en él.

—Pero también creo en ti porque el tema de las _dimensiones_ no me es un tema completamente desconocido —continuó—. Verás, soy un anciano que vive en medio de la nada, en un bosque sin muchas cosas materiales, ¿no te hace el preguntarte el porqué de aquello?

Goku sacudió su cabeza.

—En mi dimensión vivía aquí mismo, abuelito —aseguró—, nunca se me ocurrió preguntarle el porqué —se encogió de hombro—, supongo que es porque le gusta mucho la naturaleza y la paz que hay aquí, ¿o no?

—No te equivocas —le sonrió suavemente—, pero también vivo aquí porque así puedo estar más cerca de los _antiguos monjes sagrados._

El pelinegro ladeó su rostro y estuvo a punto de preguntar quiénes eran esos animales o cosas o personas cuando Gohan volvió a hablar.

—No sé si en tu dimensión existían o si tenías conocimientos de ellos, pero, aquí, son unas personas muy sabias que tienen noción de muchos misterios del universo, entre ellos, están las dimensiones —explicó—. Para dejártelo más claro, los _monjes sagrados_ son una especie de brujos capaces de curar hasta las más terribles enfermedades, incluso, algunos dicen que están conectados con los grandes dioses cuidadores del planeta.

»Ellos salvaron mi vida hace mucho tiempo atrás y desde entonces que siempre que puedo voy a entregarles alguna ofrenda —lo miró fijamente con expresión seria que Goku imitó—, mucha gente no cree en su poder, pero es aquella gente que ya se ha ido marchitando por las cosas mundanas y sin real valor.

Goku estaba tan concentrado en las palabras que le estaba diciendo su abuelito que incluso dejó de comer para prestarle completa atención. Se imaginó, sin poder evitarlo, a muchos hombres como Uranai Baba, viejos arrugados encima de una bola de cristal, prediciendo el futuro y creyéndose jóvenes. No pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella imagen mental.

—Ahora —continuó Gohan entonces, ambos mirándose fijamente—, solo si tú lo deseas podemos ir donde ellos y tú podrás preguntarles acerca de tu esposa, quizás ellos tengan respuesta, pero eso sí, al ser tu un ser _multidimensional_ y que recuerda su vida anterior, te harán muchas preguntas, ¿estás dispuesto?

Goku se rascó la nuca mirándolo fijamente, ¿cómo le diría a esos hombres que en verdad él no era un ser _multidimensional_ y que solo está ahí por el inmenso favor de Shen Long?, ¿estaría bien decirles aquello?, ¿le creerían? Miró fijo a Gohan y asintió levemente. Bien, si su abuelito creía en ellos, pues, él también lo haría, después de todo, Son Gohan nunca se equivocaba con las personas.

—¿Y ellos me recibirán? —preguntó sonriendo, sintiendo emoción por conocer a esas nuevas personas.

Gohan asintió lentamente.

—Esta mañana, muy temprano fui a visitarlos para preguntarles si podían ayudar —sonrió—, dijeron que lo harían a cambio de conocimiento. Son unos hombres muy inteligentes, Goku, supongo que el conocimiento es todo lo que ellos necesitan, es muy interesante.

El pelinegro asintió.

—Lo es.

No sabía porqué pero aquello le recordaba levemente a Milk. De seguro a ella le encantaría aquel lugar en donde había muchos hombres inteligentes, quizás y si todo salía como él esperaba, cuando Gohan naciera iba a querer llevarlo a conocer a esa gente.

Sonrió ante la imagen, sin poder siquiera evitarlo.

[*]

Milk debía admitir que la peor parte del día era el almuerzo. Realmente odiaba con todo su ser entrar a la cafetería de la escuela, un lugar con un olor que no era para nada apetitoso, con muchos adolescentes hiperactivos y hambrientos, con las cocineras que te observaban con una cara que te hacía creer seriamente que querían atentar contra tu vida.

Es por eso que ella siempre recogía su bandeja con rapidez y salía de la cafetería para ir a comer al patio, a esas horas nunca había mucha gente afuera, ya que todos se encontraban comiendo dentro a excepción de algunos cuantos estudiantes o maestros que esperaban que la cafetería se vaciara un poco y poder ir a comer con tranquilidad.

Se sentó en posición india con la bandeja encima de sus piernas, jugueteó con la comida y bebió un poco de jugo.

Como hacía cada día cuando se encontraba sola y sin nada en mente, comenzó a rebuscar en su cabeza algún indicio que le dijera de qué se trataban las pesadillas que tenía en la noche, como siempre, terminaba con un molesto dolor de cabeza y sin ninguna respuesta.

Dio un bocado a su comida y luego se arrepintió de inmediato de aquello, realmente aquel puré de zapallo estaba desabrido. Corrió la bandeja y tomó la manzana para recostarse por completo en el tronco del árbol que le daba sombra.

De lejos divisó a Krunt acercándose a ella junto con Hina, una pelirroja de porte elegante y curvilínea. Milk no supo en qué momento la chica comenzó a ser su amiga, para ella fue como si Hina de un día a otro apareciera en su vida, pegándose como un bicho molesto en su oreja, aunque la pelinegra admitía que le había tomado cierto cariño.

—A veces —comenzó a hablar Hina con una sonrisa en su rostro color mate—, me sorprende lo autista que puedes llegar a ser.

La pelinegra se encogió ligeramente de hombros mientras tragaba el pedazo de manzana que había mascado con anterioridad.

—Odio comer en la cafetería —respondió con un cierto tono mordaz.

—No te lo tomes a pecho, Hina —interrumpió Krunt poniendo los ojos en blanco—, ha dormido mal estos últimos días y eso la pone de un pésimo humor.

La pelirroja abrió su boca en una perfecta "o" y se colocó en cuclillas justo en frente de Milk, invadiendo su espacio personal.

—¡Pero eso te hace pésimo, amiga! —medio chilló, Milk gruñó—, ya se te están formando bolsas debajo de los ojos y aunque seas una _chica que gusta de deportes poco femeninos_ no puedes dejar de verte como toda una mujer —comenzó con su parloteo, Milk se abstuvo de rodar sus ojos.

—No creo que estés ayudando, Hina —canturreó Krunt aun de pie justo frente de ambas chicas.

Hina chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a rebuscar algo en su cartera que colgaba de su hombro con elegancia. La pelinegra la miró con ambas cejas enarcadas.

—¡Si vas a concursar en el campeonato de artes marciales, por último debes verte glamorosa! —continuó la chica mientras movía cosas de su cartera de un lado a otro buscando quizás qué cosa—, ¡no dejaré que me vean con una chica con feas ojeras y piel reseca!

Milk frunció el gesto.

—¿De qué campeonato estás hablando? —preguntó.

Hina sonriente sacó de su cartera un pequeño tubo, lo abrió con gracia y sacó de él un poco de crema para luego esparcirlo por las ojeras de la pelinegra, quien no paraba de mirar a ambos amigos con extrañeza.

—Supongo que sabes que cada año se celebra el campeonato nacional de artes marciales de Japón —Hina tenía una resplandeciente sonrisa en su labio mientras concentrada seguía aplicándole crema en el rostro a Milk, ella asintió ligeramente, intentando no moverse mucho para no estropear el "trabajo" de la pelirroja—. Pues, ¡sorpresa! —terminó de echar la crema y se quedó muy cerca de ella, ampliando aún más su resplandeciente sonrisa blanca—, este año será aquí en la Capital.

Un torbellino de emociones en ese momento inundó a Milk, parpadeó confundida mientras miraba alternativamente a ambos jóvenes. Krunt comenzó a rebuscar algo en su bolso y luego sacó un papel perfectamente doblado, se lo tendió a la pelinegra y esta lo tomó.

Releyó dos veces lo que decía el papel y luego miró confundida a sus amigos. No podía creer la suerte que tenía, justamente ese año el campeonato de artes marciales se haría en la capital y aceptaban a cualquier participante mayor de 16 años, lo que quería decir que ella podría participar. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de emocionarse al punto de ponerse a saltar, recordó a su padre.

Dobló el papel y cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose completamente decepcionada.

—Me encantaría participar —dijo con suavidad—, pero será imposible.

Hina se levantó de su puesto y llevó ambas manos a su estrecha cintura.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó la pelirroja frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—. Tienes todas las posibilidades de ganar ese campeonato, y no lo digo solo porque soy tu amiga, en serio, eres la persona más fuerte y hábil que he conocido en mi vida, nadie tiene chance contra ti.

—Quizás —respondió Milk levantándose del césped y limpiándose el falso polvo de su falda escolar—, pero aun así no puedo competir. El evento es cubierto por todos los medios del país, es imposible que papá no descubra que estoy participando.

Hina chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Y si solo le dices que quieres participar y punto? —sugirió la pelirroja—, apuesto que si le nombras la cantidad de dinero que recibe el primer lugar él mismo te va a inscribir.

Milk sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

—No, no —aseguró la chica—, mi padre no me dejaría participar por nada del mundo, si se lo llego a nombrar papá es capaz de mudarme a otro continente.

Krunt en su puesto se encogió de hombro y dio un paso hacia la chica con tranquilidad. A veces, a Milk le exasperaba lo pasivo que podía llegar a ser su mejor amigo, siempre manteniendo la compostura bajo cualquier circunstancia, lo envidiaba enormemente, realmente le gustaría ser un poco más como él.

—Aún queda tiempo para que comience el campeonato —sonrió el chico con suavidad, infundiéndole tranquilidad a la pelinegra—, quizás podremos encontrar un modo de que tu padre no se entere de que estas participando, tal y como no se entera de que estás dentro de liga de la escuela.

Milk le devolvió la sonrisa un poco más tranquila. Ella realmente quería participar, pero el hecho de que su padre le prohibiera de pequeña aprender cualquier tipo de arte marcial le complicaba la situación, obviamente, Krunt siempre estaba ahí para calmar las aguas y arreglar cualquier cosa. Realmente, también le gustaría quererlo de la misma forma como él la quería a ella.

[*]

Goku debía admitir que nunca había visto algo parecido a aquello que se proyectaba justo en frente de sus ojos. Parecía ser como el templo sagrado de la torre del maestro Karín, sin embargo, era tan diferente, con un aire completamente especial, era como si la paz en aquel lugar se pudiese respirar. _'Sin duda',_ pensó, _'Milk amaría este lugar'_.

Se prometió que si estos tipos le ayudaban a encontrar a Milk, ambos irían a dejarles alguna ofrenda —como había dicho su abuelito— a los monjes todos los meses sin faltas. Sabía que a su esposa aquello no le molestaría, porque, sin saber el porqué, sabía que Milk seguiría siendo Milk en esta y en cualquier dimensión, con los mismos gustos, las mismas mañas y todo lo demás que él conocí de memoria. No le gustaba presumir, pero sabía que ni siquiera Ox Satán podía conocer tan bien como él conocía a Milk.

En silencio y con la curiosidad marcando cada una de sus facciones se adentró al lugar siguiendo de cerca a su abuelito.

El silencio era tan absoluto que él podía oír el canto de los pájaros a kilómetros de aquel lugar, lo único que interrumpía el silencio eran los pasos que ambos realizaban mientras iban adentrándose al lugar.

Unos grandes y gruesos pilares redondos marcaban un camino recto de cemento, Goku podía divisar una gran puerta de color rojo al final del pasillo, tenía ganas de agarrar a su abuelito de la mano y correr junto con él hasta llegar a la gran puerta, sin embargo, decidió mantenerse al paso de Son Gohan.

Cuando llegaron justo en frene de la puerta roja, el anciano tocó dos veces a la puerta, produciendo un ligero eco.

Goku esperó un "pase" o a alguno de esos tipos de los que le habló Gohan abrirles la puerta, sin embargo, luego de unos segundos esperando, la puerta se abrió produciendo un chirrido suave, casi como un silbido.

—Ya puedes entrar, Goku —susurró Gohan sonriéndole con confianza.

El pelinegro ladeó su rostro confundido.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó—, ¿no entrarás conmigo?

—Oh, no puedo hacerlo —respondió el anciano—. Tienes que entrar tú solo a hablar con ellos, pueden decirte algo confidencial que no querrá que yo oiga.

El sayayin asintió lentamente sin entender muy bien a lo que su abuelito se refería, después de todo, luego de aquello estaba seguro que él le contaría todo lo que los monjes le dijeran. Sin embargo, prefirió no discutir y simplemente entrar. Él quería conocer luego el paradero de su esposa para ir por ella.

Dio una mirada larga a su abuelito y luego le sonrió, Gohan le devolvió la sonrisa y Goku entró. Apenas pisó el otro lado de la habitación, la puerta se cerró tras de sí. La luz del sol le llegó directo en los ojos, cegándolo por unos segundos, luego, cuando pestañeó intentando adaptarse a la luz pudo darse cuenta en dónde estaba.

Parecía ser la orilla de un acantilado y sintió extrañeza por un momento. ¿Su abuelito se habrá equivocado? Observó el lugar, era como la orilla de una cascada, el ruido del agua cayendo inundaba el lugar y un poco más delante de él, antes de llegar a la cascada había un hombre calvo sentado encima de lo que parecía ser un cómodo almohadón, estaba frente de un pedestal pequeño que parecía tener agua dentro. Las arrugas en su rostro evidenciaban su edad y su expresión pacifica le traía cierta paz interna a Goku.

Sin pensárselo se acercó al viejo hombre que aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Le sorprendió enormemente el hecho de que no podía sentir su _ki_ y se preguntó internamente si los _viejos monjes sabios_ o cómo sea que los haya llamado su abuelo, sabían cómo esconder sus energías.

Se plantó frente de él e iba a hacerse notar cuando el anciano hombre habló aún con los ojos cerrados y sus manos descansando en sus rodillas.

—¿Por qué le has mentido al viejo Gohan? —fue lo primero que salió de los labios delgados del anciano.

Goku frunció el gesto y se incomodó.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó en un susurro, extrañado.

El viejo hombre sin abrir sus ojos volvió a hablar.

—Tu nombre no es Son Goku —Goku frunció el ceño—, ¿o me equivoco, Kakaroto?

Entonces abrió sus ojos. Si no hubiese estado a una distancia prudente, el pelinegro sabía que hubiese saltado hacia atrás al observar los ojos del anciano. No tenían pupila, eran completamente de un color celeste tan claro como el agua que caía de la cascada.

Sin poder evitarlo, Goku lo apuntó con su dedo índice.

—¡¿Qué le pasó a sus ojos?! —preguntó con completa curiosidad, sintiéndose completamente atormentado ante este hecho.

El hombre torció el gesto ligeramente.

—¿Podrías responderme a mi pregunta? —volvió a preguntar—, ¿por qué dices llamarte Goku si tu verdadero nombre es Kakaroto?

El joven de cabellos alborotados torció ligeramente el ceño, no le gustaba del todo que el monje le dijese de una manera muy poco sutil mentiroso por aquello tan estúpido. Para él, su nombre siempre fue Goku y no cabía en duda aquello para nadie.

—Mi nombre es Son Goku —respondió con el ceño fruncido—, soy un sayayin criado en la tierra.

El monje sonrió levemente cerrando nuevamente sus ojos.

—Aquello aquí no es cierto —respondió—. Puedo ver que realmente no eres un bárbaro como todos los de tu especie, sin embargo, aquí Goku no existe.

El ceño de Goku se pronunció.

—¿Y Kakaroto sí? —preguntó.

El monje abrió los ojos y lo miró nuevamente fijamente, la mirada del anciano encima de Goku le produjo cierta incomodidad, sin embargo, se obligó a no correr su vista.

—Sí —dijo entonces con voz calma.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó espantado el sayayin criado en la tierra. Según lo que Shen Long le había dicho era que él ahí no existía y creía realmente que no lo hacía de ninguna manera, ni como Goku, ni mucho menos como Kakaroto.

—Kakaroto existió, pero jamás llegó a la tierra con vida. Cuando su nave se estrelló, no muy cerca de aquí, el bebé dentro murió de inmediato. Tú moriste en el aterrizaje, cuando la nave cruzó la estratosfera del planeta tierra, tu cuerpo no resistió y falleciste —explicó el monje sin apartar su penetrante mirada del rostro contraído de Goku—. Ahora —continuó—, es curioso que aunque hayas fallecido siendo un pequeño crío, estés aquí, 17 años después, joven y muy fuerte.

El sayayin se removió incomodo en su puesto.

—Oh, lamento ser tan descortés, Kakaroto —dijo sonriendo con suavidad, aunque a Goku no le dio muy buena espina, realmente la única persona que lo llamaba Kakaroto era Vegeta, y lo soportaba por el simple hecho de que se acostumbró, sin embargo, escuchar a alguien más llamarlo así no le agradaba para nada—. Siéntate, creo que nuestra conversación será extensa.

Aunque dubitativo, Goku se sentó justo en frente de la fuente y el monje. Se acomodó y se sintió incomodo dentro de su siempre gi naranja, sin saber porqué, aquel traje siempre le había dado tanta comodidad que sentirse molesto por su ropa le causó extrañeza, aunque todo en aquel lugar estaba consiguiendo traerle extrañeza, él solo esperaba que aquel extraño hombre calvo tuviese la respuesta que él necesitaba.

—Ahora bien, Son Gohan me comentó que vienes de otra dimensión —dijo con suavidad sin apartar su penetrante mirada de él—, y por eso asumo que estás acostumbrado a ser llamado por tu falso nombre. Sin embargo, creo en que no perteneces a esta dimensión, pero todo es muy extraño —su mirada se volvió intensa y Goku estuvo a punto de correr su vista al sentirse ser quemado por sus ojos claros—. No logro comprender cómo es que exististe en dos dimensiones a la misma vez y cómo es que perteneciste después de tantos años muerto al otro mundo sin ser delegado a tu nueva vida como debió ser. Y además, cómo es que estás aquí ahora buscando a una persona de tu vida pasada.

Goku se volvió aún más incómodo, sintió como pequeñas gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente con una lentitud exasperante. Era extraño como aquel hombre lograba saber tantas cosas y no conocer tantas otras, le sorprendía saber que él había estado viviendo en dos dimensiones a la vez, y aunque él no lo había sabido antes, suponía que quizás este Kakaroto no era él mismo, es decir, ¿cómo era eso posible si en esos momentos, 17 años atrás, él era un dios?

—No lo sé —respondió luego de carraspear—, realmente, no tengo idea porqué había _otro_ Kakaroto en este mundo.

—¿Otro? —preguntó el monje elevando una blanca y tupida ceja—. ¿Por qué crees que era otro Kakaroto?

Goku se encogió de hombros.

—Usted mismo lo dijo —respondió frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, se estaba agotando, lo único que quería era que este hombre le diera el paradero de Milk para irse lo más rápido posible—, es imposible el hecho de que haya existido en dos dimensiones a la vez.

El monje sonrió ligeramente y volvió a cerrar sus ojos con lentitud. Goku se sintió ligeramente aliviado al no tener el peso de los ojos perturbadores de aquel hombre encima de él todo el tiempo.

—No he dicho eso, Kakaroto —susurró el hombre—, solo que es incomprensible para mí, pero quizás pueda entenderlo luego de que tú me cuentes toda tu historia.

—Oiga —dijo Goku con suavidad—, mi abuelito me dijo que ya se las contó, ¿por qué me hará repetir todo de nuevo?

El monje sacudió su cabeza con suavidad.

—Dime la verdad, Kakaroto —susurró el hombre—, sé que escondes _algo más_. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo esos 17 años en la otra dimensión?, ¿fuiste un alma hasta que te diste cuenta que tu familia y amigos se habían marchado?

Goku apretó los labios, el anciano abrió nuevamente sus ojos y se pegaron como dallas en el rostro tenso del muchacho. Él sabía que el monje lo tenía donde quería y sabía también que si no le daba respuestas, él tampoco se las daría a él y haber viajado hasta allí habría sido una pérdida total de tiempo.

Tragó saliva.

Esperaba que el monje pudiese creerle.

—Antes de que mis amigos y mi familia muriese —comenzó con lentitud, sabiendo que toda la atención del anciano estaba puesta en sus palabras—, yo fui convertido en dios. Shen Long me hizo descansar por cien años en su espalda y luego, me transformé en el dios protector.

Tragó saliva y le devolvió la mirada al monje, casi como si estuviese haciendo una guerra de miradas y que si él perdía significaría que el monje no le creería.

—¿Dios? —preguntó pareciendo reflexionar sobre aquello, luego, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y miró a Goku con cierto nerviosismo—, ¿dijiste Shen Long?...

—Sí —respondió.

Sin saber qué pasó, el monje rápidamente agachó su cabeza y le hizo una reverencia rápida.

—¡Lo siento mucho, señor! —nuevamente hizo una reverencia, Goku torció el labio completamente extrañado, el monje parecía temblar.

—Eh… ¿Señor? —preguntó completamente incomodo y extrañado—, levántese, no es necesario, ya no soy un dios —se rascó la nuca—, y no es como si sea necesario hacer eso, en serio —rió con nerviosismo.

El anciano hombre apenas levantó su cabeza mirándolo. Goku al menos se sintió un poco más tranquilo al darse cuenta que él le había creído, aunque jamás espero este giro tan dramático.

—Tu eres el hombre que se transformó en dios por su increíble entrega a la tierra, eres una leyenda entre muchas dimensiones —comenzó a explicar aún en posición de reverencia.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Goku extrañado.

—Verás —dijo mientras volvía a su posición inicial, carraspeando ligeramente—, nosotros los _grandes monjes sabios_ tenemos una manera de comunicarnos con los grandes dioses protectores del planeta, ellos son los que nos mantienen informados con las nuevas buenas del universo. Supongo que sabes que si bien hay muchas dimensiones y galaxias, el universo es solo uno, ¿no?

—Mmm… —Goku lo pensó, recordando algo parecido que le había dicho Kaio Sama cuando fue a preguntarle por su familia. Finalmente, sabiendo que no quería otra nueva platica sobre dimensiones y demás, asintió con lentitud.

—Bien, se nos informa sobre esas cosas, y nos dijeron que eras el protector de las galaxias, al menos, en tu dimensión. Hace poco se nos informó de tu desaparición y que fuiste a una misión muy importante a _otro lugar_ —continuó explicando—, no se nos informó qué pasó contigo, ni mucho menos, solo que el gran dios dragón de tu dimensión te dio la autorización para que tú pudieras remediar algo. Nunca imaginamos que fueses destituido a otra dimensión, mucho menos a la nuestra.

Goku ladeó sus labios extrañado.

—Y entonces, ¿cómo es que aquí hubo otro Kakaroto? —preguntó.

El monje sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

—No lo sabemos, es un acontecimiento extraño que comenzaré a analizarlo desde ahora —respondió y sonrió suavemente—. Es interesante, ¿verdad?, quizás aquello sea el poder que solo un dios puede tener, el hecho de ser desdoblado por las dimensiones.

Goku se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—No lo sé —respondió—, yo solo quiero encontrar a mi esposa y traer de vuelta a mis hijos —aseguró con una mirada cargada de seriedad.

—¿Y simplemente por eso renunciaste a ser un dios? —preguntó el monje un tanto sorprendido.

El pelinegro asintió sin notar la sorpresa en el rostro del anciano hombre.

—Vaya —susurró el viejo—, ya veo porque se decía que eras alguien muy _especial_.

El sayayin ya se estaba sintiendo algo cansado con todo eso, era mucha información y el monje parecía estar perdiendo el hilo del porqué estaban ahí. Si él quería información, pues, tendría que decirle primero dónde estaba su esposa para poder recuperarla y traer de nuevo a la vida a sus hijos.

Se hizo una nota mental, recordándose que lo mejor sería que Milk no conociera nunca ese lugar, a él ya le había aburrido.

—Bueno —susurró entonces Goku—, ¿me dirá dónde puedo encontrar a Milk?

El monje frunció el ceño ligeramente y miró hacia la fuente que estaba justo en frente de ambos.

—Puede que sí, como puede que no —respondió—. ¿Tú no tienes el poder de sentir energías? —preguntó—, porque si quieres puedo enseñarte, aunque tomará algo de tiempo pero, así te resultará muy sencillo encontrar a quien quieras.

Goku sacudió su cabeza.

—Sí sé hacerlo —aseguró—, es solo que no logro encontrar el _ki_ de Milk por ninguna parte.

El monje torció el gesto extrañado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Qué sé yo —dijo—, es por eso que estoy aquí.

—Sabes que si uno no puede sentir la energía es porque…

—Sí, puede estar muerta —cortó—, pero, eso no puede ser posible porque Shen Long me envió a la dimensión en donde ella debía estar. Si está muerta no sería muy justo y no habría cumplido mi deseo del todo.

El anciano hombre lo miró fijamente otra vez, sin embargo, esta vez a Goku no le produjo más escalofríos ni incomodidad, le mantuvo la mirada firme.

—Los dioses dragones suelen ser muy traicioneros —comentó el monje, el pelinegro frunció el ceño.

—No Shen Long —debatió.

Parecía ser que el anciano hombre quería rebatirle, sin embargo, debió haber sentido que Goku estaba de apoco perdiendo la paciencia, porque simplemente suspiró y se acercó a la fuente y miró dentro de ella.

—Bien —susurró con suavidad—, si quieres encontrarla debes estar muy concentrado —le dijo con seriedad—. Escucha con atención lo que te diré.

Goku lo miró fijo, escuchando, esperando retener por completo todo lo que el monje estaba a punto de decirle.

—Debes retener un recuerdo de la persona a la que quieres recordar, el recuerdo más poderoso que tengas de ella, entonces, cuando lo tengas, beberás un sorbo de esta agua —le dijo.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Sí, pero —añadió—, es más difícil de lo que crees, también es muy peligroso —lo miró fijamente y sonrió con suavidad—. Los recuerdos son traicionero muchas veces, si bien son muy importante para cada ser vivo en el universo, es mejor mantenerlos como eso, un recuerdo, no olvides que sea lo que sea que recuerdes es algo sucedido en el pasado, no es parte de tu presente. Muchas veces las personas prefieren quedarse en eso, alimentándose de algo que ya fue y que no volverá a suceder por mucho que se quiera —Goku le mantuvo la mirada con seriedad—. No te quedes simplemente con el recuerdo, piensa en que se puede construir en el futuro algo mejor. No lo olvides.

El sayayin asintió con lentitud, luego, sin que ninguno agregue algo más, Goku cerró sus ojos buscando por su memoria el recuerdo más importante que tenía con Milk. Lo encontró escondido en lo más recóndito de su cerebro, en donde solía guardar las memorias más importantes. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y cuando abrió sus ojos, el monje ya no estaba frente de él.

Frunció el ceño extrañado y miró la fuente. Con sus manos sacó un poco del agua y luego bebió.

[…]

 _La vio acercar su pie al lago, con la punta de sus dedos tocó las tranquilas aguas oscurecidas debido a la noche, lo único que iluminaba todo el lugar era la luna. Y no podía pedir otra cosa a cambio._

 _Su pálida piel resaltaba producto a la iluminación natural, sus largos cabellos negros lograban hacer un contraste maravilloso con todo lo que era Milk._

 _Ella jamás lo había acompañado al lago por las noches, ella amaba el mar y él lo sabía, sin embargo, no sabía nadar y ahora, a sus 36 años se había decidido a aprender y ¿quién mejor maestro que su marido? Nadie._

 _Pero él impuso una simple regla._

 _Debían nadar desnudos._

 _No es que lo haya impuesto por razones pervertidas, claro que no, él nunca pensaba así, simplemente él quería que ella disfrutara de la libertad de nadar sin ropa, además que nadie los vería y sabía que Milk lo necesitaba y se lo merecía, después de todo, había pasado mucho tiempo solamente criando a sus dos hijos y se merecían ambos un tiempo en pareja._

 _Claro que fue idea de Milk y cuando se lo planteó, él tuvo que admitir que tenía razón. Se lo merecían. Habían sido siete años separados._

 _Sin embargo, al verla ahí, a las orillas del lago, apretando firmemente la toalla contra su cuerpo desnudo, con el cabello suelto y siendo iluminada por la luna, él se daba cuenta de cuánto la había extrañado en los años que estuvo muerto. Había sido demasiado tiempo sin ella._

— _Si no te arriesgas jamás aprenderás_ — _le aseguró desde dentro del lago._

 _Milk elevó su vista y la pegó en el rostro apenas visible de su esposo, torció los labios y él pudo notar como un pequeño rubor cubrió sus mejillas blancas._

— _Tengo miedo_ — _aseguró medio gritando_ —, _y a ti apenas y te logro divisar, Goku, ¿no se suponía que estarías aquí para que yo no me ahogue?_

 _Él nado a lo perrito acercándose hacia ella, disfrutando del contacto del agua con su piel._

— _Sabes que no dejaría que te ahogues, Milk_ — _le dijo cuando estuvo cerca de ella, estiró sus brazos hacia su esposa y sonrió ligeramente_ —. _Mira, aquí no es tan hondo, te llegará un poco más arriba de la cintura nada más, es imposible que te ahogues._

 _La madre de sus hijos pareció vacilar en su puesto, sin embargo, luego de un par de segundos, suspiró rendida y se quitó lentamente la toalla._

 _Si bien a él nunca le importó el hecho de ver a otras personas desnudas, con su esposa era un cuento totalmente diferente. Desde el primer momento en que la vio desnuda pensó egoístamente que no quería que nadie más la viera así._

 _El cuerpo menudito de Milk era tan pálido que cualquiera podía compararlo con el blanco más puro del mundo y aun así la comparación no sería justa. Aunque él debía admitir que su cuerpo no era el mismo que el de antaño, tenía diversas modificaciones que lograba que el cuerpo de su esposa le gustara aún más, como sus caderas más anchas o como sus pechos siempre firme habían crecido aún más y como la firmeza de sus muslos seguía intacta pero con pequeñas marcas de edad._

 _Estiró sus brazos y tocó con sus yemas los dedos de Goku, la afirmó con suavidad mientras ella iba bajando lentamente al lago._

 _Cuando estuvo justo en frente de él, le sonrió._

— _¿Esto sería todo?_ — _preguntó la chica sonriente._

 _También había extrañado sus sonrisas, esas que lograban detener el mundo bajo sus pies. Le parecía increíble como las cosas habían funcionado entre ellos y se preguntó internamente de lo que hubiese sido de él sin ella, quizás sería mucho más fuerte ahora, o quizás mucho más débil, no lo sabía con certeza, pero si le daban a elegir, él mil veces tomaría el mismo camino junto a ella._

 _Aunque no le permitiera entrenar todas las veces que él quería, aunque le gritase casi todos los días, las cosas buenas que ella le entregaba no tenían siquiera punto de comparación con las malas._

— _No has nadado nada_ — _le dijo con suavidad mirándola fijamente, sin borrar su sonrisa._

 _Ella rodó los ojos y él rió._

 _Poco a poco, comenzó a alejarse de la orilla con el cuerpo de Milk muy cerca de él. Cuando ella notó que no podía tocar más el fondo se apegó al cuerpo desnudo de su esposo y lo abrazó con miedo._

— _Estás ahogándome_ — _se quejó bajo la presión de su esposa en su cuello._

 _Ella se separó tan brusco que no notó el hecho de que su cuerpo se había separado del de su esposo y había comenzado a hundirse. Rápidamente él la afirmó de los brazos y la subió a la superficie._

— _¡Dios casi muero!_ — _asustada volvió a pegarse al cuerpo de su esposo, sin ejercer mucha presión en su cuello._

 _Rió._

— _No es así_ — _la calmó._

— _Dijiste que no dejarías que me hundiera_ — _le regañó mirándolo fijamente._

— _Y no lo hice_ — _le respondió._

 _Ella lo miró fijo y sonrió, él tenía razón._

— _Gracias_ — _susurró muy cerca de su rostro._

 _Enarcó una ceja, mirando fijamente cada facción del rostro de su esposa, seguía teniendo su tersa piel tan suave como siempre, y sus ojos negros, pero su mirada había cambiado, era más madura, mucho menos infantil que la mirada de antes. Ahora, mirándola de cerca podía notar los cambios que siete años le provocaron._

 _Se sintió mal por un momento, pensando en quizás cuántas cosas tuvo que pasar ella sola, quizás cuántas noches le lloró, quizás cuántas veces rogo para que él volviese._

— _Lo siento_ — _dijo sin poder evitarlo._

 _Ella lo miró extrañada._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Por haberte abandonado por siete años_ — _susurró_ —, _me conoces, sabes lo impulsivo que soy y que en el momento en que algo tiene que ver con entrenamiento y peleas mi cabeza como que no piensa en nada más, ni en consecuencias, ni en las demás personas_ — _la miró con fijeza_ —. _Lo siento de verdad._

 _Ella lo miraba fijamente bajo la luz de la luna, sus ojos se habían llenado de densas lágrimas y debido a eso se tensó._

— _Lo sé_ — _respondió_ — _, sé cómo eres_ — _dijo con suavidad y se inclinó con suavidad hasta rozar suavemente sus labios con los suyos. Se separó levemente, rozando sus narices, pero sin tocar sus labios, estuvo a punto de reprocharle por eso cuando volvió a hablar_ —. _Y está bien, te esperé por años incluso antes de que nos casemos, te esperé ya casados y lo haría mil veces más, Goku_ — _susurró_ — _, sé que en el momento puede molestarme y puede parecer que no lo entienda, es solo que, el miedo me paraliza, la rabia me ciega y no puedo pensar en nada más que en el hecho de que me quedaré sin ti, pero está bien, porque así y todo te elegí y te esperaré igualmente_ — _sonrió con suavidad_ —. _Y no me veo esperando a nadie más._

 _Esta vez se inclinó él para capturar sus labios con los suyos, sin poder siquiera evitarlo estrujó su cuerpo contra el suyo con fuerza y a la vez delicadeza. Muchas personas quizás jamás entenderían el porqué luego de tanto tiempo ellos seguían juntos, pero es que simplemente, ninguno de los dos podría verse con otra persona._

 _La ayudó a nadar luego del beso, unos minutos más y estaban fuera del lago haciendo el amor en el césped. Después de siete años, aquella vez había sido la primera vez que volvían a besarse cada parte de su cuerpo._

 _Acarició todo el costado de su cuerpo con suavidad, besó cada dedo de su mano…_

'Es suficiente'.

 _Se detuvo._

— _¿Pasa algo?_ — _Milk bajo de él preguntó, mirándolo con extrañeza._

 _Él frunció ligeramente el ceño y le devolvió la mirada._

— _¿No oíste eso?_ — _preguntó con suavidad._

 _Ella sacudió su cabeza negativamente y sonrió con dulzura._

— _Creo que muchas peleas te están pasando la cuenta, Son Goku_ — _medio bromeó, inclinándose para nuevamente atrapar sus labios con los de ella._

'No es real, esa Milk ya no existe'.

 _Rompió el beso rápidamente y se inclinó mirando a ambos lados, pestañeando confundido._

— _¿En serio no oíste nada?_ — _le preguntó a Milk, quien debajo de él, extrañada se sentó intentando con torpeza cubrir su desnudez con la camiseta de Goku que estaba tirada unos centímetros de donde ellos estaban._

— _¿Estás bien?_ — _enarcó una ceja mientras se colocaba la camiseta con cuidado._

 _Él pestañeó mirándola fijamente, ¿por qué de pronto Milk se veía nuevamente tan joven? Parecía ser como si tuviese 17 años otra vez, su flequillo había vuelto a tenerlo y…_

— _Esto no es real_ — _susurró entonces mirándola fijamente._

 _La pelinegra pestañeó aturdida._

— _¿Cómo?_

 _Goku sonrió ligeramente y se levantó, rápidamente tomó sus pantalones y se los colocó sin importarle no haberse puesto primero calzoncillos._

— _Es solo un recuerdo_ — _dijo mientras hacia un nudo en su cinturón azul_ —. _Tengo que salir de aquí para poder encontrarte de verdad._

 _Milk frunció el ceño levantándose nuevamente del pasto. Goku la miró con una sonrisa, sin embargo, al ver la mirada oscura de la chica haciendo aguas, su sonrisa vaciló._

— _¿Por qué lloras?_

— _Me abandonas de nuevo, Goku_ — _afirmó la chica cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho._

 _Él torció el gesto y se llevó rápidamente una mano a su nuca. Sonrió._

— _Realmente no es así, Milk_ — _aseguró con suavidad_ — _, debo irme para encontrarte de verdad, porque supongo que tú eres solo parte de mi imaginación y casi llego bastante lejos_ — _rió avergonzado._

 _Milk torció el gesto y dio un paso hacia adelante extrañada._

— _¿Qué quieres decir?_ — _preguntó con suavidad._

 _Goku sonrió y caminó hacia ella acortando los centímetros que los separaban. Elevó su mano y tocó con suavidad un mechón de cabello que caía por el costado del rostro de la muchacha._

— _Supongo que extrañaba más de lo que creía poder estar contigo, así que, por recordarte me he dejado llevar, casi haciendo que me quede aquí en el recuerdo_ — _le sonrió_ —, _y creo que me gustaría quedarme más de lo que me gustaría admitir, pero, estoy seguro que cuando te encuentre, habrán muchos más recuerdos como este, te lo prometo._

 _La primera lágrima cayó por las mejillas pálidas de la chica._

— _Entonces sí me extrañas_ — _susurró ella con suavidad._

— _Por supuesto que sí_ — _aseguró con una sonrisa y carraspeó_ —, _ahora supongo que debo despertar aunque no sepa cómo…_

— _Está bien_ — _dijo ella tocando la mano de Goku con la suya, dio un ligero apretón en sus dedos y le sonrió con suavidad_ —. _Te amo, Goku, no lo olvides._

 _El pelinegro sonrió con suavidad._

— _Yo también lo hago, Milk…_

[…]

Se sentía como un alma sin cuerpo recorriendo una ciudad, una ciudad grande que le parecía conocida. Había estado ahí, no solo en su dimensión original, sino que también el día anterior cuando decidió ir a buscar a Bulma, sin embargo, había tomado el camino equivocado para encontrarla a _ella._

Unas calles más arriba, en una casa en medio de la ciudad se encontraba un gran edificio, le recordó sin poder evitarlo la escuela en la que fue Gohan y mientras entraba por los pasillos y los escaneaba con una rapidez asombrosa entre medio de muchos rostros desconocidos la encontró.

Era la misma.

Su cabello negro largo estaba amarrado en una coleta, tenía un traje azul de china (el mismo traje con el que lo enfrentó en el torneo de artes marciales en su dimensión origina) y estaba calentando como lo haría antes de tener que pelear con alguien, sus ojos negros estaban fijos en un punto en la nada y se veía completamente concentrada.

Sonrió.

— _Te encontré._

[*]

—¿Eh?

Confundida pestañeó buscando con su mirada a alguna persona que estuviese cerca, sin embargo, no había nadie además de sus otros compañeros que como ella estaba calentando para la próxima práctica que se vendría aquel día.

Suspiró.

Realmente la falta de sueño le estaba provocando jugarretas bastante feas.

Haber escuchado una voz susurrar como si alguien estuviese justo en frente de ella realmente había sido lo más aterrador que le había pasado. Aunque obviamente lo atribuía al cansancio que sentía, sin embargo, eso ya le estaba comenzando a preocupar.

¿Ahora resultaba que oiría voces?

¡Acaso era posible volverse aún más loca!

—¡Milk! —le gritó su entrenador justo a un lado del ring.

Ella lo miró y corrió hacia donde estaba él. Su entrenador, un hombre de cuerpo corpulento y espeso cabello rojo como el fuego la miraba sonriente.

—Dígame, maestro —la chica estaba nerviosa debido a lo que recientemente le había sucedido, aunque intentó ocultarlo, el maestro Renton lo notó.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó.

Milk sacudió su cabeza nerviosa.

—No, claro que no —sabía que si decía que estaba oyendo voces se iría directo a un loquero y aquello era lo que menos necesitaba.

—Está bien —aunque no parecía muy convencido, sin embargo, pronto lo olvidó y sonrió enormemente mostrando sus feos dientes amarillos—. Supongo que te has enterado que el campeonato de artes marciales se realizará el próximo mes aquí en la capital.

Ella se removió incomoda en su puesto.

—Eh, sí, algo he oído.

—¿Algo he oído? —el maestro la miró como si estuviese loca—. ¡Por supuesto que tienes que haber oído todo!, sabes que sería muy estúpido de tu parte no participar en él, tienes muchas chances de ganar.

Milk asintió ligeramente, no sabía bien cómo decirle a Renton que su padre por ningún motivo la dejaría participar sin tener que además decirle que estaba en la liga a escondidas de él.

—No lo sé —susurró removiéndose incomoda en su puesto—, hay luchadores bastante buenos y con más experiencias que yo, así que…

—¡No digas estupideces niña! —le cortó su maestro—, sabes de sobra que eres incluso mejor que yo, nadie tiene tus reflejos, lo sabes. Si no participas serías una niña tonta, lo sabes.

Se sintió ofendida, pero conocía tan bien a su maestro que no se preocupó por su insulto. Se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con lentitud extrema.

—¡Lo sabía! —celebró el maestro—, este año, la escuela 32° se quedará con el trofeo del primer lugar.

Siquiera notó el rostro sonrojado de Milk cuando se marchó casi dando saltitos como una niña a la que se le ha hecho el mejor regalo de navidad.

En ese momento Milk esperaba esconder su cara mil metros bajo tierra. Solo esperaba que Krunt encontrara alguna solución para así ella poder participar en el torneo sin que su padre lo sepa, además de, no enloquecer antes de que el campeonato comenzara.


	4. Encuentro

**Disclaimer:** Nop, los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia sí, aunque, está inspirada de otra historia que comenté en el primer capítulo y está basada ligeramente en un animé que no nombraré aún pero que ustedes más pronto que tarde sabrán cuál es (wuajaja -risa malvada-)

HOLA! Cómo está gente maravillosa? :) Siempre les he dicho que creo que tengo los mejores lectores (y no digo lectora solo por si algún hombre me lee por ahí) y es que para mi ustedes son maravillosos porque avivan todo los días mis deseos de escribir y hacer feliz a alguien más además de ami misma (sé que suena egoísta, pero escribir me hace inmensamente feliz y mientras haga feliz también al resto pues, todo es perfectooo) Como sea, obviamente como siempre agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios, los leo todos y los releo siempre que necesito inspiración. Sé que no les respondo y eso es feo :C pero a mi día le faltan horas para hacer todo lo que tengo que hacer, agrego obviamente la vida social que es lo único que me desestresa últimamente. Vendrán mis épocas de exámenes y ahí no veré el computador en semanas pero luego de eso se vienen las merecidas VACACIONES ehehehe (celebren conmigo), así que solo les pido que me den tiempo. De igual manera, prometí actualizar al menos una vez cada mes y lo estoy cumpliendo, ¿no?, pues aquí viene esta publicación del mes de diciembre (el mejor mes del año). Y yaaa mucho de comentarles cosas que no les importa.

Al punto. **Muchaaaaaaaaas gracias a todos por sus review's por sus favoritos y sus follow! Me hacen el día y la vida!** Aunque no les conteste pues realmente son importantes para mí todos sus comentarios, no crean que no los tomo en cuenta. Con respecto a un comentario dicho por **Minamo** pues, no quiero arruinarte las sorpresas pero estoy segura que no te decepcionará nada de lo que continue, Dragon Ball está lleno de mistisismo y yo no puedo ser capaz de arrebatar eso, así que tranquilaaa que aunque todo parezca muy normal y rutinario hay secretos guardados por ahí que tendrán que averiguar o solo esperen a que se den a conocer. Buenooo, quizás puedan creer que la trama va algo lenta, pero tranquilaas que esto recién empieza y que luego de este capítulo todo se hará mucho más rápido y emocionante (al menos así lo tengo pensado y espero que las logre convencer). Otra cosaaaaaa, a mi también se me hace raro a Goku en un colegio, pero, tiene que estar ahí para que la trama pueda continuar, aunque en realidad aquello me lo cuestioné bastante, no quiero por ningún motivo y bajo ningún concepto salirme de la personalidad del personaje, pero sin embargo, Goku es un personaje muy complicado de llevar por su personalidad, pero intento lo mejor que puedo y espero que a ustedes también sientan su esencia en mi fic, que es l oque trato de preservar (no tanto así como el personaje de Milk, pero eso es cuento aparte ;))

Buenoo! no les quito más el tiempo y a leeer!

No olviden dejarme sus regalitos ( **Review's)** para animarme a continuar con mi vida y mis exámenes, mándenme fuerza para poder pasar todo y vuelva feliz de la vidaaa! Como sea! Las adoroooo, las quieroooo :*

Jell.

* * *

 _Capítulo III: Encuentro_

 _"Si la vida nos regala otro encuentro, te dejaré ser tú, seré sencillamente yo"_

* * *

Cuando Goku abrió sus ojos lo primero que vio fueron los ojos celestinos sin pupila del monje, quien lo miraba fijamente con una expresión que él no supo cómo descifrar. Estaba tan cerca que esta vez el pelinegro de ojos oscuros dio un salto hacia atrás para tomar una distancia más prudente del hombre.

El monje pestañeó sin apartar su mirada de él, sus labios estaban tan apretados que Goku podía comparar su boca con una perfecta línea recta.

Si bien el sayayin crecido en la tierra —al menos en su dimensión—, se encontraba eufórico ante el conocimiento del paradero de su mujer, no podía evitar sentir un nerviosismo extraño que se expandía desde el centro de su estómago.

—Viniste por tu esposa —susurró el monje sin cambiar su expresión. Goku asintió lentamente.

No le gustaba mucho el hecho de que el monje en ningún momento le quitase la vista de encima, le hacía sentir incómodo y él realmente no era un hombre que se incomodase con facilidad, más bien, a él le gustaba que la gente lo mirase directo a la cara cuando hablaran, pero había algo en la mirada de él que realmente le producía escalofríos.

—¿Podrías describirla?

—¿Eh? —Goku se sentía extrañado, si no fuese porque Son Gohan debía estar en otra habitación esperándolo, él se hubiese ya marchado de aquel lugar, sin embargo, no quería dejar a su abuelito volver solo a casa, sobre todo porque había sido él quien lo había llevado.

El monje ladeó su calva cabeza.

—¿Cómo es o _fue_ tu ex esposa? —preguntó nuevamente.

Goku podía notar la ligera pizca de curiosidad en los ojos del hombre, torció los labios.

—Pues es menudita, pequeñita y muy frágil —respondió. No sabía porqué pero Goku siempre que pensaba en su esposa aquellas tres palabras se le venían de golpe a la cabeza.

Sin embargo, el monje no parecía muy satisfecho con la respuesta del pelinegro, lo observó con aún más intensidad, tanta que esta vez Goku no logró mantener sus ojos abiertos y los cerró. Soltó un suspiro.

—¿Puedo irme ya? —preguntó con suavidad—. Realmente, realmente quiero ir a buscarla.

—¿Tu dios dragón te explicó cómo eran las cosas si te cambiabas de dimensión? —rebatió él, ignorando por completo su petición. Goku frunció el ceño y abrió sus ojos nuevamente para mirarlo, sin embargo, la expresión en el rostro del monje le hizo darse cuenta que aún no era tiempo de irse.

Suspirando, se sentó, dándose cuenta que después de haber dado un salto hacia atrás no había vuelto a sentarse, ya que, realmente él quería marcharse. A regañadientes volvió a su puesto original.

—Dijiste con anterioridad que lo que querías era traer de vuelta a tus hijos, pero, ¿sabías que entre dimensiones solo se pueden conservar de manera fija el alma? —comentó él, Goku esta vez fue quien ladeó su rostro, sin comprender. El monje sonrió y dijo entonces—. Existen muchos casos de personas que no conservan su cuerpo solido en las diferentes dimensiones, es decir, que podría ser que tu esposa no conserve sus mismos rasgos físicos.

—Oh, eso no pasó con Milk —sonrió Goku, realmente, si eso hubiese sabido con anterioridad se hubiese angustiado un poco, no le gustaría que el oscuro y largo cabello de su esposa fuese diferente en esta dimensión, mucho menos sus ojos tan profundos y expresivos—. Ya la vi con esa agua mágica.

El monje torció el labio ligeramente y corrigió.

— _Aqua sagrada._

—Eso…

—Lo sé —susurró—, tu energía aumento al verla y no se sintió perturbada, por lo que pude captar que no te sorprendiste por su apariencia y es por eso que se me ocurrió que mantendría su cuerpo solido —comentó, pero Goku no entendía siquiera la mitad de lo que el monje le dijo—. Sin embargo, no es a ella a quien me refiero, sabes que las personas _bidimensionales_ o _multidimensionales_ provienen de una estirpe de personas, quiero decir, que si tus padres o los padres de tus padres, son seres _unidimensionales_ y no hay ninguna clase de _bidimensional_ o _unidimensional_ en tu ascendencia es muy probable que no seas capas de trasladarte a otra dimensión.

»A menos que logres conectar con tu _alma gemela_ , lo cual es una excepción a la regla, pero esos casos son muy puntuales. Es decir, si tu esposa es tu alma gemela, pues entonces, puede ser que esa sea la razón por la que existieron dos Kakaroto al mismo tiempo, aunque sigue siendo muy extraño. El punto es que —el monje sonrió ligeramente—, no es completamente seguro, aunque vuelvas a dejar encinta a la misma mujer, que vuelvan a nacer tus hijos de tu otra dimensión.

—¿Qué? —Goku torció los labios y sintió como una ligera presión comenzaba a apoderarse de la boca de su estómago—, ¿quiere decir que no es probable que Gohan y Goten existan en esta dimensión aun cuando yo y Milk volvamos a ser esposos?

El monje asintió con lentitud.

—A menos que sean almas gemelas y en todas y cada una de las dimensiones del inmenso universo su destino sea estar juntos —explicó el monje y luego suspiró—, y aun así, puede que hayan ciertos cambios que ustedes mismos pueden crear, como por ejemplo, que sus hijos en esta dimensión sean mujeres, o que en vez de solo tener dos hijos, puedan tener tres o más. Son cosas muy extrañas pero con las almas gemelas puede ocurrir.

—¿Y si Milk no es mi alma gemela? —lo dicho por el monje de verdad había sido un golpe duro, sin embargo, Goku no se rendiría de manera fácil, él nunca lo hacía.

—Si no lo es, pues es muy probable que para ella en esta dimensión no le parezcas atractivo, o sientan nada al momento en que se vean, es probable también que si no son almas gemelas no tendrás como traer de vuelta tus hijos, aunque ella te acepte nuevamente como esposo —explicó.

El corazón de Goku dio un giro dentro de su pecho. Para sorpresa del monje, aunque supo muy bien cómo ocultarlo, Goku sonrió.

—La verdad es que no entiendo casi nada de lo que me estás explicando —el pelinegro se levantó al fin del suelo, estirando con energías su cuerpo—. Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien y Gohan y Goten vuelvan a existir —su sonrisa se amplió, mirando fijamente al anciano hombre calvo—. Milk y yo somos almas gemelas, lo sé, es difícil de explicar pero estoy seguro de ello, y se lo voy a demostrar. Seremos uno de esos casos puntuales.

El monje enarcó ambas blancas tupidas cejas.

—Se te nota muy seguro —asintió levemente—, pero no lo cuestionaré, Kakaroto, después de todo, en algún momento de tu vida y aunque haya sido en otra dimensión, fuiste un dios, un dios muy renombrado.

—Ajá —Goku asintió poniendo ambas manos a sus costados—, muchas gracias por todo, cuando estemos nuevamente juntos con Milk vendremos a visitarlo.

Se giró y comenzó a caminar con rapidez hacia la gran puerta, cuando sus manos tocaron la manilla, oyó como con suavidad el monje volvía a hablarle.

—Ten cuidado, Goku —le dijo—, algunas cosas no son lo que parecen ser. A veces, lo mejor es rendirse cuando algo no es posible, no siempre se gana.

Goku frunció el ceño.

—En esta dimensión —continuó—, muchas cosas son diferentes a tu mundo. Recuerda que a veces, los demonios se esconden tras un rostro angelical.

El pelinegro sonrió vacilante, abrió la puerta al fin y salió sin responder nada. Las últimas palabras dichas por el anciano le habían puesto los bellos de punta.

{*}

Cuando Milk se despertó aquel día se sorprendió por el hecho de encontrarse aún en su cama. Sonrió vacilante mientras con sus manos acariciaba las pulcras sabanas que la cubrían. No podía recordar la última vez en que había despertado en su cama, no podía recordar la última vez en la que su alarma fue quien la despertó y no una pesadilla.

Al fin se sentía fresca. Sabía que la falta de sueño estaba provocando daños ya en su cuerpo, tanto físicamente como psicológicamente, sin embargo, ya haber dormido toda la noche anterior sin parar le había renovado por completo las energías.

Dio un salto de la cama y se marchó al baño para darse una ducha con muchos pensamientos optimista para el nuevo día.

Desayunó junto con su padre y luego de que este se marchara para la panadería Milk terminó de arreglarse para ir a la escuela. Peinó su larga cabellera oscura con tranquilidad mientras tarareaba una canción que estaba segura que nunca antes la había oído, arregló su camisa y alisó la falda verde musgo de la escuela con sus dedos, se dio un último vistazo al espejo y salió de la casa con la mochila colgando de su hombro.

La mayor parte de las veces, Milk se quejaba por tener que caminar todas las mañanas de su casa a la escuela —sobre todo los días de lluvia y las veces que una nueva pesadilla la mantenía en vela toda la noche—, pero aquel día, con el sol más brillante que nunca iluminando la mañana, con el coro de unos cuantos pájaros que debían estar escondidos entre sus nudos, simplemente le parecía lo mejor vivir a unas cuantas cuadras de la escuela y poder caminar para llegar ahí.

Esperó pacientemente con una sonrisa en su rostro que el semáforo cambiara a rojo y cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar escuchó el pitido de una bocina y los chirridos de unas ruedas deslizándose por el asfalto. Dio un salto hacia atrás al tiempo en que el auto frenó a unos pocos centímetros lejos de su cuerpo, trastabilló al haber realizado el acto tan desprevenidamente y luego cayó de bruces al suelo.

Pestañeó aturdida.

Casi había sido atropellada.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! —una chica se bajó rápidamente del deportivo color rojo y caminó con pies tiritones hacia ella.

Milk aún se sentía completamente aturdida ante el accidente que casi la atropelló. Miró los ojos de la muchacha, unos celestes tan claros que la miraban desde arriba, se fijó de la pinta de la chica y no pudo evitar pensar de manera prejuiciosa de que se trataba de una chica de padres adinerados.

—¿Me oyes? —preguntó entonces la muchacha que además tenía el cabello del mismo color que sus ojos, un poco más cortos que los de Milk y maquillada de manera poco sobria.

—Sí, estoy bien —asintió la hija de Ox Satán levantándose del piso mientras limpiaba la falda del colegio del falso polvo.

—¿No te hiciste ningún daño, verdad? —preguntó nerviosa—, aquí cerca hay un hospital, puedo llevarte si quieres —le aseguró hablando atropelladamente.

La pelinegra negó ligeramente con su cabeza.

—Estoy bien —volvió a ratificar y luego su mirada se volvió completamente seria, mirando a la peliazul fijamente—. Eso sí, deberías manejar con más precaución, un niño pudo haber estado cruzando y esto pudo haber terminado mal.

La chica de ojos celestes enarcó una ceja del mismo color y cruzó ambos delgados brazos a la altura de su pecho.

—Lo tendré —masculló, aunque Milk notó la manera en que lo dijo, no parecía muy contenta ante sus palabras.

Y eso fue todo.

Milk siguió su camino hacia la escuela, esta vez no tan feliz como había venido desde antes del encuentro con la otra muchacha, pero aun así intentó mantener su buen humor, intentando no pensar en el encontró con la chica.

Por otra parte Bulma se volvió a subir al auto sintiéndose una idiota. ¿Quién se creía esa niñita que venía a hablarle así a la gran Bulma Brief? Cerró la puerta con fuerzas y volvió a acelerar, no quería llegar tarde a la cita que tenía con su padre, aunque, de ser por ella, siquiera llegaría a esa condenada reunión.

[*]

Si había algo que Goku odiaba con su vida era el hecho de tener que esperar. Siempre fue un hombre muy ansioso y odiaba cuando alguien le pedía tener paciencia, fue por eso que en el momento en que salió con su abuelito del templo y Son Gohan le dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar al próximo día para ir en busca de su esposa, Goku no se demoró ni medio segundo en quejarse.

Gohan le explicó que a esa hora muy probablemente era que Milk estuviese dormida en su casa y que ver a un sujeto desconocido tocar su puerta sin ninguna buena excusa lo más probable era que la muchacha se asustaría y no quisiese saber nada más de un tipo tan raro.

Goku a regañadientes aceptó aquello, pero eso no quito el hecho de que apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada tuvo que volver a levantarse para ir a hacer _cualquier cosa_ para así detener su nerviosismo y las ansias que tenía de ir directamente hacia donde debía estar su esposa, aunque, él no sabía con exactitud dónde estaría durmiendo, ya que, él solo la logró divisar en su escuela y sabía que (por su experiencia con Gohan y Goten) que los estudiantes salían del colegio mucho antes de que oscureciera. Así que, aunque fuese en su búsqueda, lo más probable es que no la encontraría.

Sobre todo porque esa fuente milagrosa le hizo conocer el paradero donde estaba su mujer pero no el tipo de energía que tenía.

Así que el pelinegro de raza sayayin se pasó más de la mitad de la noche entrenando en el bosque que durmiendo.

Era otra cosa que él también necesitaba hacer. Entrenar.

Le emocionaba la idea de que ahora que volvía a tener 17 años, tendría que volver a aprender todas las grandes técnicas que aprendió a hacer en su dimensión original, al menos, ahí no se aburriría nunca porque tendría que hacer _todo_ de nuevo.

Cuando Son Gohan lo despertó al otro día con una bandeja llena de comida él no pudo evitar emocionarse de sobre manera. Al fin había amanecido y ya podría al fin reencontrarse con su mujer.

Sonrió a su abuelito quien le pasó la bandeja y se sentó a una orilla de la cama.

—Buenos días, Goku —le sonrió mientras veía como el muchacho de cabellos alborotados comenzaba a devorarse la comida con rapidez—, veo que amaneciste con mucha hambre.

El pelinegro asintió rápidamente con la cabeza mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo que estaba también en la bandeja.

—Siempre tengo mucha hambre —respondió sonriente después de haber tragado un pedazo de pan—, pero estoy comiendo rápido para ir a buscar a Milk.

El anciano hombre con el sombrero en su cabeza asintió levemente desviando su mirada hacia la ventana que estaba a un lado de la cama que hace unos días estaba ocupando el muchacho.

—¿Tienes pensado ya en qué le dirás? —preguntó sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

Goku le dio un mordisco a su tostada para luego tragar rápidamente otra vez. Enarcó una ceja.

—¿En qué diré? —rebatió su pregunta con otra.

Son Gohan miró nuevamente al muchacho y asintió con suavidad, divertido por la cara extrañada del joven.

—Sí —respondió—, supongo que tienes pensado en las cosas que tendrás que hacer para volver a conquistarla.

—¿Volver a conquistarla? —volvió a preguntar, Goku se sentía como un idiota y no supo siquiera el porqué sus mejillas le ardieron levemente luego de haber dicho aquella preguntas. Se alegraba de que al menos no había olvidado nada de su otra dimensión y que ahora aun teniendo 17 años sabía ya muchas cosas y Milk no tendría que volver a explicarle todo.

—Ajá —le dijo el abuelito—, sabes que no puedes llegar y contarle todo de sopetón —agregó—, eso muy probablemente la espantaría.

—No había pensado en eso —susurró con suavidad bajando la vista a la bandeja ya media vacía que descansaba entre sus piernas—. Supongo —se encogió de hombros—, que cuando nos veamos ella se enamorará de mí como pasó en mi dimensión.

Gohan soltó una risilla que logró que algo dentro del muchacho se agitara levemente, un creciente calor en su pecho le hizo sonreír, hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no había oído a su abuelito reír de aquella manera y no pudo evitar en pensar en lo egoísta que fue al no haberlo recordado con anterioridad mientras viajó con Shen Long.

—No creo que las cosas vuelvan a pasar como sucedió en tu dimensión, Goku —le comentó—, aunque quizás así sea, pero, por si las dudas, deberías tener un plan b.

—No tengo ningún plan, en verdad —susurró sintiéndose casi avergonzado.

—Bueno —dijo Gohan sonriente—, yo pensé en algo en la noche mientras tu salías a pasear por el bosque…

—¿Cómo supo que…?

—Eso no importa —le cortó Son Gohan elevando su mano frente del chiquillo, Goku guardó silencio y ambos se miraron fijamente—. Lo que importa es que luego de que me dijeras que la viste en lo que parecía ser un colegio, pensé que lo más sensato sería acompañarte hacia la gran capital y matricularte en su mismo colegio…

Algo dentro del sayayin se estrujó suavemente y los nervios dentro de su estómago crecieron. ¿Matricular…? Él realmente no creía que sería buena idea.

—No soy muy bueno en eso de las escuelas, abuelito —le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa—, nunca fui a una en mi dimensión y no creo que pueda hacerlo, no me sentiría cómodo.

El mayor de los Son chasqueó la lengua levantándose de la cama con tranquilidad, se acercó a las cortinas y la corrió dejando entrar los rayos potentes del sol a la habitación.

—Tonterías —susurró—, se ve que eres un chiquillo muy inteligente —le animó—. Además, ¿cómo planeas reconquistarla sin parecer que estás acosándola? —preguntó volviendo a mirarla.

—Tengo la esperanza de que cuando me vea simplemente quiera volver a estar conmigo —aseguró él con una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

Gohan rió nuevamente.

—¿No crees que sería más divertido si te empeñas por enamorarla? —le preguntó mirándolo casi como si Goku fuese un niño de diez años al que se le debe explicar el porqué los adultos se besan en los labios—, las cosas que más cuestan son las más entretenidas, Goku. Además, está bien que se suponga que tienes muchos más años de los que aparentas pero eso no quita que seas un adolescente en esta dimensión y debas cumplir con tus responsabilidades, lo que sería la escuela.

Pestañeó varias veces seguidas sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su abuelito, apretó los labios y luego soltó un quejido.

—Por favor, no —pidió luego de unos segundos en silencio—, no podré soportar pasar un día encerrado en un lugar como ese…

El anciano sonrió divertido.

—No será tan terrible, además, estarás más cerca de tu esposa —aseguró, pero Goku sabía que aunque no estuviese en la escuela podría estar cerca de ella—. Si no lo haces —su mirada se volvió seria—, podrían meterme preso por mantenerte sin estudios.

El pelinegro quiso salir volando por la ventana y no volver más a la casa de su abuelito, realmente la idea de tener que ir a una escuela tal y como tuvo que hacerlo Gohan y Goten le parecía incluso peor que pasar una eternidad en el infierno.

Pero parecía ser que su abuelito estaba completamente decidido a que él vaya y no pudo evitar preguntarse internamente de que si en su dimensión original su abuelito hubiese sobrevivido lo hubiese obligado también a ir a una.

[*]

—Podríamos cortar los cables de la televisión.

Milk miró con una ceja alzada a su amiga Hina, quien la observaba fijamente con una sonrisa en su rostro terso.

—Aun así estarían los periódicos —respondió Krunt por Milk para que esta no de una de sus tantas respuestas mordaces.

La chiquilla pelirroja torció los labios mientras trenzaba como quien no quiere la cosa su cabello.

La pelinegra suspiró.

—Creo que será mejor no entrar al campeonato.

—No digas eso, Milk, ya se nos ocurrirá qué hacer —le alentó su mejor amigo sonriendo levemente.

Pero la chica ya había desistido. No había forma de que su padre no se diera cuenta de que ella estaba concursando en el torneo, sobre todo porque la prensa ponía real énfasis a las mujeres que competían rompiendo el mito de que "el hombre es más fuerte". Y no era porque ella creyese que podía ganar, siempre existía la posibilidad de que pudiera perder, pero sabía de sobras que llegaría a tal punto en que todas las cámaras se enfocarían en ella, sabía que era _muy buena_ en eso de las artes marciales, era astuta, ágil y fuerte, y sabía sobre todo leer muy bien los movimientos de su contrincante. Por algo era la número uno en toda la ciudad.

Sabía que la idea dada por Hina de decirle a su padre que quería concursar estaba descartado. Ella obviamente con anterioridad había intentado convencer a su padre de realizar este deporte, sin embargo, las respuestas de Ox Satán siempre fueron un rotundo "no". Aun así siguió insistiendo hasta que un día sacó al baile a su difunta madre, diciéndole que a ella no le gustaría para nada que su única hija estuviese arriesgando su bien estar en un deporte tan violento.

Dejó de insistir luego de eso.

Se pasó una mano por su cabello largo y tomó la punta de su cabello para revisarlo, pensando en cómo podría participar en aquel evento nacional sin ser vista por su padre. Sabía que en el torneo participarían los hombres más fuertes de todo Japón y aquello a ella le producía real emoción, pero, sabía que si su padre se enteraba se desataría una guerra en al cual ella sería la única perdedora.

—Me rindo —suspiró Milk jugueteando con la punta de su cabello.

—Encontraremos la solución, no te rindas tan fácil mujer —nuevamente Krunt le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro masculino.

La pelinegra le devolvió la sonrisa justo en el momento en que el timbre que indicaba el fin del primer receso sonó.

Los tres amigos se levantaron de la banca para entrar al establecimiento.

Entre la gran multitud de alumnos, Milk de pronto se sintió extraña. No era como si se le estuviese yendo el aire, era solo que se sentía fuera de lugar, como si quisiese dar la vuelta y correr. Algo dentro de ella quemó como el fuego vivo de las brasas y sintió ganas de destruir todo aquel lugar por hacerle sentir de esa manera. No era como si aquello le hubiese pasado por primera vez, antes también había sentido las ganas irrevocables de provocar el _caos_ , sin embargo, sentía que aquello era parte de su temperamento, pero, lo que ahora le hacía sentir aún más confundida era el hecho de que se encontraba haciendo algo normal, caminando con sus amigos por el pasillo de la escuela, no en una situación de molestia ni nada por el estilo. Aquel sentimiento le daba muy pocas veces y todas las veces que le sucedió era mientras estaba teniendo un combate o alguna discusión con alguien.

Le estaba dando una _crisis de pánico,_ como decidió llamarlas.

Detuvo su andar y un poco más delante de ella sus dos amigos se detuvieron, mirándola extrañados.

—¿Pasa algo, Milk?

La pelinegra sacudió su cabeza, intentando controlar los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón. Poco a poco el pasillo se fue despejando de alumnos que iban entrando a sus clases, quedando casi vacío.

—Estoy bien —susurró sonriendo vacilante.

—Estás algo roja, ¿no quieres ir a enfermería? —preguntó Hina mirándola con preocupación, Milk sacudió su cabeza.

—Estoy bien, en serio —respondió.

Extrañados ambos chicos siguieron caminando por el pasillo para ir rápidamente a su clase y llegar antes que el maestro, el timbre ya había sonado y si llegaban atrasados corrían el riesgo de no poder entrar al aula. Así que apresurando el paso siguieron derecho por el pasillo.

Antes de subir las escaleras, Milk se dio cuenta que la puerta de dirección se abrió y no supo el porqué pero sus ojos inmediatamente se pegaron en la figura que salió de allí.

Un anciano hombre de hombros caídos salió con una amable sonrisa en su rostro. Su traje chino holgado parecía tener muchos años y no supo el porqué pero le recordó fugazmente a los antiguos luchadores que ha visto en diferentes documentales sobre el tema. Torció el gesto, ¿qué haría un hombre como él en la escuela?

—Milk, apresúrate, vamos tarde — le habló ya en el último escalón de la escalera Krunt.

—Voy —susurró subiendo con lentitud sin dejar de mirar la puerta.

Justo detrás del viejo hombre y a un lado del director salió un hombre alto. Nuevamente Milk detuvo sus pasos y se quedó en medio de la escalera mirando curiosa.

El traje de aquel tipo lo conocía de algún lugar, le parecía haber visto un traje de ese tipo en algún lugar, pero no supo bien de dónde. El muchacho alto parecía tener su misma edad, tenía unos grandes ojos oscuros con un cabello tan alborotado que le hubiese dado gracia de no ser porque estaba tan concentrada en su traje de color naranja con ese extraño signo a un costado de su pecho.

El muchacho elevó su vista entonces, como si hubiese sentido la mirada de Milk encima de él, pegó sus ojos oscuros en su rostro y para sorpresa de la chica le dio una sonrisa tan amplia que ella no pudo evitar soltar una mueca de sorpresa.

Fue una sonrisa de felicidad, ella pudo sentirlo, pudo darse cuenta como sus ojos profundos y negros como dos pozos brillaron levemente emocionados al verla. Ella no lo reconoció de ningún lugar, nunca lo había visto, sin embargo, había algo en él que le causaba cierta familiaridad.

—¡Milk, ya date prisa! —le gritó Hina desde arriba.

Las mejillas de la muchacha se encendieron levemente al darse cuenta que se había quedado pegada en medio de la escalera viendo a aquel chico extraño. Le dio un último vistazo al muchacho y luego subió las escaleras corriendo para no llegar tarde con una extraña sensación en medio de su estómago.

—Esto era lo que buscabas, ¿verdad, Goku? —Son Gohan le sonrió significativamente.

El pelinegro, quien aún no despegaba sus ojos de la escalera asintió ligeramente aún sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Realmente, realmente la había encontrado.

[*]

Había estado aburridísimo. Realmente no creía poder soportar estar en un lugar como ese por mucho tiempo, menos por un año. Debía encontrar la manera de arrancar de ahí sin que su abuelito supiese que él en realidad no estaba asistiendo al condenado colegio.

Esperaba realmente que las clases no fuesen iguales a como él se sentía estando encerrado en la oficina de aquel hombre regordete de espeso bigote gris, quien no dejaba de parlotear. Su abuelito parecía oírlo atentamente, mientras él lo miraba fijamente mientras divagaba en su mente.

Intentó sentir algún _ki_ conocido en el lugar, pero le resultó imposible, así que simplemente se sentó ahí a observar el alrededor de la gran oficina.

Sus ojos oscuros se pegaron en una vitrina grande que dentro mantenía varios trofeos, agudizó su vista para leer la placa y sonrió enormemente al darse cuenta que era un trofeo de artes marciales. Pensó que quizás estar en esa escuela no sería tan aburrida después de todo.

Comenzó a revisar cada uno de los trofeos que llenaba la vitrina y se sorprendió gratamente al darse cuenta que todos los premios eran debido al arte marcial. Una mirada decidida llenó su rostro y se concentró en buscar el _ki_ más poderoso de la escuela.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se tensó en la silla colocando su espalda recta. Pudo darse cuenta de la mirada del director encima de él y la de Gohan, ambos mirándolo fijamente con cierta extrañeza, pero él no podía siquiera moverse en su puesto.

Había un _algo_ , no sabía si tacharlo como _ki_ o algo más, solo que era un algo demasiado grande, demasiado extraño y _oscuro_. Se volvió visiblemente nervioso y pensó seriamente en que si aquello sería algo _malo_. ¿Será que en esta dimensión habrían nuevos villanos?, ¿o quizás los mismos?

No se había preocupado de eso en el momento en que llegó, quizás fue por el simple hecho de que si los mismos villanos de su dimensión hubiesen estado también en esta, quizás ya hubiesen dominado al mundo, pero no era así. Torció el labio y se enfocó en aquella energía que le producía un ligero escalofrío y le congelaba los huesos, torció el gesto y se levantó del asiento dispuesto a salir corriendo de aquella oficina por cualquier eventualidad, dispuesto a luchar, no dejaría que ningún villano destruyese aquel mundo, al menos, no hasta que pudiese reconstruir su familia.

Se extrañó el hecho de no haberlo percatado antes.

—¿Le pasa algo, joven Son? —preguntó el director, completamente convencido de que Goku era legítimamente nieto de Son Gohan.

El pelinegro de cabellos alborotados pegó sus ojos en el rostro regordete del hombre que lo miraba con las cejas enarcadas.

—Eh…

—De seguro solo quiere ir al baño, ¿verdad Goku? —sonrió Gohan en su puesto.

—¡Claro! —dijo el director levantándose también de su puesto, sonriente. Al parecer, su abuelito había hecho un gran trabajo convenciendo darle una matrícula a él—, déjenme mostrarles parte del establecimiento para aprovechar de llevar al joven Son al baño, vamos.

—Sí, sí —dijo Gohan levantándose también de su puesto.

Goku frunció el ceño, le hubiese gustado que ambos hombres se hubiesen quedado dentro de la oficina por si debía de luchar, sin embargo, extrañamente no sentía nada. Se concentró y buscó por el lugar, pero no dio con nada.

¡Paf!, la _"malvada energía"_ había desaparecido como si nunca en verdad hubiese existido.

Goku pestañeó varias veces confundido y salió junto a los hombres tambaleantes de la oficina.

—Dime, Goku, ¿estás nervioso de entrar a una nueva escuela? Supongo que en Francia las cosas son muy diferentes que aquí —le habló el director sonriente.

El sayayin no sabía qué responder a eso así que se limitó a asentir. Cuando salieron de la oficina al pasillo Goku tuvo la repentina necesidad de elevar su vista.

Y se alegró de ello.

Nunca se había imaginado antes ver a Milk vestida así, con una falda que le llegase mucho más arriba de la rodilla, mostrando celosamente su muslo, con una camisa blanca lisa y una corbata. Le parecía extraño, pero no podía quejarse, sobre todo porque era ella quien en medio de esas largas escaleras estaba de pie mirándolo con sorpresa, o al menos así él creyó. No pudo evitar sonreírle enormemente al darse cuenta de que la había encontrado. Estaba ahí, justo a unos cuántos centímetros lejos de él, pero estaba ahí en esa escuela.

— Esto era lo que buscabas, ¿verdad, Goku? —le dijo su abuelito con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, lo que le dejó en claro que su abuelito había adivinado que ella era su esposa.

Goku le miró y asintió sonriente.

—Sí —le dijo.

Llevó nuevamente sus ojos a la escalera, pero Milk ya no estaba ahí, aunque no le importaba _mucho_ , ya que, guardó el _ki_ de su esposa recelosamente en su conciencia. Y sonrió aún más, su _ki_ era más grande y aunque se lograba divisar menudita tal y como en su dimensión original, podía sentir que el poder de su esposa era mucho más fuerte que en el de su dimensión, apostaba que esta vez sería mucho más divertido cuando le pidiese su primera cita y pudo darse cuenta, independiente de haber estado alejados, de que el aroma de ella seguía siendo el mismo.

Una mezcla de hierbas y vainilla suave.

[*]

Durante el día Milk no pudo dejar de pensar una y otra vez en dos cosas.

La primera, se sentía ligeramente nerviosa por la _crisis de pánico_ que le dio en pleno pasillo en la escuela, ya que, si bien sentía esos arrebatos de iras muchas veces, jamás le había ocurrido en medio del pasillo de la escuela sin razón aparente. Muchas veces esas crisis le daban cuando discutía fuertemente con alguien o cuando se enfrentaba a oponentes que realmente le ponían nerviosa, pero nunca en un lugar o situación de su rutina.

Y la segunda, no por eso menos importante —se sonrojó al pensarlo—, el chico que salió de la oficina del director Raymond y le sonrió con tanta naturalidad que le paró todos los bellos de su nuca. Jamás había pasado por algo así y no podía mentir, muchas veces le habían gustado diferentes chicos, pero nunca se había sentido tan _familiarizada_ con ninguno de ellos. Era como si a ese muchacho lo conocía de algún lado, como si su sonrisa antes la hubiese visto muchas veces. Pero no. Eso no era posible y además, tampoco era como si ella estuviese en "busca" de algún pretendiente.

—Te ves distraída el día de hoy, _Ox_.

Milk quiso apretar los puños a los costados de su cuerpo, pero sabía que si lo hacía le daría una clara señal de que su comentario le estaba molestando.

—No, Inachi —soltó sonriendo torcidamente—, y aunque lo estuviese sabes que de igual manera te daría una paliza.

El muchacho cabello negro y rizado de intensa mirada verde arrugó su larguirucha y ancha nariz frente de ella.

—He entrenado, Ox —masculló entre dientes—, y te podría dar una paliza en cualquier momento.

—Espero que si hablas de "paliza" sea sin trampas, porque así es como te he visto jugar siempre, sucio —le respondió cruzando sus brazos desnudos a la altura de su pecho.

El muchacho sonrió y se alejó un paso de ella.

—Lo veremos —le guiñó un ojo y se dio media vuelta caminando despreocupadamente por el gimnasio.

Milk quiso chillarle, pero intentó controlar su genio.

Estiró su cuerpo, tocando con la punta de sus dedos de la mano la punta de sus pies, luego se irguió nuevamente y continuó calentando para las próximas peleas.

Pronto entrarían en el campeonato que los permitiría participar para representar a la escuela y su maestro Renton tenía toda su fe puestas en ella. No por nada ella había ganado más de la mitad de los trofeos que adornaban la vitrina en la oficina del director.

Se iba a estirar nuevamente cuando se sintió ligeramente observada. Quiso ignorarlo, porque se sentía loca, el otro día había oído una voz y ahora se sentía completamente observada, sin embargo, no pudo evitar girarse hacia donde sentía una mirada puesta encima de ella. Tal fue su sorpresa al toparse con la misma mirada oscura del muchacho que había salido aquella mañana de la oficina del director, traía la misma tenida naranja con aquel signo a un costado de su pecho.

Goku, si mal no recordaba su nombre, la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa ligera en sus labios. Aquello la irritó un poco, pero se aguantó, como también aguantó las ganas de ir hacia donde estaba él y pedirle amablemente que dejase de mirarla porque la incomodaba.

Se giró y con torpeza apretó aún más su baja cola.

—¡Milk! —le llamó el entrenador a un lado del gran ring que había en el gimnasio, cortesía del director.

Ella caminó hacia él pareciendo indiferente, intentando ignorar la mirada intensa que sentía justo en su espalda por parte de aquel muchacho tan misterioso.

—¿Sí? —preguntó cuando estuvo a una distancia apropiada.

Renton sonrió y pasó un brazo por los hombros de la muchacha, girándola para mirar de frente al muchacho de cabellos negros que mirándola fijamente se encontraba sentado en las escaleras que daban a las gradas.

—¿Ves al chico de ahí? —preguntó con una sonrisa, ella asintió, se acercó a su oído y susurró—, es nuevo en la escuela, mañana comienza con sus clases y a que no adivinas que ha dicho…

Milk enarcó una ceja mirándolo con cierto grado de nerviosismo.

—¿Qué?

—Que con una mano atada a su espalda puede vencer a nuestra campeona oficial…


	5. Mirada

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes -como todos saben- no me pertenecen. La historia en si, sí. Aunque hay muchas cosas que robé por ahí :*_

 _!Queridos lectores! Los amo, lo saben, ¿verdad? Realmente lamento mucho la tardanza, soy una sinverguenza, pero sin embargo, son las 4:33 de la madrugada en mi país y yo aquí subiendo el capítulo. Lo tenía avanzado pero no terminado, así que lo tuve que terminar esta noche porque me sentía muy mal teniéndolas en espera tanto tiempo siendo que ya salí de clases y tengo el tiempo para escribir (a propósito, solo por si alguien le interesa aprobé todos mis ramos! YAY!) Okeyyy... Lo siento, de verdad, y más encima me presento con un capítulo super corto y que no alcancé a revisar, osea, podría hacerlo pero muero de sueño y la verdad es que si no lo subo ahora que tengo el notebook entre mis pies encendido, no lo subiré quizás en cuántos días. Lamento que sea corto, pero, este capítulo está lleno de GOku &Chichi puro lob para todos! Gualà! Jeje _

_Yaya, las dejaré leer, no sin antes -y como siempre- agradecer todos sus comentarios! Realmente chicas hacen mis días, las amo! Tengo las mejores lectoras del mundo, siempre lo he dicho, me animan siempre a escribir y yo soy tan mala:C que no subo capítulos cuando corresponden pero, hey! que ya llegó el del mes de enero y ya prontito se viene febrero y eso quiere decir: Nuevo capítulo! Y prometo que no me demoraré en subir el próximo y que será más largo que este!_

 _Las adoro lectoras/es (por si acaso). No olviden sus **reviews** y si tienen alguna consulta no duden en hacermela, yo les responderé! Tranquilas que no muerdo :*  
Nos leemos! Más pronto que tarde (ahora sí) (L)(L)(L) muchos corazones para ustedes!_

PD: Cualquier falta de ortografía o redacción hagánmelo saber que no revise nada y para que después cuando relea no me dé verguenza jajaj bueno adiós ! 3

* * *

 _Capítulo IV_ _: "Mirada"_

 _"No sé tu nombre, solo sé la mirada con que me lo dices" -Mario Benedetti._

* * *

Tiraba patadas a una velocidad realmente vertiginosa, realizaba piruetas que no creía que eran necesarias para un simple entrenamiento, e incluso llegó a romper dos bolsas de boxeo en tiempo record.

Sintió la mirada del tipo quemarle la espalda todo el entrenamiento y aquello le molestaba aún más. Debía admitir que lo dicho por _ese_ le fastidió bastante, ¿cómo era posible que un sujeto que no la conocía y que además era nuevo hablase de manera tan pedante?, ¿lo diría porque no podía creer que una chica fuese la campeona de la escuela? Si era eso le daría una patada en el trasero que lo mandaría de vuelta de donde salió.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que Inachi estuviera pavoneándose por ahí creyéndose la gran cosa por el simple hecho de que le había ganado en una pelea, pelea en la que además ganó haciendo trampa.

Siguió con su entrenamiento intensivo, el cual, se suponía que debía ser de lo más tranquilo. No quería admitir tampoco que el hecho de que estuviese entrenando a ese nivel era porque aquel muchacho del cual no conocía ni su nombre parecía no interesarse en nadie más que en ella. Y eso le ponía incomoda.

Fue un segundo. Un segundo en el cual se distrajo e hizo un movimiento errado con su pierna que la llevó directamente al suelo con un dolor punzante en su tobillo.

Cayó de bruces al suelo con su pie en alto y con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

—¿Ox, te encuentras bien?

La voz de su maestro le hizo sonrojarse aún más cuando notó la mirada de cada uno de sus compañeros puestas en ella, mirándola en el suelo con el pie ligeramente elevado y tan roja como un tomate.

El labio inferior le tembló ligeramente.

—¿Ox…? —su entrenador se acercó endemoniadamente lento, diciendo su apellido ligeramente asustado. Milk sabía que a su entrenador le daría un ataque al corazón si le decía que sentía punzadas en su tobillo.

Bajó lentamente los pies al suelo y cuando su pie derecho toco la fría baldosa contrajo el gesto evidenciando su dolor. El rostro del maestro Renton palideció de apoco mientras se colocaba a un lado de ella y se colocaba en cuclillas para quedar casi a la misma altura.

—Dime que tu mueca de dolor es solo una mala broma —pidió con los labios apretados y una titubeante sonrisa.

La chica miró rápidamente a su alrededor, aun sonrojada y pudo darse cuenta que justamente las dos personas que menos quería que la viesen estaban justamente mirándola fijamente. Inachi y el misterioso muchacho de cabellos inusualmente despeinados.

Su rostro ardía y sentía que en cualquier momento humo saldría por los orificios de nariz.

—¡Ox! —llamó la atención nuevamente Renton.

La chica entonces volvió a sentir la punzada en su tobillo y apretó los labios para no soltar un chillido. Se miró el pie y se dio cuenta de que poco a poco se estaba hinchando.

—Creo que me torcí el tobillo —susurró con suavidad intentando no llamar más la atención de lo que ya lo había hecho.

—¡¿Qué?! —el grito del maestro le hizo doler los oídos y se sintió aún más observada que antes. Todos los compañeros de su clase de artes marciales detuvieron sus entrenamientos para prestarle atención a ambos—. Veré esto.

El hombre llevó sus manos al tobillo de la chica y tocó con ambas manos delicadamente su pie. Milk apretó los labios con fuerzas para no gritar.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó él mirándola fijamente. A esa altura, varios compañeros se estaban acercando a ambos.

—Un poco —mintió. La verdad era que le dolía como el infierno.

El maestro elevó su vista y la pegó en ella. Milk sabía que Renton estaba incluso más preocupado que ella por la supuesta lesión. Suspiró.

—¿Milk, estás bien? —preguntó una compañera mirando con una cierta mueca de dolor el tobillo de la muchacha.

La pelinegra elevó la vista y torció una sonrisa, aunque más que sonrisa fue una mala mueca de dolor.

—Hay que llevarla a la enfermería, maestro —le dijo otro compañero de ojos azules mirando al entrenador.

Renton le devolvió la mirada y asintió lentamente.

—Sí, sí… Eh —titubeó.

—Yo puedo llevarla —la voz se oyó desde atrás y Milk giró tan rápido el cuello que cualquiera hubiese pensado que se lo había fracturado también.

El pelinegro que antes la miraba atentamente desde la grada se levantó de su puesto y se acercó con ambas manos puestas en su nuca, con un semblante despreocupado y una sonrisa amable. Milk no le creyó su pose de chico afable y torció el gesto.

—¿Y quién eres tú? —preguntó Inachi elevando una de sus tupidas cejas, mientras se mantenía un poco más alejado que el resto con los brazos cruzados.

El muchacho siquiera pareció incomodarse con la mordaz pregunta del alumno, tampoco pareció importarle que la mirada de toda la clase se posara en su persona, él solo amplió su sonrisa y lo miró fijamente.

—Soy Son Goku, mañana me integro a esta escuela y también a esta clase —dijo muy seguro de sí mismo, luego, como si no quisiese responder más preguntas miró fijamente a Milk—. ¿Te hiciste daño? —preguntó.

Ella se volvió visiblemente nerviosa, corrió su vista hacia su pie que ya se encontraba totalmente hinchado y luego tragó aire.

—Estoy bien —susurró sin mirarle, luego pegó su vista en el maestro y dijo con una mueca que intentó hacer pasar por sonrisa—. Puedo ir yo sola a la enfermería, entrenador —aseguró con suavidad—, solo… Ayúdeme a levantarme.

Renton asintió y se levantó casi de un salto para ayudarla a pararse, Riku —otro compañero de la clase de ojos verdes— también le ayudó por el otro lado y poco a poco la gente se fue dispersando de a su alrededor, lo que le trajo un ligero alivio a la pelinegra.

—¿Estás segura, Ox? —preguntó el entrenador.

La chica asintió.

—Sí, sí… Solo —intentó dar un paso y un el dolor punzante volvió, entumeciéndole la pierna, apretó los labios con fuerzas—, iré despacito.

—Estás pálida —susurró Renton escudriñándola con la mirada.

—Sí, siempre lo he sido —intentó ponerle humor, sin embargo, el comentario le salió demasiado ácido como para ser tomado como tal. Sonrió levemente.

—Eh, chico —llamó a Goku quien no se había movido ningún centímetro del puesto en el que lo vio por última vez—, mejor llévala y tendrás un par de puntos para entrar al equipo.

Goku —como se había presentado—, sonrió levemente y asintió mientras dejaba caer ambos brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, se acercó a la chica sin titubeos y se colocó muy cerca de su espalda. Ella no pudo evitar querer correrse, pero sabía que si movía su maldito pie derecho caería directamente al suelo otra vez.

—Entonces… Queda en tus manos —miró a Milk fijamente—, y tu Ox, será mejor que te mejores antes de la preselección del campeonato —le dio una mirada intensa y se giró gritando al grupo para hacer un circulo en el gimnasio y comenzar el verdadero entrenamiento.

Milk estuvo a punto de decirle algo al chico, carraspeó y abrió su boca, sin embargo, sus palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta cuando sin más Goku pasó sus brazos por las rodillas del muchacha y por su espalda, alzándola casi como si pesase menos que una pluma. Su rostro hirvió y abrió tanto sus ojos que pensó que estos podrían salírsele de las cuencas en cualquier momento.

—¡Pero… ¿qué haces! —se quejó mirando el suelo asombrada.

—Te cargo a la enfermería, dime, ¿dónde está? —preguntó mientras caminaba como si nada hacia la salida del gimnasio.

—Bá-ja-me —deletreó cada silaba con la mandíbula tensa, ¿qué se creía ese tipo…?

—¿Eh?, pe-pero… ¿por qué? —preguntó en un titubeo—, tienes el tobillo lastimado, si caminas puedes lastimártelo aún más.

Ella se removió en sus brazos. Se alegraba de que a esas horas no haya prácticamente nadie en la escuela, porque sabía que si alguien la vería en los brazos de ese sujeto los chismes no tardarían ni medio segundo en aparecer, y lo que ella menos quería era estar en boca de todos.

—No me importa —masculló mientras seguía moviéndose, él sin embargo seguía avanzando.

—Oye —se quejó frunciendo el ceño—, no hagas eso, puedes caerte.

—No me importa —volvió a repetir—, te exijo que me bajes ahora mismo —gruñó.

Aunque Milk no lo supiese, Goku la conocía —oh que la conocía tan jodidamente bien— que sabía que si no la bajaba en ese instante podría desatarse una guerra en la cual obviamente él no iba a querer participar, sin embargo, había una pequeña parte de él que no quería hacerlo por el simple motivo de que habían sido muchos años sin tener aquel menudo cuerpecito tan cerca, el aroma silvestre y a la vez dulzón de su esposa le estaba aturdiendo de una manera que no calificaría bajo ningún concepto como mala y también —aunque nunca lo admitiría— le encantaba ver a su esposa molesta. Amaba sobre todo la pequeña arruguita que se formaba entre las cejas y como su pequeña y respingona nariz se arrugaba hasta la punta cuando algo le molestaba, sin embargo, no podía verlo desde aquella perspectiva porque la chica tenía su rostro dado vuelta hacia el lado contrario de él, dejando su rostro lleno de pelo.

—¡Bájame ya! —gruñó con voz fastidiada.

Goku bufó y se detuvo.

La bajó.

Aunque no fue la mejor manera. Por un milisegundo olvidó que su tobillo estaba malo y simplemente la bajó sin ninguna consideración con su pie y ella trastabilló soltando un chillido cuando su pie toco el piso con firmeza para no caer.

—¡Demonios, lo siento! —se disculpó Goku avergonzado—, había olvidado lo frágil y delicada que eras.

En ese momento ocurrieron dos cosas completamente distintas en ambos. Goku no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos impresionado por lo que se le acababa de salir, sintiendo como los bellos de su nuca levemente se erizaban ante el recuerdo en Kame House cuando se recuperó de su enfermedad al corazón y sin querer lanzó a Milk por los aires. Una nostalgia terrible le atacó el pecho y se sintió completamente incomodo por eso. Lentamente giró su rostro para mirar a la que fue su esposa en algún momento, esperando ingenuamente de que quizás sus palabras también le hayan hecho recordar aquel momento a la chica, sin embargo, muy por el contrario a lo que creía que sería el rostro de la chica, se encontró con una furiosa Milk.

Estaba completamente roja, su mandíbula se había cuadrado debido a lo tensa que estaba y ambas manos estaban temblando al mantenerlas tan apretadas a los costados de su cuerpo, se encontraba apoyada levemente en unos casilleros y su pie estaba levemente alzado.

—¿Cómo me dijiste? —preguntó con voz cautelosamente peligrosa.

Goku se removió incomodo en su puesto.

—Yo-yo… —tragó saliva.

—¿Dijiste que era frágil y delicada? —preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

El Sayayin dio un paso hacia atrás mientras sacudía sus manos justo en frente de su cuerpo.

—N-no —susurró temeroso—, no quise decir eso, yo…

—¿Tú qué? —preguntó afirmándose en los casilleros para no caer—, ¿me negarás también que no le _quisiste decir_ —hizo una pobre imitación del a voz temblorosa de Goku al decir las últimas dos palabras y continuó— al maestro Renton que podías derrotarme con una mano atada en la espalda?

—¿Eh?

— _¿Eh?_ —le imitó Milk en son de burla—. Siquiera te conozco y crees tener el derecho de decir que eres más fuerte que yo, eres un maldito machista, eso eres…

—¿Ma…ma…?, ¿qué? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

 _'Qué ignorante',_ pensó Milk entrecerrando los ojos.

—No porque sea mujer —siguió—, seré "frágil y delicada", mucho menos débil. Tú no me conoces ni un poquito para decir lo que se te plazca.

—Pero yo no creo eso —susurró completamente confundido, no podía creer que había metido la pata con la chica el primer día que volvía a verla, él solo quería que ella se enamorase perdidamente de él apenas lo viera. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que Milk lo tratase de _ma…_ lo que sea que haya dicho.

—¿Entonces por qué demonios dijiste que con una mano atada puedes vencerme? —preguntó y sintió la necesidad de cruzar sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, sin embargo, sabía que si lo hacía caería de bruces al suelo otra vez.

—Porque es verdad —respondió.

Milk estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas.

—¿Quién te crees…?

—Pero no creo que seas débil —añadió rápidamente—, de verdad, de hecho, creo que eres la chica más fuerte del mundo…

Y fue instantáneo. Todo enojo que pudo sentir Milk en ese momento se congeló de lleno al igual que ella, quedándose congelada en su sitio con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos pegados en él. Sus palabras resonaron como eco en su cabeza.

—Ahora, bien, no te cargaré a la enfermería, pero… Déjame que te ayude a llegar a la enfermería, ese tobillo se hincha cada vez más —pidió Goku.

Si Milk no sintiese tales punzadas de manera tan seguida no dejaría que el chico la llevase, sin embargo, decidió no discutir más y aceptar su ayuda, aunque a regañadientes. Intentó pasar una mano por el cuello del muchacho, pero no alcanzaba a llegar, era demasiado alto, él, por otro lado, pasó su mano por la cintura y la elevó unos centímetro del suelo para que su pie no lo tocase y la medio arrastró hacia la enfermería, la cual ella le indicó para llegar.

Mika —la enfermera— apenas la vio la sentó rápidamente en la camilla y a empujones echó a Goku, quien se quejó unos segundos y luego el portazo bloqueó su voz. Milk no lo escuchó más después de eso.

[…]

La hija de Ox Satán jamás creyó aguantar tanto tiempo un dolor tan punzante que le llegaba a molestar hasta el muslo. La enfermera le dio una pastilla para el malestar y le revisó el tobillo, tocándole la zona afectada.

Un esguince, nada grave, pero que, sin embargo, podía transformarse a algo mucho peor si no se cuidaba. Lo que quería decir que no podría entrenar al menos por dos semanas.

También le recomendó que lo mejor sería ir a descansar a casa y que no apoyase el pie en el suelo por un tiempo muy prolongado, así que le sugirió de una manera directa que lo mejor sería llamar a su padre para que este viniese a buscarla en auto, a lo que obviamente Milk se negó.

Su padre no podía de ninguna manera enterarse el cómo se había torcido el tobillo.

Así que le mintió a Mika y luego de que le pusiera un vendaje en el pie se marchó.

El dolor al menos ahora era más manejable que hace un rato atrás. La noche ya había caído y se había puesto completamente frío el ambiente, al mirar al cielo se dio cuenta que si no se apresuraba en llegar a casa lo más probable sería que la lluvia la pillaría.

Suspiró y sacó su teléfono celular de su bolsillo.

Pensó en llamar a Krunt y pedirle que fuese a buscarla, sin embargo, su móvil se encontraba sin batería alguna.

—Maldita suerte —masculló.

Se enfundó en su chaqueta y comenzó su camino.

Ya no le gustaba el hecho de caminar a casa.

El primer tramo del camino a casa le resultó fácil de sobrellevar, sin embargo, cuando la primera gota cayó justo en su mejilla, el dolor en el pie volvió a ser tan insoportable como lo había sido en un principio. Sabía que frío influyó además del hecho de que al no sentir tanto dolor lo había forzado un poco y ahora por estúpida tenía que ir cojeando a casa con un dolor infernal creciendo en su tobillo.

Y empeoró todo cuando la lluvia aumentó su intensidad, cayendo como una delgada capa desde el cielo empapando todo a su alrededor, incluido ella.

En el semáforo antes de llegar a casa se apoyó en el poste para descansar el pie por nos segundo, intentó despegarse parte de su cabello de la cara y miró lo que le quedaba de camino. Apretó los labios.

Pensó seriamente en hacer parar un auto para que la llevase aunque sea por unas cuantas cuadras, sin embargo, y como si todos los dioses se burlasen de ella no pasó ninguno. Las calles estaban casi tan vacías como fuese de madrugada y pensó seriamente en la hora que era.

 _'Espero que papá no haya llegado aún'_ , pensó tragando saliva. Tomó suficiente aire y luego lo impulsó, volvió a caminar.

Parecía ser que el descanso que tomó anteriormente solo había empeorado su torcedura porque ya casi era imposible de aguantar el maldito dolor, era como si su tobillo palpitase dolorosamente a cada paso que daba.

Cruzó la calle medio arrastrando su pie y cuando llegó a la orilla contraria se dio impulso para seguir, sin embargo, el dolor fue tal que la cegó por unos momentos y tuvo que apegar su espalda a la muralla debido a que su vista estaba traicionándola. Se dejó arrastrar por los fríos ladrillos y se sentó en el suelo mojándose aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Cerró los ojos mientras se pasaba las manos por su cara mojada, echándose el flequillo hacia atrás. En el momento en el que abrió los ojos dio tal brinco que su pie le hizo chillar levemente de dolor. Unos ojos tan oscuros como la misma noche la miraban fijamente desde su altura.

Son Goku —el niño nuevo de la escuela— estaba en cuclillas frente de ella mirándola como si no hubiese nada más que contemplar en la ciudad además de su cara mojada y la mueca de dolor que cargaba.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?! —preguntó apretando la mandíbula. Muy en el fondo Milk agradecía la presencia del muchacho, pero sin embargo, su orgullo era grande, aunque no sabía si en ese momento era más grande que su dolor.

El muchacho, bajo todo pronóstico, sonrió.

—Se me imaginó que podías necesitar ayuda —se encogió de hombros—, y puedo ver que es así.

—Te… ju…juro —comenzó a hablar la chica con la respiración entre cortada— que si me estás… si…siguiendo…

—¿Movámonos? —preguntó el chico cortando lo que sea que hubiese querido decir la chica—, está lloviendo cada vez más fuerte y podrías coger un resfriado, supongo que tu torcedura ya es lo suficientemente malo, ¿no?

Milk gruñó en su puesto. Goku estiró su mano y la chica lo miró con recelo, sin embargo, lo aceptó para levantarse del suelo.

—Mira, sé que no quieres que te cargue —le comentó mientras la mantenía firmemente afirmada del brazo—, sin embargo, si vuelvo a arrastrarte nos demoraremos más, puedo cargarte en mi espalda si te incomoda de la otra manera —habló por sobre el ruido de la lluvia.

La hija de Ox Satán se sonrojó y con la mandíbula apretada asintió levemente. El chico le dio la espalda y Milk pasó sus brazos por sus hombros, él llevó sus manos al dobles de las rodillas de la muchacha y la alzó nuevamente sin ningún esfuerzo.

—Dime por dónde te llevo —le pidió casi a gritos para hacerse escuchar.

Milk asintió, aunque dudaba que él la haya visto, sin embargo, el muchacho se puso en marcha sin más.

La única comunicación que hubo entre ambos en todo el camino fue cuando Milk le daba las indicaciones para llegar a la casa, en menos de siete minutos ambos se encontraron de frente a la casa de Ox Satán.

A Goku le causó cierta extrañeza estar de pie frente a aquella pequeña casita. Era tan diferente al castillo en el cual se suponía que debían vivir. La imagen del castillo destrozado le causó escalofríos y sintió algo molesto instalarse en el centro de su estómago.

Milk por su parte tragó saliva en seco. Las luces estaban encendidas, lo que quería decir que su padre ya había llegado a casa.

—Ya puedes bajarme —susurró Milk muy cerca de su oído.

Goku la miró por sobre su hombro, olvidando por unos segundos que llevaba a la chica en cuestión en su espalda.

—¿No quieres que te lleve hasta dentro? —preguntó.

—¿Estás loco?, ya es suficiente lo tarde que es como para que papá me vea en la espalda de un desconocido —aseguró la chica.

Goku esta vez la bajó con sumo cuidado.

—Yo creo que le agradaría a tu papá —aseguró el chico sonriente.

Milk frunció el ceño.

—Crees mal —rebatió y luego suspiró apoyando levemente el pie en el suelo—. Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Goku, en serio.

El corazón del chico brincó en su pecho. Una sonrisa se implantó en su cara. Dios, cómo había extrañado oír su nombre con esa voz.

—No hay de qué —susurró.

La chica le sonrió.

—Nos vemos en la escuela.

El pelinegro asintió.

Ella caminó los centímetros que la separaban de su puerta y cuando se apoyó en esta se giró para ver de nuevo al muchacho de cabellos alborotados, sin embargo, cuando se dio vuelta él ya no estaba ahí. Torció el gesto.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡¿Dónde demonios estuviste?! —la voz dura de su padre resonó por la calle.

—Lo siento, papá —susurró Milk junto a la puerta—, ¿me ayudas entrar? —preguntó sonriendo temblorosamente—, me he lastimado el tobillo…

[*]

Cuando Goku llegó a la casa en el que vivía con su abuelito, este estaba esperándolo con una gran cena, la cual se devoró en apenas siete minutos.

Son Gohan lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en su boca, apenas lo vio supo que algo había pasado con el muchacho y la chica. Él debía admitir que cuando la vio en la escalera aquel día la encontró realmente bonita y pudo notar de inmediato que la muchacha tenía su carácter, lo cual le llamó ligeramente la atención, era tal y como se imaginaba que sería la ex esposa del chico.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Son Gohan.

Goku se estaba devorando su segundo plato de sopa.

—¿Qwué? —preguntó con la boca llena. Gohan sonrió.

—¿Cómo te fue con la chica?, ¿y por qué llegaste tan tarde y mojado? —cuestionó.

El pelinegro tragó un pedazo de pan que recién se había metido a la boca y se rió ligeramente.

—Tuve que llevar a Milk a la casa —susurró—, se torció el tobillo practicando artes marciales.

—¡Vaya! —se sorprendió Gohan—, ¿también le gusta luchar?

Goku asintió sonriente.

—En nuestra dimensión le pedí matrimonio luego de haber luchado contra ella en el torneo de artes marciales —comentó.

—Entonces sigue siendo la misma chiquilla que en tu dimensión —habló sorprendido—, con personalidad y todo.

El pelinegro torció los labios ligeramente mientras se los limpiaba con su brazo.

—Más o menos —respondió.

—¿Qué ha cambiado? —elevó una ceja curioso.

—No lo sé —dijo mirando un punto fijo en la nada—, es decir, además de su _ki_ , hay algo más que siento es diferente en ella.

Son Gohan lo miró fijamente, como si estuviese estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos.

—¿Y eso es malo? —le preguntó.

Goku pareció salir de su ensoñación, lo miró fijamente y sonrió con su típica sonrisa despreocupado. Sacudió su cabeza.

—Oh, no —murmuró—, solo me parece interesante.

Gohan le devolvió la sonrisa.

Goku amplió aún más su sonrisa.

—Creo que la escuela no será tan aburrida después de todo —y se echó el último trozo de pan a la boca.


	6. Roto

Vengo rápidito con un nuevo capítulo, rápidito porque estoy muriendo de sueño:C debo aprovechar que me da sueño porque sino después no puedo dormir! Pero buenooo no voy aburrirlas con mis problemas personales, como sea! Las adorooo lo saben! muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios de verdad que son los que me animan a seguir con esta historia (y obviamente mi imaginación que vuela cuando escribo Pale). Las cosas van lentas, lo sé, estoy intentando hacerlo todo a su ritmo pero a un ritmo que espero no aburrirlas, el que Goku quiera recuperar a su esposa no es el _climax_ de la historia, sino otra, aunque ese también sea parte de la trama muy importante, bah!

nuevamente muchas gracias por sus reviews! son mi inspiración! y no prometo nada, pero espero que este mes tenga una sorpresita para ustedes (si no puedo traerselas pues perdón:C) pero espero que funcione ! Ya se viene lo bueno, eso se los puedo decir con certeza!

Okeeeey!

 **estaré a la espera de sus comentarios para que me hagan feliz :) jajaja**

Disfrutad y leed todos de él! Adióooos !

Besos, Jell. :A

* * *

 _Capítulo V:_ _"Roto"_

 _Dibujamos mapas del pasado de cada uno, corazones rotos pintados de negro. El duelo se torna en morado, los momentos felices en amarillo. Esta es la manera de aprender unos de otros" -Fortesa Lafiti._

* * *

Cuando Milk despertó a la mañana siguiente sintió una chispa de esperanza recorrer cada fibra de su cuerpo. Era su segunda noche en la que no se movía de su cama producto a su sonambulismo.

Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro y se sentó en la cama sintiendo un jubilo crecer dentro de su pecho. ¡Nuevamente no había despertado siquiera una sola vez durante a la noche! Lo que quería decir que no había tenido ninguna clase de pesadilla —y aunque no recordara siquiera lo que soñó— no le importaba al sentirse fresca como una lechuga.

A pesar de la terrible tormenta que se desató aquella noche en la ciudad. Los rayos del sol se colaban por entre las cortinas asegurándole un buen día.

Sin embargo, bastó que un solo recuerdo llegase a su cabeza para destruir toda su felicidad.

Se había torcido el tobillo. Y muy probablemente durmió toda la noche de seguido porque casi se había tomado todo el maldito frasco de pastillas para dormir y para el dolor, para dejar de sentir las horribles punzadas en su pie.

También recordó que nuevamente —ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había sido— había mentido a su padre, alegando que su torcedura fue provocada por su torpeza al correr por las escaleras de la institución.

Soltando un suspiro cargado de frustración corrió las mantas de su cama para tener una visión de su tobillo. Esperaba realmente que este no estuviese hinchado, después de todo, ayer realmente se había sobre exigido caminando devuelta a casa.

Un sonrojo cubrió por completo su rostro.

 _'Goku'._

Se miró el tobillo recordando el "lindo paseo" que dio tras su espalda el día anterior y no pudo evitar arrugar su nariz al recordar el aroma del chico.

Era extraño porque nunca había sentido ese olor y sin embargo le parecía tan familiar, como si hubiese estado junto a ese olor toda su vida y no se hubiese dado cuenta.

Tampoco —debía admitir— que era un olor demasiado potente o embriagante. Más bien era un aroma peculiar.

A tierra húmeda, pan recién horneado y alguna esencia masculina que lo distinguió como su sudor. La combinación era extraña, pero sin embargo, pegó en sus fosas nasales tan potente que aún podía sentir el deje de su olor y siendo sincera consigo misma el olor le agradaba.

Mientras inspeccionaba su pie tocando con sus dedos suavemente se sintió aliviada, sintiendo como nuevamente las energías se renovaban dentro de su ser.

Ya no le dolía para nada y la hinchazón había disminuido considerablemente.

Fue en ese momento en que la puerta de su dormitorio sonó con tres simples golpes sordos.

—Adelante —murmulló y se cuestionó el hecho de haberlo dicho tan bajo, sin embargo, su padre del otro lado giró la manilla de igual manera.

El fornido cuerpo de su padre ocupó el espacio de la puerta por completo. Sus orbes oscuros se pegaron en el rostro de su hija, Milk pudo notar el deje preocupado de su padre mientras parecía inspeccionarla desde el umbral.

—Buen día, hija, ¿cómo amaneció tu tobillo? —preguntó.

La chica sonrió levemente.

—Casi como si no me lo hubiese torcido —contestó ampliando su sonrisa, movió su pie circularmente y luego lo levantó con suavidad, demostrando que su tobillo ya parecía estar sanado.

Por su parte el gran Ox Satán torció ligeramente el ceño y miró a su hija con preocupación, ella borró lentamente su sonrisa.

—¿Segura que no te duele ni un poquito? —le preguntó sin dejar de mirarla.

—Hey —susurró y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, con lentitud apoyó el pie en el piso y luego sonrió nuevamente mientras subía su mirada hacia el rostro acongojado de su padre—, ¿lo ves?, ya me encuentro bien. Tengo una muy buena cicatrización.

Su papá se movió al fin de su puesto e ingreso a la habitación, se sentó junto a su hija con cuidado mientras toda la cama se movía por el peso de su padre.

—Sí —murmuró mirando el tobillo desde arriba—, siempre has tenido una cicatrización muy sorprendente —pestañeó algo aturdido y al fin una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios—, creo que ya te encuentras bien, pero, si prefieres quedarte en cama y no ir a la escuela para descansar el pie, por mí no hay…

—¡No! —le cortó Milk rápidamente, su padre elevó una ceja ante la aceleración por parte de la chica y la miró casi cuestionándola, ella sonrió nerviosa—, quiero decir, que en verdad ya no siento dolor alguno y faltar por faltar no creo que esté bien, sobre todo porque tendré un examen muy importante de historia la próxima semana y si falto puede que no entienda la materia que hay que estudiar para la prueba —se encogió de hombros—, tu sabes…

Los ojos negros de Ox Satán escudriñaron el rostro de su hija, luego, ante las palabras tan atolondradas que salieron de su boca y al hecho de haber entendido solo la mitad de estas soltó un suspiro.

—Está bien —susurró—, te dejé desayuno en la mesa, yo debo marcharme.

Besó la coronilla de su hija y luego se levantó de la cama.

—Me iré al trabajo, por favor, cuídate ese tobillo y no llegues tarde nuevamente o sino me veré en la obligación de darte un castigo —le advirtió—, ¿entendido?

Milk asintió sonriente.

—Entendido.

—Adiós, hija.

La chica no respondió, cuando la figura de su padre desapareció por el hueco de su puerta tuvo que suspirar sin poder evitarlo. Miró su tobillo, casi como si estuviese nuevo y luego pensó en lo atolondrada que había sido su respuesta. Se avergonzó así misma con la rapidez que se negó a no ir a clases, cualquier otro día lo hubiese disfrutado, manteniéndose en cama la mayor cantidad de tiempo que pudiese, sin embargo, justamente ese día no era un panorama alentador.

Aquel día Goku iría a clases por primera vez. Y ella no podía negar que le causaba curiosidad extrema el saber qué sucedería con el chico durante el transcurso del día y cuál sería la prueba que el maestro Renton le haría para poder entrar al grupo. ¿Le haría pelear contra ella aquel día?

Se mordió el labio inferior.

Lo mejor sería ducharse rápidamente para no retrasarse más para la escuela.

[*]

Sus ojos celestes se cayeron directamente en el pequeño objeto que estaba encima de la mesita en su habitación en la universidad. No quería tocarlo, siquiera mirarlo, pero el objeto era tan hipnotizante que sus ojos se iban en contra de su voluntad hacia _eso_.

Soltó un suspiro mientras subía los pies a la cama y atraía sus rodillas hacia su pecho, abrazándose completamente.

Odiaba a su padre. Realmente lo odiaba. ¿Es que acaso él no quería dejarla en paz?

¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que ella _no_ quería hacerse cargo del maldito negocio familiar?, ella realmente no quería ser una jodida científica e investigar absurdas leyendas que las creyó cuando tenía cinco años o un poco más. Y ella ahora ya no tenía cinco.

Sin embargo, si no las creía, ¿por qué simplemente no tomaba el maldito objeto y averiguaba por sus propios ojos lo que este significaba?

Su padre había sido claro cuando le dijo que el objeto estaba impecable pero que solo necesitaba un ajuste, ajuste que obviamente su cerebro podía dárselo, pero, ¿cómo su papá estaba tan convencido de que ella podría arreglarlo?, ¿cómo podía creer que aquel objeto sería capaz de rastrear un _'Fûjikome'_ si la humanidad había dado por sentado que _aquello_ no existía?, ¿por qué su padre creería en la existencia de algo tan ilógico si además era un científico?

Torció el gesto y en un arranque de valentía tomó el objeto.

Era redondo y cabía en la palma de su mano.

¿Por qué su padre se empeñó en dárselo?, ella siquiera sabía qué clase de ajuste quería que le hiciera y de todos modos, ella estaba estudiando _diseño_ , no ingeniería en mecánica o en tecnología o lo que sea.

Soltó un bufido y en un ataque de rabia lo lanzó lejos.

El objeto se estrelló contra la pared del frente y una parte del _radar_ —como lo había llamado su padre— se desprendió.

Bulma torció los labios. ¿Qué importaba si la estúpida cosa se rompía en pedazos? De cualquier manera su padre le dijo muy bien que no lo querría de vuelta y que era todo suyo. Y lo que ella quería era deshacerse de él.

[*]

Cuando Milk bajó a desayunar se encontró con unos panqueques frescos con mermelada de mora en la mesa. Se saboreó al verlos y se sonrió al pensar en que su padre definitivamente los había hecho exclusivamente para ella, puesto que amaba los panqueques que hacía su padre.

Antes de sentarse se acercó a la cafetera, se sirvió un poco y luego se llenó el tazón de leche.

Se sentó para comer.

Cuando ya iba casi por el tres cuarto de su panqués se acordó que había guardado su teléfono celular en el bolsillo de su blusa, lo sacó para prenderlo —lo había mantenido apagado mientras se cargaba toda la noche y había olvidado encenderlo en la mañana—, cuando prendió inmediatamente el aparato comenzó a sonar indicándole una cantidad de mensajes que no había recibido el día anterior pero que se lo habían mandado.

« _Hey, ¿qué tal el entrenamiento?_ ». Ese era de Krunt.

« _¡Milk!, ¿te has enterado de la buena nueva? Un chico nuevo en la escuela_ ».

La pelinegra tragó pesado un pedazo de panqués, ese mensaje obviamente era de Hina, y Milk sabía a quién exactamente se refería su amiga pelirroja. Y no le agradaba la idea de que Hina se haya enterado de la integración de aquel muchacho, ya que, eso solo significaba una cosa: Que no llevaba ni un día en la maldita escuela y que se estaba volviendo jodidamente popular. La pelinegra gruñó ligeramente en su puesto mientras seguía leyendo los mensajes.

Otro de Krunt.

« _¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estás?_ ».

« _Tú padre llamó y me dijo que estaba preocupado por ti, ¿es qué acaso tienes algas en el cerebro Ox?_ ». Nuevamente Krunt.

Todos y cada uno de los mensajes que seguían de Krunt era preguntándole acerca de su paradero.

« _¡Maldita suertuda!, Lichy me contó que el chico nuevo te cargó a la enfermería, ¡si que no pierdes el tiempo!, espero, al menos, que mañana me lo presentes como debe ser. Ah! Y tu padre llamó preocupado, ¿no estarás en algún motel con el nuevo chico?, si es así espero uses alguna clase de preservativo ;P_ »

El rostro de Milk ardió por el último mensaje. Hina realmente no tenía ninguna clase de colador en su cerebro para filtrar las cosas que debe o no debe decir.

Pero realmente lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho de que esa tal Lichy —a la que apenas conocía por las clases de Renton— estuviese esparciendo el rumor de que ella fue llevada en brazos de un chico a la enfermería. Bien. Era cierto, no era un rumor, pero quizás qué conclusiones saquen todo el estudiantado ante aquella información.

Bebió un sorbo de su café con leche y pensó seriamente en que quizás quedarse aquel día en casa no sería mala opción.

[*]

—¿Por qué no puedo ir con mi traje a la escuela?

Era casi séptima vez en la mañana en la que Goku se quejaba por el uniforme que tenía puesto en esos momentos, uniforme que —como era de esperarse— su abuelito Gohan tuvo que obligarlo a utilizar.

—Porque es este traje con el que debes asistir —volvió a responder Son Gohan con su infinita paciencia, sonrió y Goku pudo ver el gesto por el espejo que estaba justo en frente de él—, además creo que te ves bien en él, eres un jovencito apuesto, creo que tu ex esposa al verte caerá a tus pies —y le guiñó un ojo.

Goku en su puesto torció el gesto sin despegar su vista en el feo traje que estaba utilizando. La camisa le molestaba y los pantalones le quedaban algo apretado, ¿cómo era que los demás jóvenes aceptaban ir a clases con esta clase de ropa tan ridícula? Él no sabía que debía ir vestido así, su hijo Gohan en su dimensión utilizaba su ropa de siempre, ¿por qué él no podía?

Elevó su vista mientras intentaba desajustar un poco más su corbata color verde musgo, le estaba apretando el cuello.

Goku debía admitir que tampoco lograba del todo acostumbrarse a su "nueva" apariencia. No era como si al mirarse al espejo se sintiera como todo un extraño, más bien, se asemejaba mucho a su apariencia cuando tenía 17 años en su dimensión original, sin embargo, había un _algo_ que le hacía sentirse levemente incómodo. Aunque él siempre fue un niño en cuerpo de adulto, quizás se sentía extraño estando en un cuerpo de adolescente ya habiendo vivido muchas cosas que lo representaban en realidad como un adulto mayor.

—No te preocupes, Goku —le dijo Gohan acercándose a él por atrás hasta colocarse a un lado del muchacho, palmeó su espalda con suavidad—, puedes llevar tu _gi_ naranja de todos modos para las clases de artes marciales.

El muchacho de pelo oscuro se giró a mirar a su abuelito y asintió sonriente. Luego, de un par de segundos mirándolo desde arriba recordó algo que debía preguntarle y que lo había olvidado completamente por lo sucedido el día anterior.

—Abuelito, tenía que hacerle una pregunta —le dijo entonces el muchacho mirándolo seriamente.

Gohan le devolvió la mirada y sonrió levemente.

—En esta dimensión —comenzó con lentitud—, ¿existe algún maestro Roshi?, ¿entrenó junto con él?

Su abuelito enarcó una ceja y pareció pensar por un par de segundos, luego —para decepción del pelinegro de cabellos alborotados— sacudió su cabeza de manera negativa.

—¿No? —se medio escandalizó—, pero…

Son Gohan suspiró levemente.

—Escucha, Goku —comenzó con suavidad—, en esta dimensión puede ser que no existirán todos tus amigos de tu dimensión original —le comentó—, supongo que lo sabes, que solo las personas bidimensionales son capaces de traspasar de una dimensión a otra…

Goku asintió cabizbajo. Realmente, realmente le hubiese gustado tener a todos sus amigos en aquella dimensión.

—¿Y qué pasa con aquellos seres que no lo son? —preguntó Goku con suavidad.

El anciano se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que son almas hasta que deciden volver a nacer —contestó, Goku lo miró fijo y Gohan le sonrió—. Ya, está bien, Goku, basta de charlas, debes marcharte ahora si no quieres llegar tarde a tu primer día de clases.

Goku asintió.

Unos segundos después Goku estaba elevándose para irse mientras se despedía de Gohan con una de sus manos libres mientras con la otra afirmaba fuertemente de la correa del bolso que su abuelo le compró el día anterior antes de volver a la casa.

—¡Recuerda no aterrizar muy cerca de la civilización, si te ven volando los espantarás! —le gritó Gohan desde la puerta mientras con una mano elevada le despedía—, ¡y diviértete, intenta no espantar tampoco a la muchacha, adiós!

—¡Lo sé!, ¡adiós, abuelito! —se despidió y luego aceleró el ritmo por los cielos.

Gohan no quería decirlo, pero estaba realmente preocupado por Goku, no sabía bien si aquel muchacho realmente podría adaptarse a la gran ciudad y menos a aquella escuela. Solo esperaba que el muchacho no llamase tanto la atención.

[…]

Cuando Goku aterrizó no muy lejos de la escuela, justo en un callejón completamente solitario, se preocupó de que nadie pudiese verlo y salió a las calles abarrotadas de gente.

Las personas caminaban rápidamente hacia una dirección en específica, era como si creyesen que estaban solos en la calle pero que, sin embargo, tenía la delicadeza de no pasar a llevar a la persona del lado. Goku se preguntó que si hubiese aterrizado en medio de la calle alguien lo hubiese notado, ya que, todas las personas caminaban con la vista fija al frente o a los teléfonos que tenían entre sus manos, o en su defecto miraban el piso húmedo producto a la tormenta de la noche.

Extrañado y sintiéndose incomodo comenzó su camino hacia el establecimiento. Agudizó su energía para sentir el _ki_ de Milk, sin embargo, la chica no parecía estar cerca o por los alrededores de la escuela.

Suspiró frustrado.

Hubiese sido un buen incentivo sentir la presencia de Milk dentro de la escuela. Se quedó estático justo a un costado de la reja viendo como varios jóvenes entraban hacia el gran establecimiento que se abría camino por un sendero de cemento.

Muchos de ellos entraban riendo junto a otro compañero, o conversando o simplemente caminando a un lado del otro, otros, más solitarios, entraban mirando el piso con rostro derrotado, como si realmente llegar al establecimiento fuese su pena de muerte.

Goku realmente se sintió fuera de lugar, ¿cómo era que había accedido a esto? Él muy bien podría venir cada tarde en busca de la chica y conquistarla de esa forma, ¿pero esto?, ¿entrar a esto? Era una tortura.

Estuvo a punto de dar un paso hacia atrás cuando alguien más le chocó por el costado.

El muchacho elevó rápidamente sus ojos de un color casi amarillento y los pegó en Goku, sus mejillas morenas se volvieron rojas y elevó una mano disculpándose.

—No te vi, lo siento —dijo y luego se giró rápidamente sin dejarle responder para entrar mientras revisaba quizás qué cosas por su teléfono celular.

Goku frunció el ceño y sin saber el porqué de su impulso —como siempre— ingresó a la escuela caminando a pasos pausados sin despegar su vista de la espalda de aquel muchacho de cabellos tan oscuros como los suyos.

[*]

La lesión de Milk quedó en el olvidó para cuando ella se dio cuenta de que iba atrasada a la escuela. No quería pasar la vergüenza de llegar tarde, sobre todo porque ella siempre había sido muy puntual en todos los aspectos en su vida.

Corrió sin importarle nada, siquiera el hecho de que apenas ayer había torcido su tobillo, tampoco fue como si su pie le mandara alguna señal de que se estaba sobre exigiendo, ella realmente sentía su pie como nuevo.

Cuando llegó a la escuela entonces supo que no lo había logrado. Sonó la campana.

Aceleró todo lo que sus pies le permitieron y entró rauda y veloz por la puerta principal del establecimiento, sin siquiera importarle el hecho de que casi pasa a llevar a la secretaria que se encontraba justo en ese momento intentando salir hacia el patio de la escuela cuando la pelinegra la pasó a llevar, provocando que los diversos papeles que llevaba la secretaria entre sus manos se dispersaran por todo el suelo del lobby.

Ni siquiera oyó las quejas que proliferó la mujer en su contra, Milk solo tenía un pensamiento en mente: Llegar antes que el maestro.

Subió las escaleras pisando apenas con la punta de sus pies.

Cuando llegó a la clase, respirando entrecortadamente, supo que todo lo corrido no le había servido de nada.

La puerta se encontraba cerrada, lo que quería decir que su profesor ya había llegado.

Su rostro se sonrojó incluso antes de tocar con su mano el picaporte.

Soltó un suspiro y abrió la puerta intentando controlar el sonrojo en su rostro.

—Señorita Ox —la voz del profesor se dejó oír incluso antes de que Milk abriese por completo la puerta—, llega tarde.

La pelinegra asintió sintiendo su rostro arder con más fuerza.

—Lo siento, profesor —susurró ella en su puesto, justo debajo del marco de la puerta.

No quiso mirar hacia el resto de sus compañeros, sabía que si lo hacía vería a cada uno de ellos mirándola fijamente, aunque tenía muchas ganas de voltear para saber si en aquella clase tendría con el chico nuevo que la cargó ayer hasta su casa. Al pensar en eso su rostro se sonrojó aún más.

—¿Alguna excusa? —preguntó el maestro enarcando una de sus gruesas cejas negras.

Milk sacudió su cabeza de manera negativa.

El maestro torció los labios.

—Está bien —dijo con suavidad y soltó en un bufido—, vaya a pedir un pase a dirección.

Ella asintió completamente avergonzada y dio rápidamente un paso hacia atrás para salir del salón de clases antes de que se volviese un tomate parlante debido al enrojecimiento de su rostro.

[…]

Arrastrando sus pies Milk salió de dirección, completamente molesta ante el tiempo perdido. Había perdido la clase de matemáticas por estúpida, jamás debió haberse quedado pensando en si la mejor idea era ir o no ir a clases. Perdió diez minutos valiosos pensando en si era lo mejor ir, y gracias a esa estupidez pasó toda la mañana metida en aquella pequeña sala mirando la cara de enfadada de la secretaria.

Bufó con molestia mientras caminaba a su casillero para ir en busca de su cuaderno de historia, clase que tendría en la siguiente hora.

No vio a Krunt, ni a Hina durante el receso. Tampoco vio al nuevo estudiante —a quien también quería ver pero lo cual no admitiría—, sin embargo, durante su trayecto a la sala de clases oyó diversos chismes —sin querer oírlos— acerca de un "nuevo estudiante" que era "demasiado guapo", "ardiente", "atlético", "alto" y que venía de Francia.

No lo dudo ni por un segundo. Todas esas chicas hablaban de _él_.

Tampoco pudo hacer oídos sordos a lo que la población masculina hablaba del nuevo estudiante, tildándolo como un "chico arrogante", "solitario" y que "Inachi Eaton le daría una lección en un minuto". Aquello escandalizó a la chica, quien tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir nada a aquellos abusivos. ¿Es que acaso pensaban hacerlo pelear de inmediato con el _segundo_ lugar en artes marciales de todas las escuelas? Arrugó su nariz. En todo caso, él le dejó muy claro que era más fuerte que ella.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, quizás sus humos sería su enemigo quien se los bajaría.

Cuando llegó al salón ya se encontraban algunos de sus compañeros en sus puestos y fue casi instantáneo, ella pisó el salón y muchos comenzaron a cuchichear con su compañero de banco o con su compañero de atrás, algunos más obvios la miraban fijamente, de pies a cabeza y luego volvían a hablar en murmullos con sus compañeros.

Los bellos de Milk se erizaron levemente y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral al darse cuenta de que muy probablemente el cuchicheo se trataba de ella y el chico nuevo.

Hina se lo había dicho en un mensaje de texto, esa tal Lichy debió haber divulgado el rumor acerca de que el chico nuevo la había cargado hasta la enfermería. Bien, no era un rumor, sino que era cierto, pero, esa chica debía aprender a no meterse en los asuntos de otra gente.

Intentando ignorar las miradas de los más descarados y el pobre esfuerzo de otros quienes intentaban no ser muy obvios con ella caminó hacia su puesto habitual y se sentó intentando ignorarlos a todos.

No pasó ni medio minuto cuando por la puerta del salón entró Krunt junto con Hina y tras ambos Inachi, quien parecía bastante ofuscado por alguna cosa.

Sus dos amigos caminaron directamente donde ella se encontraba, su mejor amigo se sentó a su lado mientras Hina se sentó adelante, ambos la estaban mirando como si estuviesen esperando alguna reacción de parte de ella. Milk solo suspiró.

—Un "buenos días, Milk" sería un buen comienzo —masculló la pelinegra intentando no mirar a sus otros compañeros que parecían no terminar su maldito balbuceo.

—Buenos días —Krunt fue el primero en hablar, sonrió levemente y luego dijo con su voz calma—, ¿estás al tanto de todo, no?

La pelinegra sintió helar su sangre, corrió lentamente su vista hacia su amiga, quien sonrojada la miraba con cara de culpabilidad.

—¡Te juro que yo no he dicho nada! —habló tan alto la pelirroja que llamó la atención de medio salón, quienes la miraron como si fuese una escena muy esperada para todos ellos. Milk apretó firmemente sus manos.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué diablos están mirando?! —y listo. Milk se había salido de sus casillas.

No bastó que dijera más para que todos los alumnos de la clase quitaran sus ojos del trío y volvieran a hacer lo que sea que hacían antes de que la pelinegra entrase al salón. Hina en su puesto dio un saltito ante el grito de su amiga y Krunt no pudo evitar sonreír nerviosamente. Los ojos oscuros de Milk se pegaron en Hina como dos dagas filosas y preguntó con una voz completamente siniestra a ojos de Krunt.

—¿Nada de qué? —preguntó muchos tonos más debajo de lo que había hablado con anterioridad.

—De lo que se rumorea en la escuela —aseguró la muchacha jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello nerviosamente.

Milk sintió como las mejillas le hervían, sabía que hubiese sido una buena opción quedarse aquel día en casa. Quizás qué cosas se rumoreaba de ella en la escuela, tenía la noción de _con quién_ podían estar vinculándola, pero sin embargo, no sabía bien qué era lo que decían específicamente.

Apretó los dientes y preguntó mirando a su amiga fijamente.

—¿Qué es lo que se rumorea en la escuela, Hina?

La muchacha sonrió de una forma "dulce", aunque ella sabía que detrás de esa sonrisa se escondía un profundo miedo ante su reacción.

—¡Fue Lichy! —exclamó bajando la voz para que nadie en el salón pudiese oírla—, Lichy me contó ayer por teléfono que te vio marcharte con el nuevo chico de la escuela —carraspeó y luego soltó con una mirada intensa en sus ojos marrones—. Además, esto no hubiese pasado si no hubieses desaparecido ayer por casi dos horas…

—¿Qué tiene qué ver eso? —preguntó sintiéndose explotar.

—¡Que si no hubiese sido porque tu padre llamó preguntando por ti yo jamás hubiese llamado a Lichy para preguntar si te había visto!, como está en tu misma clase… —dejó flotar las palabras.

Milk tragó aire suavemente y luego lo botó con suavidad, intentando concentrarse, no quería gritarle más a Hina, sobre todo porque conociendo lo sensible que era la pelirroja, en cualquiera momento comenzaba a lagrimear debido a sus constantes gritos.

—Al grano, por favor —pidió con voz tensa.

—Le pregunté si sabía algo de ti y me contó que la última vez que te vio fue saliendo del gimnasio en brazos de un chico nuevo —contó rápidamente—. Me emocioné por eso y bueno —se encogió de hombros—, sin querer dije que como andabas de desaparecida podía ser que estuvieses con él, tu sabes… Y creo que ella se encargó de masificarlo hoy cuando las demás chicas vieron al nuevo…

—¡No estaba con él! —Milk gritó y se sonrojó de inmediato cuando nuevamente todos voltearon a verla. No fue necesario que la pelinegra mandase a voltear a los demás, ellos mismos al ver su rostro volvieron a hacer sus cosas. Miró nuevamente a su amiga que la miraba con rostro apenado y luego suspiró—. Me torcí el tobillo ayer —contó—, solo me llevó a enfermería y fin, él se marchó a donde sea que debía ir y yo luego de ser revisada me fui a casa, lo cual fue muy costoso porque mi tobillo dolía como mil demonios.

—¿Y por qué no me llamaste para que fuese por ti? —si no hubiese sido porque Krunt habló a su lado ella no hubiese notado quizás en cuánto tiempo más la presencia del chico, ya que, este se había mantenido inusualmente en silencio durante toda la conversación con Hina.

Milk se volteó a verlo y le sorprendió ver los ojos siempre expresivos del chico completamente secos, como si hubiese puesto una barrera en sus ojos pardos, la chica suspiró como por milésima vez en toda la mañana.

—Se me había descargado el teléfono —murmuró y se sonrojó aún más cuando recordó el _cómo_ llegó a su casa.

—Lo siento, Milky —susurró Hina en su puesto mientras enrollaba y desenrollaba un cabello en su dedo—, de verdad que mi intensión jamás fue que Lichy esparciera ese rumor, sabes que yo te quiero mucho y que lo último que voy a querer es exponerte, realmente, realmente lo siento mucho. Si no quieres perdonarme al menos, déjame una ventana abierta para saber que en algún momento podré recuperar tu amistad que es muy valiosa para mí…

—Ya basta, Hina —Milk rodó los ojos, sabía cómo era su amiga y realmente no creía que lo que ella haya hecho hubiese sido en mala intención, la conocía en demasía y sabía que lo que Hina tenía era problemas con controlar su lengua—, no estoy molesta contigo, está bien, sé que no fue tu intensión.

—¿En serio? —preguntó la chica mientras cambiaba su puchero a una sonrisa que se fue extendiendo por su rostro—, ¡me alegro mucho, Milky! —saltó de su puesto y pasó ambos brazos por el cuello de la chica acercándola a ella en un abrazo apretado—. ¡Te juro que acabaré con ese rumor como sea!

—Está bien, está bien —le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda y luego añadió con voz completamente seria—. Y deja ya de decirme Milky, ¿quieres?

—Como diga, capitana —se irguió y se llevó una mano a su frente de manera teatral como lo hacen los marinos cuando otro de mayor rango pasa por cerca de él.

Milk no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

Aunque su sonrisa no duró más de un par de segundos, ya que, antes de que pudiese disfrutar de un minuto de paz con sus amigos entró la maestra de historia, la señorita Kaethig pidiendo que sacaran sus libros y colocaran la página en la que habían quedado la clase anterior.

A Milk dicha materia le gustaba realmente, sin embargo, habían ocasiones especiales en la que se sentía incomoda con dicha materia, a veces, podía imaginarse algunas cosas de manera tan clara que era como si ella misma hubiese estado en ese tiempo, lo cual, obviamente, era completamente imposible.

Avanzaron un poco de la clase y mientras la maestra anotaba algunas palabras claves la puerta se abrió dejando ver una alta figura justo debajo del marco de la puerta.

El silencio reinó en el salón y a Milk le entraron unas ganas enormes de esconderse debajo de la mesa.

El chico nuevo había entrado a su clase de historia, se encontraba ahí mirando a la profesora fijamente con una mueca que ella no pudo interpretar.

—¿Sí? —preguntó la maestra enarcando una de sus delineadas y rubias cejas.

En el rostro del pelinegro se dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios y se llevó instantáneamente una mano a su nuca, soltó una tonta risita y luego soltó con voz divertida.

—Este lugar es muy grande. Me perdí.

La pelinegra sintió ganas de reír ante aquel comentario, el muchacho parecía tener 17 años ni más ni menos y sin embargo, aquel comentario le había sonado como a un niño de cinco años que se pierde en alguna gran ciudad.

En cambio, la mayoría de los alumnos alternaron sus ojos de ella a él en variadas ocasiones, provocando que el sonrojo de la chica volviese a su rostro.

—¿Está en esta clase? —le preguntó la maestra Kaethig, ante un asentimiento por parte del muchacho preguntó—. Y su nombre es…

—Goku —dijo el muchacho dejando caer su brazo—, Son Goku.

[*]

El día había sido un asco. Se arrepintió de no haber hecho caso a su padre cuando le dijo que se quedara en casa, sin embargo, sabía que siempre un poco de entrenamiento podría mejorarle al menos lo que quedaba de día.

No podía creer que estaba en boca de todos por culpa de su amiga Hina, quien, después de disculparse como mil veces con ella comenzó a decirle a todo el mundo que el chico nuevo y ella no había _hecho nada_ después de la escuela, a lo que Milk le produjo más de un tic nervioso.

Por otro lado Goku la había estado mirando minuciosamente durante toda la clase lo cual le incomodaba enormemente, es por eso que cuando tocaron el timbre para salir de clases ella no dudó en correr a la salida para que él no se le acercase. No quería ser mala, pero realmente no quería avivar los malditos rumores.

Se observó en el espejo del camarín mientras le hacía el nudo a su cinta roja. Nunca supo realmente el porqué en aquel traje se sentía tan bien, tan jodidamente cómoda, era como si aquel traje realmente perteneciese a ella y ella al traje.

Cuando caminó hacia la salida del camarín entró su compañera Lichy una muchacha de cabello roda y ojos rasgados riendo con otra compañera de la clase de artes marciales.

—Lichy —habló Milk haciéndose escuchar mientras se acercaba a ella—, quería hablar contigo una cosa.

—Sí, claro, dime —le sonrió la muchacha, la pelinegra achicó sus ojos mirándola fijamente.

—¿Por qué contaste a toda la escuela ese rumor? —preguntó la muchacha directa.

Lichy tragó saliva pesadamente, cambiando su gesto a uno preocupado.

—Yo-yo… —balbuceó la chica.

—Quiero que se detenga —explicó la muchacha con la columna bien recta, Lichy era por mucho más alta que ella, pero Milk sabía verse grande aunque fuese bajita—. Y quiero que se detenga ahora.

—Está…Está bien —respondió bajando su vista al suelo.

Milk asintió.

—Bien.

Salió del camarín sintiéndose menos pesada que antes, sabía que Lichy haría algo para solucionar el asunto. Sabía que no era por respeto que la chica haría lo que ella le había pedido, más bien lo haría por miedo, en cualquier otro momento aquello le hubiese hecho sentir mal, pero no en ese, si debía hacerle temer a la chica para que parara con todo eso, pues bien, lo haría, porque odiaba estar en boca de todos y sobre todo con una mentira tan grande como lo era esa. Sabía que en parte lo hacía por Krunt, porque sabía cuánto le molestaba a su mejor amigo esos comentarios y lo que ella menos quería hacer en el mundo era hacerle sentir mal al chico.

Suspiró.

Krunt, por otro lado, se había comportado bastante distante con ella durante el día, siquiera le deseo suerte para su entrenamiento ni le preguntó cómo estaba su tobillo, frunció el ceño.

Estaba tan enredada en sus pensamientos que no notó la mirada intensa de Goku encima de ella, sino hasta que entró al gimnasio y se fue a una esquina para amarrarse el cabello en una baja coleta en lo que levantó la vista y lo vio.

Estaba vestido con su _gi_ anaranjado y la miraba con una sonrisa amistosa en su rostro.

Ella torció el gesto y sin siquiera pensarlo se acercó a él cuando terminó de amarrarse el cabello.

—Hey —saludó mientras cruzaba los brazos a la altura de sus pechos.

—Hola, Milk —respondió el saludo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro—, seremos compañeros en esta clase también —agregó.

—Solo si logras vencerme —dijo la chica y luego carraspeó—. Mira, no sé si te has enterado de los rumores —comenzó la muchacha con lentitud, Goku enarcó una ceja.

—¿Rumores? —preguntó.

—Sí, rumores, en los que tú y yo… —se sonrojó.

 _'Cielos…'_ , pensó, ' _qué vergüenza'._

—¿Los has oído? —prefirió preguntar.

Goku torció el gesto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sintiéndose completamente confundido.

Milk apretó los dientes, ¿es que acaso este quería hacerla pasar por tonta?

—¡Los rumores! —chilló, Goku sonrió más amplio cosa que molestó aún más a la chica.

—Creo que no —respondió confundido sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿Sabes qué?, olvídalo —soltó y se giró para marcharse, sin embargo, se detuvo al oír una pregunta por parte del muchacho de cabellos alborotados.

—¿Cómo está tu tobillo?

Ella se giró para mirarlo fijamente, luego llevó sus ojos a su tobillo, lo movió un poco y al no sentir nada volvió a mirar al muchacho a los ojos.

—Bien —fue toda su respuesta y volteó nuevamente.

Estuvo a punto de llegar a su lugar de siempre para calentar cuando el maestro Renton se le acercó.

Milk en su puesto le sonrió dispuesta a contarle la buena noticia de que su tobillo estaba como nuevo cuando el maestro le dijo sin tapujos.

—Olvídate si crees que hoy vas a entrenar o hacer un mínimo de esfuerzo en mi gimnasio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Milk forzando una sonrisa, el maestro debía estar jugando con ella.

—Lo que oíste, Ox —dijo muy serio—. Por hoy no entrenarás, ni mucho menos, ese tobillo tiene que estar perfectamente para la próxima semana, se viene la preselección para el campeonato y si pierdes siquiera podrás concursar, no voy a arriesgarte.

—Pe-pero… ¡Estoy bien! —aseguró la muchacha—, mi tobillo está en perfectas condiciones, maestro.

—No me importa como _crees_ que está tu tobillo, mínimo un día de reposo y tú siquiera eso le has dado, anda, ve a casa —le insistió el maestro.

Milk abrió sus ojos.

—Pe-pero… ¿y el nuevo? —preguntó apuntando sin importarle nada a Goku—, él debe luchar contra mí hoy si quiere entrar al equipo, es la regla, usted mismo lo inventó.

—Mira, preciosa —le dijo el maestro tocando su hombro con suavidad—, él puede luchar contra Inachi el día de hoy y cualquier otro día contra ti —le echó una mirada a Goku y luego agregó—, además, se ve que es buen competidor, quizás si lo ves luchar contra Inachi primero podrás apreciarlo mejor y analizarlo para cuando te toque contra él, es como una ventaja.

—Soy la mejor de esta escuela, no creo que necesite ventaja —presumió ella—, y se me hace que él es bastante arrogante y su arrogancia en una pelea no es buena compañera.

—Si quieres quedarte —la miró serio—, te quedarás sentada ahí y serás una mera observadora, si no quieres hacerlo te vas, ¿quedó claro, Ox?

Milk le dio una mirada cargada de molestia, cruzó sus brazos y caminó a pasos pesados hasta las gradas, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que era una niña de dos años haciendo un berrinche, sin embargo, Milk realmente se sentía molesta y pasada a llevar por su maestro. Ella realmente quería callar a ese nuevo muchacho de una vez, demostrándole que una mujer puede ser mucho más fuerte que un chico.

El problema ahora es que no sabía si quería que Inachi lo dejara inconsciente o de rodillas en el suelo. Él era un buen competidor, _demasiado_ , y tenía juegos sucios que lo hacían un competidor aún más difícil, sin embargo, por primera vez en su vida quería que le ganara a un compañero.

El maestro Renton llamó a su clase a hacer un círculo y comentó acerca del "ritual" para que Son Goku pudiese entrar a la clase.

Era muy sencillo, el alumno solo debía soportar más de 10 minutos peleando contra uno de los mejores de la clase, si lo hacía y no terminaba llorando o fuera del ring estaba adentro. Milk a veces creía que el maestro Renton tenía ciertos problemas mentales, sin embargo, le caía bien.

Tanto Goku como Inachi subieron al Ring que estaba en medio del gimnasio. El pelinegro de alborotados cabellos parecía estar emocionado ante la pelea con una sonrisa en su rostro que le parecía —estúpidamente— encantadora, mientras Inachi se paseaba una mano por sus rizos oscuros casi distraído, como si no le importase ni un poco la pelea.

 _'Maldito estúpido',_ pensó Milk, ' _se está confiando demasiado'_.

Y la pelea comenzó.

Goku se puso en posición de ataque, con un pie un poco más adelante que su cuerpo y el puño cerrado justo a la altura de su mentón un poco más atrás. Aquella pose definitivamente no era de un aficionado, por lo que ella pudo concluir que ese chico ya estaba familiarizado con las artes marciales.

Inachi sonrió socarrón y luego de un saltó se acercó lanzando una patada.

Y sucedió.

El cuerpo de Goku desapareció bajo la atenta mirada de todos los alumnos, Milk se levantó de su puesto y agudizó su vista intentando saber qué diablos pasó. Fue un segundo, en un segundo Goku estaba detrás de Inachi haciéndole una llave con sus brazos, atrapando todas las extremidades de su enemigo número uno.

Inachi se removió como un pobre animal siendo aprisionado por una boa.

—¡Vamos! —oyó la voz de Goku—, ¡no me hagas esta pelea tan aburrida, creí que eras bueno!

El de los ojos verdes se removió nuevamente entre los brazos de Goku, Milk lo vio mover su cabeza intentando golpear la cara del nuevo, sin embargo, Goku tenía su mano justo detrás de la nuca para evitar aquel golpe.

Milk creyó que la pelea terminó, sin embargo, en menos de un segundo Goku soltó a su presa y dio un salto rápido hacia atrás. Inachi se giró con sangre en los ojos.

—Te apuesto a que no puedes tocar la punta de mi nariz en ningún momento —dijo un sonriente Goku.

El enemigo de Milk con los dientes apretados dio un rápido movimiento hacia adelante con el puño en alto. Fue patético. Siquiera rozó el rostro de Goku.

La pelea continuó como un círculo vicioso, Inachi tiraba golpes casi al azar mientras Goku sin mayor esfuerzo los esquivaba con tranquilidad. Sintió cierto deseo de estar ella allá arriba del escenario, intentando leer los movimientos del nuevo chico, sin embargo, se sintió pequeñita y con un cierto pesar en su estómago.

Quizás el chico no era arrogante al decir esas cosas sobre luchar contra ella. Quizás solo decía la verdad.

Inachi nuevamente tiró un golpe y creyó que tocó el rostro de Goku, sin embargo, nuevamente el cuerpo de Goku desapareció de en frente del muchacho para reaparecer justo a su lado. Fue un golpe certero a mano abierto justo debajo de la nuca.

El cuerpo del peleador cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Y la pelea terminó.

Renton no usó su silbato de siempre para dar como finalizada la pelea. Se encontraba demasiado shockeado como para realizar cualquier movimiento, con la mandíbula casi desencajada y los ojos tan abiertos que en cualquier momento estos se podían salir de la cuenca.

Sin embargo, el entrenador no era el único que se encontraba así, sino todo el estudiantado.

Milk por su parte tenía la mandíbula apretada y los ojos completamente fijos en la figura de Goku sonriente. No había ni una gota de sudor en su cuerpo, ni tampoco algún signo que le hiciera notar algún índice de cansancio, el chico estaba apacible.

Los ojos de Goku, negros y profundos se pegaron entonces en el rostro de ella y sonrió.

Algo dentro de Milk ardió, no sabía qué, pero sabía que ese ardor no era ningún signo positivo. Es más, era todo lo contrario.


	7. Recuérdame

Dioooos! Me ha costado sacar este capítulo más de lo que creerán, no porque me he quedado falta de imaginación o algo por el estilo, más bien porque nuevamente me ha vuelto un problema en mis articulaciones que me producen dolor en las manos (muñecas y dedos) y que me impiden escribir como quisiese hacerlo. Así que si esperaban una pronta actualización, lamento decepcionarlos, pero hey! he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo y este ha quedado bastante largo, más de 7,000 palabras :)

Para aquellas lindas personanitas que me han agregado a facebook ya sabían de esto de antemano (ven que era una buena idea eso de crearme facebook?) y tampoco les he mentido porque prometí (a través de este mismo) que esta semana se vendría la actualización! Yay, aplausos para mí y mi responsabilidad.

Pero, hay malas noticias :c perdón, no me gusta darselas pero prefiero hacerlo desde ya: Entré a clases esta semana :C por lo que ahora tengo menos tiempo que antes para escribir y además con este problemilla en mis manitas lo veo más complicado, pero de igual manera haré todo lo posible para traerles la actualización en el mes correspondiente, pero si es porque no llega, ya saben, no es que he abandonado el fic ni nada por el estilo para que no se asusten.

Bueno. Fanfiction no me quiere. He subido nuevo capítulo (hace más de un mes) de **Como una primera vez** y fanfiction no lo avisó, es decir, no apareció como si lo hubiese hecho así que no sé qué onda, y también el primero de marzo borré la "nota de autor" que subí para avisarles de mi facebook y salió como si hubiese subido nuevo capitulo en Pale, así que, fanfiction, deja tu odio contra mi y ámame que soy adorable. (Solo lo estoy aclarando)

 ** _Nuevamente las invito para que me agregen a mi facebook "Jell Brown", así podemos interactuar de manera más "personal" y podrán tener tanto adelantos como información aparte de mis fanfiction. Así que no olviden agregarme, realmente apreciaría mucho que lo hicieran solo por el hecho de conocerlas mejor y así ustedes se den cuenta de lo importante que son para mí._**

Como siempre (soy tan insistente) pedirles sus **reviews** para este capítulo, sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos y me motivan siempre para entregarles lo mejor de mí en cada capítulo. **Ustedes mantienen viva la historia y a la escritora,** son tan lindas :') Por eso que las adoro :*

Ya sin molestarlas más y dejándolas leer tranquilas, les traigo el séptimo capítulo. Espero les guste y les divierta.

Os adoro :*

Jell :A

PD: Cualquier error, ya saben, acúsenme con sus mamás.

* * *

 _Capítulo:_ _VI "Recuérdame"_

 _"Nuestras huellas dactilares no se borran de las vidas que tocamos" -Película "Remember me"_

* * *

Ella sabía que bajo ningún concepto admitiría la profunda curiosidad que sentía hacia el nuevo estudiante de su escuela. Por supuesto _el sentimiento_ solo se basaba en curiosidad, nada más.

No había persona en el mundo que pudiese _moverse_ de esa forma. Aunque pensase que la palabra más correcta sería _desaparecer,_ claro, pensaría que el tipo había desaparecido por un milisegundo del ring si no fuese porque aquello era completamente imposible.

Sin embargo, también le parecía casi imposible la velocidad con la que _él_ se manejaba.

Y ahí se encontraba Milk.

Sentada en una mesa apartada en la cafetería mirándolo fijamente —aunque de manera inútil intentaba pasar desapercibida, porque él ya había desviado su mirada en variadas ocasiones hacia donde estaba ella escudriñándolo—, y el hecho de que Goku no hubiese hecho ademán de acercársele le produjo cierto sosiego.

También le sorprendía el hecho de que el muy jodido se había convertido en un personaje muy popular en menos de una semana. Se encontraba rodeado de chicos que parecían desesperados por querer ser su mejor amigo y chicas que peleaban unas contra las otras para llamar su atención. Por su lado él parecía contento ante tanto alboroto a su alrededor, casi como si estuviese perfectamente acostumbrado a los constantes chillidos, llamados de atención, preguntas y conversaciones en las que él solo algunas veces se mostraba incómodo. Siempre cargando su maldita sonrisa amable y respondiendo de vez en cuando de manera muy jovial y cercana, como otras veces de manera puntual.

Y Milk odiaba eso.

Le molestaba el hecho de que el muy patán se durmiese casi todas las clases y cuando el maestro lo despertase él solo sonriera en modo de disculpa y luego mirase como si en verdad le interesara lo que se hablara, aunque cualquier persona con ojos se diese cuenta que a él realmente no le importaba nada de lo que decían los profesores, en cualquier clase.

Y lo que más curiosidad le daba acerca de él —y lo que secretamente le hacía comenzar a odiarlo— era el hecho de que Goku parecía especialmente decidido a hacerse su amigo desde un comienzo, acercándose siempre que la veía sola o acompañada con sus amigos.

Se sonrojó completamente al recordar el extraño suceso que había ocurrido hace un par de días atrás cuando estaba muy feliz conversando con Krunt cuando el pelinegro se le acercó con una mirada extraña y preguntó —incluso antes de decir siquiera hola— quién era _ese sujeto_ refiriéndose a su mejor amigo justo delante de él. Ella no le respondió de la mejor manera, siquiera le respondió, solo le exigió que la dejase en paz, que no quería ser su amiga y que por favor buscase a otra persona a quien molestar.

 _"Eso no fue muy amable de tu parte",_ había sido las palabras de su mejor amigo, aunque ella pudo notar un brillo singular en los ojos de Krunt mientras veía marcharse a Goku cabizbajo, como si hubiese sido un pequeño niño siendo reprendido recientemente por su madre.

Ahora, lo que la impacientaba y el porqué ese pelinegro de cabellos alborotados que parecían desafiar las leyes de la gravedad se transformó en su objeto de observación era el hecho de que quizás —y muy probablemente— este tipo era _un tanto_ más fuerte que ella. Y aquello no le gustaba.

La risilla cantarina de Hina le hizo darse cuenta de su presencia justo a su lado, quien tenía en frente de ella una bandeja con comida y una botella llena de lo que parecía ser agua.

—¿Qué? —se escandalizó Milk sonrojándose completamente al verse descubierta por la pelirroja saltarina.

—Prometo no decírselo a nadie —aseguró mientras con su tenedor enrollaba unos cuántos fideos.

—¿No decirle a nadie qué? —preguntó completamente nerviosa, casi entrando en pánico.

—Que estás enamorada del nuevo —la miró con sus ojos marrones brillantes.

Milk se atragantó con su propia saliva y tosió en su puesto.

Debía admitir que le tenía un profundo cariño a Hina, que si bien nunca se hubiese imaginado siendo íntima amiga de una muchacha como ella, la pelirroja cavó profundamente en su ser ganándose su amistad con su ternura e inocencia.

—No estoy enamorada de él, Hina —respondió intentando mantener la compostura, sabía que si movía un musculo de su rostro la muchacha podría interpretarlo de la manera más perjudicial para ella.

—Pero te he descubierto observándolo —le dijo echándose comida a la boca y comiendo con elegancia, como solo Hina podía comer.

—Pues… Sí —admitió la pelinegra enrojeciendo aún más, antes de que su amiga pudiese abrir nuevamente la boca agregó con rapidez—, pero no es por las razones que tienes en tu cabeza, es por otra cosa…

La chica la escudriñó con sus ojos cafés y luego los achicó, como si no le creyese del todo.

—¿Cuáles? —cuestionó.

—Puede ser que él sea más fuerte que yo —contestó volviendo su mirada oscura hacia el puesto en donde estaba _él_. Ambos ojos oscuros hicieron colisión, estaba mirándola con su típica sonrisa despreocupado mientras un chico de su clase le conversaba divertido, rápidamente corrió su vista y la pegó nuevamente en Hina—. Derrotó a Inachi sin siquiera sudar una gota.

La pelirroja fue quien pegó su mirada en el muchacho esta vez, torció los labios y pareció estudiarlo con la mirada seriamente, sin embargo, luego de unos segundos de silencio sonrió enormemente y volvió su vista a la pelinegra.

—Yo creo que le gustas —dio por conclusión.

Milk sintió que caería de espaldas ante tales palabras. Ella realmente estaba hablándole de algo muy serio y la pelirroja le salía con algo como eso. Hina no tenía arreglo, sin dudarlo. Suspiró.

—Quizás yo no deba participar en el torneo y sea él quien represente a la escuela —se encogió de hombros mientras miraba hacia el frente, ignorando olímpicamente lo que su amiga le había dicho—, y estará bien, al menos así no tendremos que pensar más planes para que papá no se entere del campeonato.

—¿Por qué no tenemos que pensar en más planes? —preguntó una voz justo detrás de ambas muchachas.

Milk no tenía que darse la vuelta para saber de quién era aquella voz, la reconocería incluso aunque fuese sorda. Exageraba.

—Porque el chico nuevo venció a Inachi sin derramar una gota de sudor —contestó Hina por ella mirando como el moreno se sentaba al otro lado del puesto de su mejor amiga.

Krunt torció el gesto ligeramente y sus ojos ámbar se pegaron rápidamente en la pelinegra que parecía a esas alturas estar completamente rendida.

—¿Es enserio? —preguntó alzando ambas cejas pobladas y oscuras. Milk asintió, él añadió—. Vamos, no te desanimes, no ha sido contra ti.

La pelinegra lo miró fijamente casi con violencia.

—¿Cómo quieres que no me desanime? —preguntó—. Me costó vencer a Inachi más de lo que crees, ¡perdí una vez contra él incluso! No los viste pelear, Krunt, este tipo no demoró ni diez minutos en vencerle… ¡Y con una mano!

El moreno rodó los ojos y luego los pegó fijamente en su mejor amiga.

—Ya basta, Milk —le dijo—, creo que estás exagerando un poco —la chica lo miró indignada y él se apresuró en agregar—, eres mucho más inteligente que Inachi por mucho, no solo eres fuerte y rápida, sino que también sabes leer los movimientos de tu adversario —intentó consolarla—, quizás a la primera no puedas vencerle, pero —se encogió de hombros—, cada vez eres mucho más fuerte que antes y siempre terminas derrotando a tus oponentes, solo debes confiar más en ti.

La chica no respondió, a cambio de eso miró hacia el frente para toparse con el puesto vacío que dejó Son Goku. El muchacho había salido quizás en qué momento de la cafetería. Suspiró.

Krunt tenía razón, pero, sin embargo, él no sabía que en verdad ella no había podido leer ningún movimiento del chico nuevo porque ni siquiera había alcanzado a divisarlo.

[*]

Si bien habían pasado varios días en los que él iba a la escuela, no podía decirse que se había acostumbrado del todo a estar en aquel lugar tan _extraño._

Primero: A quienes llamaban "maestros" aquí eran a gente anciana que se empeñaba por enseñar cosas que no servían para nada. Es decir, ¿a él qué le iba a importar cuál era la raíz cuadrada de noventa y tres?, ¿en qué momento él usaría a la raíz cuadrada de noventa y tres? Para su mente llena de luchas esto no tenía sentido. Ni mucho menos el hecho de que le obligasen a aprender de memoria la vida entera de personajes que se encontraban muertos, ¿de qué iba a servir eso?, ¿a quién le importaba quién habrá sido Nicholas Copérnico si nunca podría conocerlo? Además, sea lo que sea que descubrió o inventó ya estaba hecho, ¿qué importaba lo demás?

Lo segundo que le parecía sumamente extraño de aquel lugar eran nada más ni nada menos que: Los mismos estudiantes.

Todos eran tan…Diferentes y extraño. Él jamás había visto chicos con cabellos pintados de un color diferente al que tenían de nacimiento, ni aros puestos a mitad del rostro de las chicas. De igual manera le parecía divertido, pero sin embargo, no dejaba de parecerle _raro_. Además de eso, mucha gente ahí parecía querer ser su amigo, le preguntaron varias veces si él había derrotado a ese tal Inachi y de si estaba interesado en alguna chica, o de dónde venía y por qué tenía ese tipo de cabello, o cómo había hecho para tener su cuerpo tonificado, etc. Le gustaba tener gente con la que hablar, así por un momento no se aburría en esa _aburrida_ dimensión en la que parecía no pasar nada interesante.

¿Por qué Milk se habrá metido a una dimensión tan _aburrida_ y sin gente más fuerte?

Milk.

Era lo tercero que le parecía extraño.

No podía evitar sentirse completamente confundido y también —porqué no decirlo— dolido ante los constantes desprecio de su esposa, parecía que en esta dimensión él no le agradaba completamente. Y las cosas no pasarían como habían pasado en su dimensión original, en donde él no tuvo que hacer ningún esfuerzo por casarse con ella. Aquí parecía ser que era él quien tenía que poner todo de su parte. Y no le agradaba mucho, él no era un experto en eso del amor, más bien, si lo pensaba en profundidad, todo el trabajo en su matrimonio lo había hecho Milk y aquello le hacía sentir extraño. Como alguien malo.

Cada intento de acercamiento hacia ella no parecían tener resultados positivos y cada vez que pegaba sus ojos en ella, ella parecía querer matarlo con la mirada.

Pero él era Son Goku, y por muy difícil que fuese algo él no se rendiría.

Quizás eso sería lo divertido en esa dimensión, el intentar conquistarla —como había dicho el abuelito Gohan—, el tener que pensar en un plan para que ella volviese a enarmonarse de él. Porque él no renunciaría a su familia.

Bien. Y lo último que le parecía más extraño era aquel sentimiento que creció dentro de él un par de días atrás. Ella conversaba muy cómoda con un tipo que a su parecer no le daba buena espina, se preguntó que quizás aquel sentimiento —como el de un león enjaulado que se paseaba de un lado a otro observando fijamente a una presa al otro lado de la jaula— era por el hecho de que aquel muchacho de ojos casi amarillentos no era una buena persona y quizás, solo quizás, era un villano. _El_ villano de aquella dimensión.

Y cuando se acercó a ella solo para preguntarle quién era ese tipo, ella lo mandó lejos, a molestar a alguien más y le agregó de una manera muy agresiva —casi tan agresiva a como cuando lo mandaba a lavarse luego de que llegaba a casa después de un entrenamiento arduo— que ella no quería ser su amiga.

¿Por qué ella no querría ser su amiga?

Apoyado en unos _casilleros_ observaba fijamente a Milk, quien parecía aburrida revisando algo dentro de su casillero, él la miraba con fijeza, queriendo llamar su atención, pero sin embargo, la pelinegra parecía muy interesada en buscar algo dentro de aquella pequeña caja de metal.

No había pensado acercarse a ella, sin embargo, cambió de opinión cuando el muchacho con el que "luchó" arriba en el ring para entrar a la clase de artes marciales de la escuela se acercó a su esposa con una mirada completamente furiosa, cosa que le produjo recelo por lo que sin poder evitarlo agudizó sus oídos para poder oír lo que él le iba a decir.

— _Es muy extraño, Ox_ —la voz del chico le llegó con cierto tinte de malicia—, _jamás creí que fueses una chica_ tan _fácil._

Goku frunció ligeramente el ceño, no entendía a lo que se refería el chico con eso de "chica tan fácil", pero podía imaginarse que no se refería a nada bueno, sobre todo por la expresión que puso Milk al oírle decir aquello.

— _¿Perdón?_ —la voz de Milk le dañó ligeramente la audición al ser tan aguda, a leguas él podía darse cuenta que aquel comentario no le hizo nada de gracia—, _¿de qué diablos estás hablando?_

— _Del rumor que ha circulado por la escuela desde ayer, Ox, ¿no es obvio?_ —el chico se recargó en el casillero a un lado de Milk, mirándola fijamente, había algo en sus ojos que a Goku le pareció extraño—. _¿O es que así es como planeas ganarle a ese tipo nuevo?, revolcándote con él para que así seas tú quien compita por la escuela en el campeonato._

El rostro de la pelinegra se deformó ligeramente ante aquellas palabras que Goku no lograba entender del todo, ¿con quién se iba a revolcar Milk?, ¿qué significaba exactamente revolcar?

— _¿Quién te crees…?, tú… Eres… Oh, cielos_ —y soltó una risilla, aunque a él no le pareció una risa real, divertida, más bien era una risa forzada—. _Realmente eres más estúpido de lo que creí._

— _Si soy tan estúpido pues entonces explica porqué todo el mundo parece querer vincularte con ese tipo nuevo, ¿eh?_ —le exigió.

Goku torció el labio ligeramente pensando en que quizás, solo quizás, Inachi —como recordaba su nombre— se refería a él.

— _Primero_ —le dijo y lo miró fijamente, Goku sin saber porqué sintió como ese león dentro de su estómago volvía a despertar bufando ligeramente— _, no tengo porqué darte a ti una explicación, Inachi, segundo, ¿qué demonios te importa a ti con quién se me vincule o no? Y tercero, no estoy de humor para tus imbecilidades así que será mejor que me dejes en paz si es que no quieres que te dé una paliza fuera del ring._

El muchacho de rizos oscuros torció una ceja, sus ojos verdes se achicaron ligeramente y luego, sin decir una palabra más se alejó de la muchacha no sin antes darle una mirada cargada de rabia.

Goku pensó en que sería un buen momento en el que él se acercase a la que _sería_ su futura esposa y dio un paso hacia ella pensando seriamente en lo que sería bueno decirle, sin embargo, su acción se vio interrumpida por una mano que tocó ligeramente su hombro.

El muchacho se giró para ver a la persona que había entorpecido su "plan a medias" con cierto gesto de reproche, gesto que cambió cuando se dio cuenta de _quién_ había sido la persona que había tocado su hombro con tanta soltura.

A aquella chica pelirroja la había visto anteriormente con su esposa, por lo que se imaginaba que esa muchacha cumplía la misma función que cumplía Bulma en su dimensión.

—Hey —saludó sonriendo ligeramente, no tenía idea de porqué, pero esa chica le caía bien.

—Hola, Son Goku —le dijo con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro terso y bien maquillado—, soy Hina Lyubo.

Estiró una pequeña mano enfrente de él, Goku la miró divertido ligeramente y se la estrechó con suavidad, evitando a toda costa apretar más de la cuenta, aquella chica parecía verse incluso más delicada y frágil que su pequeña Milk.

—Hola, Hina —le saludó y luego sin decir una palabra más se giró para volver a su plan.

Abrió sus ojos indignado al toparse solo con los casilleros. Milk se había marchado.

—Lamento interrumpir tus intenciones, Son Goku —habló nuevamente Hina detrás de él, luego, soltó una risilla corta—, sé que querías ir a hablarle a mi amiga Milk, pero… Creo que eso no hubiese sido lo correcto en estas circunstancias.

Ante tales palabras Goku volteó nuevamente para ver a la chica, enarcó una ceja.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó llevando su mano derecha a su nuca para rascarla, se sentía ligeramente decepcionado ante un nuevo plan fallido.

—Pues porque Milk estaba muy molesta ahora mismo, tontito —dijo sonriente y luego llevó sus manos a sus caderas—. Sé que te gusta mi amiga y te serviría mucho que fuese yo tu cupido.

—¿Mi cu… qué? —Goku frunció el ceño. Esa niña sí que era extraña, sin embargo, no sabía porqué pero le recordaba ligeramente a Bulma.

—¡Cupido! —nuevamente soltó otra risilla y tomó con ambas manos el brazo fuerte de Goku.

El pelinegro tuvo la ligera necesidad de empujarla con suavidad lejos de su cuerpo, así que con cuidado puso sus manos encima de los brazos de la chica y lo separó levemente de él, mostrándose incomodo ante tal acercamiento. Hina pareció no importarle aquel gesto por parte del chico, siguió sonriente.

—Te ayudaré a conquistarla —le explicó—, solo porque creo que eres un gran chico y me pareces guapo —le guiñó un ojo y luego añadió—. Además porque creo que a Milk podrías llegar a gustarle enserio si se fijara realmente en ti, ¿no lo crees?

El muchacho se sintió levemente mareado ante tanta información, sin embargo, prefirió asentir —aquello lo había aprendido con Bulma, escuchar a las mujeres y responder con un _no_ realmente podría desatar un infierno—, aquello pareció poner muy feliz a la pelirroja saltarina que aplaudió varias veces y sin importarle el hecho de que Goku odiaba el contacto físico, le tomó de la muñeca y jaló con fuerza de él hacia quizás qué lugar.

Intentó detenerla variadas veces mientras atravesaban los pasillos casi corriendo, llamando la atención de un montón de estudiantes que transitaban por el lugar.

La chica no pareció importarle las continuas quejas y llamadas de atención por parte del pelinegro, solo continuó hasta que al fin llegaron a una sala que se encontraba media llena con estudiantes que parecían estar completamente absortos a una caja delante de ellos que se parecían muchísimo a la computadora que utilizaba Bulma para su trabajo.

—Vamos —le dijo Hina soltando su mano e introduciéndose en la sala con tranquilidad.

Goku la miró fijamente desde la puerta mientras ella se sentaba frente a esa caja y la encendía. Si creía que lo había visto todo, pues, realmente se había equivocado, se encontraba completamente sorprendido ante aquel nuevo salón que no había visto con anterioridad.

Miró fijamente a la chica quien raudo y veloz escribía sobre otra _cosa_ que estaba justo puesto en la mesa frente a ella, torció el gesto y suspiró levemente. Lo único que entendió de todo lo que aquella pelirroja le dijo fue que ella le ayudaría a conquistar a su ex esposa y con eso sería suficiente. No quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero la tarea de reconquistar a Milk se le estaba dificultando un poco.

—Vamos, Goku, acércate —le instó Hina desde el asiento, sonriente—, necesito que me digas tu fecha de nacimiento.

—¿Mi fecha de nacimiento? —preguntó.

Hina asintió.

—Sí, para ver si tú y Milk son compatibles —le dijo mientras tecleaba una palabras y se escribían en la caja más grande.

—¿Y cómo lo sabrás? —él estaba confundido, realmente todo lo que tenía aquella dimensión era extraño.

La pelirroja rió nuevamente mientras enrollaba un cabello en su dedo con suavidad.

—¿No te parece obvio? —le preguntó enarcando una rojiza ceja—, vamos a ver si sus signos son compatibles.

Goku contrajo el gesto en una clara mueca que expresaba su desconcierto ante aquellas extrañas palabras, la chica rodó ligeramente sus ojos y suspiró.

—Sé que a todos les parece una real mentira el horóscopo —comenzó a explicar mirando la pantalla—, pero yo soy una convencida de que todo esto tiene relación con las personas. ¡Vamos! Si solo hay que asimilar lo que dice el horóscopo de Milk con cómo es realmente ella y te darás cuenta de cuánta razón tiene —aseguró.

Por su parte Goku estaba cada vez más confundido ante sus palabras.

—¡Venga! —bufó frustrada—, es enserio, yo me guío mucho por lo que dice mi horóscopo y siempre me va de maravilla —sonrió—. Así que, anda, dime tu signo.

—Es que no sé qué…

—¡Entonces tu fecha de nacimiento y yo lo sabré! —rodó sus ojos.

Goku apretó sus labios con fuerzas.

—Es que no lo sé… —susurró con suavidad.

Hina lo miró con una ceja alzada y las mejillas ligeramente infladas.

—No juegues, Goku —le dijo—, solo veremos si son o no compatibles y cuál es la mejor manera por tu signo para que te acerques a ella, no es mucho y eso me ayudará a mí a ver cómo te puedo ayudar…

—No estoy jugando —torció el gesto Goku—, no sé cuándo nací —aseguró.

Hina abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

— _¡Oh, lo siento tanto Goku!_ — _sollozó Milk a su lado abrazándolo con fuerzas y descansando su cabeza en su pecho mojando así su camiseta, sus hombros se sacudían ligeramente ante los insistentes hipidos que salían por la boca de su mujer_ — _, es tan horrible…_

 _Goku frunció el ceño y le dio un par de palmaditas en su espalda para así poder tranquilizar el llanto de su esposa._

— _No lo es, Milk, tranquila_ — _la "consoló", aunque falló miserablemente._

— _¡Que no!, ¿no? ¡En serio!_ — _lo miró con sus ojos acuosos y sacudió su cabeza ligeramente_ — _, no puedo creer que no sepas cuándo naciste, ¿cómo ibas a celebrar tus cumpleaños?_ — _le preguntó y luego lo miró con aun más tristeza_ — _, ¿nunca has celebrado un cumpleaños?_

 _Goku apretó sus dientes y luego miró hacia el techo de su casa, intentando recordar alguna ocasión en el que haya celebrado un día con pastel como lo estaban haciendo ese día por el cumpleaños de Milk. Un vasto recuerdo llegó a su mente, en el que su abuelito le había hecho un gran pastel y se lo comieron todo, sin embargo, no podía recordar en qué fecha exacta había sido._

 _Sacudió su cabeza afirmativamente._

— _Creo que una vez… Pero no recuerdo qué día fue_ — _volvió su vista hacia ella quien tenía aún más lágrimas en sus oscuros y profundos ojos, Goku se escandalizó_ — _. Pero no te preocupes_ — _agregó rápidamente_ —, _puedes hacerme pastel el día que quieras y lo celebraremos si es que quieres._

 _Ella se secó una lágrima con su dedo y asintió ligeramente, luego de unos segundos en silencio ella sonrió levemente y juntó sus manos frente a su mentón, mirándolo esperanzado. A Goku le rodó una gota de sudor por su frente ante tal cambio por parte de su reciente esposa._

— _¡Ya sé!_ — _chilló alejándose levemente de él y mirándolo con intensidad_ —, _¿recuerdas el día en que tu abuelo Gohan te encontró?_ — _preguntó._

 _Goku le devolvió la mirada y apretó los labios. No lo recordaba, por supuesto que no, era muy pequeño para hacerlo. Pero, realmente no podía evitar pensar en que si le decía que "no", Milk rompería en llantos nuevamente y eso era lo último que quería en esos momentos. Así que, infundiéndose valor e intentando ponerse lo más serio posible respondió un número al azar._

— _26 de febrero_ — _dijo recordando algún mes del año._

 _Y la sonrisa en el rostro de Milk le hizo pensar en esos momentos que había hecho lo correcto._

— _Bien, entonces_ — _lo miró muy decidida_ — _, cada 26 de febrero celebraremos tu cumpleaños, Goku. ¡Te haré un paste enorme de chocolate para ti solo!_

 _Y Goku sonrió enormemente. Amaba los pasteles de chocolates y más si lo preparaba Milk, y es que ella cocinaba tan jodidamente bien…_

—¿Lo dices en serio? —le preguntó Hina trayéndolo al presente nuevamente.

Él la miró fijamente y luego sacudió su cabeza con suavidad, sonriente.

—26 de febrero —le dijo con suavidad. Estaba mintiendo, pero prefería ahorrarse todo el hecho de explicarle el porqué no sabía cuándo había nacido, además de que era muy probable que la chica frente de él no le creería para nada su historia.

Hina sonrió y asintió.

—Entonces eres Piscis —le explicó y luego apretó un botoncito en la pantalla y esta cambió.

Goku frunció ambas cejas, realmente no sabía porque su nueva amiga estaba haciendo todo aquello, pero si eso ayudaría a acercarse a Milk pues para él estaba bien.

—Milk es Escorpio —ni lo miró cuando le habló y sonrió suavemente mientras leía lo que decía la página—, es un signo bastante potente, intenso con una energía emocional única en todo el zodiaco. Aunque puedan parecer tranquilos, los Escorpio tienen una agresión y magnetismo interno escondidos dentro.

Goku escuchó atentamente aquello y no pudo evitar pensar en que Milk era todo aquello que estaba diciendo, ella sin duda era una persona agresiva que podía parecer ser de lo más dulce del mundo cuando se lo proponía. Y si pensaba en algún "magnetismo", no podía evitar recordar las muchas veces en las que él quería estar junto con ella y no separarse por un largo tiempo.

—Son afables —continuó—, reservados y cortés, pero aunque parezcan estar algo retirados del centro de actividad, en realidad están observando todo con su ojo crítico. El Escorpio es tremendamente poderoso y su carácter puede causar enormes beneficios o grandes riesgos para los demás.

El sayayin pensó seriamente que no había persona con más carácter que Milk y no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello. Realmente algo que le gustaba de ella era ese carácter que le decía a cualquiera que no podían pasarse por encima.

—Su tenacidad y fuerza de voluntad son únicas —leyó con voz suave— pero, sin embargo, son muy sensibles y fácilmente afectados por las circunstancias que les rodean —hizo una pausa y miró a Goku por el rabillo de los ojos—. Esto es tan cierto, su faceta de chica "nada me quiebra" no es totalmente cierto —y siguió leyendo—. Son emocionales y fácilmente heridos o aludidos. De hecho, pueden perder totalmente el genio al percibir, incluso erróneamente, que alguien les ha insultado. No saben morderse la lengua y pueden ser muy críticos.

¡Ay, si recordase todas las veces que habló de sus amigos cuando esta no los conocía!, sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Nunca creyó que algo tan extraño como eso podía ser tan certero, sobre todo en eso de la tenacidad, un ejemplo claro era el hecho del _por qué_ terminaron casados.

—Si un Escorpio logra utilizar su enorme energía de forma constructiva es un gran activo para la sociedad y se puede convertir en un gran líder. No obstante, los Escorpio deben aprender a controlarse, porque pueden llegar a ser demasiado críticos y resentidos con los demás. Son excelentes amigos de los que consideran merecen su respeto —finalizó la muchacha de leer.

Goku sonrió sin poder evitarlo, ¿cómo era posible que aquello describiera tan perfectamente a Milk? No podía evitar recordar tantas situaciones con cada palabra que Hina había leído, sin dudarlo lo que ella leía describía perfectamente a su esposa, en lo positivo como en lo negativo y en muchas de las reacciones que ella había tenido para con él y con todo lo demás.

—Puede que no lo creas por ahora que aún no conoces bien a Milk —habló Hina sacándolo de sus pensamientos—, pero esto sin dudarlo describe muy bien a mi amiga —aseguró con una sonrisa—, ya podrás verlo tú mismo —y le guiñó un ojo.

El pelinegro asintió y sonrió ligeramente.

—Ahora, veremos qué tan compatibles es tu signo con el de ella —le dijo volviendo a teclear en el computador.

Pero Goku dejó de prestarle atención. De nada servía si él realmente no había nacido en aquella fecha, ¿qué importaba si tenían o no compatibilidad? Lo único que importaba era el hecho de que esa cosa del horóscopo si bien era muy extraño y nunca lo había oído decía muchas cosas ciertas, al menos acerca de su esposa.

—Scorpio simboliza la transmutación, la renovación, el cambio, lo misterioso, las fuerzas ocultas, la magia, la muerte, la destrucción y la regeneración, las confrontaciones, la lucha, los retos, los dramas pasionales, las envidias, las herencias, los legados, las donaciones, las búsquedas difíciles, y el sueño. Es por esto que Piscis no lo tiene tan fácil… —siguió leyendo—, poder conquistar un Scorpio requiere de perseverancia si este no está interesado en primera instancia…

La voz de Hina cada vez se le hizo más lejana. Se estiró en su puesto y sonrió.

—¡Muchas gracias, Hina!

De todo aquello lo único que le quedó claro —además de que el horóscopo era casi tan genial como Uranai Baba—, era que debía seguir siendo perseverante con Milk y aquello no le resultaría tan difícil.

Era terco. Muy terco.

Se marchó sin decir nada más dejando a Hina a mitad de una frase.

—¡Goku, aún no termina!, ¡Goku! —él la ignoró y salió de la sala—. ¡Qué grosero! —farfulló la chica volviendo su vista a la pantalla en donde se podía apreciar todo lo que un Pisciciano tenía que hacer para conquistar una linda Scorpiana.

[*]

Para la práctica de artes marciales lo único que quería Milk —y esperaba impacientemente— era tener un enfrentamiento con Son Goku. Aunque debía admitir que le daba cierto "miedo" enfrentarlo, no por el hecho de que este pueda darle una paliza (lo cual podía ser probable), sino por el hecho de que ella quedase bloqueada ante sus movimientos y tal y como le pasó a Inachi y no pudiese darle siquiera un solo golpe al sujeto.

Y no podía suceder aquello, ya que, quizás y muy probablemente en el torneo de las artes marciales hubiesen sujetos incluso más fuertes que él.

Sin embargo, cuando el maestro Renton le dio un rotundo _no_ ante su petición de pelear contra Son Goku, Milk no pudo evitar que el pequeño globo de esperanzas que tenía implantado en medio de su pecho se pinchase.

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

Renton bufó mientras se pasaba una mano insistente por su nariz torcida y cerraba los ojos casi como si estuviese pidiendo paciencia al cielo.

—Pues porque obviamente no quiero exponerte a una lucha porque sí —le respondió y la miró directamente, Milk se dispuso a abrir su boca para hablar, sin embargo, su maestro le cortó de inmediato—. Tuviste una fea lesión hace menos de una semana, no quiero que sobre exijas tu pie, ¿entiendes?

—¡Pero si estoy de maravilla! —se quejó la chica mostrando con sus manos su tobillo al cual movía en el aire sin sentir ni una molestia.

El maestro miró su pie con una ceja alzada, luego subió su vista hacia los ojos negros y suplicantes de la hija de Ox Satán, quien sonriente esperaba una respuesta positiva.

—No.

Y luego de dar aquella respuesta tan rotunda se dio media vuelta y avanzó por el gimnasio directamente hacia donde estaba el chico de cabellos oscuros como la tinta saltando la cuerda a una ardua velocidad con un par de "cojines de aserrín" amarrados con un cordel firmemente en sus tobillos.

Milk frunció el ceño molesta viendo a aquel sujeto hacer su entrenamiento.

¿Acaso se creía muy especial porque él utilizaba las almohadillas de aserrín amarradas en sus tobillos para saltar la cuerda? Ella ya había hecho eso el año anterior… Aunque, debía admitir que jamás lo hizo a esa velocidad y tampoco había tenido el mismo tiempo que él practicando así por miedo a alguna lesión.

Torció el gesto y pensó internamente en que le encantaría que aquello lesionara al chico por sobre exigirse. Sonrió, no sabía porqué pero se imaginaba que aquel muchacho nunca en su vida había tenido un problema como aquello, un problema que la mayoría de deportistas sufría al menos una vez en su vida.

[*]

Goku se sentía frustrado.

Más que frustrado se sentía ligeramente molesto ante toda esa situación.

Milk abandonó la sala en donde entrenaban con el maestro Renton —que a pesar de Goku este no se parecía ni una pizca al maestro Roshi o a cualquier otro que tenía, y sin querer menospreciarlo no le parecía un humano con muchas habilidades como lo tenían sus amigos— antes de lo normal y aquello no hizo más que fastidiarle a Goku la idea de acercarse nuevamente a ella para conversar.

Su abuelito Gohan le había dicho que debía ser paciente y que no debía apresurar las cosas, que ella se asustaría si llegaba de golpe y le pedía que fuese su esposa, sin embargo, el hecho de tener que ser paciente y no "acercarse" a ella a todo momento le estaba aburriendo.

No había cruzado palabra con ella desde que Milk lo alejó de una manera muy grosera de su lado cuando estaba conversando con su amigo.

Aquel día había pensado en acercársele y preguntarle el porqué no quería ser su amigo y según su respuesta él intentaría formar la relación.

No tenía prisa en caer en una relación de "marido y mujer" con ella de inmediato, de hecho, solo esperaba ser su amigo por un tiempo hasta salir de la escuela y pedirle entonces que se casaran —solo porque su abuelito le había dicho que no era muy común que los jóvenes en etapa escolar fuesen a casarse— así que decidió esperar a salir de la escuela. Y eso le asustaba un poco, porque no sabía cuándo saldría él de la escuela y no sabía el _tiempo_ en que Milk tomaría para decidirse si quería ser su esposa tan luego o no.

Aquello le asustaba tremendamente y lo ponía ansioso. Gohan en su dimensión original había nacido cuando ellos tenían 19 años, por lo que en esta dimensión esperaba que aquel orden en el tiempo se cumpliese.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Goku —le dijo Gohan mientras le servía un gran plato de estofado de res encima de la mesa—, no debes apresuras las cosas, de cualquier manera estas pasaran a su debido tiempo.

A Goku casi le cuelga un poco de saliva desde la comisura de sus labios al ver tan exquisito y gran plato.

Había llegado a su hogar justo después de salir de la escuela, cosa que no hacía muy a menudo, ya que, siempre después de salir se pasaba a ver si Milk había llegado sana y salva a su hogar y luego se iba a recorrer parte del planeta para ver si tenía suerte y encontraba a alguno de sus amigos, cosa que no había tenido mucho éxito. Al parecer, en esa dimensión solo existía él, Bulma y Milk, y por supuesto su abuelito Gohan.

No pasó mucho tiempo en el que Goku se devoró su comida y suspiró satisfecho acariciando vagamente su barriga.

El anciano hombre sonrió sentado a su lado al verlo siempre tan feliz y compuesto después de tanta comida.

—El hombre extraño… —comenzó Goku mirando a su abuelo fijamente, mientras este le devolvía una profunda mirada.

—¿El monje?

—Sí, él —respondió—, me dijo que si con Milk estábamos destinados a estar juntos no tenía de qué preocuparme, pero —torció el gesto y sus facciones se tensaron ligeramente, dándole la sensación a Gohan de que lo que estaba pensando Goku en ese momento no era para nada agradable—, ¿cómo puedo saber si estamos destinados con Milk?, no me malinterpretes, abuelito, porque yo creo de verdad que con Milk somos toda esa cosa de las almas que dijo el tipo. Pero me gustaría saberlo —se encogió ligeramente de hombros—, solo para asegurarme.

El mayor sacudió la cabeza suavemente en su puesto, cruzó con tranquilidad los brazos encima de la mesa y luego volvió a pegar su vista oscura en el rostro compungido de Goku.

—Creo que no tienes cómo saberlo —le dijo y le sonrió suavemente—, pero supongo que sí puedes sentirlo.

Goku frunció el ceño, sin embargo, no dijo nada. Se dejó caer en la silla y colocó ambas manos por detrás de su cabeza mientras observaba el techo. _Sentirlo_. Bueno, él nunca había sido bueno sabiendo lo que _sentía_ en cada momento, más bien era un tipo que se dejaba llevar por sus instintos y suponía que eso era lo más cercano al "sentir" que conocía en general.

Eso de las emociones no era nuevo para él, pero parecía ser que nunca se acostumbraría del todo a ellas. Y no era porque no las _sentía_ , sino más bien era porqué aunque las sentía no sabía diferenciar qué era qué cosa.

Mientras se daba un relajante baño en el barril de su abuelo no dejaba de darle vuelta al asunto. Y es que en su cabeza el hecho del _cómo_ acercarse de la manera correcta a su esposa parecía consumirlo día y noche.

Y se sentía extraño, porque a veces —solo unas pocas— él creía que quizás hubiese sido mejor no haberla venido a buscar a esta nueva dimensión y haberla dejado crear una nueva vida junto a _alguien más_ teniendo otros hijos y siendo feliz, de cualquier modo, ella no recordaría ni a Gohan ni a Goten y… Podría haber vivido tranquilamente, feliz y siendo amada por otra persona, ella atendiendo a _ese_ otro tipo, sonriéndole, dándole de comer, preocupándose por él…

Y luego sentía ese pinchazo en el lado izquierdo de su pecho que le pedía a gritos que dejase de pensar en algo como eso.

Porque él _sí_ recordaría a sus hijos, él _sí_ la recordaría a ella, él _sí_ seguiría preocupándose por su bienestar, él _sí_ extrañaría a su familia.

Y era raro porque todas las veces en el que él se mantuvo alejado de ellos, viviendo aventuras en lugares inhóspitos, recordándolos en algunas ocasiones, casi a veces _olvidándolos._ Pero Goku sabía, tenía la seguridad de que al volver _ellos estarían ahí._ Y eso era suficiente para mantenerlo tranquilo y sereno consigo mismo.

En cambio, el saber que ahora ya no estaba más _ahí_ esperándolo le causó cierta desolación, cierto pánico. Aunque nadie le creyera, él amaba a su familia mucho más de lo que se amaba a sí mismo.

Suspiró al momento de abrir sus ojos y mirar el cielo lleno de estrellas.

Mañana intentaría nuevamente acercársele, ser su amigo, quizás podría preguntarle si podría ayudarlo en la escuela, ella siempre había sido muy inteligente y de seguro todas esas "materias" se le daban bien…

Enderezó su rostro y miró fijamente hacia el frente, su mirada se enfocó directamente en el árbol que estaba frente de él, parecía brillar en la oscuridad lo cual le parecía curiosamente extraño, aunque a él le parecía ser justamente lo que necesitaba.

Sonrió y sin importarle el hecho de que se encontraba completamente desnudo se levantó del barril y se salió del agua para caminar directamente hacia donde el brillante árbol.

[*]

Se sentía fatal, realmente lo hacía, pero sin embargo, intentaba empujar aquella vocecita que le decía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal hacia el lugar más recóndito y olvidado de su cerebro. Aunque no le beneficiaba del todo a su concentración el hecho de que nuevamente había tenido un mal dormir, y sus ojeras marcadas revelaban sus apenas tres horas de sueño.

Se mordía el labio inferior con fuerzas y su pequeña nariz se mantenía arrugada debido a la concentración.

No era como si hubiese sido primera vez que falsificaba la firma de su padre, ni mucho menos, pero sabía que esto era mucho más grande que el hecho de que falsificara un permiso para poder ser partícipe de un torneo interescolar.

Está vez falsificaba un permiso para poder ser parte de las preliminares del torneo nacional de artes marciales que se celebraría en pocas semanas en la capital.

Tenía claro que si la descubrían su peor castigo sería el no poder participar, sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba era la reacción que tendría su padre y lo mal que se sentiría ella consigo misma. Pero no podía _no hacerlo_.

Ella había nacido para esto. Ella amaba las artes marciales y quería demostrar a todo el mundo que no solo los hombres podían ser veloces, fuertes y astutos en las luchas, que ella muy bien podía vencer a más de un par de muchachos y que eso no le haría menos mujer.

Estaba tan concentrada intentando hacer a la perfección la firma y letra de su padre que no se dio cuenta en el momento en que un muchacho alto y musculoso se colocó justo delante de ella, haciéndole sombra.

Frunció el ceño ante la interrupción y elevó la vista esperando encontrarse con Hina o Krunt, sin embargo, su ceño se pronunció al darse cuenta de quién pertenecía aquella sombra.

—¿Qué…? —iba a preguntar al verlo sonriente frente de ella con ambas manos detrás.

—No sé porqué no te gusto —habló sin borrar aquella sonrisa amable de su rostro—, pero créeme que te gustaré en algún momento.

Y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Milk enarcó una ceja negra al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de un profundo rosado.

—Mira, _Goku_ —dijo su nombre con voz burlona y corrió su vista del rostro decidido del muchacho para mirar su cuaderno lleno de garabatos descansando en su regazo, lo cerró de golpe y comenzó a ponerse de pie mientras continuaba hablando—, no sé porqué me parece que se te ha cruzado entre ceja y ceja el hecho de que tú y yo tenemos que ser amigos —se sacudió la falda musgo y volvió su vista oscura hacia él—. Ya tengo mis amigos, muchas gracias, no necesito ni quiero tener más, además, comenzaste todo esto con mal pie al decirme que con una mano atada a tu espalda podías vencerme. No me conoces.

—Pero sí que te conozco —le aseguró él borrando lentamente su sonrisa, ella contrajo el gesto y él soltó un bufido al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, luego de unos segundos los abrió para mirarla fijamente y nuevamente aquella sonrisa amigable apareció en su rostro—. Mira —sacó sus brazos de atrás de su espalda y las mostró a la chica, en ambas manos había una manzana, roja y brillante—, te he traído tu fruta preferida, una para ti y una para mí.

La boca de la que fue su ex esposa se abrió levemente mostrando una pequeña parte de sus dientes laterales, sus grandes ojos negros se pegaron en las manzanas y luego subió su vista hacia el rostro amistoso del chico, quien aún tendía ambas frutas.

La muchacha frunció el ceño levemente.

—Ya te dije que lo sentía por si te molestaron mis palabras —volvió a hablar el pelinegro al no ver ninguna clase de reacción por parte de la chica—, realmente te gustaré si me conocieses.

Las mejillas de Milk se sonrojaron aún más, ella corrió levemente su vista y apego su cuaderno y lápiz a su pecho con fuerza.

—¿Cómo sabes que la manzana es mi fruta preferida? —le preguntó suavemente, Goku la conocía y sabía que en esos momentos ella estaba controlando su tono de voz para que esta no sonare temblorosa y chillona.

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿La quieres? Están deliciosas —y se llevó una de las manzanas a su boca para darse un gran mordisco, un poco de su jugo se escapó por su boca mojando su barbilla y él la limpió sin escrúpulos con la manga de su incomoda camisa blanca, mientras que con su otra mano aún le ofrecía la segunda manzana.

Milk frunció el ceño con cierto asco ante el gesto, pensó seriamente —y rápidamente también— en qué era lo que le impedía querer conocer a ese chico. Primero que todo ella nunca había sido muy sociable con la gente, segundo, él había dicho cosas que realmente le molestaron, tercero, odiaba a los hombres arrogantes y cuarto, le irritaba sin poder evitarlo su maldita sonrisa amigable.

Sin embargo, ella no podía evitar recordar cada vez que lo veía el día en que la llegó en su espalda a casa, nunca pareció esperar nada de ella después de su ayuda, tampoco pareció querer enrostrárselo nunca y seguramente no le importaba para nada el rumor que circulaba aún por la escuela de ellos dos.

Se relamió los labios con suavidad y estiró su mano para recibir la manzana.

—Gracias —susurró ella.

La sonrisa de Goku se ensanchó y luego le pegó otra mordida a su manzana, con su mano le instó a que ella comiese, y sin poder evitarlo Milk se llevó la manzana a la boca y mordió.

El sabor dulzón y la jugosidad deleitaron su paladar, deseo rodar sus ojos de placer, pero pensó en lo ridícula que se vería haciendo aquel gesto, así que sin poder evitarlo sonrió levemente y miró a Goku.

Era la primera vez que compartía una sonrisa con el chico y le pareció extraño al sentir que había una pequeña complicidad entre ellos dos.

—Tienes razón —dijo cuando tragó el pedazo de manzana—, está deliciosa.

Goku cerró sus ojos y a ella le dio la ligera sensación de que parecía complacido, casi como si hubiese podido completar una clase de "misión" y se preguntó si esa había sido el compartir una manzana con ella.

Le dio otra mascada sin apartar sus ojos del rostro satisfecho del muchacho, el cómo había adivinado que la manzana era su fruta favorita era una pregunta que pasó a segundo plano cuando sintió un dejá vù, como si aquello ya hubiese pasado antes, el compartir una manzana con él, era extraño, pero sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir un extraño cosquilleo, como si en _alguna parte,_ o _en algún momento_ el haber compartido una manzana hubiese sido el pase para _algo mucho más grande._


	8. Sueño

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni nada de lo que puedan reconocer._

 _Hola! Espero que no se molesten porque este capítulo ha llegado a fines de mes, casi no alcanzo a actualizar en este mes porque (no quiero excusarme) peroooo he tenido un mes sumamente ocupado! Le faltan horas a mi día para poder terminarlo :( Perooooo Hey! que he actualizado al tiempo que he prometido desde un principio (recuerden que siempre dije que las actualizaciones serían cada mes y abril aún no ha terminado! :) Yiuju)_

 _Además! Sé que este capítulo dejará contenta a muchas :x no diré más sobre eso. Lamento pero tuve que cortar el capítulo, más bien, no lo corté (siempre pensé en terminarlo por ahí), pero termina en una parte en el que el próximo capítulo continuará (ni idea si lo expliqué bien, pero bah)  
Nuevamente las invitaré a **agregarme como amiga en facebook "Jell Brown"** para que puedan enterarse de cuándo serán las actualizaciones y de información exclusiva acerca de mis fanfiction (sobre todo de este)._

 _Muuuuuchaaas gracias a todas por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior **ustedes hacen a esta niña muy feliz**. Gracias de corazón por seguir la historia, espero no decepcionarlas con este capítulo.  
Como siempre, recuerden que sus **comentarios** sacan una sonrisa en mi cara de borrego, ustedes son mi musa inspiración *-* Las quieroooo chicas! _

_Besooos y saludos a cada una/o._

 _Jell._

* * *

 _Capítulo VII_ _: "Sueño"_

 _"Ese es el problema, soñar contigo y despertar sin ti" -Anónimo._

* * *

Pasaron los días demasiado rápido para el gusto de Milk, siquiera se dio cuenta cuando cayó día viernes. Aquello siempre parecía ponerla melancólica sin siquiera saber el porqué.

Sin embargo, esta vez, era diferente.

Son Goku entró en su vida de una manera demasiada brusca para su gusto.

No era como si estuviesen ya en una relación romántica ni mucho menos —aunque Milk sabía que esa eran las intenciones del pelinegro— tampoco eran amigos, pero lo estaban intentando.

Goku parecía ser una persona demasiada distraída como para no sacarla de quicio a ella, aun así —y para su sorpresa— extrañamente el muchacho sabía calmar sus ánimos siempre que ella se irritaba con él.

Después de clase y en cada entrenamiento, él parecía poner bastante atención solo en entrenar sin siquiera percatarse de su existencia y eso le producía ciertas sensaciones que ella no sabía cómo tomarla. Era como si dos polos colisionaran dentro de ella, dejándola completamente confundida.

No le gustaba ser ignorada por él, como también amaba el hecho de que el chico amase tanto las artes marciales que nada en el mundo sería capaz de lograr que su concentración fallase.

Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta en el momento exacto en que comenzó a prestar demasiada atención en las cosas que aquel nuevo estudiante de cabellos alborotados hacía.

Se impresionó de sobremanera por el hecho de que el chico parecía tener un estómago demasiado grande, parecía devorar todo lo que se le colocaba al frente de una manera tan rápida que apenas ella era capaz de ver el trayecto que hacia la mano del muchacho desde el plato de comida a su boca con un tenedor lleno.

También lo observó en todas las clases que tenían juntos. Goku parecía tener en ese momento una lucha constante en su cabeza para poder lograr mantenerse despierto y con la vista fija en el pizarrón, Milk pudo darse cuenta —y ella sabía que toda la clase también— que el chico no era muy brillante, no sabía cosas básicas y parecía siquiera avergonzarse de parecer un completo ignorante frente a sus compañeros.

Por otro lado, Hina y él parecían haberse hecho muy buenos amigos, cosa que a Milk le pareció un poco extraño, aunque si era sincera consigo misma —y aunque en el fondo le molestase—, sentía ciertos celos por Hina y es que cuando los veía juntos no podía evitar pensar en la grandiosa pareja que harían ambos.

Krunt notó la especial atención que Milk comenzó a dedicarle a Goku luego de haber compartido aquellas manzanas bajo el árbol del patio, y fue directo en preguntarle a Milk si tenía algunas intenciones con el chico. Por supuesto la pelinegra contestó un rotundo no y que solo estaba pensando en ser amiga del chico. Su mejor amigo pareció quedarse conforme con aquella respuesta, aunque ella no.

Y mientras estaba ejercitando su supuesto tobillo dañado —a palabras del maestro Renton—, no podía evitar por el rabillo de sus ojos a Goku quien literalmente enseñaba a un par de chicas de su equipo a quitarse a una persona que las atáquese por detrás.

Rodó los ojos sin poder evitarlo. Ella sabía perfectamente el porqué sus compañeras le pedían a Goku que les enseñara a realizar aquello, no era tonta, pero parecía ser que Goku si lo era porque al observarlo podía darse cuenta de la inocencia del chico en temas como ese.

—Hey, Milk —Renton se acercó hacia ella con un pequeño tablero en sus manos, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras observaba quizás qué cosa escrita en el papel pegado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la chica mientras se erguía en toda su altura para hablar con el entrenador.

—Necesito que leas esto —le entregó unas cuantas hojas unidas por un clic—, son las instrucciones que necesitas saber para inscribirte en el torneo. Léelas con tu padre y luego de eso ambos deben firmar en la última página, luego yo lo enviaré y estarás dentro —le sonrió mostrando sus dientes amarillentos.

Milk tomó la hoja entre sus manos y nerviosa jugueteó con estas.

—Maestro —comenzó con la voz apretada—, ¿usted cree que el torneo será transmitido por televisión? —le preguntó.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —sonrió Renton emocionado—. Todo el mundo está expectante por el torneo, saldrá en los periódicos, en las radios, y por supuesto en televisión —luego borró su sonrisa y miró a Milk inquisitivo—, eso no te pone nerviosa, ¿no? Digo, estar frente a tanto público…

—Eh, no, no —tartamudeó la respuesta mientras sentía sus mejillas enrojecer.

—Tranquila —puso una mano en su hombro y apretó con suavidad—, estoy seguro que estará toda tu familia viéndote muy emocionada, sentirás su apoyo y el nervio se irá.

Sin decir nada más o esperar alguna respuesta por parte de la chica, el maestro Renton se giró y caminó en dirección a Goku para entregarle la misma hoja que a Milk, dejando a la chica con un nudo en su garganta sin poder moverse.

[*]

 _"¡¿Y es que crees que por solo darle una manzana a Milk ya la tienes a tus pies?!, déjame decirte Son Goku que Milk no es una chica que babea por un muchacho solo porque este le ha prestado un poco de atención, debes actuar, ¡hacer cosas!"_

La voz de Hina se le colaba por entre sus pensamientos cada vez que Goku intentaba mantener su mente en blanco para poder concentrarse en el entrenamiento con sus compañeras de artes marciales, sin embargo, cada vez que observaba a las chicas practicar lo que él le había enseñado, su cerebro viajaba lejos de aquel lugar y volvía al momento en el que Hina le dijo las cosas que él debía realizar para conquistar a Milk. Él debía agradecerle a la pequeña y chillona pelirroja el hecho de que le esté aconsejando para reconquistar a su esposa, sobre todo porque su abuelito Gohan decía ser un pésimo conquistador y él no tenía idea de las cosas que debía hacer para "coquetear" a una chica, así que la ayuda de Hina le quedaba como "anillo al dedo", sin embargo, esta parecía tomarse su trabajo _demasiado_ en serio, al punto de que incluso le gritaba cuando él no hacía las cosas que ella le decía que debía hacer.

 _"Pero no sé qué cosas tengo que hacer"_ , le había alegado entonces después de que ella prácticamente se lanzara encima de él por no haber ayudado a Milk a cargar sus libros.

 _"Siempre es lindo recibir atención del chico en cuestión"_ , le dijo luego de respirar profundamente varias veces seguidas. "A _compáñala a sus clases",_ le aconsejó, _"dile cada día lo linda que está", "obsérvala detalladamente cuando creas que ella no este mirando", "acompáñala a casa después de clases", "¡vamos que no es difícil!"._

Según ella no era difícil, pero a él le parecía costar hacer cada una de esas cosas. Siquiera sabía si a Milk le gustaba todas esas cosas, después de todo, él durante todo su matrimonio nunca hizo nada de eso. Eran contada con los dedos de su mano las veces que le dijo a Milk lo linda que se veía, él siquiera le ponía atención a las cosas que ella hacia diariamente.

Y aquello le llevaba a pensar en que quizás Milk no era muy feliz en su matrimonio como él creyó que lo fue. Quizás la hizo infeliz.

Y aquello le hacía doler el estómago y el centro de su pecho.

¿Qué pasaba si la pelinegra en verdad hubiese podido elegir volver a vivir una nueva vida en otra dimensión?, ¿habría dicho que sí?, solo por abandonarlo —esta vez— ella a él.

Corrió su vista hacia donde estaba entrenando esperando encontrar algún consuelo al verla, sin embargo, un nudo se le hizo en su garganta cuando pegó sus ojos en ella. ¿Y si había sido un error seguirla a esta dimensión?, ¿qué pasaría si ella recordase todo?, ¿se molestaría si supiese que él la siguió? ¿y si lo odiaba? Él lo veía probable, después de todo, la abandonó para toda _su_ eternidad cuando se marchó con el dragón.

—Eh, Goku —le habló una de las chicas que le había pedido ayuda, él corrió su vista de su ex esposa para mirar a la rubia y enarcó una ceja, la chica le sonreía de una manera provocativa, aunque por supuesto que él no lo notó en ningún momento—, ¿crees que lo estoy haciendo bien? —le preguntó.

Tenía a su compañera bien afirmada de los brazos y lo miraba con una sonrisa perfecta en su rostro bronceado. Goku le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó lentamente.

—Es correcta la forma en el que mantienes atrapado sus brazos —dijo—, pero con esa postura es muy fácil que tu atacante se libere dándote un golpe con sus pies.

Ambas chicas rieron de una manera que molestó levemente el ruido en los oídos de Goku, el chico torció una sonrisa temblorosa y les explicó la manera correcta en la que debían realizar la acción. Ambas rubias aprendieron más rápido de lo que Goku había esperado y pensó seriamente en que quizás el enseñar artes marciales podría ser su trabajo en aquella dimensión.

Sonrió.

Al menos en aquel mundo, en el tiempo que tuviese que vivir en él, le daría en el gusto a Milk en todo lo que ella le pidiese y sabía que ella le pediría —tal y como pasó en su dimensión original— que él obtuviese un buen empleo. No es que trabajar como agricultor no le hubiese gustado ni un poquito, era solo que prefería mil veces entretenerse enseñando a gente a pelear que tener que sacar rábanos de la tierra.

Cuando terminó la clase, Goku fue rápidamente a los camarines para darse una rápida ducha, cambiarse de ropa e ir a esperar afuera de los camarines de las chicas a Milk. Hizo todo aquello en menos de diez minutos y cuando se apoyó en la pared contraria en donde se encontraba la puerta de los camarines de las chicas, salieron ambas rubias que le habían pedido ayuda con el cabello mojado goteándole por la espalda.

Apenas lo vieron de pie apoyado en la pared, ambas chicas no duraron en acercarse con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros tersos.

—Hey, Goku —le saludó la rubia de piel bronceada—, ¿no te marchas a casa? —y pestañeó tan rápidamente que a Goku le causó extrañeza.

—Eh, sí —torció el gesto extrañado—, ¿tienes algo en tus ojos? —le preguntó.

Su amiga también rubia pero de piel más pálida se rió ante las palabras del sayayin, la de piel bronceada pareció indignarse con ella y la miró con furia.

—Gisse —habló con los dientes apretados—, ¿tu madre no te había pedido que llegases luego a casa? Ya es tarde, deberías irte.

La rubia de piel blanca miró a su amiga con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras que la otra chica, ignorando la mueca de disconformidad de su amiga, se volteó nuevamente a mirar a Goku con una sonrisa coqueta, sin embargo, el chico ya no le prestaba atención a ella, sino que estaba mirando justo detrás de ambas rubias, en donde una Milk con el cabello lacio, suelto y húmedo salía de los camarines mientras intentaba con fuerzas cerrar su bolso.

El pelinegro siquiera se despidió de ambas chicas, solo pasó por en medio de ambas y caminó a pasos firmes hacia donde la chica caminaba ignorando el hecho de que él estaba muy cerca de ella, siguiéndole el paso.

Ambas muchachas se quedaron observando al chico con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos tan abiertos que en cualquier momento estos se le podrían salir de las cuencas, sin embargo, aquello no pasó y cuando las dos pudieron recobrar la conciencia se miraron extrañadas y con rostros que declaraban perfectamente su disconformidad.

—Milk —le llamó Goku desde atrás.

La chica detuvo su andar y se volteó con suavidad para mirar fijamente los ojos oscuros y profundos del muchacho.

—Goku —dijo Milk—, pensé que ya te habías marchado.

—Estaba esperándote —sin poder evitarlo se llevó una mano a su nuca y sonrió con suavidad—. Te acompañaré a tu casa —dijo.

Milk frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Me acompañarás a mi casa? —preguntó estúpidamente, sin embargo, Goku de igual manera asintió—. ¿Por qué?

Goku se encogió de hombros sin dejar de frotarse la nuca con su mano izquierda.

—No tengo nada que hacer ahora —respondió—, y como ahora seremos amigos, supongo que los amigos pasan tiempo juntos y conversan, y esas cosas.

La pelinegra, aun con el entrecejo fruncido, asintió un tanto atónita por las palabras del chico. No era como si no le gustase la idea de caminar junto con Goku a su casa, de hecho, la idea la emocionaba en cierta medida, sin embargo, también estaba la remota posibilidad de que aquella caminata fuese incomoda.

—¿Vamos entonces? —le preguntó Goku aún con aquella actitud relajada tan característica de él.

Milk pestañeó aun confundida y asintió, el chico avanzó entonces un paso hacia adelante, dejándole a la muchacha ver justo detrás de él en donde se encontraban ambas rubias mirando atontadas a Goku y a lo que había hecho recientemente. Las mejillas de la guerrera se encendieron y rápidamente corrió la vista de las miradas fulminantes de ambas chicas, pegando nuevamente sus ojos oscuros en ahora la espalda del pelinegro.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres ir a dejarme a casa? —preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, avanzó unos pasos y se colocó muy cerca del chico para susurrar—, creo que Gisse y Tori desean tu compañía más que yo.

Goku en ese momento sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho, torció el gesto y giró su rostro para observar a las dos chicas que aún los miraban boquiabiertas.

—¿No quieres mi compañía?

Volteó su mirada hacia ella, quien sonrojada le devolvía la mirada. Ella pudo percibir en ese rostro tan expresivo una mueca de dolor, como si aquellas palabras le hubiesen realmente dolido por dentro. No pudo evitar sentir un cierto pinchazo de culpabilidad ante aquella expresión.

—No, no es eso —sacudió su cabeza—, es solo que creo que ellas están como… Desesperadas por tu compañía.

Ella tenía razón y aquello hizo que la opresión en su pecho desapareciera rápidamente. No sabía muy bien qué era lo que le pasaba, porque empezaba a sentir cosas extrañas en aquella dimensión, cosas que jamás antes le había pasado. En su dimensión original jamás se le llegó a pasar por la cabeza que Milk no quisiese su compañía ni por un minuto, y el hecho de que ahora ella pudiese quererlo lejos —como había pasado ya antes— le causaba una fuerte opresión y un miedo que de apoco le iba paralizando el cuerpo. Él sabía que no tendría nada más que hacer en ese lugar si Milk lo rechazaba.

—Uf —soltó el aire que había contenido ante la espera de la muchacha—, entonces vamos —sonrió.

Milk quería dar vuelta nuevamente para ver si ambas chicas continuaban con la misma expresión de asombro (y odio) —porque sabía que seguían mirándolos a ambos—, sin embargo, decidió que lo mejor sería no dar vuelta atrás y salir lo más pronto posibles del gimnasio.

[*]

No recordaba haber pasado una noche tan mala en su vida como la que pasó la noche anterior. Dio vueltas en su cama hasta muy entrada la madrugada y luego de eso no pudo evitar levantarse y acercarse al aparato roto que tenía guardado dentro del cajón de su ropa interior.

No había contestado los llamados recurrentes de su padre, ni tampoco los había devuelto. Ella sabía que su padre estaba esperando una respuesta, quería saber si ella había podido arreglar aquel jodido aparatillo. Sin embargo, ¿para qué él quería saberlo?, acaso él no le había dicho que hiciera lo que quisiese con el objeto, ¿entonces para qué quería saber si había decidido arreglarlo o no?

Bulma debía admitir que estaba asustada.

No creía en esas estúpidas historias de demonios atrapados en el cuerpo de personas, y menos en el hecho de que este demonio fuese deseado por muchas personas porque sería capaz de conceder un deseo.

Entonces, ¿por qué no podía dormir?, ¿por qué tenía esas recurrentes pesadillas en las que debía escapar de violentos hombres y feroces monstruos parecidos a un mono gigante?

Cuando abrió el cajón y sacó el objeto no pudo evitar sentir cosquillas en sus manos y de pronto, de un minuto a otro se vio sentada en su escritorio con la luz encendida y un desatornillador en su mano derecha, desarmando a lo que había llamado su padre " _el radar"_.

—¡Apaga esa maldita luz, Bulma! —le gritó su novio desde la cama, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

—Si te molesta pues vete a tu habitación —fue toda su respuesta, sin perder la concentración en el aparato el cual intentaba desarmar por completo para luego volverlo a armar.

Su novio bufó en la cama.

—¡Qué desagradable!

No dijo más, se levantó en calzoncillos de la cama, tomó su chaqueta que descansaba en una parte del suelo y dando un fuerte portazo salió de la habitación. Bulma en su puesto ni siquiera se inmutó.

[*]

—¿Entonces cómo es Francia? —le preguntó Milk mientras caminaban por las frías calles de Japón hacia la casa de la pelinegra.

Goku se rió entre dientes.

—Bonito —respondió—. Así que… ¿Vives sola con tu padre? —desvió el tema.

Era como quinta vez que Goku desviaba el tema acerca de su vida y Milk se dio cuenta de ello la segunda vez que el muchacho lo hizo, dándole a entender que él no quería hablar de su vida antes de llegar a la escuela. Le contó apenas que vivía con su abuelito Gohan internados en el bosque, lo que a Milk le produjo cierta envidia que disimuló muy bien con otra pregunta acerca de porqué se vino a vivir a Japón.

—Sí —respondió—, mamá murió cuando era una niña, no tengo muchos recuerdos de ella —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y vives aquí hace mucho tiempo? —le preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, él quería conocer toda la "nueva" historia de su ex esposa, el porqué abandonaron junto con su padre el castillo y porqué los pueblerinos no la querían ni a ella ni a su padre.

—Cuando mamá murió nos mudamos a esta ciudad, creo que antes vivía en el campo —dijo—, papá no suele hablarme mucho sobre eso, creo que debe ser porque recuerda a mamá y le entristece.

—Ajá —Goku estuvo de acuerdo, aunque no lograba entenderlo del todo. ¿Por qué este Ox Satán había decidido dejar el castillo en esta dimensión y no en la otra si aquella había sido la razón?

—¿Dónde aprendiste artes marciales? —le preguntó Milk mirando el perfil filoso de Son Goku.

Él la miró por el rabillo de sus ojos y decidió decirle la verdad a media.

—Mi abuelito desde pequeño me enseñó a luchar. Después cuando fui creciendo fui conociendo a otros maestros que me enseñaron nuevas técnicas y cosas por el estilo —contó.

Milk lo miró sorprendida.

—Vaya qué suerte —dijo—, ¿nunca te topaste con un _Reiki_?

Goku elevó una ceja.

—¿Un qué? —preguntó.

—¡Vamos! —Milk detuvo su andar y miró casi con decepción al pelinegro de cabellos alborotados quien también paró—, eres luchador, se supone que debes estar enterado de todas las ramas del arte marcial.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros y se llevó una mano a la nuca para frotársela.

—No entiendo mucho de conceptos —se defendió.

Ella suspiró.

— _Reiki,_ energía universal —explicó en simples palabras, sin embargo, al ver la expresión de extrañez en la cara de Goku tuvo que explayarse—. Son maestros que saben exteriorizar sus energías, o sea, pueden realizar ataques sin siquiera tocarte.

El sayayin enarcó ambas cejas y sonrió ligeramente llevándose ambas manos hacia su cabeza mientras volvía a caminar.

—Ah, sí —respondió como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¡¿Sí?! —Milk avanzó rápidamente para alcanzar a su compañero—, anda dime, ¿son ciertas las leyendas?, ¿realmente pueden hacer ataques de energías y esas cosas místicas?

Él rió suavemente y asintió.

—Sí que saben —dijo—. Y yo también —agregó—, el maestro Roshi me enseñó.

Milk nuevamente detuvo su andar. Goku al darse cuenta que ella no lo seguía, se dio vuelta para mirarla. La chica lo escudriñaba con sus ojos oscuros, su flequillo caía por su frente de manera perfectamente peinada y su cabello largo y lacio —que en ese momento lo llevaba suelto—, caía por sus hombros con elegancia, dándole un aire extremadamente encantador. Él sonrió con melancolía, siempre había amado el cabello de Milk.

—¿No me estás mintiendo? —preguntó entonces cuando pasaron varios minutos en silencio, solo mirándose ambos sin decirse palabra.

Él sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

—Yo no miento —aseguró.

Ella entonces se acercó rápidamente a él y lo miró con los ojos achicados, bien de cerca. Él se sintió ligeramente nervioso y sintió un calor en sus mejillas. Se había sonrojado.

—Promételo —exigió la chica.

Goku pestañeó rápidamente, intentando no perderse —como le pasaba la mayoría del tiempo cuando tenía dejá vù— en sus recuerdos.

Tragó saliva.

—Lo prometo.

—Muéstrame —ella enarcó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho—, necesito ver para creer.

Él se pasó una mano por su cabello.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó—, hay mucha gente que puede vernos.

Milk giró su rostro, paseando su mirada por la calle. Goku tenía razón, las calles no estaban abarrotadas de gente, pero sí había la suficiente como para notar si el muchacho realizaba uno de esos trucos.

Ella torció el gesto.

—Promete que me enseñarás.

—¿Qué?

—Que si es cierto, me enseñarás para ser una _Reiki_ —pidió la chica mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Goku sonrió con melancolía, sintiendo una mezcla de fuertes emociones dentro de él, desde el asombro, el miedo y la ilusión. Asintió lentamente.

—Está bien, lo prometo —dijo, pensando en que quizás la relación de ambos siempre fue y será basada en promesas.

[…]

Cuando Goku entró a su casa lo hizo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sentía la necesidad estúpida de reír a cada rato y quería correr hacia donde se encontraba su abuelito —la cocina— para contarle el grato momento que pasó aquel día con la chica que sería su futura esposa.

—¡Abuelito! —gritó el chico sacándose los zapatos justo en frente de la puerta—, ¡creo que hoy he dado un gran avance con Milk!

Son Gohan salió de la cocina con una enorme fuente de sopa, su sonrisa amable en su rostro y una mirada curiosa, esperando oír la historia de su nieto postizo.

El muchacho parecía tan feliz y a la vez cansado que cuando terminó de cenar y de contar su día, dejó por primera vez su entrenamiento de lado, se dio un rápido baño en el barril y luego se fue a acostar, demasiado satisfecho con su día y esperando que el fin de semana pasara rápidamente para poder volver a verla el lunes en la escuela.

Sus ojos se cerraron casi inmediatamente después de que su cabeza tocase su almohada.

 _[…]_

 _En el sueño, ella caminaba tranquilamente a pies descalzo por la pradera._

 _Goku estaba ahí, mucho más adelante dándole la espalda mientras avanzaba a grandes zancadas. Ella quería alcanzarlo, así que gritó su nombre mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia él un poco más rápido._

 _Él la ignoró._

 _Y ella se frustró ante esto._

 _Intentó correr hacia él pero parecía ser que de pronto sus pies descalzó le impedían caminar más rápido._

 _Así que llamó su nombre nuevamente. Y esta vez él si la escuchó._

 _Se volteó y la observó, ella le sonrió y elevó su mano en un gesto de saludo. Goku sonrió._

— _Avanza más rápido, Milk, tenemos que llegar a la punta de la montaña_ — _le instó él mientras se volteaba nuevamente y seguía caminando._

 _Ella torció el gesto y comenzó a caminar tras él. ¿Por qué él no podía esperarla?, ¿acaso era que él no quería caminar junto con ella?_

 _Frustrada siguió caminando suavemente, dejando que el frío césped acariciase sus pies descalzos. Soltó un suspiró y continuó con su caminata, sintiéndose de pronto un poco cansada ante la cuesta._

— _Milk_ — _Goku le gritó desde adelante, ella elevó su mirada para mirar al chico, sin embargo, la sonrisa del muchacho había desaparecido completamente. La miraba de frente y apuntaba hacia atrás de ella_ — _, tienes que correr, Milk, te va a alcanzar._

 _La chica se volteó para toparse con unos terroríficos ojos rojos que la miraban fijamente a ella. Soltó un grito entonces y comenzó a correr sin importarle que las piernas en ese momento le pesasen…_

[…]

Goku saltó de su cama completamente sudado.

Alarmado observó rápidamente su habitación y sin siquiera cuestionarse lo que estaba haciendo palmeó su lado derecho de la cama para encontrarse simplemente con las cobijas desordenadas.

Rápidamente Goku volvió a la realidad, recordándose que él _no_ estaba en su casa y que por consecuencia Milk no estaba durmiendo a su lado.

Se levantó con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y observó la oscura noche estrellada desde su ventana, recordándose el sueño que había tenido.

O mejor dicho la pesadilla.

Se trataba de Milk —últimamente todo se trataba de ella—, y estaba en peligro. Era perseguida por millones y millones de monstruos, entre ellos un gigante simio muy parecido a los sayayin. Se pasó una mano por su cabeza e intentó controlar su respiración. Le fue inútil.

Sintió un pinchazo nuevamente a un costado de su pecho y entonces lo supo.

Milk realmente se encontraba en peligro.

Rápidamente se colocó sus pantaloncillos anaranjados y sus botas azules, abrió su ventana y saltó de ella alzándose al vuelo. Cruzó velozmente el oscurecido cielo sin siquiera pensar bien en lo que estaba haciendo y llegó en menos de unos minutos a la pequeña casa de los Ox.

La ventana de Milk se encontraba abierta y él no dudó ni siquiera dos veces en meterse en el cuarto de la chica. No se imaginó encontrarse con la cama vacía y su puerta abierta hasta atrás. Se sintió un completo idiota al no haberse percatado primero del _ki_ de la chica y cuando lo buscó sintió cierto vértigo al encontrarla muy lejos de allí.

Voló velozmente hacia donde sentía la energía de la muchacha y cuando la encontró, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba corriendo con rapidez por entremedio de los árboles.

»— _¡Milk, tienes que correr!_

 _Ella solo le hacía caso a los constantes gritos de Goku sin querer mirar atrás, sabía que el monstruo de los ojos rojos seguía persiguiéndola._

 _Su respiración era pesada, sentía la energía, esa energía oscura muy cerca de ella. Sus ojos se humedecieron y apresuró el paso al sentir un frío viento soplar su nuca. La bestia estaba pisándole los talones._

—¡Milk! —Goku aterrizó justo en frente de ella, pero la pelinegra pasó de su lado sin siquiera haber notado su presencia.

El muchacho torció el gesto y la vio pasar. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y se encontraba en pijama, ¿por qué había venido Milk a correr en pijama por el bosque? Sin pensárselo una vez más corrió tras de ella.

» _Miró a Goku, quien estirando sus brazos estaba del otro lado de un enorme acantilado esperándola, la mueca en su rostro demostraba total preocupación y una tensión que ella podía sentir en el aire pesado._

— _¡Tienes que saltar, Milk! ¡Confía en mí, yo te atajaré!_ — _le gritó el chico desde el otro lado._

 _Ella no lo dudó dos veces, iba a saltar._

Goku se escandalizó cuando se dio cuenta que Milk iba directamente a la quebrada que estaba justo en frente de ambos. Apresuró el pasó.

» _Estaba llegando al acantilado…_

Si saltaba ella iba a morir, ¿acaso quería suicidarse? Aquel pensamiento no hizo más que crearle nauseas.

» _Tomó el impulsó para saltar y estiró sus manos para intentar tocar los dedos estirados de Goku…_

Ella llegó a la orilla y no dudó dos veces en saltar. Sin embargo, él estiró rápidamente su mano y le agarró del codo lanzándola con brusquedad hacia atrás.

» _Había fallado, la bestia la había alcanzado. Entonces gritó._

Cayó al suelo junto a Goku al momento en que soltó un grito desgarrador.

—¡Déjame! —lloriqueó Milk en medio del grito.

Goku le afirmó ambos brazos para que ella no pudiese lastimarlo, ya que, tiraba golpes al azar mientras lloriqueaba. Él sentía su corazón latir al mil mientras que extrañado observaba las lágrimas que caían desde sus parpados cerrados por sus mejillas, humedeciéndolas.

—¡Milk! —la llamó intentando hacerla despertar, pero ella no parecía reaccionar, moviéndose violentamente—. ¡Estás soñando! —siguió intentando despertarla—, tienes que despertar.

—¡NO! —gritaba ella intentando deshacerse de las manos firmes del muchacho—, ¡por favor no me hagas daño! —lloró.

El extraterrestre sintió como en su pecho algo se comprimía con dolor. Él realmente nunca había pensado en hacerle daño a la chica, ni en sus peores sueños era él quien la lastimaba, y aunque sabía que ella aún estaba atrapada en su pesadilla, le dolía que esas palabras salieran de su boca y fuesen dirigidas a él de manera inconsciente.

—Despierta —susurró él con menos energías que antes, la chica seguía sollozando con los ojos cerrados, aunque ya no estaba retorciéndose como hace unos minutos atrás, sin embargo, tiritaba con fuerzas y Goku no sabía si era por el frío o por algo más.

Milk temblaba entre sus manos mientras —con mucha menos fuerza que antes— se retorcía intentando, inútilmente, librarse de los brazos del chico.

—Suéltame, por favor. Suéltame, por favor —hipó mientras susurraba una y otra vez—, Suéltame, por favor. Suéltame, por favor…

Goku estaba entrando en desesperación al notar lo fría que se encontraba y ante las palabras que ella repetía mientras lloraba. No sabía cómo despertarla, no sabía qué más hacer. Necesitaba hacer algo, necesitaba despertarla, necesitaba hacerla entrar en calor, necesitaba cerrarle la boca…

Y no pudo hacer otra cosa, no pensó en nada más para hacerla callar.

—Suéltame, por…

Y la oración quedó sin terminar.

Goku acortó los centímetros que separaban sus rostros. Sus labios se pegaron en los de ella con suavidad, la tibieza del contacto hizo que todo su estómago se retorciera, su respiración rebotó en su propia nariz y pudo darse cuenta entonces que esta estaba acelerada.

Cerró sus ojos.

Hace mucho tiempo, mucho más tiempo de lo que él podía recordar, no sentía aquella sensación que un beso de ella le podía entregar. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto había extrañado aquel simple contacto. Y sabía —porque siempre recordaba las palabras de Milk la primera vez que se besaron en la intimidad—, que cerrando sus ojos el tacto se sentiría mucho más placentero.

Y no se equivocaba.

Cuando cerraba sus ojos al momento de que besaba los labios de su esposa podía oír como sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo, en la misma frecuencia, podía oler la esencia de Milk —una combinación de frutas con un aroma silvestre—, y la calidez de sus labios se volvía fuego puro, un fuego que quemaba pero no dolía.

Sintió la necesidad de profundizar el beso, sin embargo, él sabía que no era lo correcto y que ya había cumplido con su objetivo. Sintiéndose completamente insatisfecho despegó lentamente sus labios de los de ella.

Sus labios hormigueaban y cuando abrió suavemente sus ojos pudo darse cuenta que el beso había funcionado, porque Milk lo miraba fijamente, entre asustada, llorosa y confundida.

—¿Go-Goku?

Se volvió visiblemente nervioso. No había pensado en lo que pasaría si el beso funcionaba y la despertaba. ¿Qué le diría después de eso? Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo brillante, soltó las manos de la chica y estuvo tentado a dar un brinco hacia atrás. Sin embargo, se quedó ahí, esperando alguna reacción de su parte.

La chica pestañeó varias veces seguidas, se frotó los ojos con cuidado y se pasó luego las manos por las mejillas para secarlas de las lágrimas que las habían humedecido.

—¿Po-por qué…?

Y giró su rostro hacia su lado derecho topándose de lleno con el vacío. Dio un brinco y se apegó al cuerpo del muchacho sin poder evitarlo.

—¡¿Por qué estoy aquí?! —chilló.

Goku aún se sentía un tanto atontado por el beso recién dado y la cercanía de su cuerpo no le hacía sentir mejor, así que, alejó con sus manos el cuerpo de Milk para intentar mantener su cabeza fría.

—Creo que estabas teniendo una pesadilla —le contestó—, y además de eso eres sonámbula.

La muchacha giró su rostro hacía para mirar directamente los ojos oscuros de Goku. En ese momento sintió cierto hormigueo en sus labios, recordando que en el momento en que abrió sus ojos se encontró de lleno con el rostro del muchacho demasiado cerca de ella, con sus labios sobre los de ella.

El labio le tembló y las mejillas se le arrebataron.

—¿Y…Y tú…tú qué haces aquí? —le preguntó esquivando su mirada, avergonzada.

Él tragó saliva y soltó sin más.

—Sabía que estabas en peligro —susurró mirándola, sintiéndose incómodo.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó la chica volviendo a mirarlo, intentando esta vez no apartar sus ojos de los de él. Se abrazó con sus manos para infundirse calor, estaba tiritando y el frío viento no le ayudaba a detener los temblores.

—No lo sé —se encogió levemente de hombros—. Solo lo sentí.

Ella asintió con lentitud, en verdad, no entendía lo que él estaba diciéndole, sin embargo, cada palabra que salía por su boca no hacía más que recordarle a Milk la forma en la que despertó. Se sentía ligeramente abusada ante aquel beso que no fue autorizado por ella, pero también se sentía como hecha como gelatina y no entendía porqué.

—Mira —habló el muchacho ya sin rubor en su rostro—, lo mejor será que te lleve a tu casa si no quieres coger un resfriado, estás congelándote —aseguró—, si quieres cuando estemos ahí responderé a todas las preguntas que tengas, ¿está bien?

Y ella asintió, sintiéndose de pronto muy pequeñita a su lado. Sintiéndose como nunca se había sentido antes, indefensa. Seguía asustada ante lo que de seguro hubiese sido su muerte inminente, también se sentía aturdida al despertar en aquel lugar y frustrada al no poder recordar nada de su sueño además de que justamente el muchacho que estaba justamente frente de ella había estado en él.

Goku cogió aire.

—Ahora, prométeme —pidió con suavidad— que no te asustarás ni nada de eso con lo que haré ahora, ¿bien?

Milk no supo qué hacer, si asentir o hacer otra cosa. Sin embargo, tampoco tuvo el tiempo de hacer algo, cualquier cosa, porque en medio segundo se vio en brazos de Goku y de pronto, él ya no estaba tocando el suelo.


	9. Conocidos

_Hola! Hola! Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! He vuelto :D Eh!  
No daré catedra de lo que sucedió, aquellas personas que tengo de amigos en mi facebook (aprovecho de promocionarlo nuevamente **Jell Brown/**_ ** _/_** _) Saben que tuve un problema con mi computadora (el cual aún no está arreglado) pero que sin embargo he tenido la brillante idea de escribir por otro lado y bueno, ha funcionado, aunque me ha costado.  
He tenido que reescribir el capítulo entero, lo que tenía avanzado se perdió en mi pc, pero bueno, creo que este también me ha quedado bien y aceptable. De antemano pido perdón por los errores ortograficos, ya que no ha sido escrito en word sino más bien lo he escrito en la misma página de fanfiction. También pido perdón por el retraso gigante y por no haber traido la actualización de mayo, pero ya ven, tuve un problema gigante que no me vi capaz de solucionar hasta el día de hoy (sí, este capítulo lo he escrito hoy y lo he terminado hoy, así que merezco un aplauso:C... Aunque me conformo mejor con un **Review** de su parte :D, vamos que no pido mucho) _

_Bueno, nada más que agregar, además de que las quiero y que me alegran la vida con sus **comentarios** , me gustaría mucho responderles a cada una, pero el tiempo no me da para eso, pero tengan en claro que cada opinión y cada palabra la guardo en mi corazón siempre, muchas gracias y no se olviden que cualquier duda por un Review o por un mensaje a mi facebook y lo contestaré. _

_Sin más las dejo con la lectura.  
Espero lo disfruten. **Y sus Reviews :D**  
Feliz día del papá (atrasado) :) _

_**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z ni ningún otro me pertenecen, lo que es una lástima ya que si fuese así tendría tanto dinero como para comprarme mil computadores si quisiese... !Kamisama apiadate de mí y mandame mucho dinero! :D _

* * *

_Capítulo VIII_ _: "Conocidos"_

* * *

 _"Amistad es lo mismo que una mano,_ _que en otra mano apoya su fatiga_

 _y siente que el cansancio se mitiga_ _y el camino se vuelve más humano." -Carlos Castro Saavedra_

* * *

Milk se aferraba del cuello de Goku como si de esto dependiera su vida —lo que era verdad en cierta medida—, sabía que si soltaba y el muchacho no la afirmaba ella moriría al caer de esa altura. Debía admitir que le avergonzaba actuar de esa manera, sobre todo frente del chico, ya que nunca antes había temido a las alturas, sin embargo, para su defensa Goku había flotado de la nada sorprendiéndola.

Por otro lado, el pelinegro de ojos oscuros y amigables medio sonrió en el aire. Algunos pelos de Milk se colaban en su rostro —gracias al frío viento— y le provocaba ciertas cosquillas en el mentón y la nariz. Pero lejos de molestarle aquello le agradaba, le recordaba en los días en los que ella se le colgaba por el cuello de la misma manera, pero por diferentes motivos. Si bien a él no siempre le ha gustado tenerla tan de cerca —más bien en un principio—, luego se fue acostumbrando a su cercanía, a su aroma y a su temperatura corporal.

Tenerla cerca le producía la tranquilidad que había perdido en el momento en que descubrió que su familia y amigos habían sido enviados a otras dimensiones.

—No te asustes —susurró Goku cerca de su oído.

Ella sintió los bellos de su nuca erizarse y se incomodó levemente.

—¿Cómo diablos puedes hacer esto? —Milk susurró aún con su rostro escondido en el hombro del sayayin.

Goku tartamudeó, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Como siempre, solo había actuado sin pensar realmente en lo que ella diría al saber que él podía volar. ¿Qué decirle? Él solo quería ser sincero con ella y contarle toda la verdad —después de todo nunca había podido mentirle—. Sin embargo, su abuelito tenía razón y una parte de él le decía que lo más probable es que si le contase todo a Milk, podría asustarse y querer alejarlo de su vida nuevamente.

—¡Eres un Reiki! —chilló Milk separándose por primera vez del cuerpo del muchacho y lo mirando con los ojos completamente abiertos—, tú también sabes utilizar de una manera espectacular toda tu energía —le dijo y lo miró con seriedad—. Debes enseñarme.

Goku se sorprendió por el repentino movimiento que tuvo su ex esposa entre sus brazos.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe a volar?

Milk asintió.

—Quiero que me enseñes a controlar mi energía, también quiero ser una Reiki —aseguró la mujer.

Goku sonrió y dijo con solemnidad, para que ella supiera que él en verdad no tenía ningún problema con aquello.

—Está bien.

Los ojos negros y profundos de Milk se abrieron con incredulidad, luego, poco a poco en su rostro se fue formando una sonrisa que para Goku iluminó la noche.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó con suavidad con la mirada brillante.

Aunque nunca lo había dicho en voz alta antes, ella siempre añoró con el momento en el que se encontrase con un maestro Reiki que pudiese enseñarle a controlar su energía y así poder extraerla de su interior para poder ser más fuerte. Milk sabía que el torneo estaba ya a la vuelta de la esquina y que muy probablemente no lograría aprender todo lo que Goku podría enseñarle, sin embargo, ella sabía que era una muy buena aprendiz y que al menos ya a la hora del torneo tendría la noción de cómo manejar su energía.

—Es una promesa —aseguró Goku con suavidad asintiendo con vehemencia, aquello logró que la chica ampliara aún más su sonrisa y lo abrazará con más fuerzas, lo que provocó un cierto sonrojo en las mejillas del guerrero y una pequeña sonrisa.

Una brisa fresca hizo que la piel de la pelinegra se volviese de gallina y temblase ligeramente. Le recordó a la chica que en ese momento no tenía nada más puesto además de su pijama, lo que obviamente hacia que esta sintiera más frío que el de lo usual. Goku sintió el escalofrío e hizo el intento de mirarle a la cara, sin embargo, no lo logró ya que ella aun mantenía el abrazo.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó con suavidad.

Milk nuevamente se separó de él y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Fue un mal momento para recordar el cómo había despertado de aquel sueño —del cuál solo recordó la sensación de amargura—, se sonrojó. Había visto los ojos cerrados del joven Son, con su respiración golpeando su rostro, y casi como si pudiese oír los latidos acelerados de su corazón siendo los propios.

Carraspeó y bajó su vista avergonzada.

—Un poco —contestó con suavidad sin ser capaz de volver a mirar al muchacho.

Goku sonrió levemente y asintió al tiempo en que con precaución elevaba en un mínimo su _ki_ para que ella pudiese contagiarse con el ligero calorcito. Ella notó aquello de inmediato y sonrió completamente emocionada.

—Eres asombroso —susurró sin siquiera pensarlo mirando su cuerpo, que si bien se veía igual a siempre, ella podía sentir como si una aura ligeramente blanca la rodeaba.

El muchacho amplió aún más su sonrisa y dijo.

—Bien, afírmate bien de mí que iremos lo más rápido que pueda a tu casa —entonces cuando Milk asintió, el chico no se hizo esperar y con una rapidez vertiginosa se dirigió hacia la pequeña casa en la que la muchacha vivía junto con su padre.

Para Milk fue sorprendente la velocidad con la que Goku era capaz de moverse. Era imposible entender el hecho de que aquel muchacho de intercambio obtuviese aquellos impresionantes poderes. Era algo de otro mundo.

Algo increíble.

Goku entró por la ventana de la habitación de la chica, la cual se encontraba abierta. Cuando pisó el suelo alfombrado de la habitación de la pelinegra, la soltó con suavidad. Las piernas de Milk se sintieron como gelatina y le costó unos segundos poder adaptarse al fin a la superficie blanda en la que pisaba con sus pies descalzo.

Rápidamente se acercó a la puerta y la cerró, ya que, ella no sabría realmente qué diablos hacer si en ese momento entraba su padre y encontraba a Goku dentro de la habitación, se desataría una guerra en la que seguramente ella perdería.

Se giró para ver al muchacho que se había movido del lugar en el cual había aterrizado y comenzó a curiosear por la habitación sin siquiera importarle que Milk estuviese ahí viéndolo. Muy contrario a lo que ella hubiese creído antes, no le molestó para nada el hecho de que él comenzase a recorrer su cuarto observando con atención cada detalle. Siquiera a Hina le había permitido entrar en su cuarto, cosa que la pelirroja realmente se moría de ganas por hacer.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó la muchacha con suavidad acercándose al chico, quien se había detenido en frente de una fotografía pequeña en la que salía ella junto con su padre sentados en lo que parecía ser un restaurante.

En la fotografía salía una pequeña Milk muy sonriente con la cara ligeramente manchada con una especie de salsa roja, mientras Ox Satán —muy al contrario de lo que se hubiese imaginado Goku—, salía con una expresión seria y cansada, casi como si estuviese molesto por el hecho de ser fotografía junto con su hija.

Le extrañó por completo. Ox Satán era un hombre —por lo que él conocía de la otra dimensión— muy alegre y espontaneo, por lo que le producía cierto ruido su semblante.

—¿Tu padre estaba enojado contigo? —Goku se giró para mirar a Milk, quien estaba de pie a su lado mirando con un ligero sonrojo la foto que él le estaba apuntando.

La pelinegra rió suavemente.

—No —dijo con suavidad—. Él siempre es así, es un hombre muy serio, pero realmente, quienes lo conocen saben que por dentro es una persona muy dulce.

Goku le sonrió, sabiendo que ella estaba en lo cierto en decir que era una persona muy dulce, sin embargo, si bien cuando en un principio conoció al rey asustaba con su seriedad y mal genio, después él cambió radicalmente transformándose en un rey muy querido por su pueblo. ¿Qué habrá pasado en esa dimensión que mantenía aún a Ox Satán con esa fachada de hombre serio?

—¿Cómo supiste que era mi padre? —preguntó entonces Milk—, ¿crees que tenemos un parecido?

El nieto de Son Gohan miró a Milk y soltó una ligera risilla. Definitivamente entre Milk y Ox Satán no había ningún parecido. Sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

—Tienen un ligero aire —respondió.

Ella sonrió suavemente y miró a Goku, quien seguía observando con curiosidad todas las cosas que ella mantenía en su repisa.

—Entonces —ella cruzó sus brazos y enarcó una ceja—, supongo que debemos comenzar a entrenar mañana mismo, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Goku la miró medio confundido, sin entender muy bien lo que ella le estaba hablando. Milk rodó los ojos.

—Prometiste que me entrenarías —le recordó.

—Cierto —sonrió—. Mañana está bien —dijo volviendo a mirar la repisa en busca de algo que le respondiera ciertas preguntas que tenía guardadas en su mente y que no podía hacer directamente.

—Goku —llamó nuevamente la atención del muchacho, él hizo el amague de mirarla, sin embargo, sus ojos se pegaron en otra fotografía en la que salía nuevamente Ox Satán muy feliz con una mujer bellísima a su lado, que Goku la relacionó de inmediato con la madre de su ex esposa.

—Ella es tu madre, ¿no? —preguntó apuntando esta vez la fotografía que estaba justo al lado de un peluche de un pequeño dragón.

—Sí —respondió—, era hermosa, ¿verdad?

Goku asintió sin pensarlo.

—Se parece mucho a ti —soltó con suavidad sin mirarla, y por ende sin notar el sonrojo que cubrió las pálidas mejillas de la muchacha.

—Oye —volvió a hablarle, Goku esta vez sí la miró y le sonrió levemente—, deberías irte ya —le dijo, el semblante del sayayin decayó ligeramente, si fuese por él, se acostaría a un lado de la muchacha simplemente para poder mantenerla segura, sin embargo, sabía que aquello ya era imposible y que ya estaba tentando mucho a su suerte—. Pero mañana entrenaremos, ¿verdad? —preguntó con suavidad.

Él sacudió su cabeza afirmativamente.

—Lo prometí —dijo.

—Bien —respondió ella tranquila—, entonces mañana ven a mi casa a las cuatro en punto e iremos a algún lugar en el que nadie pueda molestarnos, ¿bien?

—Bien —estuvo de acuerdo el muchacho.

—Entonces… Adiós, Goku —la chica se hizo a un lado para que él pasase por su lado y pudiese marcharse por donde mismo había entrado, la ventana.

Él le sonrió ligeramente y caminó a la ventana. Subió una pierna por el marco y en el momento en que se iba a disponer a saltar, Milk le llamó nuevamente.

—Gracias —susurró avergonzada, tan bajo que si no fuese porque era plena noche y porque Goku tenía una audición privilegiada, él no hubiese podido oírla. Carraspeó—, realmente me salvaste esta noche —dijo y sonrió.

Goku asintió.

—No hay de qué —respondió y añadió rápidamente—, jamás dejaría que te pasara algo, Milk, es una promesa.

Y ella no pudo responder, porque acto seguido Goku desapareció por la ventana. Las cortinas se movieron con brusquedad y lo único que podía darle la certeza a la chica de que aquello había pasado en realidad y que el muchacho sí había estado en su habitación aquella noche era el aroma masculino y silvestre que estaba impregnado en su habitación.

Cuando Milk se acostó, pasaron unos cuántos minutos en los que no pudo evitar pensar en lo lindo que se veía Son Goku de cerca. Mientras tanto, justo en el techo de su casa se encontraba el mismo chico cuidando sus sueños, esperando a que amaneciera para así poder ir tranquilo a su hogar.

[*]

Cuando despertó de su largo y "reparador" sueño encima del escritorio de su habitación, sintió como los huesos de su cuello tronaban con suavidad. Obviamente dormir encima de un maldito escritorio no era saludable para ella ni para nadie, pero sin embargo, había valido la pena.

Se había pasado la última semana intentando reparar el maldito radar que le había entregado su padre. Nunca supo —durante esa semana— el porqué realmente lo hacía. Quizás porqué ella no era capaz de no cumplir ningún desafió y el hecho de que su padre le haya dicho que solo su cerebro podría encontrar el ajuste que necesitaba el objeto le hacía tomar aquello como un desafío. Sin embargo, sabía que quizás la razón correcta no era otra que descubrir si realmente aquellas falsas leyendas que su padre le hizo creer tan fehacientemente eran real o no.

Y aquello no hacía otra cosa más que avergonzarla. Sabía que si alguien se enteraba —nuevamente como le ocurrió en la secundaria— que ella creía en esas estúpidas leyendas haría —otra vez— su propia tumba social.

Pero no podía evitar pensar en que todo era cierto. Su padre nunca le había mentido y él era un genio, ¿si él creía en esas cosas entonces, por qué no serían real?

Suspiró y miró fijamente el objeto.

Al fin lo había terminado.

Al fin podría conocer de una vez por toda la verdad.

Había vivido quizás en un mundo de mentiras toda su infancia por culpa de su padre o tendría que quizás disculparse porque realmente él siempre le había dicho la verdad y los _'Fûjikome'_ sí existían y contenían tremendos poderes dentro de sí.

Con un cierto temblor en su mano tomó el objeto redondo y apretó el botón que se encontraba en medio.

De inmediato el aparato emitió una luz verdosa y dentro de este se vieron unas líneas finas verticales que se entrecruzaban con otras horizontales que cruzaban todos los bordes del aparato, las cuales hacían alusión a las líneas imaginarias del meridiano.

Bulma pestañeó esperando algo más, un pitido, un punto que brillase entre todas esas líneas, sin embargo, nada ocurrió.

Dejó caer su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y soltó un suspiro molesto mientras con sus manos despeinaba su cabello.

—¡Una semana! —chilló sola en la habitación—, ¡perdí una maldita semana de mi vida! —masculló.

Y soltó un chillido irritado. Había comido mal todos los días, se había saltado casi todas sus clases, no había visto a su novio en toda la semana y había dormido encima de ese maldito escritorio cada noche apenas un par de horas.

En ese momento odió aún más a su padre, no solo le había mentido toda su infancia, había permitido que la avergonzaran cada niño que se le acercaba, y ahora, de adulta le había dado falsas esperanzas. Y se odió a sí misma por creerlas.

La primera lágrima de impotencia cayó por su mejilla y ella tomó el radar para nuevamente aventarlo contra la pared. Sin embargo, cuando lo tocó y pasó a llevar el botón que estaba a un costado, este emitió un pitido corto y llamativo.

Ella se quedó paralizada, con la mano alzada y a punto de romper el objeto que tanto trabajo le había dado.

Las lágrimas quedaron a medio camino. Ella con cierto nerviosismo llevó el radar frente a sus ojos y lo miró con los ojos tan abiertos como platos.

Entre dos líneas había un puntito rojo que titilaba, justo debajo de este se podía leer con letras blancas y perfectamente claro.

 _'A 1200 metros al Este: 'Fûjikome''_.

El corazón le latió con desenfreno y entonces, las lágrimas continuaron siendo derramadas por sus ojos.

Apretó el objeto contra su pecho y tiritó levemente.

Lo primero que iba a hacer sería ir donde su padre y rogarle perdón, después de todo, ella se había comportado literalmente como una maldita perra con él. No necesitaba asegurarse de que el aparato estuviese descompuesto y dijese eso porque ella lo preparó para eso. El radar no se equivocaría, ella era jodidamente inteligente como para haber cometido un error, y su padre siempre lo había sabido.

Bulma Brief había nacido para ser una maldita genio.

[*]

Cuando Goku se despertó aquella mañana se sintió extrañamente cansado. No era algo normal que él se sintiese de aquella forma, después de todo él era un fuerte extraterrestre que no necesitaba largas horas de sueño y descanso como para sentirse repuesto.

Se estiró en la cama en todo su esplendor y soltó un largo bostezo.

Debía estar animado, ya que, aquel día no solo pasaría parte del día con su ex esposa, sino que también la entrenaría. En su dimensión original —antes de que quedase embarazada de Gohan—, ella y él pasaban a veces el rato entrenando, lo que a él le ponía tremendamente feliz, aunque en realidad no era como si entrenasen, más bien, realizaban un tipo de "pelea" en la que obviamente él siempre era quien salía victorioso para luego tener que disculparse eternamente con Milk por haberle ganado y luego debía decirle una y mil veces que ella era sin duda la chica más fuerte que haya conocido y que conocería en su vida. Con eso era lo único con lo que él podía calmar a su esposa.

Sonrió ante aquel recuerdo. Durante su estancia con el dragón lo había olvidado y ahora que lo recordaba no podía evitar pensar en que en aquella oportunidad haría las cosas de mejor manera para su esposa, estaba seguro que ella sin siquiera saberlo, se lo agradecería y lo valoraría.

Desayunó junto con su abuelito mientras le contaba lo que había pasado en la noche anterior con Milk, él se asombró por el vínculo que Goku tenía con la que fue su esposa en alguna dimensión, ya que, en sus años de experiencia nunca había oído algo igual a lo que su ahora nieto le comentaba.

Como todas las mañanas Goku ayudó a Son Gohan a ordenar las cosas y luego él se marchó para entrenar por un tiempo a solas antes de tener que ir con Milk.

Debía, sin dudarlo —y por su propia cuenta— a dominar muchas técnicas que en aquella dimensión había perdido y la primera que quería recuperar era sin duda la teletransportación, aunque sabía que le costaría un montón, ya que, en su propio tiempo también le había costado casi un año aprenderla.

Comió un par de frutas en el bosque y cuando pensó en que ya era la hora de marcharse, se dirigió con una sonrisa en su rostro a la casa en donde Milk debía estar lista esperándolo.

Y cuando llegó se sintió feliz. Goku ya no estaba más cansado, ni tampoco tenía más sueño. Solo estaba feliz.

Solo sonrió.

—Hey —saludó él moviendo sus manos con suavidad. Milk lo estaba esperando justo fuera de su casa.

Tenía su larga cabellera oscura atada en una coleta, como siempre, con sus típicos mechones a cada lado de su rostro y su flequillo liso perfectamente peinado. Sus grandes ojos negros parecían felices de verle y sus rosados labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa.

Estaba haciendo las cosas bien. _Si todo sigue igual,_ pensó, _todo tomará el mismo curso que tomó en mi dimensión._

Y entonces podría hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

El día estaba nublado, sin embargo, Goku estaba vestido como siempre, con su típico _gi_ anaranjado y su camiseta azul debajo, mientras que Milk estaba vestida con unos pantalones holgados metidos dentro de sus botas rosas y una chaqueta también rosa que se veía bastante abrigadora.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó pareciendo nerviosa.

Él asintió y sin previo aviso tomó nuevamente a la chica en brazos y se alzó al vuelo.

Si bien Milk no se lo esperaba, esta vez no se asustó tanto como la primera vez. Pasó tranquilamente un brazo por el hombro del muchacho y luego miró hacia el horizonte sin mirarlo a la cara, visiblemente nerviosa.

—Deberías tener más cuidado cuando hagas eso —susurró la chica con suavidad.

Goku enarcó una ceja mientras sobrevolaba la ciudad.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—¿No es obvio? —Milk giró su rostro para mirarlo fijamente—, si una persona te ve se espantará —aseguró.

Él sonrió levemente.

—Pero tú no te has espantado, ¿verdad? —preguntó con suavidad, casi con miedo a su respuesta.

Ella se rió suavemente con las mejillas arreboladas.

—Es verdad —susurró con suavidad, como si la hubiesen pillado en algún truco—, de igual manera supongo que otras personas podrían espantarse. Como mi padre, por ejemplo —dijo tranquilamente.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—¿Crees que tu padre se espantaría? —cuestionó.

—Oh, claro que sí —aseguró ella—, tanto así que no te dejaría acercarte nunca más a mí.

Goku se tensó ligeramente, el pensar en aquello no le hacía mucha gracia como a Milk en ese momento, quien sonreía sin notar lo tenso que se había sentido el muchacho. Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó.

Ella se dio cuenta que el muchacho realmente no parecía tomarlo como un chiste y ella se sintió ligeramente obligada a explicárselo.

—A mi padre no le gustan mucho las cosas como este tipo —comentó—. De hecho, él no me deja entrenar, ni luchar, ni nada de esas cosas, para él son juegos violentos y nada más.

—¿De verdad? —la miró y preguntó directamente—, pero si estás en el equipo de artes marciales y participarás en el torneo.

Ella asintió sin apartar su vista del paisaje que se abría paso entre ellos.

—Bueno —se encogió de hombros—, él no lo sabe.

—Pero…

—Es un secreto, Goku —le cortó—, y él no puede saberlo nunca, ¿entiendes?

Él guardó silencio, no lo entendía en verdad y todo aquello le estaba pareciendo demasiado confuso. Es decir, ¿estaban hablando del mismo Ox Satán?, ese Ox Satán que fue entrenado por el maestro Roshi junto con su abuelito… Al menos en su dimensión. Su mandíbula se tensó, al parecer, el hecho de que en esta dimensión no existiese Muten Roshi dejaba como consecuencia el hecho de que Ox satán odiase las artes marciales.

Goku pisó tierra cuando encontró en medio de la arboleada un claro bastante grande en el que sin duda ambos podrían entrenar con tranquilidad.

Milk bajó de sus brazos y miró satisfecha aquel claro, opinaba como él y sabía que muy fácilmente ahí podrían entrenar sin ser molestados. Ella se encontraba demasiado emocionada como para decir algo, siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar, lo único que quería era poder manejar su energía que sabía que era potente, no por nada era la mejor arte marcialista de su colegio, al menos lo era antes de que Goku llegase.

—Bien —Milk sonrió a Goku mirándolo fijamente—, ¿por dónde empezaremos? —preguntó.

Él sonrió, la chiquilla sin dudarlo estaba impaciente.

[…]

Sin dudarlo, aquello no había sido lo que Milk había imaginado.

Se quitó su chaqueta esperando alguna clase de acción, sin embargo, aquello había sido un error, ya que sentía demasiado frío.

Se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas justo en frente de Goku, intentando concentrarse en su _yo interior_ como lo había dicho su compañero de escuela, sin embargo, no podía evitar desconcentrarse por cualquier cosa. Cuando abrió un ojo para poder ver lo que estaba haciendo Goku, se sorprendió al verlo observándola fijamente.

—Eh, eh —le dijo él—, concéntrate, no tienes que abrir un ojo.

Ella bufó.

—Lo intento —aseguró—, es solo que he estado en silencio y con los ojos cerrados demasiado tiempo.

Goku rió entre dientes.

—Y aún así no has logrado concentrarte por completo —le avisó.

Milk frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó ella molesta.

—Porque simplemente lo sé —se encogió de hombros—. Te noto tensa y preocupada del frío en vez de relajarte y dejar tu mente en blanco.

—Es porque hace frío —aseguró ella.

—Claro que no —rebatió Goku—. Vamos, inténtalo una vez más, concéntrate.

Ella rodó los ojos y sin esperar ningún sermón más por parte de su ahora "entrenador", cerró los ojos e intentó dejar su mente en blanco. Relajó sus hombros y su respiración la hizo pausada, sin apuros, sin embargo, el labio inferior no dejaba de temblarle debido al frío.

—Esto no está funcionando —se quejó Milk tensando la mandíbula.

El sayayin soltó un sonoro suspiro. Nunca imaginó que entrenar a su ex esposa sería tan difícil, sobre todo porque ella ya era una entendida en las artes marciales, sin embargo, había olvidado el lado terco de la muchacha, sabía que Milk odiaba ser "mandada".

—No está funcionando porque tu no quieres que funcione —acusó Goku y pronto se dio cuenta que había sido un grave error al ver la mueca en el rostro de la muchacha.

—¡Estoy intentándolo! —chilló con molestia y luego cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho—. Quizás tú no eres un buen maestro después de todo —acusó para luego hacerle un desprecio con su rostro.

Goku sintió como una gota de sudor corría por su frente. Sonrió mostrando los dientes y se llevó una mano detrás de su nuca. Sin dudarlo no quería hacerla enfadar, muy otra dimensión esta podría hacer, pero Milk era Milk y ella sí que daba miedo enojada, era peor que cualquier enemigo que haya tenido antes.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! —llevó ambas manos justo en frente de él, casi como usándolos como escudo—, sé que lo intentas, pero no es suficiente —le aseguró y luego se volvió un poco más serio—. Tienes que saber encontrarte, tienes que encontrar tu _ki_ dentro de ti.

—¿Mi qué? —preguntó ella enarcando una ceja y volviendo a mirarlo.

—Tú _ki_ —respondió y sonrió nuevamente—, el _ki_ es la energía, yo sé controlar mi _ki_ a la perfección. Mira.

Elevó una mano con la palma abierta justo en frente del rostro de la muchacha, en menos de un segundo se formó una bola amarilla de energía.

—¿Lo ves? —preguntó sonriente—, este es parte de mi ki.

Milk estaba completamente maravillada ante la bola de energía que salía de la palma de la mano de Goku, lo miraba casi hipnotizada.

—Irradia calor —aseguró la chica y estiró su mano, justo antes de que ella pudiese tocarlo, Goku lo desvaneció.

—No lo toques —le dijo—, puede hacerte daño —aseguró.

Ella lo miró asombrada y pronto su expresión cambio radicalmente a una seria.

—Debes enseñarme —exigió—, necesito saber hacer eso.

Goku rió.

—Lo harás —dijo—, pero primero lo primero.

La muchacha bufó.

—Está bien.

Nuevamente cerró sus ojos e intentó concentrarse, sin embargo, cayó en lo mismo de siempre, sintiéndose completamente idiota. Frunció el ceño y luego suspiró nuevamente, si pensaba en que debía concentrarse nunca se concentraría. Y entonces, lo entendió.

La mente en blanco.

No pensar en nada.

Y acalló sus pensamientos que se le habían estado arremolinando desde que se había sentado en ese claro del bosque frente a su compañero.

Se sintió como si flotase por un momento, se sintió vacía y de pronto sintió un calor venir de la boca de su estómago, algo grande, algo que le brindaba una extraña paz. Quería sonreír, pero era como si su cuerpo se hubiese desconectado de su cerebro. Y cuando notó esto algo extraño pasó, algo cambió. Ya no era un calor que ella pudiese disfrutar, sino todo lo contrario. Era un calor que le quemaba el estómago, era algo mucho más grande que lo primero, y no lo podía controlar.

Entonces quiso despertar.

Oyó un rugido y abrió los ojos.

Goku la estaba mirando fijamente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, tenía una expresión que a ella no le agradó del todo, casi como si él estuviese demasiado asombrado por algo que hubiese hecho. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido y se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban sudando.

—¿Po-por qué me miras así? —le preguntó.

El sayayin pestañeó un par de veces y sacudió su cabeza corriendo su vista de ella. Algo había ocurrido en aquel segundo, había sido un segundo y en un segundo Milk había cambiado su _ki_ , había sido diferente. Demasiado poderoso.

Demasiado oscuro.

¿Qué diablos había sido eso?

Sonrió.

—Nada —dijo—, ¿lo lograste?

Ella se relamió los labios.

—Creo que sí —dijo.

—Bien —sonrió—, ahora… Concentra tu energía en una parte de tu cuerpo, en tus manos y luego expúlsala con cuidado, concéntrate y podrás controlarlo.

Ella asintió. Y nuevamente hizo aquel viaje interno hasta encontrar el poder que había sentido venir desde la boca de su estómago. Sintió la energía viajar por su cuerpo y estiró sus manos, un calor agradable se agolpó en sus palmas y luego… Nada.

Suspiró frustrada.

—Hey —le dijo Goku sonriendo, aunque no era una sonrisa del todo sincera como siempre—, sigue practicando y te saldrá, no tienes que desalentarte —la miró fijamente—, es un gran logro que ya hayas podido encontrar tu _ki._

Milk sonrió con suavidad y asintió.

Cerró sus ojos y estiró su mano. Nuevamente impulsó su energía por su cuerpo hasta que llegó a sentir cosquillas en las palmas de sus extremidades, abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió al ver una ligera lucecita blanca… Y de pronto, la lucecita explotó en su mano.

Sintió un fuerte empujón hacia atrás que la mandó a volar hasta que se estampó con el tronco de un árbol, vio a Goku que también había salido volando unos centímetros un poco más lejos de donde estaban antes de aquella ligera explosión.

—¡Milk! —Goku corrió con rapidez hacia donde ella había terminado tirada.

Le zumbaba la cabeza debido al golpe y sintió la frustración recorrer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Se sentó sobándose la nuca y miró al muchacho con los ojos lagrimosos.

—Lo siento —le dijo—, creo que no soy muy buena en esto.

—Te equivocas —Goku colocó una mano encima de su hombro y le sonrió con suavidad—, eres más buena de lo que crees —le animó—, es casi imposible que logres controlar tu _ki_ en apenas un par de horas, solo debes practicar.

—¿Cuánto tardaste tú? —le preguntó ella mirándolo aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

El pelinegro soltó una risilla nerviosa y se acarició la nuca.

—Un tiempo —contestó—, de igual manera, no tienes que sentirte desanimada, lo has estado haciendo muy bien, lo prometo.

Ella le sonrió mientras las lágrimas poco a poco iban desapareciendo de sus oscuros ojos.

[…]

Cuando Goku voló de vuelta a su casa fue luego de toda una tarde tratando de que Milk pudiese expulsar de manera controlada su ki, con variadas quemaduras leves y un chichón en su cabeza.

No lo logró, pero él tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera en el primer día de práctica.

Sin embargo, la mente del chico no estaba enfocada en el super entrenamiento de la chica, más bien en esa energía tan _oscura_ que había emanado por apenas un segundo del cuerpo de la hija del rey Ox Satán.

¿Habría sido realmente parte de ella?, o quizás se confundió, apenas había sido un segundo como para haber tomado conclusiones tan apresuradas pensando en que aquel ki maligno pertenecía a su esposa. Era imposible… Pero, sin embargo, había estado tan seguro en el momento.

¿Debía comentarlo con su abuelito? Temía que si lo comentaba con alguien pudiese meter la pata y hacer creer que Milk era alguna clase de enemigo, porque aquello era simplemente imposible.

Cuando aterrizó frente a la puerta de la casita en la que vivía con Son Gohan pudo notar que su abuelito no estaba solo dentro. Había dos personas acompañándola, y una de esas personas tenía un _ki_ que se le hacía extremadamente familiar, pero no podía recordar del todo de quién se trataba esa persona.

Frunció el ceño y abrió la puerta.

Justo sentados en la mesa que estaba en la casita de Son Gohan se encontraba el viejo monje de los ojos celestes como el agua más pura y sin pupila se encontraba ahí, sin embargo, esta vez estaba acompañado por un muchacho sin cabello al igual que él y seis puntos en su frente, estaba vestido con una ropa muy extraña.

Goku observó al más joven de los monjes fijamente.

Y abrió sus ojos como platos.

—Oh por todos los cielos —gritó—, ¡Krilin!


	10. Verdad

_Disclaimer:_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al mundo de Dragon Ball y en su defecto a Akira Toriyama.  
Hola mundo! Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón y mil veces perdón! Sé que ha pasado tiempo desde que no he actualizado, pero, en mi facebook **Jell Brown** (aprovecho de promocionarme), anuncié que he estado muy ocupada y que mis días se hacen completamente cortos, osea, que me faltan horas para poder hacer todo lo que tengo predestinado, pero bueno, así es la vida, por eso les pido millones de disculpas y espero puedan entenderme. Pero al menos, he dejado claro que no voy a abandonar este fanfiction y aunque demore años en terminarlo lo haré, así que no se desilucioonen por favor. Bueno, este capítulo no es tan largo, pero sí muy importante e intenso, ya comienza lo importante de la trama y ya basta de rodeos porque ahora sí que comenzará lo verdadero de la historia, así que espero les guste esto. _

**_Muchas gracias a todas quienes me han dejado un review!_** _Como siempre lo he dicho ustedes son definitivamente mi musa inspiración, sin sus comentarios y sus ánimos esto no podría ser posible. ¡Muchas gracias por su espera y por no perder las esperanzas en esta historia y en mí!  
Les dejaré con la lectura y espero les guste este nuevo capítulo, como siempre (y aunque no lo merezco) estaré a la espera de sus comentarios para saber qué han opinado del nuevo capítulo. Nuevamente les pediré que me tengan paciencia y que por favor no pierdan las esperanzas en mí.  
A Leer babys :*  
 **Jell.**  
_

* * *

 _Capítulo IX_ _: "Verdad"_

 _"Solo la verdad nos hará libres"_

* * *

La concentración le llegó una vez que se encontró sola y tranquila en su cuarto. No quería culpar a su "maestro" de la incapacidad que tuvo en medio del bosque para encontrar la paz que necesitaba para poder expulsar un poco de su energía de forma correcta, pero simplemente por el hecho de sentir la mirada de Son Goku encima de ella le había imposibilitado el tema de la concentración.

Cuando intentaba poner su mente en blanco, las imágenes del chico cerca de su rostro, con sus labios presionando los propios llegaban y pasaban como una película por su cerebro haciendo imposible su misión.

En culpa era de él, sin embargo, bajo ningún concepto se lo diría.

Ahora. Sentada en medio de su cuarto, con unas ligeras quemaduras en sus mejillas que en aquel momento se encontraban sonrosadas, sonreía observando con satisfacción la luz blanca que salía de sus manos. Al fin había logrado controlar su _ki_ y moría de ganas por mostrarle a Goku lo rápido que había aprendido.

[*]

El pelinegro no podía evitar sonreír en toda sus anchas mientras observaba fijamente a aquel sujeto que fue su amigo de niñez en su dimensión original.

Aunque se sorprendía de lo extraño que se veía Krilin vestido con esa larga túnica que tapaba cada parte de su pequeño cuerpo, sin embargo, seguía siendo el mismo Krilin que él conocía, con su cabeza perfectamente calva y aquellos seis puntos en su frente tan característicos.

El muchacho frunció el ceño mirando fijamente al joven.

—¿Cómo es que conoces mi nombre? —preguntó mirándolo con desconfianza.

Goku rápidamente borró su sonrisa y lo miró con cierto tinte de decepción, no sabía porqué esperaba que al menos su mejor amigo lo recordase si era obvio que aquello no sucedería.

—Te lo dije, Krilin —susurró detrás de él el monje de los ojos celestinos y sin pupila, se acercó con una lentitud que provocó cierta incomodidad en Goku, ya que, el hombre no hacía ninguna clase de ruido al moverse.

El muchacho calvo y de baja estatura se giró para ver al monje con una mueca de desconcierto en su rostro, casi como si no pudiese creer lo que estaba frente a sus propios ojos.

—Él es Son Goku —habló el monje con aquella voz tan paulatina—, viene de la dimensión del dragón. En esta dimensión existió alguna vez con el nombre de Kakaroto y nunca alcanzó a ser Son Goku —puso rostro pensativo—, aquello aún no logro averiguarlo —susurró más para él mismo que para los presentes en la pequeña casa, los miró a cada uno y luego continuó—. Viajó a esta dimensión con el fin de reencontrarse con la mujer con la que se casó en su dimensión —su ceño se frunció ligeramente y pegó de lleno su mirada acuosa en el rostro del pelinegro, quien se volvió visiblemente nervioso ante la expresión con la que el monje lo veía—, sin embargo, este muchacho irresponsable no tomó las precauciones debida para hacer este viaje.

En el aire se sintió la tensión. Goku corrió su mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de su mejor amigo, quien muy al contrario de lo que creía encontrar en su expresivo rostro, se encontró con una mirada bastante seria y escudriñadora hacia él. Torció el gesto un poco incómodo.

El monje más viejo volvió a hablar.

—He estado meditando desde que viniste a mí por tu situación, Son Goku —cerró sus ojos y pareció pensar en mil cosas a la vez, sin embargo, continuó con su relato—. Se me hace muy extraño que hayas nacido aquí siendo un dios en tu dimensión original y aún no puedo entender cómo es que sucedió aquello. Sin embargo —abrió sus ojos y lo miró fijamente con su mirada fría y cálida a la vez—, al viajar de esta manera sin pedir el debido permiso a los dioses del tiempo y sin conocer las precauciones que debes tomar es una irresponsabilidad enorme, sobre todo viniendo de parte de un dios protector.

El moreno torció el gesto ligeramente ante las palabras del monje, sabía que aquel tono de voz no se debía a cualquier cosa, sabía que algo malo estaba por decirle y aquello le produjo un desosiego en su pecho.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —masculló con la mandíbula tensa.

—Oye —habló Krilin con el ceño fruncido, mirándolo directamente a él. Goku se incomodó aún más ante aquella mirada por parte de su amigo—, deberías mostrar más respeto al maestro.

El maestro —como lo llamó su mejor amigo— elevó una mano hacia Krilin, mandándolo a callar, el calvo apretó la mandíbula, pero no dijo una palabra más, solo se dedicó a mirar de aquella manera estudiosa a Goku.

—Estás alterando el orden de nuestra dimensión, Son —habló entonces el monje de ojos cristalinos luego de unos minutos de silencio. El pelinegro sintió los bellos de su brazo erizarse y pegó una ojeada hacia donde se encontraba su abuelito, quien parecía estar inexpresivo en una esquina de la casa mirando toda la situación con rostro sereno.

Muy al contrario de Son Gohan, Goku se encontraba completamente tenso y asustado. Él no era de las personas que sentía miedo de cosas banales, sin embargo, la voz con la que el hombre habló le produjo una corriente eléctrica que recorrió toda su columna vertebral. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal ahora?

El monje por su parte cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro suave.

—Aquí eres Kakaroto —susurró entonces el hombre—, aquí Son Goku jamás existió y nunca hubiese existido.

Abrió sus ojos y los pegó de lleno en él. Goku tuvo que luchar para mantenerle la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —le preguntó removiéndose incomodo en su puesto al sentirse observado por las tres personas que se encontraban en ese momento en la sala de la pequeña casa de Son Gohan.

El monje carraspeó.

—Tus recuerdos de la otra dimensión no existen en esta —habló con suavidad—, eso quiere decir que tarde o temprano olvidarás todo lo que viviste en tu dimensión original, desde que fuiste Son Goku, hasta que fuiste un dios. Tu vida anterior se borrará de tu mente y olvidarás el porqué viniste aquí.

El muchacho sintió que la bilis le escalaba por la garganta. Tomó aire varias veces seguidas y luego torció una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Eso no puede pasar —susurró—, yo no olvidaría a mi abuelito, a mis hijos, a Milk o a mis amigos —le dio una ligera ojeada a Krilin, quien en ese momento tenía los brazos atrás de su espalda y lo miraba fijamente, aunque esta vez parecía estar completamente curioso ante su presencia.

—Lo lamento, Son Goku —habló el monje cerrando sus ojos como por quinta vez, pareció pensar seriamente en algo que no le produjo regocijo pero que, sin embargo, pareció relajar sus hombros—. Es algo inevitable, pero… —abrió sus ojos y los pegó como dos dagas en su rostro—, hay una salida.

—¿Una salida para qué? —preguntó con la mandíbula apretada.

—Para que no destruyas este mundo —respondió el monje con voz trémula.

El Son tragó saliva pesadamente. Sonrió ligeramente, nervioso, y luego sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

—He estado toda mi vida protegiendo a la tierra de cualquier amenaza —la voz le salió ronca—, ¿por qué demonios querría destruirla?

El monje arrugó las cejas y lo miró casi con violencia.

—¿Acaso no has oído lo que he dicho? —preguntó, Goku pudo ver como una vena le palpitaba en su calva—. Olvidarás quien fuiste —dijo—, no serás más Son Goku, sino que serás Kakaroto.

Goku apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Cómo sabes que eso pasará? —preguntó—, he estado un tiempo ya aquí y no he olvidado nada.

—Porque no solo eres un muchacho muy fuerte físicamente, sino que también psicológicamente —aseguró el viejo—, es por eso que aún recuerdas todo, pero, de un momento a otro y de golpe puedes dejar de ser Son Goku, o quizás de a poco comiences a olvidar —se encogió ligeramente de hombros—, eso no lo sé con certeza.

—Puedes estar equivocado conmigo —susurró el muchacho.

—He meditado mucho acerca de ti, Son Goku —dijo— y lamento venir con tan malas noticias, pero por el bien de la humanidad te pediré que recapacites y pienses en una solución para tu inminente cambio. Porque la única salida que veo de todo esto es que te marches muy lejos de aquí…

[*]

Cuando Milk llegó a la escuela, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Goku para llevárselo a un lugar privado y poder mostrarle el avance importante que había conseguido ella solita en su habitación, sin embargo, no daba con el muchacho por mucho que lo buscase.

Se sintió ligeramente molesta al no poder hallarlo, así que frustrada se dirigió a su clase.

El día pasó demasiado lento para su gusto y se sintió molesta al darse cuenta que su maestro no había ido aquel día a clases. Aunque ella sabía que era estúpido enojarse por algo así, no podía evitar sentirse decepcionada al no poder verlo durante el día, ya que, había estado añorando que llegase el día de escuela para poder verlo y demostrarle su avance, sin embargo, aquello no pudo ser posible porque el muy… Tonto se había ausentado.

Luego, cuando se encontró practicando con el equipo de artes marciales no pudo evitar pensar en que quizás podría haberle ocurrido algo _sumamente malo_ a Goku. Aunque despachó aquella idea de inmediato de su mente. De seguro, Goku era el hombre más fuerte del mundo y nada realmente malo podría pasarle.

Pero, ¿acaso Goku sería sin duda la persona más fuerte? No lo sabía con certeza. Según la mitología existía una raza de guerreros que conquistaban planetas y que _ellos_ eran la raza más fuerte de la galaxia.

Pero aquello —como muchas más otras cosas— solo eran historias que eran mitos y que no se podría saber si era realmente verdad o no.

Sintió por un momento que pudo haber sido un día perdido sin Goku, sin embargo, su corazón palpitó con fuerzas dentro de su pecho cuando al elevar su mirada al momento en el que iba saliendo de la escuela se encontró con Goku de pie frente de ella.

Tenía su mirada oscura nublada y un semblante que parecía que _algo_ realmente estaba atormentando sus pensamientos, sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertical y un nudo se le atoró en la garganta cuando sus ojos se pegaron en el rostro agitado de la chica.

Ella se acercó a él intentando forzar una sonrisa y cuando se plantó justo en frente el labio le tiritó ligeramente antes de que pudiese decir cualquier cosa.

—Hey —saludó llevando sus manos hacia la espalda, se sentía estúpida al estar tan nerviosa frente de él, amplió su sonrisa, aunque las comisuras de los labios le vacilaron levemente—, ¿por qué no has venido a clases hoy? —le preguntó.

Goku le sonrió también de vuelta y llevó una mano a su nuca. Ella pudo notar que algo extraño estaba pasando con él, parecía ser que él realmente no se encontraba cómodo estando de pie frente de ella y Milk no pudo evitar sentirse completamente acongojada debido a eso.

—Hey —le saludó con la sonrisa intacta en su cara, sin siquiera vacilar—, ¿podemos ir a conversar a algún lugar?

Parecía como si el chico le estuviese rogando el que vayan a conversar hacia otro lugar. Milk se extrañó por aquello, sin embargo, asintió sin siquiera poder hacer otra cosa además de mover su cabeza afirmativamente.

Sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago y el hecho de que el chico intentase disimular la tensión le hacía sentir peor, ya que, por mucho que Goku intentase aliviar la tensión parecía ser que el aire se podía cortar con una tijera entre ambos.

¿Acaso habría hecho algo mal?

Sin duda alguna, creía que el pelinegro de cabellos alborotados le diría que no podría volver a entrenarla nunca más, quizás, él se había dado cuenta que si la entrenaba, ella podría convertirse en una especie de competencia para él para el torneo, aunque ella no estuviese muy de acuerdo con eso, porque estaba segura que no sería competencia para Goku ni aunque luchase con todas sus fuerzas.

[*]

Cuando Bulma llegó a la mansión de sus padres, sintió que algo no estaba bien inmediatamente después de cruzar las grandes puertas principales.

Estaba todo oscuro y tenía las cortinas abiertas, como si nadie se hubiese molestado en cerrarlas en el momento en el que comenzó a caer el sol. Torció el gesto y llamó en voz alta, sin embargo, lo único que se oyó fue su propia voz retumbando por las paredes causando un eco que le produjo nerviosismo.

—¿Papá? —preguntó nuevamente y se adentró por los pasillos con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza dentro del pecho—. ¿Mamá?

Nada.

Avanzó por el largo pasillo hasta que dio con el salón que se encontraba de manera intacta, sin embargo, había algo extraño en él que ella no pudo divisar.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —y es que su casa nunca se encontraba sola, sobre todo por toda la servidumbre que su padre tenía además de que él trabajaba en su propia casa y aquello quería decir que siempre estaría en la casa, al menos, la mayoría del tiempo, a no ser que saliera a alguna convención o algo así, pero cuando aquello pasaba, ella era avisada de inmediato, ¿verdad?

Con el ceño fruncido y sin saber porqué sentía la sangre correr por sus venas con adrenalina se adentró hacia la puerta que daba para el laboratorio subterráneo de su padre.

La puerta estaba abierta.

Y aquello le hizo desconfiar. Su padre nunca mantenía aquella puerta abierta.

Bajó las escaleras amplias con los pies tiritones y cuando sus ojos pudieron pasearse por el laboratorio —que tenía todas las luces prendidas— sus piernas cedieron a los temblores haciéndole caer en el escalón de trasero.

Sus ojos celestes se abrieron lleno de pánico y se llevó una mano a su boca para ahogar un chillido que iba a escapar de sus labios.

El laboratorio era un desastre —como nunca antes— todo estaba revuelto y esparcido por los suelos y en medio del lugar, el cuerpo de su padre tendido boca abajo, con los ojos abiertos sin ver en realidad mirando justamente hacia su dirección.

Su cuerpo tembló completo y entonces no pudo evitar gritar hasta que sintió que se le desgarró la garganta.

—¡PAPÁ! —chilló aún en la escalera sin poder dejar de ver el rostro de su padre.

No sabía muy bien qué hacer, no sabía dónde estaría todo el mundo y porqué nadie fue capaz de ir en ayuda de su padre. ¿Acaso esto se trataba de un robo? Por el momento era lo único que podía pensar al ver el desorden en el laboratorio, unos viles ladrones querían robar y su padre se negó a dejarlos y por eso lo habían asesinado.

Sacudió su cabeza aún tirada en las escaleras y cerró sus ojos con fuerzas mientras las lágrimas empañaban sus mejillas pálidas.

Maldita sea, aquello debía de ser una pesadilla, un mal sueño, ella en cualquier momento podría abrir sus ojos y entonces todo pasaría, todo estaría bien y su padre estaría vivo, llamándola solo para molestarla, sermoneándola por el hecho de que ella había decidido estudiar diseño en vez de ciencias, porque él sabía que la ciencia y tecnología eran en realidad el talento de su hija Bulma. Y porque sabía que Bulma amaba la ciencia y la tecnología tal como él, solo que a ella le avergonzaba aquello, porque ser una maldita estudiosa la transformaba instantáneamente en una ñoña de primera.

Y ella quería ser popular.

Y renunció a lo que era por eso, y también a su padre y su familia.

Sollozó nuevamente y con las manos tiritonas sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo. Tragó saliva intentando que su saliva se llevase el nudo que estaba atrapado en su garganta, marcó a la policía y entonces llamó pidiendo con urgencia ayuda.

[*]

A Milk le hubiese gustado volar. Hubiese amado que Goku la hubiese llevado volando hacia lo más profundo del bosque y pudiesen hablar, sin embargo, el muchacho lo único que hizo fue caminar junto con ella hacia una plaza vacía que se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa.

Se sentó en la banca junto con él y miró el perfil afilado del muchacho. Pensó seriamente en lo jodidamente atractivo que era Goku y se sonrojó furiosamente al pensar en aquello.

Carraspeó y soltó.

—He estado practicando —dijo como para romper lo tenso del ambiente.

Goku giró su rostro hacia ella y le sonrió ligeramente.

—Y he podido controlar mi _ki_ —le susurró, sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma.

Él agrandó sus redondos ojos y la miró sorprendido.

—¿En serio? —preguntó como si no pudiese creerle.

Ella asintió y llevó ambas manos hacia el frente, cerró sus ojos y mantuvo por unos cuantos segundos su mente en blanco, olvidándose de la presencia de Goku a su lado, olvidándose de lo tenso que se habían puesto las cosas entre ellos dos y olvidando su maldito y perfecto perfil por unos cuantos segundos.

Volvió a sentir el cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos y de pronto el calor se desprendió de sus manos. Abrió sus ojos y sonrió al ver una pequeña bolita blanca de luz salir de la palma de sus manos.

Giró rápidamente su rostro hacia Goku y lo miró fijamente, él miraba asombrado, pestañeando varias veces seguidas de manera rápida el pequeño haz de luz que salía de las manos de la pelinegra de largas hebras.

Ella sonrió satisfecha consigo mismo y luego, de pronto la luz se desvaneció, ella soltó un suspiro de cansancio y luego cerró sus ojos con suavidad.

—Wow —Goku soltó en un suspiro, en ese momento entonces, Milk abrió los ojos y los pegó en su compañero de escuela quien la miraba fijamente, con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

La pelinegra no lo entendió, pero por un momento sentía como si Goku la miraba con una pizca de orgullo dentro de él, ¿es que tanto se sorprendía por el hecho de que ella había podido hacer lo mismo que él?

Él siguió mirándola fijamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella suspiró.

—Anda —dijo con suavidad—, dime qué es lo que pasa, ¿por qué faltaste hoy a la escuela? —preguntó mirándolo preocupada.

Goku entonces borró su ligera sonrisa de inmediato, la miró fijamente y entonces soltó un suspiro.

—Primero necesito saber una cosa —susurró el pelinegro con suavidad—, ¿confías en mí?

Milk enarcó una ceja, mirando al chico fijamente, no sabía muy bien qué responder a eso, sin embargo, sintió como si las palabras escalaban por su boca y salían casi como vomito verbal, como si no pudiese controlarlo.

—Dios —dijo en un suspiro—, te conozco hace unas cuantas semanas, Goku, creo que es difícil que pueda confiar en ti si apenas sé quién eres.

Lo miró fijamente y pudo ver como una mueca de decepción cruzaba el rostro del muchacho, entonces ella sonrió y continuó.

—Sin embargo —se encogió de hombros—, es extraño porque… No lo sé —se rió de ella misma y bajó su cabeza mirándose los pies, sonrojada por lo que diría—, no podría desconfiar de ti… Es como… Es como si hubiese pasado ya toda una vida contigo.

Goku sintió como algo dentro de su corazón palpitaba con fuerzas, aquello era una señal, ¿no? Eso quería decir que no estaba tan errado y que de seguro esta decisión era la mejor que podría tomar.

Entonces se rió ligeramente, provocando que Milk se sonrojase el doble, se tapó la cara.

—No te rías —susurró con las manos tapando sus mejillas—, o diré que no confío en ti.

—¡No, no! —pidió Goku con rapidez mirándola fijamente y moviendo sus manos de manera negativa con frenesí—, no digas eso —sonrió ligeramente—, por favor. No me rió de ti, lo prometo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te ríes? —preguntó mirándolo mientras se quitaba las manos de su cara.

Goku le sonrió levemente y soltó con suavidad, sin saber muy bien cómo explicarle todo a Milk desde un principio, ¿sería capaz de decirle toda la verdad?, ¿sería ella capaz de entenderlo todo?

—Porque siempre has sido muy inteligente —aseguró—, eres la segunda chica más inteligente que he conocido en la vida — _y vaya que era una larga vida_ , pensó.

Ella frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

—¿La segunda? —preguntó con suavidad.

Él asintió con suavidad.

—Es que verás, Bulma —comenzó con suavidad, Milk frunció aún más el ceño en su rostro, pero Goku lo ignoró—, ella es mi mejor amiga, una científica con la que pasé la mayoría de mi infancia.

—Oh —soltó Milk sin poder relajar el ceño.

Él sacudió su cabeza y volvió a mirarla fijamente.

—El punto es que… —se relamió los labios y tragó aire para poder soltarlo todo—, el punto es que tienes razón.

—¿En qué? —preguntó la muchacha mirándolo con profundidad.

—En que nos conocemos de otra vida —susurró con suavidad.

Le mantuvo la mirada, y ella a él, parecía ser que ambos negros se entremezclaban en el aire al momento en que se conectaron ambas miradas. Milk no corrió su vista de sus ojos por un largo tiempo hasta que no pudo evitar largarse a reír ligeramente, desconectando sus miradas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Goku sintiéndose extrañado, sin embargo, sonrió al sentir la risa vibrante de su ex esposa.

—Es que… —rió con suavidad—, no creí que usaras ese truco tan viejo —se quitó una falsa lágrima y volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Truco? —Goku borró su sonrisa y frunció el ceño sin entender lo que hablaba su pelinegra. Ella soltó otra risilla más que quedó en el aire cuando al fin se detuvo, elevó una ceja a Goku, aun con el fantasma de su risa en su rostro y sacudió su cabeza con suavidad.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Goku? —preguntó ella enarcando una ceja sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Porque es cierto —respondió el muchacho con la mirada seria—, fuiste mi esposa en otra dimensión —aseguró de golpe.

Milk entonces borró por completo su sonrisa y Goku apretó los ojos antes de volver a pegarlos en el rostro imperturbable de su ex esposa y soltó en un suspiro.

—En la otra dimensión yo me convertí en un dios que acompañó a Shen Long a viajar por el universo para mantener la paz en el universo —comenzó contando de manera enredada, sin embargo, prosiguió, porqué no sabía de qué otra forma explicarle a la muchacha todo—. La cosa es que, luego de un tiempo, los extrañé mucho a ustedes, a ti y a nuestros hijos, Gohan y Goten —sonrió sin poder evitarlo al decir los nombres de ambos muchachos—, y fui a visitarlos al cielo, pero la cosa es que —frunció el ceño levemente—, me dijeron que tú te habías ido a otra dimensión y que nuestros hijos habían dejado de existir porque ya no estabas ahí o algo así, es un poco confuso, yo aún no lo entiendo… Entonces…

—Detente un poco —susurró Milk con la garganta apretada, había corrido los ojos del rostro de Goku y miraba hacia el frente, sonrió ligeramente—, ¿estás tomándome el pelo? —preguntó sin mirarlo directamente.

Goku sacudió su cabeza.

—No estoy bromeando —aseguró—, es verdad, es solo que tu no lo recuerdas porque esta es otra vida para ti.

Milk sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Cómo olvidaría una vida completa? —preguntó volviendo a mirarlo—, ¿cómo podría olvidar que tuve hijos y que estuve casada?

Él se encogió suavemente de hombros.

—No lo sé —susurró—, solo sé que tuve que pedirle un deseo a Shen Long, porque necesitaba encontrarte, porque…

Ella enarcó una ceja.

—¿Te das cuenta que todo esto es descabellado? —preguntó.

—Pero volar por los aires también lo es —apuntó Goku con suavidad— tú misma lo dijiste.

—¡Pero esto es una cosa totalmente distinta, Goku! —masculló levantándose de la banca de un brinco—, ¿cómo puedes venir a decirme cosas así?, ¿qué tienes para comprobarlo?

—Nada —respondió mirándola con desesperación—, pero por favor, créeme, yo nunca te mentiría en nada, Milk.

—Tienes que entenderlo, Goku —ella comenzó con suavidad—, suenas como si estuvieses completamente loco.

Él la miró con miedo en sus ojos. Luego soltó un suspiro y bajó la mirada a sus pies.

—No puedes dormir con calcetas —susurró con suavidad.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él enarcando una ceja.

—Eso —elevó sus ojos oscuros y los pegó de lleno en el rostro de la chica quien parecía estar completamente asustada en aquel momento, se sintió mal por aquello, pero, sin embargo, ella tenía que saber la verdad, era la única solución que él veía si es que el monje no se equivocaba y se transformaba en Kakaroto en algún momento—. Las calcetas en la noche te provocan comezón, aunque estés muriendo de frío no puedes dormir con ellas, pones entonces doble manta en la cama.

La chica frunció el ceño, el viento removió su flequillo, desordenándolo en su frente.

—Tú color favorito es el azul —continuó él mirándola con profundidad, esperando que por su mirada ella supiese que todo lo que estaba diciendo él era verdad—, odias las cucarachas y las arañas, pero no te desesperas cuando ves una porque sin duda eres la mujer más valiente del universo. También tienes un lunar en tu pecho izquierdo —Milk se sonrojó salvajemente al oírle decir aquello e instantáneamente se llevó ambas manos a sus pechos, como si necesitase cubrírselos—. Tu fruta favorita es la manzana, amas las flores, pero sin duda tus favoritas son las camelias blancas, tu principal sueño es casarte y tener muchos hijos, tener una familia convencional y… —soltó un suspiro—, perdón por no dártelo, perdón por no haber sido el esposo que querías que fuera en la otra dimensión.

—Goku basta —susurró Milk—, esto… —sintió su voz temblar—, esto me asusta, ¿por qué me lo dices?

El pelinegro la miró desesperado, se levantó de la banca y sintió una punzada de dolor cuando se dio cuenta que Milk dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de él. Frunció el ceño.

—No tienes que tenerme miedo, Milk, yo nunca haría nada por dañarte —susurró con suavidad.

Ella sacudió su cabeza con la mirada brillante por el cúmulo de lágrimas que estaba aguantando en sus ojos.

—Estás diciéndome que he tenido una vida junto contigo en una dimensión de la cual yo no tengo idea —ella se lamió los labios—, ¿tienes idea de cómo suena esto?, ¿por qué demonios me lo estás diciendo, Goku?

—Porque es la única salida que veo para… —se calló, mirándola fijamente, bajó la vista hacia sus pies nuevamente y soltó un suspiro—, creo que venir en tu búsqueda no fue una muy buena idea —susurró—, verás yo… Sé que esto te confundirá aún mas pero… Tal y como pasó en nuestra dimensión original, yo venía con un propósito único a la tierra, y solo… Eres la única que sé que puede evitar que haga algo que no quiera hacer.

—¿Por qué harías algo que no quieres hacer? —su cuerpo tembló y se abrazó rápidamente a sí misma, no parecía querer quitarle los ojos de encima, Goku no sabía muy bien si ella le estaba creyendo todo lo que estaba diciendo o no.

—Porque en algún momento puedo olvidar quién _realmente_ soy —los ojos de Goku la miraron con cierta desesperación, ella frunció suavemente el ceño y corrió su vista hacia otro lado, sin poder mantenerle la vista por más tiempo al pelinegro—. También puedo olvidarte a ti, Milk y… No puedo dejar que eso suceda, no puedes dejar que eso suceda.

Ella lo volvió a mirar.

—Sé que si me transformo en lo que se supone que debí haber sido en esta dimensión —frunció ligeramente el ceño—, sé que tú eres la única que podría controlarme —susurró—, sé que podrías enamorarme y evitar que destruya todo.

 _Evitar que destruya todo._ Mientras las palabras eran reproducidas una y otra vez en su cerebro, Milk sintió su piel volverse de gallina. ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo Goku? Se sentía completamente mareada y extrañada ante sus palabras, ¿no estaría soñando?, ¿sería esto real? Sintió deseos de piñizcarse el brazo, sin embargo, sabía que aquello sería una completa estupidez, porque aquello era completamente real.

Sacudió su cabeza mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

Por otro lado Goku tenía la certeza de que aquello podía pasar, porque si Bulma logró cambiar a Vegeta por completo, sabía que Milk podía hacer lo mismo con él en aquella dimensión, porque él quizás podría olvidarla, pero sabía que las sensaciones que ella le provocaba y que siempre le había provocado no podrían ser engañadas porque él _olvidase_ todo.

Su corazón latió con fuerzas contra su pecho en el momento en que Milk pegó sus ojos nuevamente en su rostro, tenía los ojos impregnados en lágrimas y una mirada cargada de miedo que le hizo sentirse completamente incomodo consigo mismo. Fue en ese momento que pensó que quizás había sido un error comentarle todo tan de golpe a su ex esposa, pero él se encontraba desesperado por lo que el monje le había dicho. Si aquello pasaba y él se transformaba en Kakaroto, pues entonces la raza humana estaría perdida y él nunca podría cumplir con la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo de poder recuperar a su esposa e hijos.

—No puedo —la voz de Milk sonó ronca, la primera lágrima cayó por su mejilla—, perdón, Goku, pero no puedo con todo esto.

No dijo nada más, se giró rápidamente y se largó a correr en dirección a su casa. Goku quiso seguirla, detenerla y rogarle que no hiciera aquello, que no le temiera, que él no podía ser capaz de dañarla en ningún momento. Pero él ya no sabía si podía decir aquello, porque todo era muy chocante para ella y porque no sabía si aquello podía ser verdad.

Por primera vez Son Goku tenía miedo de algo que parecía superarlo. Y era miedo a sí mismo.

[*]

Tenía puesto una manta encima de sus hombros, sin embargo, sentía frío, mucho frío en ese momento.

Miraba sin ver realmente hacia el frente y oía voces que le hablaban de repente pero que ella prefería ignorar, y es que nadie podría decirle nada que le hiciese sentir mejor en aquellos momentos, ni siquiera su madre, que resulta que se había encontrado en ese momento en la casa pero que la habían amordazado y metido dentro de su propio armario en su cuarto.

Estaba traumada y lloraba a mares por su esposo perdido.

Pero Bulma no podía oír nada más además de las sirenas que en ese momento se escuchaban tan jodidamente lejanas siendo que estaban a un lado de ella.

—¡NO! —oyó a su madre chillar, ella entonces al fin elevó sus ojos y los pegó en el rostro destrozado de su rubia madre—, ¿es que no lo entienden? ¡Esos hombres sabían a lo que venían! —el policía volvió a hablarle, pero la peliazul no logró entender lo que le decía a su mamá—. ¡Que le estoy diciendo que no fue un robo, maldición! —parecía que si su madre seguía chillando de esa manera se haría daño a las cuerdas vocales—, ¡esos tipos sabían perfectamente a qué iban a la casa! —sollozó nuevamente tan fuerte y de una manera tan extraña que a Bulma le sonó más a un graznido que a otra cosa—, ¡ellos querían otra cosa, ellos sabían que mi marido la tenía, ellos…!

Pero Bulma no quiso oír más, porque todas las palabras de su madre la mareaban, ¿cómo estaba tan segura que no se había tratado de un simple robo?, después de todo, su familia era una de las más ricas del continente y obviamente alguien estaba interesado en todas las riquezas que en su casa podían esconder. Sin embargo, de igual manera algo no le calzaba, porque ellos tenían una grandiosa seguridad y porque no podía tratarse de un robo cualquiera, y porque… Si ellos hubiesen estado buscando algo, entonces, ¿por qué asesinarían a su padre?

Cerró sus ojos. Su mente estaba siendo en esos momentos un torbellino que le estaba causando un ligero mareo.

Pegó sus ojos nuevamente en su madre quien lloraba ahora en el suelo siendo consolada por Lidia, una de las amas de llave de la casa.

—¡Ellos solo buscaban ese maldito aparato! —repetía una y otra vez su madre en el suelo—, ¡solo buscaban ese maldito aparato! —chilló.

La peliazul cerró sus ojos sintiendo como nuevas lágrimas empañaban sus mejillas. No quería seguir oyendo a su mamá, sin embargo, sentía que su cerebro trabajaba más rápido de lo que ella había querido en ese momento y cuando su madre repitió por onceava vez la palabra aparato, el _radar_ apareció de pronto en su cerebro.

Entonces abrió los ojos y pegó su mirada de inmediato en la _corporación capsula_ que era su hogar y algo dentro de su cabeza hizo un clic.

 _Maldición, papá,_ pensó, _¿en qué diablos te metiste?_ Metió su mano al bolsillo de su campera y rodeó con sus dedos el radar que se mantenía apagado dentro de su ropa, una corriente eléctrica recorrió sus dedos, _¿en qué diablos me metiste también a mí?_

Sus ojos celestes volvieron a pegarse en la figura destrozada de su madre y soltó un sollozo que le desgarró la garganta.

Ojalá aquello fuese un sueño, ojalá despertase con quince años otra vez y correr a la cama de sus padres, y abrazarlos a ambos y decirles al menos para que ellos lo supieran, cuánto los amaba a ambos.


	11. Convencimiento

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y todo lo que ustedes puedan reconocer, obviamente, no son de mi autoria (lloro). Si yo fuese Akira Toriyama, tendría mucho dinero, tendría mucho sazón y sería japonesa. Cosas que no tengo, (las primeras dos espero tener en algún momento)

 _Hey, hey. Estoy cumpliendo, ¿no? Porque tal como Goku yo cumplo con mis promesas *-* (a veces) pero bueno, está vez, sí lo hago y estoy subiendo el capítulo del mes de Octubre! Acabo de darme cuenta que el 24 de este mismo mes cumplo un año con esta historia siendo subida aquí en fanfiction (no en ningún lugar más, solo aquí ;) Así que si la ven en otro lugar me han robado mi historia y acusenlos con sus mamás (conmigo)._

 _Bueno, estoy muy contenta. Me tiene feliz el recibimiento que siempre tiene esta historia, que realmente, me tiene cien por ciento inspirada (sobre todo por el capítulo e Dragon Super de ayer, no diré el porqué pero en algún momento se darán cuenta y dirán: Oh! (al menos eso espero). Pero bueno._

 _No quiero quitarles más tiempos. Así que como siempre._

 _ **Muchas gracias a todaaaaaaaaaaas quienes me escriben sus comentarios, realmente me hacen inmensamente feliz. También (que siempre lo olvido y perdón por eso u.ú) muchas gracias a quienes pinchan en favoritos y alarma para estar al pendiente de cada capítulo. Me hacen ser inmensamente feliz y me dan energías para mantener fresquitas mis ideas en la cabeza y así poder escribirlas cuando se puede.**_

 _Bueno, estoy muy feliz porque el fanfic ya está comenzando al finnnnn! con su etapa importante, en donde al fiiiinnnnn les responderé algunas dudas y al finnnn podrán conocer nuevas cosas y al finnnnnnnnn Bulma nuevamente se verá enrollada con su amiguito Goku. Me encanta su amistad así que la explotaré wuajaja, y también, les diré como extra que falta muy poquito para que aparezca un personaje muy querido por ustedes (no diré quién jeje, y si lo pienso bien igual no queda tan poquito, así que para el próximo año esperen su llegada) Broma! En serio intentaré avanzar lo que más pueda para avanzar lueguito a lo mejor del fic._

 _Bueno, no me daré más vueltas y espero que disfruten la lectura._

 _No olviden sus_ **reviews** _que mantienen esta llamita de amor viva.  
_ _Besiiiiiiiiiiiiitos._

* * *

 _Capítulo X: Convencimiento_

 _Cada sueño tiene algo de fénix. Renace para abrir heridas o silogismos o zonas muertas._

 _Cada verdad tiene su precio, su viaje sin milagros. Cada dolor tiene su música. -_ Anónimo

* * *

El corazón le palpitaba con tantas fuerzas que sentía casi como si este se le fuese a salir del pecho en cualquier instante. Cuando cerró la puerta de calle de su casa se apegó a la madera y soltó un suspiro pesado.

Apretó sus parpados y sin siquiera poder evitarlo, el recuerdo del rostro de Goku mirándola con desesperación en el parque se cruzó por su mente. Sacudió su cabeza, como si con aquel estúpido gesto pudiese quitarse la mirada dolida del pelinegro, obviamente no fue así.

—¿Milk?

La voz de su padre desde la segunda planta le hizo abrir sus ojos con pesadez. Intentó relajar las facciones tensas de su rostro y nuevamente soltó un suspiro antes de responder en voz alta, para que pueda ser escuchada por su padre.

—¿Sí?

Se dejó oír unos pasos pesados que se acercaban hacia la escalera que estaba frente de ella, apretó la mandíbula y se sintió ligeramente nerviosa al tener que enfrentar a su padre, porque sabía que de alguna forma él podría darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con ella. Y si bien Milk podía ocultarle muchas cosas, no era muy buena mintiéndole directamente, eran dos cosas muy distintas.

Cuando la pelinegra vio los pies gigantes de Ox Satán en el inicio de la escalera se dio cuenta que su rostro expresaba molestia. Se guardó otro suspiro que iba a salir por sus labios.

—¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? —preguntó con voz grave.

Milk despegó su espalda de la puerta y corrió su vista del rostro de su padre, sin verlo a los ojos era mucho más fácil poder engañarlo.

—Alargaron la ayudantía —susurró con suavidad mientras caminaba en dirección hacia la cocina—. ¿Hay algo para comer?, muero de hambre —cambió el tema radicalmente, esperaba que él no lo notase.

—Te dejé un plato en el horno, ¿quieres que te acompañe? —escuchó su voz a lo lejos y sintió como de a poco iba bajando la escalera.

—No, no —ella se apresuró en responder—, ¡debes estar cansado, es mejor que descanses! —le gritó.

El silencio reinó en su casa por unos cuantos segundos, luego, oyó los pasos de su padre subiendo la escalera de vuelta.

—Está bien, hija —su voz sonó cansada—, ¡que tengas buenas noches!

Milk volvió a suspirar.

—¡Tú igual!

—¡Y no olvides tomar tus píldoras!

La pelinegra contrajo el gesto ante el recordatorio que le hizo el hombre, sabía que aquello de las píldoras era otra mentira que le decía al hombre que la había criado. ¿Cuántas mentiras más podría mantenerle a su propio papá?

Los pasos de su padre se dejaron de oír minutos después. Caminó por la cocina hasta el horno, se agachó y sacó el plato desde dentro, miró el hermoso decorado que seguramente su padre había hecho con total cariño para ella y volvió sus pasos hacia el basurero con rostro culposo.

No tenía hambre y Ox Satán sospecharía si viera el plato en el mismo lugar en la mañana.

Dejó el plato vacío en el lavabo y se pasó una mano por su rostro con cansancio.

No quería pensar en Goku, no quería pensar en todo lo que él le había dicho, sin embargo, era imposible para ella mantener su mente en blanco en esos momentos, sobre todo si lo dicho por el muchacho de ojos oscuros se repetía en su mente una y otra vez como un disco rayado y viejo que se estropeó.

Se preguntó seriamente en lo loco que sería para un tercero haber oído todo lo que hablaron con Goku, ¿qué pensaría una persona acerca de eso? De dimensiones, de dioses, etc.

Era descabellado y completamente irracional creer en todo lo que dijo el pelinegro, sin embargo, maldita sea, que lo dijo con una convicción que era imposible que alguien pensara que estuviese mintiendo, sobre todo además porque cada una de las cosas que dijo sobre ella eran cierto.

Y aun así, le era tan difícil de creer, ¿por qué demonios le asustaba tanto entonces? Era casi como si algo dentro de ella le tuviese terror a esa verdad, casi como si no pudiera evitar sentir un rechazo hacía Goku y aquel _algo_ dentro de ella era tan potente que manejaba sus reacciones y le hacían pensar cosas que realmente Milk no quería pensar.

Se relamió los labios y miró por la ventana que daba hacia la calle principal, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral y entonces bajó la vista hacia el plato que estaba siendo casi limpiado por si solo debido al correr del agua desde la manilla del lavabo.

[*]

Cuando los pies de Goku se pegaron al verde césped que rodeaba la casa de su abuelito Gohan, sintió como todo el peso de la situación recaía en sus hombros. Algo pesado se instaló en su pecho y sintió como la tristeza embargó su ser. Creyó que sería más fácil, nunca pensó que Milk lo recordase y se tiraría a su cuello y lo besaría como si de pronto nada de eso de la "reencarnación" hubiese pasado —aunque por dentro mantenía la ilusión—, sin embargo, jamás se imaginó que la pelinegra reaccionara de esa manera incluso teniendo casi miedo a él.

En ese momento la expresión que había escuchado antes una infinidad de veces y que, sin embargo, jamás había entendido, en ese momento le hizo más sentido que nunca. Sentía —literalmente— que el corazón se le había hecho pedazos en el momento en el que los ojos de Milk expresaron un infinito terror al mirarlo a él. Goku sabía que aquello no podía ser real, pero bien podía comparar el dolor que sintió justo en el lado izquierdo de su pecho con los dolores que sentía cuando se enfermó del corazón en los tiempos de los Androides.

Gohan estaba cocinando en una gran olla cuando él entró a la casa, los ojos oscuros de su abuelito se pegaron en su rostro y Goku no pudo evitar soltar un largo suspiro, aún de pie en el umbral de la entrada, corrió su vista hacia el suelo y soltó con voz ahogada.

—Le dije ha Milk la verdad.

Gohan detuvo los movimientos que estaba realizando con un palo de madera dentro de la olla. Para sorpresa de Goku, su abuelito sonrió ligeramente achinando sus ojos de por sí ya pequeños.

—¿Y cómo fue su reacción? —preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

Goku apretó los dientes.

—No muy bien —contestó desanimado.

La sonrisa del anciano hombre no vaciló en ningún momento, el pelinegro de cabellos alborotados se sintió levemente molesto ante el gesto comprensivo de su abuelito. ¿Es que no le había entendido?

—Se arrancó de mí —añadió.

—Bueno —suspiró el más viejo—, es algo muy comprensible, claro. Si hubiese reaccionado de una manera distinta sería preocupante, hijo, relájate.

—¿Cómo me voy a relajar? —Goku frunció el ceño—, si no consigo que Milk se enamore de mí y se case conmigo nuevamente Gohan y Goten desaparecerán para siempre —Gohan lo miró paciente, como esperando que el pelinegro se descargue por completo, era como si supiese que no había sido un muy buen día para el más joven—. Y será mi culpa.

Goku se dejó caer en una silla con molestia, soltó un bufido que demostró lo frustrado que se sentía y continuó hablando sin mirar directamente a los ojos a su abuelito —quien además— parecía ser el único que le creía.

—Si no me hubiese marchado con el dragón, de seguro que nada de esto estaría sucediendo, Milk quizás siquiera hubiese venido a esta aburrida dimensión y mis hijos jamás hubiesen dejado de existir —susurró sintiendo un peso dentro del pecho—. O quizás hubiese yo venido con ella y hasta aquí y… Por último, yo tampoco hubiese recordado nada.

—Y quizás sea ese tal Kakaroto del que ha hablado el gran monje —volvió a hablar Gohan acercándose a su "nieto" y sentándose en la silla que estaba a un lado de él—, y estoy muy seguro que serías imparable y destruirías este mundo.

—No diga eso, abuelito —Goku contrajo el gesto pegando sus ojos oscuros en el rostro del anciano—. En mi dimensión también llegue a la tierra siendo Kakaroto —confesó—, pero usted me encontró y… bueno —hizo un gesto con su boca y se llevó una mano justo en su cabeza en donde aún tenía la cicatriz del golpe que se dio al caer por el barranco—, caí por un barranco y me golpee la cabeza y desde entonces… —se encogió de hombros—, hizo un buen trabajo conmigo y me crío para ser un chiquillo muy fuerte y noble.

Gohan asintió.

—Sí, así lo veo, muchacho —sonrió, logrando que las comisuras de sus ojos se arrugasen ante el gesto—. Sin embargo, no hay garantía que aquello hubiese sucedido en este mundo.

Goku soltó un suspiro frustrado.

—Tiene razón, abuelito —murmuró con suavidad.

—Ahora —continuó Gohan—, tienes que saber cuál será tu primer movimiento para reconquistarla.

—Ella no quiere saber nada de mi —murmuró el muchacho.

Gohan enanchó su sonrisa.

—Bueno —murmuró—, no pareces ser un chico que se rinde de manera tan fácil —aseguró—, si llegaste hasta aquí, claro que puedes y _tienes_ que continuar.

El pelinegro asintió ligeramente. El problema ahí es que no sabía cómo era que debía continuar.

[*]

Cuando Milk llegó a la escuela muy temprano en la mañana aquel día, pudo darse cuenta de la exaltación de cada estudiante dentro de su institución. Y ella —como era de esperarse— no entendía el porqué de los gritos eufóricos, las risas expectantes y las miradas que le regalaban uno que otro alumno a ella de soslayo.

Aunque en un inicio le entró curiosidad, cuando llegó a su casillero apartó de inmediato cualquier pensamiento que tuviese referencia con sus compañeros, los cuales —sin ofensa— no les interesaba para nada.

Krunt fue la primera persona que se le acercó aquel día, con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro. Milk se pudo dar cuenta de que el muchacho parecía un tanto nervioso y ansioso cuando se le plantó a un lado.

—¿Qué pasa con todos ustedes? —preguntó la pelinegra. Su voz sonó suave y no parecía que realmente le interesa saber aquello, sin embargo, prefería mil veces ocupar su mente en cualquier otra cosa en vez de tener que revivir nuevamente lo ocurrido el día anterior con Goku.

Los ojos pardos de Krunt parecieron analizar el rostro de su amiga por un momento. La chica —para ojos de cualquiera— tenía un aspecto bastante deprimente. Tenía unas grandes bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos y parecía que su cabello se encontraba desalineado como nunca.

—¿Pesadillas otra vez? —preguntó el moreno con mirada preocupada. Milk sacudió su cabeza negativamente—, ¿sonambulismo? —volvió a preguntar.

La pelinegra suspiró.

—Estoy bien, en serio —aseguró con un susurro que no tranquilizaba a nadie.

Krunt bufó.

—Bien… —dijo como si estuviese tanteando terreno—, si Hina te ve con esa cara, pegará un grito al cielo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Milk se encogió de hombros.

—He estado peor —susurró la pelinegra volviendo sus ojos hacia su casillero para poder sacar los cuadernos que necesitaba para su próxima clase.

—Pero no ha puertas de un evento tan importante…

—¿Evento…? —su pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire, bastaron dos segundos más para que algo dentro de la cabeza de la hija de Ox Satán hiciera clic y a fin poder volver al presente y entender _qué_ realmente era lo que estaba por suceder—… El torneo…

—Ajá —asintió el moreno torciendo el gesto—, ¿acaso lo habías olvidado?

—No… —lo miró fijamente por unos segundos y luego soltó un suspiro corriendo su vista hacia el suelo—, diablos, sí.

El muchacho sacudió su cabeza ligeramente divertido. Apegó su espalda en los casilleros y cruzó sus brazos al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro. Es que simplemente Milk siempre sería igual…

—Siempre me sorprendes —aseguró el muchacho.

—Da igual —masculló Milk volviendo su mirada a su casillero mientras tomaba el cuaderno y lo guardaba en su bolso—, no participaré de todos modos.

—¿Qué? —el muchacho despegó su espalda de los casilleros, mirando a su amiga escandalizado—, ¿de qué hablas?

—Eso —la chica de tez pálida cerró su casillero de golpe—, es imposible que participe.

—Mira, si es por Goku…

—No —Milk lo miró casi con violencia ante la mención de aquel nombre, Krunt pudo notar aquello y contrajo su rostro extrañado—, no es por él.

—¿Entonces?

—Es solo que —se apresuró a contestar—, mi padre —aseguró con cierto pesar—, no hay forma de que pueda ocultarle este magno evento solo a él.

El chico pareció pensárselo seriamente mientras la miraba con fijeza. Estuvo a punto de abrir la boca cuando Milk lo detuvo en seco antes de que el chico siquiera pudiera decir una palabra.

—Ya me la he pensado, Krunt, de verdad. No hay forma de que cambie de opinión —le dio una última mirada antes de perderse cabizbajo por los pasillos.

El muchacho de piel morena torció la boca y se pasó un mano por su cabello con suavidad.

.

.

.

Para Milk la clase de filosofía no existió dentro de su mente. Si bien se sentó en uno de los primeros asientos para poder poner completa atención a la catedra que el maestro tenía preparado, no pudo evitar pensar en mil y una cosa a la vez, sin poder prestar real atención a la clase.

Lo menos importante de todo aquello era el maldito torneo al cual ya había decidido no participar. No sabía muy bien el cómo convencería al pelirrojo entrenador de que no lo haría y de que su puesto muy bien se lo podían entregar Inachi o a… Son Goku. Sabía, sin duda, que el pelinegro estaría dentro del torneo, pero no entendía cuál era la obsesión de su maestro con que ella participase en el maldito torneo. Bien, era un campeonato nacional, ¡el más importante en Japón! Y por primera vez se celebraría en la ciudad, por lo que para ella sería mucho más fácil participar, además del hecho de que tenía la edad permitida para poder participar. Pero bien, ella _no_ podía hacerlo, su padre no le permitiría participar ni aunque le rogase el hacerlo y ella realmente… Solo no quería más problemas o engaños.

El otro hecho —mucho más importante— se basaba prácticamente en Son Goku. Era irónico pensar en que últimamente todo pareciera girar en torno a ese chico, aunque ella lo evitara, no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que él le había dicho.

¡Era imposible! Todo aquello sin duda era una fantasía creada por él.

¿Cómo podría ser posible que ella no recordase que tenía dos hijos con un hombre? Era estúpido creer aquello. Como también era estúpido pensar en que en el momento en el que vio a Son Goku parecía conocerlo, de antes, como si con él realmente hubiesen compartido —incluso no una— si no muchas vidas juntos.

Como si lo conociera desde siempre.

Y quizás era por el hecho de que sí lo hacía… Pero, ¿por qué él lo recordaría y ella no?, ¿cómo es que…? ¡Porque era imposible! Todo era una mentira creada por la muy buena imaginación del muchacho.

Y quizás no.

Pero aun así no podía evitar sentir que _estaba mal_ , que Goku jamás debió aparecer en su vida, ella no quería estar atada a él porque ya habían vivido juntos y porque ya habían tenido una familia. Ella no quería pensar que él solo estaba aquí producto a ella, no quería sentirse firmemente aferrada al chico por algo que siquiera recordaba.

Y sintió una ira recorrer su cuerpo en el momento en el que salió del salón de clases y se encontró con el cuerpo corpulento del muchacho justo en frente de la puerta. Como si la estuviese esperando.

Ella le dio solo una mirada.

Y entonces caminó.

Goku la siguió apenas unos centímetros alejado de ella.

Milk caminó por los pasillos hasta que llegó a la puerta en donde sabía nadie los molestaría al menos por unos segundos. Ella solo necesitaba desahogarse, dejar de sentir ese miedo irracional.

Entró a la oficina del conserje —que como siempre— se encontraba vacía, siendo ocupada solo por unos cuantos productos de limpieza.

El espacio era reducido, pero no lo suficiente como para que no cayeran ambos cuerpos.

La luz escaza iluminó el rostro preocupado de Goku y ella no pudo evitar sentir como la ira recorría sus venas como si fueran una con su sangre.

—Debes detener esto —soltó con voz dura.

El pelinegro torció el gesto y se corrió un pequeño paso hacia atrás, como si necesitase tomar distancia de ella, quizás por miedo. Eso a Milk le molestó aún más.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—No quiero que parezca como si estás acosándome o algo —masculló ella cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho—, no quiero pillarte cada cierto tiempo mirándome como si necesitases saber dónde diablos estoy…

—No necesito mirarte para saber dónde estás —se encogió de hombros y era cierto, después de todo él ya podía detectar de primeras _este_ ki de su ex esposa.

Milk apretó los puños y bajó la vista hacia sus pies.

—Solo… Solo aléjate de mí, ¿quieres?

—¿Por qué? —la voz le salió ahogada.

La pelinegra volvió su vista hacia el rostro contraído del chico y apretó los dientes. Ver su rostro desesperado no hacía otra cosa más que hacerle sentir culpable, y aquello realmente era algo que _no debería_ pasar, después de todo es él el que rompió todo el ambiente tranquilo y de confianza que _recién_ ambos estaban creando.

—¡Porque es una locura! —chilló la chica estirando sus brazos hacia él—, tú… ¡Estás loco! —masculló—, ¡dios!, y no quiero ser parte de eso más, ¿entiendes? Estás confundiéndome con alguien más, no lo sé, pero… Yo no olvidaría que he vivido otra vida además de esta, Goku.

El muchacho sintió su corazón latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

—No podría confundirte con otra persona, Milk.

—Oh, ya basta —la chica rodó los ojos—, como sea —tragó saliva en seco—, consíguete otra para volver a armar tu familia o lo que sea que quieras hacer, porque yo realmente no quiero ser partícipe de tus ideas locas.

La hija de Ox Satán estuvo a punto de salir para cuando la voz amortiguada de Goku le detuvo en seco.

—¿Ya no querrás aprender a volar? —preguntó—, ¿y a controlar tu ki?

La chica tomó la perilla entre sus manos y sin decir una palabra más salió de la pequeña habitación, dejando dentro a Goku.

[*]

Cuando todos los invitados al funeral se marcharon, el día se nubló casi como si estuviese en sincronización con sus sentimientos. A su madre se la habían llevado sus hermanos y entonces la dejaron sola con su novio, en frente de la tumba en donde acababan de enterrar a su padre.

Sus ojos estaban secos, y tampoco era como si sintiera y entonces la dejaron sola con su novio, en frente de la tumba en donde acababan de enterrar a su padre.

Sus ojos estaban secos, y tampoco era como si sintiera ganas de llorar en ese instante. Solo quería estar ahí, de pie frente al cuerpo sin vida del hombre al cual no había aprovechado en su maldita totalidad. Nunca se había arrepentido de algo en su vida, hasta en ese momento.

—Vamos, Bulma —le dijo su novio desde atrás de ella, mirándola con las manos en los bolsillos y expresión aburrida—, ya todos se han marchado, debemos irnos también.

La peliazul se giró para mirar al muchacho, quien parecía observarla fijamente.

Torció los labios.

—Vete —masculló—, de igual manera quiero estar sola.

Él solo se encogió de hombros al momento en el que se giraba y caminaba aún con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, alejándose de ella, directamente hacia su auto.

La peliazul volvió su vista celestina y vidriosa al hoyo en donde el cuerpo de su padre descansaba.

¿Qué es lo que había detrás de todo lo ocurrido?

Bulma era inteligente, nadie podía negar eso. La chica tenía un poder de análisis y rapidez mental que nadie nunca podría hacerla tonta. Y era por eso mismo que todo lo que había pasado con su padre la llevaba a una misma dirección.

No había sido un robo.

Su padre nunca tuvo ningún tipo de "enemigo".

Era un hombre discreto que —lamentablemente— confiaba mucho en la humanidad.

Y Bulma no podía evitar pensar en que incluso su padre sabía lo que podía suceder. Nada le quitaba de la cabeza que era por eso mismo que el maldito _aparato_ —del cual nunca se separaba— había terminado en sus manos. Porque su padre era un maldito _genio._ Él no necesitaba realmente que ella lo arreglara. Él necesitaba que alguien —una de las personas de más confianza— lo protegiera.

Porque si el _radar_ caía en manos equivocadas podría provocar una catástrofe que tiraría a la basura a toda la humanidad. Claramente si es que la historia fuese real.

Y ella aún no creía que lo fuese. No porque el radar hubiese marcado un punto rojo dentro del perímetro quería decir que aquel punto rojo fuese un _Fûjikome_ , muy bien pudiese rastrear _cualquier otra cosa_.

Pero aun así, sabía que no era cierto.

Todos sus malditos aparatos creados eran un éxito. No por nada Copsule Corp era la empresa de tecnología más importante en el jodido mundo.

Y ella lo sabía, sin saberlo incluso.

Su padre había sido asesinado porque había sido capaz de crear el maldito rastreador. Porque la leyenda era cierta, tan cierta como ella lo creyó la primera vez que oyó a su padre hablando de ella, desde que ella misma encontró estudios de su padre y comenzó a leerlos apenas con siete años.

No pasó toda su vida viendo y ayudando a su papá a hacer un rastreador que no cumplía su función.

Metió la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó con precaución el objeto redondo y grueso.

Apretó el botón del medio y la lucecita volvió a titilar, esta vez en un punto diferente.

No era muy lejos.

Incluso estaban en la misma ciudad.

A unos cuántos kilómetros al Oeste se encontraba su prueba viviente de que las leyendas que siempre oyó de niña eran reales.

[*]

Cuando Milk se presentó en la tarde a su entrenamiento de artes marciales, no se cambió de ropa, ni tampoco trajo su típico bolso con sus cosas personales para asearse después de la jornada.

Caminaba con su mochila al hombro y con el uniforme escolar con la predisposición de negarse a participar en el torneo que daba inicios el día martes de la próxima semana.

No podía negar que se sentía insegura de hablarlo con su entrenador, porque sabía de sobras que el hombre no se lo tomaría para _nada bien_. Sobre todo porque lo conocía tan bien que sabía que aunque Goku compitiese él realmente quería verla a _ella_ arriba del ring. Se lo había dicho antes de la llegada del pelinegro, y no sabía porqué su maestro la percibía como una primicia de las artes marciales.

 _'Será lo mejor'_ , pensó mientras se mordisqueaba el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

Cuando entró al fin al gimnasio en donde entrenaban se encontró con unos pocos compañeros y con su maestro que revisaba unos papeles en las gradas en donde él había improvisado como su "pequeña oficina".

Caminó hacia él intentando parecer segura. Y cuando estuvo en frente del hombre colorín, no pudo evitar un ligero temblor que le recorrió su cuerpo.

—¿Pasa algo, Ox? —preguntó pegando su profunda pupila en sus ojos.

La chica carraspeó.

—Sí, verá maestro, yo…

—¿Tienes los permisos de tu padre? —le cortó preguntándole abruptamente—. Hoy es el último día que puedo presentarlos al director, si no lo hago ahora luego te contarán inasistencia a las clases que no puedas asistir en la escuela mientras estés en el campeonato.

—Maestro, yo… —Milk tomó aire y cerró los ojos, miró a su entrenador fijamente y entonces soltó con el aire que había tragado segundos antes—, no participaré en el campeonato nacional.

El hombre la miró fijamente por unos segundos, luego pestañeó dos veces seguidas para luego llevar sus ojos a los papeles que tenía entre sus manos y seguir revisándolos.

—¿Por qué no te vas a cambiar? —preguntó el hombre.

—No entrenaré hoy tampoco, maestro —susurró la chica con suavidad y luego se encogió de hombros, aunque sabía que él no la estaba mirando—, sé que hoy entrenará solo a quienes vayan al campeonato, así que no creo que deba quedarme…

—Tonterías, Ox —murmuró el maestro sin mirarla—, ve a cambiarte.

—No, es que…

—¡¿Por qué demonios no quieres participar?! —chilló entonces el hombre mirándola fijamente aún sentado en la banca. Milk dio un paso hacia atrás, sintiendo los ojos curiosos de sus compañeros que habían estado ahí—. ¡Eres la mejor de todo el grupo, tienes unas infinidades tremendas de ganar y aun así no quieres participar!, ¿por qué? Es tú oportunidad —terminó con la voz un poco más baja, sabiendo que había estado haciendo un escándalo.

—Son Goku puede ganar, maestro…

—Lo sé —asintió el hombre—, el chico es bueno, demasiado, pero no he pasado años entrenando junto a él.

Milk se sonrojó ligeramente ante las palabras de su maestro.

—Quiero que ganes porque tú te lo mereces más que nadie, eres una luchadora increíble y mereces que todo el mundo se dé cuenta de lo que haces —se levantó al fin de las gradas y se acercó a la chica con lentitud, le puso una mano en el hombro—. ¿Recuerdas el porqué uno de tus sueños era participar en un torneo así?, querías demostrar a todo Japón que no solo los hombres saben pelear, que las mujeres tienen fuerza también y que una podría llegar lejos en un campeonato nacional.

»Quieres hacerlo, sé que lo quieres hacer, ¿qué es lo que te impide cumplir tu sueño, Milk? —a la chica le sorprendió que le llamara por su nombre de pila—. No puse mis fichas a ti para que te rindas incluso antes de que haya comenzado —añadió entonces.

Milk soltó un suspiro desganado y sacudió su cabeza ligeramente de manera negativa.

—Seguro que hay alguien más que quiera ir —respondió y se giró para dirigirse hacia la puerta del gimnasio y salir de ahí.

Cuando caminó por los pasillos, Krunt la frenó en seco antes incluso de acercarse a la puerta para salir de la escuela y poder ir a casa al fin luego de que las clases terminaran.

Sin embargo, Milk no podía evitar pensar en que ya no necesitaba hablarlo con nadie. Que la decisión estaba tomada y que no participaría en ese estúpido campeonato.

El moreno la miró fijamente al tiempo que se colocaba de pie enfrente de ella. La miraba con una mueca de decisión que no le había visto nunca antes en su rostro, también tenía los brazos firmemente cruzados a la altura de su pecho y había algo en sus ojos que le decían claramente que esta vez ella no lo dejaría con las palabras en la boca.

La pelinegra suspiró pesadamente.

—Quiero descansar, Krunt, por favor —masculló la chica ya molesta con tener que hablar con tanta gente.

—Y yo quiero que me escuches por una vez en tu vida, Milk —le rebatió el chico firmemente en su lugar.

Ella soltó un profundo suspiro.

—Dilo.

—No puedes renunciar a esto solo porque no sabes qué hacer con tu papá, ¿sabes? —le dijo con completa seriedad, no fue lo que le dijo, sino cómo lo dijo que logró que Milk abriese sus ojos impresionada por lo convencido de sus palabras—. Esto es lo que ha soñado en años, Milk, siempre has querido participar en un torneo de esta magnitud para demostrar que puedes llegar lejos, incluso, para demostrarle a tu padre de que _sí sabes hacerlo_. Y de que eres de las mejores en practicarlo.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —bufó Milk—, ¿solo inscribirme y ya? Y cuando papá sepa que le mentí por años le dé un paro cardiaco o alguna cosa así —preguntó.

—No seas dramática —rodó sus ojos—, sabes que lo peor que pueda pasarte es que te regañará y eso es solo cuando se entere.

—Graban casi todas las luchas, Krunt, será imposible —susurró.

—Pero no muestran al aire las primeras peleas, ¿no? —elevó una ceja—, tu padre se enterará cuando ya hayas pasado a los combates finales y cuando vea tu desempeño, quizás…

—Son puros sueños, amigo —aseguró la chica rendida.

—¡¿Por qué eres tan pesimista?! —masculló él con molestia—. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Tienes que participar!, ¡naciste para esto!, nadie —susurró lo último—, nadie tiene porqué interponerse en lo que amas, Milk. Siquiera tu padre.

La pelinegra lo miró fijamente.

—Y cuando él lo sepa, ya no tendrás que ocultarle _otra cosa_ más a él, ¿entiendes?

Los ojos de Milk hicieron entonces agua y asintió ligeramente. Luego de unos segundos pensando, al fin tuvo la valentía para responder.

—Tienes razón —sonrió con suavidad—. Tengo que hacerlo.

Krunt entonces sonrió.

Y Milk le lanzó los brazos al cuello para estrujarlo contra su cuerpo y antes de separarse darle un beso en una de sus mejillas, causando que el rostro del muchacho se volviese completamente de un rojo brillante.

—Gracias —le susurró entonces en su oído para luego girarse y correr por el pasillo hacia el gimnasio y decirle a su maestro que cambiaba de idea. Que estaba dentro.

El moreno de ojos pardos en su puesto se llevó una mano a su mejilla, en donde aún sentía las cosquillas que le provocó los labios de Milk sobre su piel, se sonrió y se sintió estúpido por aquello, así que borró la sonrisa y entonces miró hacia el suelo, para luego girarse y salir por la puerta.

Si Krunt fuese una persona que se asustaba de manera fácil, hubiese dado un brinco al ver la silueta del muchacho detrás de él, sin embargo, él solo enarcó una ceja extrañado y luego sonrió con suavidad al pelinegro para salir de la escuela, sin notar la mirada perdida del chico.

Son Goku realmente se sentía extraño. Como nunca se había sentido antes. Por primera vez creía que estaba dentro de una batalla en la que muy probablemente él resultaría ser el perdedor y está vez, tendría consecuencias terribles que no podría reparar.

[*]

Cuando Goku llegó al entrenamiento que les daría el entrenador, parecía molesto por algo. Milk intentó no mirarlo en ningún momento, sin embargo, no podía evitar darle miradas de soslayos al chico cada vez que ella creía que él no le prestaba atención.

Para Milk, el entrenamiento había estado interesante, les habló acerca de la concentración y les dijo que aquello era lo más importante, por lo que los dejó de pie en unos palos delgados haciendo equilibrio, y desde eso había pasado incluso más de una hora.

El pelirrojo hombre se encontraba sentado en las gradas con los ojos cerrados, casi como si estuviese meditando, aunque Milk veía muy probable el hecho de que él se había quedado dormido.

—Esto es incómodo —susurró en su puesto aun intentando mantener el equilibrio, aunque sentía los músculos de sus pies agarrotados.

Goku no dijo nada.

¿Estaría molesto con ella? Después de todo, ella no le había hablado muy bien las últimas veces que se vieron y estaba bien. Milk no quería tener ningún tipo de relación con él y para ella era estupendo el hecho de que él ni siquiera la mirase. ¿Verdad?

Suspiró.

—Sé lo que te dije en el armario del conserje —comenzó a decir la chica sin mirarlo, aún arriba del pequeño palo que le había dado su maestro—, lo siento si fui muy dura contigo…

—Dijiste que te dejara en paz —masculló él, Milk quiso girarse para mirarle el perfil, pero sabía que si lo hacía su concentración se iría lejos y caería del palo. O incluso peor, se sentiría arrepentida de sus palabras.

—Sí, y quiero que detengas esa historia loca de que… Tu sabes —susurró lo último.

—No es una historia loca —respondió él con voz seca, como si estuviese cansado de tener que estar hablando con ella en esos momentos.

Milk se sintió ligeramente dolida, ¿se sentiría así también Goku con todo lo que ella le dijo?

Suspiró.

—Lo sé —dijo y tanteó entonces el terreno para lo que quería decir a continuación—. Pero estaremos metidos en esto del torneo y aquello nos hará pasar mucho tiempo juntos, ya sabes…

Él no respondió. Milk esperó algo por parte del chico, incluso un "no", sin embargo, Goku guardó silencio. Aquello la exasperó un poco.

Sintió como el sudor bajaba lentamente por su frente.

—¿Terminarás de enseñarme a controlar mi ki? —preguntó entonces la pelinegra tragándose todo el orgullo que tenía dentro—, ¿me enseñarás a volar o ya no lo harás? Entiendo si no lo quieres hacer más, solo te pregunto porque realmente me interesaría aprender.

Esta vez movió sus ojos hacia el lado en donde estaba el muchacho, vio su perfil afilado y sus cejas fruncidas. Estaba molesto, no sabía el porqué, pero lo estaba y parecía _realmente_ como si algo lo mantuviese enojado por completo, jamás se hubiese imaginado aquel gesto en el rostro siempre amable de Son Goku.

—¿No quieres que me mantenga lejos de ti? —masculló el chico entonces, cuando ella creía que ya no le contestaría otra vez.

—Quiero que detengas tu locura —dijo con dientes apretados—, no quiero saber de fantasías como esas.

—No son fantasías —Goku frunció el ceño.

Milk entonces se bajó al fin del palo, saltó con gracia y cayó con elegancia en el suelo, cruzó sus brazos y se giró para mirar a Goku fijamente, quien aún seguía encima mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Está bien —dijo—, entrenaré por mi cuenta, Son Goku.

Y se giró sin esperar ninguna palabra por parte del chico.

El maestro pelirrojo ni se inmutó ante los pasos que Milk daba hacia los camarines de las chicas.

Goku entonces soltó un bufido.

Sabía que muy bien Milk podía aprender por sí misma, sin embargo, él no quería alejarse de ella por nada del mundo. Y más aun sabiendo que la chica estaba _haciendo eso_ con chicos que no eran él. Aunque la rabia recorría sus venas en esos momentos, él no pudo evitar gritarle para que ella lo escuchase.

—Lo prometí, ¿no? —Milk detuvo sus pasos y se giró para mirar al muchacho quien aún no bajaba de los palos—, siempre cumplo con lo que prometo, Milk.

La pelinegra sintió algo tan _jodidamente_ conocido en esas palabras que le produjeron un escalofrío que le tomó toda su columna vertebral. Ella solo asintió y luego salió del gimnasio.

Goku sabía que lo que estaba haciendo este entrenador estaba bien, pero sabía que era demasiado básico tanto para él como para Milk. Y eso era una de las principales razones por las que entrenaría con Milk, él podría enseñarle mejor, sin dudas, y así también se preocuparía de mantenerla alejado de ese tal Krunt.

Porque él no le traía buena espina, para nada. Y cuando a Goku algo no le daba buena espina cualquier cosa, era porque seguramente algo andaba mal. Y definitivamente algo en Krunt era extraño y sospechoso.


	12. Fûjikome

_Hola, hola lectores! Vengo rápidito a dejarles el nuevo capítulo, no quiero hacerles perder el tiempo leyéndome aquí y además muero de sueño, así que les digo rápidamente que las quiero un montón y que sin ustedes esto no sería posible para mi. Espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo y que me dejen sus Reviews, que son como la comida para Goku, los Reviews para mi._

 _Besitos y estaré a la espera de sus comentarios._

 _Perdón por la demora pero ya di las explicaciones por facebook, así que me siento mal, sí pero no tanto ya que lo avisé! Espero me perdonen y aún sigan ahí, fieles a Pale como Krilin es fiel a Goku (menos en mi fic jeje)_

* * *

 _Capítulo XI:_ _Fûjikome_

* * *

Observó fijamente hacia el frente con el entrecejo fruncido y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Tenía miedo —últimamente muchas cosas le daban miedo—, y es que sentía cómo el radar quemaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta mientras miraba fijamente las puertas de aquella escuela.

Escondida tras un árbol —estúpidamente— observaba fijamente la entrada del establecimiento, viendo con ojo crítico a todo el alumnado que entraba desganado hacia un nuevo día escolar. Sus dedos rodearon el aparato escondido dentro de su chaqueta y sintió una ligera vibración, por lo que le prestó aún más atención a cada chico que entraba.

Justo en ese momento entraron tres mujeres riéndose de quizás que cosa, más atrás una pareja que parecía conversar muy a gusto y finalmente tres muchachos que se veían más jóvenes que las primeras cinco personas. Soltó un bufido, jamás lo descubriría si no sacaba el radar de su bolsillo, sin embargo, debía admitirse a sí misma que sacar el radar a la luz con mucha gente alrededor que pudiese verla le producía un sentimiento que le aterraba por completo.

El radar dejó de vibrar y ella frunció el ceño.

Lo que debía hacer era entrar a esa maldita escuela y desde adentro encontrar al _fûjikome..._

—Hola, Bulma, ¿qué haces aquí? —los pelos de la nuca se le pusieron de punta.

Su cuerpo en primera instancia no reaccionó, no pegó ningún brinco y siquiera pudo girarse para saber quién era la persona que le estaba hablando. Y es que ni siquiera reconoció la voz.

Cuando no sintió nada que amenazara su integridad física, se giró lentamente, colocándose más tensa con cada movimiento. Sabía que su vida corría peligro intentando averiguar lo que su padre dejó inconcluso, sin embargo, ella creía que había tenido especial cuidado en aparecerse por las calles, incluso en ese momento, en donde vestía con unos lentes oscuros y una gorra que según ella la ocultaba de la gente.

Cuando sus ojos celestes se conectaron con unos tan oscuros y profundos de un alto muchacho de cabellos alborotados, sintió —sin saber el porqué— como si un peso se fuera de sus hombros. De pronto, se sintió segura y pudo soltar el aire que había estado conteniendo sin siquiera notarlo.

La sonrisa confiable en la cara del extraño le produjo una ligera molestia.

—¿Quién diablos eres tú? —increpó frunciendo el cejo mientras se quitaba los anteojos con molestia para poder mirarlo mejor.

El tipo era guapo, sí, bastante para su gusto y ella no tuvo ningún reparo de inspeccionarlo de pies a cabezas.

—Soy yo, Son Goku —le respondió mientras se llevaba una mano detrás de su nuca de manera distraída—, somos amigos de hecho, solo que no me recuerdas.

Bulma enarcó una ceja ante las palabras dichas por el joven. Se cruzó de brazos, quitando por primera vez sus manos dentro de la chaqueta en donde estaba el radar que había dejado de vibrar en su bolsillo.

—¿Qué dices? —frunció el ceño y luego lo miró fijamente a los ojos... Sí, bueno, el chico le parecía ligeramente conocido—, ¿te he visto en algún lugar?

Él asintió efusivo.

—¿Me reconoces? —preguntó con una pizca de esperanza en su mirada.

Bulma entrecerró sus ojos y lo miró fijo. Luego, cuando recordó en _dónde_ lo había visto, abrió muchos sus ojos y ¡paf!, pegó su palma abierta en la mejilla del muchacho.

—¡Eres el pervertido que entró a mi cuarto una vez! —soltó apuntándolo con un dedo acusador mientras él daba pasos hacia atrás asustado.

—¡No! —gritó Goku y luego se masajeó la mejilla que estaba colocándose roja de apoco—, bueno sí —masculló al recordar cuando él no sabía a quién acudir y recordó a Bulma y sintió su ki—. Pero no es lo que crees —utilizó ambas manos como protección delante de su cuerpo solo por si a su antigua amiga le daba otro ataque de furia.

—¿Qué "no es lo que creo"? —preguntó la chica enarcando una de sus celestes cejas.

—No soy un pervertido —aseguró rápidamente.

Bulma rodó los ojos.

—Bueno... El hecho de que estuvieses de pie tras de mí no te da mucho crédito, ¿sabes?

—Lamento si te asusté —aseguró rápidamente—, es solo que quiero saber qué haces aquí en mi colegio —y sonrió.

Ella lo miró fijamente, algo en él le causó cierta irritación. Su sonrisa quizás fue, o su actitud infantil, no lo supo completamente. Sin embargo, lo que sí supo de inmediato es que este chico era una persona de fiar. No solamente eso, sino que algo le dijo que realmente Son Goku podría serle de ayuda, una ayuda bastante útil.

Le devolvió entonces la sonrisa.

—Quizás deberíamos presentarnos nuevamente —Bulma estiró la mano—, Bulma Brief.

Goku enarcó una ceja y miró la mano de su amiga. Así siempre había sido Bulma, y aunque esta Bulma tuviese el cabello más largo y estuviese siempre mostrando el ombligo, algo le dijo que seguía siendo la misma persona que dejó atrás.

Amplió su sonrisa y estrechó su mano con suavidad.

—Son Goku.

[*]

Para la hora del almuerzo, Milk se sentó bajo el árbol en donde siempre comía y se quedó ahí con los ojos cerrados. Meditando.

Pensó seriamente en que el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido para su gusto, y es que había crecido y le había tomado el real peso a los pasos de los años, cuando era pequeña ni lo notaba y ahora que tenía sus escasos 17 años y se mantenía en todo momento ocupada, se daba cuenta de que los años pasaban tan rápido que ni notaba cuando ya comenzaba uno nuevo.

Sobre todo ahora que quería detenerlo.

Y es que el torneo de las artes marciales estaba a solo un par de días para empezar y ella no se sentía preparada por ningún lado.

Primero —y más importante— estaba el hecho de que su padre no tenía ni la menor idea de que ella participaría en el torneo más importante de Japón, siendo que estaba prohibido incluso practicar el arte marcial.

Segundo, estaba el hecho de que físicamente no se sentía preparada, estaba segura que ni siquiera había entrenado lo suficiente como para vencer a alguien en la primera ronda y aquello le avergonzaba ligeramente. Ser la más fuerte de la escuela era una cosa, pero, ¿cuánta fe le tendrían sus compañeros y todo el cuerpo estudiantil?

Y sobre todo porque ahora estaba Goku… Lo que la llevaría a la tercera cosa.

Estaba completamente segura que Goku podría fácilmente ganar, no solo porque el muchacho era bastante fuerte, sino que además tenía un maldito potencial que sobrepasaba el potencial de incluso los mejores luchadores que ella haya visto. Goku era poderoso, y estaba seguro de que lo era incluso más de lo que demostraba en las practicas dentro de la escuela.

Abrió sus ojos y miró hacia el frente con seriedad.

Y estaba el hecho —que incluso podría decirse que era más importante que todas las otras cosas— de que Goku estaba convencidísimo de que _ellos_ habían estado casados en otra dimensión… Y que él venía en busca de ella.

Sí. Todo el rollo parecía ser sacado de película romántica barata, sin embargo, a ella solo le producía cierto rechazo hacia el chico.

Aunque era extraño. Porque por más que se quería mantener alejada de él, había una parte de ella que no se lo permitía, sabía que el hecho de que él le estaba entrenando no era lo único del porque lo quería cerca de ella. Sin embargo, el miedo era más grande que cualquier cosa.

Ella definitivamente no podría estar casada en esta época porque ella _no_ quería casarse.

Ella realmente tampoco creía por completo en toda esa basura del "amor".

Y ella tampoco _definitivamente_ no quería tener hijos.

Pero el hecho de que Goku asegurase que en algún momento los tuvo, le producía escalofríos, y es que, ¿cómo una madre podría olvidar que tuvo en algún momento hijos?

El mundo no podía ser así, ¿cómo es que era tan confuso? Vidas alternas, amores que traspasan dimensiones, ¡todo sonaba demasiado alocado para su gusto!

Bufó frustrada.

—Hey, Milk —la chica elevó sus ojos hacía donde oyó la voz.

Frunció el ceño y rodó los ojos para quitar su vista del rostro desagradable de Inachi Eaton, con su rostro pálido ligeramente fruncido y sus manos metidas hasta el fondo de sus bolsillos.

—No tengo ganas de lidiar contigo ahora, Inachi —escupió Milk sin pegar nuevamente su vista en el rostro del muchacho.

Sabía que el chico en ese momento debía estar odiándola aún más por el hecho de que por culpa de ella —aunque realmente era culpa de Goku— él no podría participar en el torneo.

—Vengo en son de paz —aseguró el muchacho colocándose en cuclillas delante de Milk.

Ella pegó sus ojos oscuros en los grandes del chico y torció el gesto. ¿Inachi en son de paz? Sin duda las cosas cada vez se tornaban más y más extrañas en su vida.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —se apresuró en preguntar.

—Desearte suerte —respondió el muchacho—, realmente espero que dejes el nombre de la escuela bien en alto.

—¿Esto es en serio? —la chica lo miró asombrada—, ¿es alguna clase de jugarreta o qué?

—Nop —dijo—, lo estoy diciendo de corazón —la miró fijamente y sonrió socarronamente—, no quiero que la gente luego crea que fui vencido por una debilucha, así que realmente espero que demuestres toda tu maldita capacidad.

Ella apretó los dientes.

—No son necesarias las maldiciones —masculló.

Inachi rió.

—Como quieras —susurró—, como parte de la liga de la escuela estaré ahí, Ox, y créeme que estaré apoyándote a ti en vez de a ese imbécil de Son.

No esperó contestación, se levantó de un brinco y se marchó metiendo nuevamente las manos a los bolsillos y silbando una melodía pegajosa.

Milk estaba completamente asombrada. Inachi jamás le hubiese dado ninguna clase de palabras de aliento, nunca en su vida, y sin embargo, a dos días del primer día del torneo se acercaba y le daba su apoyo por sobre Goku.

Siempre creyó que Inachi era un maldito machista que no podía soportar la idea de que una mujer fuese más fuerte que él. Y eso a ella le molestaba incluso mucho más, sin embargo, parecía ser que el chico simplemente no aguantaba perder contra nadie, y como Goku había sido el último en vencerlo, pues, estaba canalizando toda su ira contra él.

Se encogió de hombros divertida.

A veces la gente realmente sí cambiaba con el tiempo, o quizás no. Dudaba que Inachi, al menos, hubiese cambiado.

[*]

Sorprendentemente para Goku, las cosas con su amiga Bulma parecieron aflorar de manera espontánea. No tuvo siquiera que cambiar su forma de ser, nada de él para agradarle nuevamente a la muchacha de las hebras celestinas, y aquello le hacía sentir nuevamente con esperanzas. Sobre todo por el hecho de que le había dicho parte de la verdad y ella no lo había tildado como un loco, aunque se rió de él.

Pero al menos no había reaccionado como Milk.

Quien muy por el contrario —aunque seguían entrenando los dos solos en medio del bosque después de clases— lo trataba con una frialdad que realmente le desagradaba.

Como en ese mismo momento, en donde la chica estaba elevándose a pocos centímetros de suelo, sin mirarlo siquiera a la cara ni hablarle de ninguna cosa que no fuese acerca del entrenamiento.

Por otro lado, le sorprendía gratamente el avance que la pelinegra había estado teniendo en sus entrenamientos, parecía que rápidamente ella ya podía manejar de manera perfecta su propia energía, y aunque aún no pudiese elevarse más que aquellos escasos centímetros, parecía ser que cada vez, mientras pasaban los segundos, ella adquiría mejor firmeza en los aires.

—Lo estás haciendo bien —le alentó, intentando cortar el tenso silencio que se implantaba entre ellos.

Milk bufó.

—Si lo hago tan bien entonces explícame porqué demonios no puedo elevarme más que esto —le dio una ligera mirada que por un segundo congelo los sentidos de Goku.

 _Por todos los cielos_ , pensó, _de todas las cosas que aquí Milk tiene diferente, porque una de ellas no fue esa mirada asesina_. Trago saliva y sonrió nervioso.

—Pues porque recién estamos en esto y toma su tiempo, Milk. Relájate —error.

—¡Relajarme! —chilló—, ¿cómo me relajaré si pasado mañana comienza el torneo?

Goku dio un paso hacia atrás ante las palabras duras de la muchacha.

Intentó sonreír, sin embargo, su mueca solo vaciló.

—Creo que te concentras mucho en intentar elevarte más y no piensas en la energía que estás canalizando bajo tus pies —intentó explicarle—. Cuando Gohan le enseñó a su hermano y a su novia a volar, me dijo que a Videl le había pasado lo mismo que está pasándote a ti... Y es que es porque…

—¿Quién diablos son Gohan y Videl? —preguntó la muchacha frunciendo el ceño.

Goku la miró fijo, sintiendo como por un milisegundo su corazón se detenía en su pecho. Sintió algo dentro de su estómago arremolinarse, causándole ardor. Se sintió ligeramente ofendido ante las palabras de su ex mujer, y quiso por primera vez en toda su vida levantarle la voz y decirle que ella no podría olvidar el nombre de su hijo.

Sin embargo, tuvo que recordarse que esta Milk no era _su_ Milk —por ahora— y que _esta_ Milk no tendría porqué saber que Gohan era el nombre de su primogénito, por mucho que él ya se lo haya nombrado cuando le contó toda la verdad… Y ella no le creyó.

Soltó un fuerte suspiro.

—No importa —masculló, recordándose que para poder estar junto con ella le había prometido que no hablaría nunca más de la _locura_ (por sus palabras) de las dimensiones y esas cosas.

Ella pareció entenderlo. Entonces bajó la cabeza y cerró sus ojos intentando concentrarse.

Goku la miró con fijeza, con la cabeza ligeramente gacha y con los ojos brillosos. No podía creer —en aquel momento— en lo solo que se sentía incluso teniendo a Milk en frente. Es decir, no poder ser él mismo, hablar con ella como siempre habían hablado, esperar llegar a casa y que la pelinegra tuviese listo el almuerzo para él, escuchar todo lo que Goten querría decirle que hizo durante el día, ir a visitar a Gohan y a Videl y jugar con Pan… Ya nada de eso existía… Y nunca más existiría.

Porque esto era otra dimensión y aquí las cosas eran jodidamente diferentes.

Después de eso no pasó mucho tiempo en el que Milk por fin pudo tomar más altura, y luego de unas cuantas horas más ya estaba volando por los aires, firme y como cualquier sayayin podría hacerlo.

Sonrió sintiéndose orgulloso de ella. Y es que él siempre había sabido que se había casado con la mujer más fuerte del planeta.

Para cuando los pies de Milk volvieron a estar en tierra firme, la chica estaba completamente emocionada, saltó de un lado a otro gritando una y otra vez "lo logré", llena de dicha.

—¡Gracias, Goku! —le sonrió cuando se tiró en el pasto agotada—, eres sin duda el mejor entrenador que habría podido pedir.

Eso bastó para que el pelinegro se sintiese pagado por las horas en las que él no había podido entrenar para entrenarla a ella.

La sonrisa de Milk iluminó incluso más que la puerta de sol que en ese momento estaba ocurriendo. _Pum, pum, pum_. Su corazón parecía martillar en su pecho y sintió unas fuertes ganas de ir donde ella y plantarle un beso.

 _Un beso_.

Se sonrió cuando recordó su primer beso con ella, torpe y húmedo. Pero le había gustado de verdad, le había gustado tanto que había pedido otro solo para volver a sentir las sensaciones que lo embargaron en aquel momento.

Y ahora él realmente anhelaba otro beso.

Pero era imposible, ya no quería asustar a Milk más de la cuenta.

—Gracias —susurró estando a más o menos diez pasos de distancia, pero ella lo hoyó de todos modos.

Sabía que al menos Milk se sentía más preparada en aquellos momentos para participar en el torneo.

[*]

Al día siguiente y faltando solo un maldito día para comenzar con el torneo, Milk sentía que si seguía mordiéndose las uñas de esa forma se quedaría sin dedos.

Frase mala que su padre siempre le decía debido a su mal habito que nunca había podido superar.

Ella y Goku tenían que dar sus exámenes en ese momento debido a que no estarían cien por cientos concentrados en la escuela para cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes debiesen darlos, así que, ambos se encontraban dentro de una sala, sentados cada uno a un extremo del salón y con unas cuántas hojas que contenían las preguntas del examen de ciencia.

Goku mordía su lápiz y daba golpecitos con su pie en el suelo, se veía bastante incómodo y molesto. Mientras que Milk leía bastante concentrada su prueba e intentaba responder a todas las preguntas que esta contenía.

Había sido un día agotador, ya que, aquel día al ser el último se le presentaron los tres exámenes restantes que no habían dado durante la semana.

Y ninguno había estudiado realmente para rendir las pruebas.

—Les quedan exactamente siete minutos para terminar —habló el maestro mirándolos por sobre sus gafas redondas.

Milk pegó sus ojos en él y tragó fuerte. No sabía cómo reaccionaría su padre si se enteraba, además, que por culpa de las artes marciales ella repetiría el año.

Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente y volvió a prestar atención en las últimas preguntas que le quedaban.

Para cuando terminó el tiempo, tanto ella como Goku dieron un suspiro de alivio. Entregaron sus exámenes bajo la mirada escudriñadora del maestro y cuando salieron del salón, ambos se quedaron de pie en medio del vacío pasillo.

—¿Cómo crees que te fue? —le preguntó Milk, como queriendo romper el hielo.

Sabía que las cosas entre ellos estarían bien mientras Goku no sacara _ese_ tema a colación.

El muchacho se rascó la cabeza.

—No lo sé, no entendí ni la mitad de las cosas que decían ahí —masculló, sin embargo, no parecía asustado por ello.

Milk bufó.

—Bueno —se encogió de hombros y luego le sonrió con sinceridad—, ¿te gustaría ir al bosque y entrenar ambos?, como ya se volar y todo eso, creo que es justo y necesario que ahora tengamos una pelea, así entrenarías tú también y bueno…

—Oh —masculló Goku con suavidad—, lo siento pero no puedo, he quedado en cenar con una amiga —sonrió.

Frunció el ceño, _¿una amiga?_

Asintió.

—Está bien —susurró con suavidad.

Y ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida de la institución.

 _¿Estará mintiendo?_ , se preguntó Milk internamente mientras veía de reojos el perfil afilado del muchacho, quien caminaba con ambas manos tras su nuca y una sonrisa calma en sus labios.

Sin embargo, su pregunta no formulada fue respondida cuando ambos salieron de la escuela y vieron a una chica bastante atractiva fuera de un deportivo rojo brillante. Su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta, tenía un espejo en su mano y mientras tanto se pintaba con suavidad sus labios de un rojo bastante bonito.

Sin duda la muchacha de sedosas hebras era bellísima, y Milk sintió una ligera pizca de envidia ante ella.

—Hey, Goku —dijo Bulma cuando elevó sus ojos celestinos y se toparon con el rostro sonriente de Goku quien se estaba acercando a ella sin siquiera mirar hacia donde Milk estaba.

—Hola, Bulma —saludó el muchacho con suavidad.

Y fue instantáneo, la mirada de Bulma se pegó en Milk y ambas pudieron sentir como una corriente eléctrica les cruzaba la columna vertebral. Fue casi como si ambas estuviesen teniendo una guerra de miradas sin siquiera tenerla realmente.

La chica enarcó una de sus perfectas cejas celestinas y sonrió, aunque para ojos de Milk fue una sonrisa bastante fingida.

—¿Quién es tu amiga, Goku? —preguntó la muchacha.

El pelinegro se giró y dijo con suavidad.

—Ella es Milk —dijo—, es compañera de mi escuela —agregó rápidamente.

Le hija de Ox Satán sintió como la sangre viajaba por sus venas de manera más rápida. Entonces ella también fingió una sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto —dijo agachándose suavemente.

—Oh —soltó Bulma—, el gusto es mío —y pasó rápidamente de ella—. ¿Nos vamos, Goku?, te llevaré al mejor restaurante de la ciudad —comentó.

—¡Qué bien! —exclamó el muchacho—, estoy muriendo de hambre —y se giró hacia donde estaba Milk nuevamente—, ¿quieres ir con nosotros? —le preguntó sonriente.

Ante esto Bulma torció el gesto, pero, sin embargo, sonrió sin decir nada, solo volteó su mirada hacia donde la muchacha de piel pálida estaba.

—No, gracias, no quiero incomodar —masculló—, que les vaya bonito, adiós —soltó rápidamente y se giró para marcharse.

Ante eso Bulma solo se encogió de hombros y le sonrió entonces al muchacho.

—¿Nos vamos?

Goku solo asintió mirando como Milk caminaba sola hacia su casa.

En el momento en el que se sentó en el asiento de copiloto, recordó una vez hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que Goten naciera, que Milk le comentó que a veces sentía celos de Bulma.

— _¿Celos?_ — _preguntó sin entender muy bien al punto que iba su esposa._

 _Ella asintió sentada en la mesa, mientras que él se preparaba para lavar los platos de la deliciosa cena que había preparado Milk. Como siempre._

— _¿Cómo es eso?_ — _dijo sin entender muy bien mientras fregaba el pote en el que la pelinegra había echado el puré de zanahoria._

— _Es solo que… Ella es tan…_ — _soltó un suspiro que a él le pareció bastante profundo, entonces se giró para mirarla directamente a los ojos, ella le devolvió la mirada y cerró sus ojos_ — _, no importa, Goku._

 _Él asintió levemente y siguió lavando, para cuando terminó, se acercó a ella mientras secaba sus manos callosas en un paño de cocina. Se sentó a su lado y le sonrió._

— _¿Qué sucede, Milk?_ — _le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír suavemente, no podía evitar darse cuenta de la mirada preocupada de la pelinegra._

— _Crees que si yo no hubiese aparecido en el torneo…_ — _pegó su mirada oscura en su rostro y soltó con voz quebradiza_ —, _¿crees que hubiese pasado algo entre tú y ella?_

— _¿Entre yo y quién?_ — _preguntó sin vacilar su sonrisa._

 _Ella soltó un chillido molesto._

— _¡Entre tú y Bulma, Goku!_

 _Él pestañeó varias veces seguidas ante las palabras de su esposa. ¿Con eso se refería ella a que tenía celos de Bulma?, vaya, que nunca él lo había pensado, es decir, Bulma siempre había sido como una hermana grande para él._

— _Y no me mientas, Goku_ — _le pidió mirándolo con rostro preocupada_ — _, ella es hermosa, inteligente, divertida, es como la mujer perfecta, y de seguro que, si yo no hubiese aparecido en el torneo, ustedes dos…_

— _Eso no hubiese pasado nunca, Milk_ — _le aseguró ensanchando aún más la sonrisa_ — _, tienes razón, sí, pero Bulma no es de mi gusto realmente._

— _¿A no?_ — _preguntó enarcando una oscura ceja como la tinta._

— _Nop_ — _respondió él y pasó uno de sus dedos con suavidad en uno de los mechones que en ese momento colgaban aun lado del rostro de su mujer_ — _, no me agrada mucho su olor_ — _respondió_ —, _y tampoco su cabello… Ni sus ojos_ — _le confesó mientras enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos suaves de ella_ — _. Me gusta tu cabello, es largo, negro, suave y huele muy bien_ — _le aseguró_ —, _también me gustan muchos tus ojos, son muy negros y… No sé, a veces creo que me quedaría viéndote a los ojos por un día entero… Y me gusta mucho también tu olor, Milk, es como… A césped y algo dulzón… Creo de hecho que tu olor sin duda es mi favorito de todos._

 _Los ojos de Milk en ese momento hicieron aguas._

— _¿Entonces por muy linda, inteligente y simpática que Bulma fuese… no me dejarías por ella?_ — _su voz salió quebradiza._

— _¡Claro que no!_ — _borró su sonrisa y lo miró con cara de espanto_ —, _la comida de Bulma es asquerosa_ — _aseguró_ — _, y además…_ — _volvió a sonreír_ —, _creo que no podría estar con ninguna otra mujer que no fueras tú_ — _se encogió de hombros sin dejar de enredar sus dedos en las hebras de Milk_ —, _sería extraño… Siento que siempre hemos sido Milk y Goku, y eso está bastante bien para mí._

 _Ella sonrió entonces mientras asentía._

— _Milk y Goku_ — _dijo con suavidad_.

Sonrió mientras recordaba aquel dulce momento con su esposa.

Y es que los recuerdos era lo único que lo amarraba a seguir con su misión, aunque él nunca se había dado por vencido jamás antes, ahora parecía ser una pelea demasiado diferente a todas las otras que había tenido que lidiar.

Bulma a su lado le miró de reojos.

—¿En qué piensas, Goku? —le preguntó.

—¿Recuerdas que te conté que yo no era de aquí y que nosotros fuimos amigos en otra dimensión?

Bulma rió.

—Claro que sí, es difícil olvidar una información como esa —aseguró con suavidad.

—¿Y me crees? —le cuestionó el muchacho mirando el perfil aristócrata de su amiga.

Ella asintió con suavidad, y aunque se demoró en hacer el gesto, Goku pudo notar la firmeza con la que la chica lo hizo, por lo que pudo saber que ella no mentía.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó nuevamente el pelinegro.

Ella sonrió.

—Pues porque hace tiempo atrás dejé de creer en muchas cosas fantásticas que creí de niña y luego —se encogió ligeramente de hombros— me di cuenta que todas las cosas fantásticas que creí eran ciertos, justo en el momento en el que ya había dejado de tener esperanza en muchas cosas… Resultaron ser reales… Bueno, o eso creo.

—¿Pero esto no es diferente?

—Sí, bueno —dijo la chica sin dejas de sonreír—, es bastante poco creíble, pero… Creo que lo dices con tanta firmeza que es difícil no creerte, así que, o una de dos, o estás loco o todo es real… Y no pareciera que estuvieses loco.

—¿Y los locos parecen estar locos? —preguntó un tanto confundido.

Bulma rió con suavidad.

—La mayoría supongo que sí, por algo los descubren, ¿no?

—Sí, puede…

Y se calló.

Su expresión se volvió dura mientras que un escalofrío bastante conocido le recorría su columna vertebral.

Esas energías… Él sin duda conocía esas energías…

—¿Qué diablos? —preguntó Bulma entonces, despertando a Goku de su letardo.

Miró hacia el frente, hacia donde su amiga miraba con el ceño fruncido. Ella frenó y entonces Goku pudo ver la sombra que estaba de pie en frente de ambos.

Tenía los brazos detrás de su espalda, su cabellera negra larga —que tenía cuando él lo había conocido— se encontraba rapada casi al cero. Sin embargo, su expresión siempre frívola y asesina seguía siendo la misma.

—Bulma… —habló Goku con los dientes apretados.

La chica tocó con fuerza la bocina y bajó la ventanilla de su lado para sacar su cabeza y gritarle al desconocido.

—¡Hey, tarado!, ¿crees que eres un auto?, ¡córrete de la calle, imbécil!

—Bulma… —nuevamente advirtió Goku sin despegar la mirada del asesino que estaba enfrente del auto.

La peliceleste tocó con fuerzas la bocina.

—¿Por qué no se mueve? —preguntó.

Y entonces Goku pudo notar como el hombre daba comenzaba a avanzar hacia adelante… Y de un momento a otro, ya se encontraba encima del capo del auto.

Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos. Dos segundos como máximo.

Tao Pai Pai pegó su palma en el vidrio frente de ellos, Goku entonces agarró a Bulma firmemente y atravesó la ventana del lado del piloto, saltando del auto en el momento exacto en el que el asesino quebró el vidrio del auto.

Bulma gritó tarde, cuando ya se encontraba de pie en la vereda con Goku frente de ella, cubriendo el cuerpo de la mujer con el suyo propio.

El hombre de los ojos rasgados y su poblado bigote —que en esta dimensión pareció querer conservar— se estiró nuevamente, aun arriba del capo del auto y sonrió con suavidad.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! —gritó Goku sintiéndose extrañado ante la energía que desprendía quien en su dimensión había sido su primer enemigo real.

A diferencia del Tao Pai Pai de su dimensión, este parecía tener el doble de poder.

—Nada de ti, muchacho —soltó con voz monótona, casi como si fuese un robot.

Goku se preguntó si quizás en esta dimensión también existía la patrulla roja, y si quizás en esta dimensión el Doctor Gero habría ya creado la tecnología con la que en su dimensión creo a los Androides.

Apretó sus puños.

—Lárgate antes de que tengas una muerta dolorosa —musitó el hombre.

Goku apretó sus puños.

—No me largaré a ninguna parte —masculló.

—Mira, niño —soltó—, tú no tienes nada que ver aquí… Así que mejor, por qué no me dejas tener una larga charla con la chiquilla y tu simplemente te marchas sin ningún rasguño.

Bulma detrás de él tembló.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó la chica—, ¿tú fuiste quién mató a mi padre?

Él rió con suavidad, mirando fijamente a la muchacha de pelo celeste.

—Creo que tienes algo que tu padre te entregó y que necesitamos —dijo—, si me lo entregas, esto…

Su voz quedó perdida en el aire producto del sonido de unos cuantos disparos que salieron desde un lado de Goku. Bulma había sacado un arma y había arremetido contra el sujeto.

Fueron seis disparos, a ojos cerrados, sin embargo, cuando Bulma abrió sus ojos, el maniático no se encontraba en el mismo lugar.

—¿Dónde se fue? —preguntó con un ligero temblor en todas sus extremidades.

—Chist —chistó Goku, intentando concentrarse en la energía de su enemigo, cuando al fin la encontró nuevamente, se giró con velocidad.

—Boo —soltó con una sonrisa maniática en su rostro.

Estuvo a punto de golpear a Bulma, sin embargo, Goku nuevamente pudo correrla con rapidez, esta vez con menos delicadeza, provocando que la peliceleste cayese de bruces en la calle.

Goku frenó entonces el golpe del hombre en el aire con su mano y con rapidez plantó una patada en su estómago, logrando que Tao Pai Pai soltase sangre de su boca. Soltó entonces el brazo del asesino y este saltó unos cuántos centímetros hacia atrás.

Tao Pai Pai cayó de pie, afirmándose su estómago con sorpresa en sus ojos.

—Así que sabes pelear, ¿eh? —sonrió nuevamente.

—Ya te vencí una vez —dijo con una mirada seria en su rostro—, y era apenas un niño, nada me costará vencerte esta vez.

El hombre abrió sus ojos sorprendido, _¿vencerlo?, ¿él?, ¿de niño?, ¿en qué momento sucedió?_

—Jamás te había visto antes, ¡y es imposible que un chiquillo como tú pueda vencerme a mí! —rugió él saltando hacia adelante con rapidez y golpeando fuertemente la mejilla de Goku, quien saltó hacia atrás.

Tao Pai Pai entonces rió.

—No eres más que un mocoso —escupió.

Goku entonces rió y sin decir una palabra más saltó hacia el frente y pegó una fuerte patada en la cabeza de su enemigo, sin embargo, no se quedó hasta ahí, ya que, con rapidez comenzó a repartir diversos golpes por todo el cuerpo del asesino.

Tao Pai Pai recibió todos los golpes y el último y más certero le cayó de lleno en su nuca haciéndole caer de cara al asfalto, rompiendo incluso un poco la calle.

Goku se quedó entonces de pie frente de él, mirándolo fijamente.

 _Vaya,_ pensó sorprendido. Realmente era mucho más fuerte, pudo sentirlo con el golpe en la mejilla que le había dado, sin embargo, sabía que él no sería un enemigo digno para pelear.

El hombre en el piso rió entonces.

—Creo que te subestimé muchachito —masculló en el suelo— pero eso no volverá a suceder la próxima vez…

—¿Próxima…?

Y luego, sacó una pequeña bolita del bolsillo de su traje y la hizo explotar con rapidez. Su vista se llenó de humo y no pudo ver nada.

Localizó con velocidad el _ki_ de Bulma y se apegó rápidamente a ella para protegerla, luego de unos segundos el humo se disipó, sin dejar rastros ni huella del asesino.

Goku frunció el ceño y buscó su _ki_ , sin embargo, había desaparecido, por lo que le produjo una extraña sensación.

¿Cómo podía ser que haya desaparecido?, ¿es que acaso él podía manejar a su manera su _ki_?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Goku entonces a Bulma, quien seguía en el suelo con la vista nublada y tiritando de pies a cabeza.

Asintió ligeramente.

—G-gracias, Goku —susurró con suavidad.

Él asintió está vez y luego frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quería de ti?, ¿por qué dijiste que él había matado a tu papá? —preguntó con una extraña sensación en su garganta.

—Creo que… —susurró con la respiración acelerada y lo miró fijamente.

Bulma supo en el instante en que conoció a Goku —por segunda vez— que podía confiar en él, incluso aquella noche de igual manera estaba dispuesta a contarle acerca del _fûjikome_ y el radar para saber si es que contaba con su ayuda. Y ahora le parecía incluso más impresionante el hecho de que además, Goku parecía ser como un maldito ángel guardián y que realmente podría contar con su protección al saber que era perseguida por un asesino maniático y quizás cuántos más.

—¿Has escuchado alguna vez de los _fûjikome_ , Goku? —preguntó con suavidad.

Él torció el gesto.

—No.

—Tenemos que conversar esto en un lugar más privado —sugirió la peliceleste.

Goku asintió.

—Vamos, yo te llevó.

Y entonces, para sorpresa de Bulma, el muchacho la tomó entre sus brazos y de pronto, estaban volando por los aires.

Soltó un grito que casi le desgarró la garganta.

[…]

—¡No lo vuelvas a hacer jamás! —le gritó la chica mientras caminaba de un lado al otro en medio del bosque en donde Goku con Milk entrenaban.

—Perdón —susurró el chico sentado en una roca gigante que estaba entre dos árboles.

—Esto es… esto es… —parecía que la chica estaba hiperventilando—, esto es demasiado, maniáticos con fuerzas sobrenaturales —apuntó al chico—, ¡tú tienes fuerza sobrenatural! —parecía que estaba acusándolo—, ¡y vuelas, por todos los cielos!, ¡vuelas! —gritó sin dejar vueltas de un lado para el otro—. Hace unas cuantas semanas era una chica normal, con una vida normal, luego reparo un maldito radar y resulta que los _fûjikome_ podrían ser reales y…

—¿Radar? —Goku frunció el ceño ante aquella palabra—, ¿el radar del dragón?

Bulma detuvo su paseo y lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Radar del dragón? —preguntó extrañada—, bueno —se encogió de los hombros—, es un buen nombre para el radar, después de todo…

—¿Existe?, es decir, ¿lo creaste también aquí? —preguntó el chico.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "lo cree también aquí"? —la chica cruzó sus brazos.

—Es que… —Goku torció el gesto, le molestaba tener que explicarle a Bulma todo aquello si se suponía que aquí era ella quien le debía dar las explicaciones. Suspiró—. En mi dimensión y tú dimensión original, nosotros nos conocimos cuando yo era un niño —comenzó—, tú estabas buscando las esferas del dragón para poder cumplir tu deseo y yo tenía una, y pues, luego de eso tuvimos muchas aventuras buscando las siete esferas.

—¿Esferas del dragón? —preguntó Bulma, frunció el ceño—, espera, ¿dijiste deseo?

—Sí, sí —dijo rápidamente—, si juntas las siete esferas saldrá Shen Long, un dragón gigante que puede cumplir cualquier deseo que le pidas.

Bulma parecía asombrada ante lo dicho por el muchacho de hebras desordenadas y negras. Su cabeza rápidamente comenzó a unir diferentes piezas, pensando rápidamente en toda la información que el muchacho le estaba diciendo.

—Entonces yo cree un radar para encontrar esas esferas, ¿no?, que cumplen cualquier deseo, ¿no? —preguntó la chica.

—Sí —asintió el muchacho—, es decir, no cualquier deseo… Por ejemplo, no pudo traer a Milk de vuelta y por eso estoy aquí.

—¿A Milk de vuelta?

Goku asintió rápidamente, no queriendo tocar mucho ese tema, no sabía porqué, pero el tema de Milk no le gustaba hablarlo mucho con Bulma.

—Es como la historia de los _fûjikome_ —susurró la chica entonces.

Goku torció el gesto.

—Ya dime qué es eso —exigió el menor de ambos.

Bulma suspiró.

—Un recipiente, Goku, eso es el _fûjikome_ —comenzó—. Cuenta la historia que hace miles de años atrás, existía el dios dragón, un dios que residía en la tierra y que se encargaba de cumplir los deseos de los humanos, sin embargo, el dios dragón se enojó cuando las personas comenzaron a pedirle deseos que significaban la destrucción, como armas nucleares, ser el rey del mundo, inmortalidad, dinero… Por lo que decidió que destruir a la raza humana sería lo mejor para este planeta.

»Los grandes dioses no podían aceptar aquello, porque él no tenía el derecho de decidir sobre la destrucción de toda una raza, así que decidieron encerrarlo en el cuerpo de una persona para que no consiguiera realizar su plan. Y es así como se supone que el dios dragón a pasado de generaciones en generaciones por cuerpos de humanos que lo mantienen controlado —tomó aire fuertemente y luego suspiró—. Por supuesto aquello era solo una leyenda.

Goku frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de preguntar algo, para cuando Bulma siguió con su explicación.

—Sin embargo, mi padre y yo desde pequeños siempre averiguamos acerca de esto —sonrió con melancolía y bajó su vista a sus pies, sintiendo de pronto la enorme pena que desde que su padre había sido asesinado no la había abandonado—. Durante mucho tiempo se reconoció a supuestos "dioses" que tenían un fuerte poder, siempre fue uno por generación, quien era muy poderoso, que poseía el poder de realizar grandes hazañas que nadie podría explicarlo —sonrió—, y no me refiero solo con volar, sino que podrían destruir si es que querían toda una población con solo una mirada, o que incluso, algunos, se decían que tenían el poder de cumplir deseos.

»Se perdió la huella del último _fûjikome_ cuando la población se fue en su contra y quisieron matarlo —soltó un suspiro—, Mateo Coulihueil, un príncipe de los años 20 que quemaron tildándolo de brujo, lo que provocó un desastre, porque se supone, que cuando él murió un dragón gigante salió de su interior, como humo, y que arrasó con toda la ciudad… —se encogió de hombros—. Mi papá siempre me dijo que encontraría la manera de crear un rastreador que pudiera encontrar al último _fûjikome_ , que dicen, se encuentra en este país y que, según cuenta las profecías creadas, será el _vengador_.

Goku torció el gesto y miró a su amiga fijamente.

—Shen Long no haría eso —aseguró.

Bulma se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y si no es Shen Long? —preguntó—, ¿y si es otro dios dragón capaz de cumplir deseos, pero que este sea… malvado?

—Entonces, ¿tú crees que el _fûjikome_ se encuentra aquí? —preguntó curioso.

Bulma asintió y sonrió.

—¿Por qué crees que hay asesinos maniáticos persiguiéndome? —preguntó—, no sé cómo, no sé quiénes y no sé por qué, pero hay gente que sabe que yo tengo el radar que lo puede encontrar, no sé para qué ellos lo quieren. Yo solo lo quiero para poder saber al fin si toda esta leyenda es cierta…

El muchacho tensó ligeramente su mandíbula y miró la expresión decidida en la cara de su amiga.

—Yo creí en ti, Goku —susurró ella acercándose a él—, tú tienes que creer en mí… Y tienes que ayudarme —le dijo y sonrió—. Sobre todo ahora que estoy tan cerca.

—¿Tan cerca? —preguntó él.

—En tu escuela, Goku —susurró ella—, cada vez que prendo el radar, apunta hacia tu escuela Goku… Estoy segurísima que el _fûjikome_ se encuentra ahí.


	13. Campeonato

_Buenas noches queridas, queridísimas y queridos queriísimos lectores. Estoy de vuelta con una nueva actualización, sé que me merezco todos las maldiciones del mundo, pero no daré la lata del porqué no he actualizado, solo quiero que sepan que **no voy a abandonar esta historia** , la terminaré, aunque me lleve toda una vida, lo haré.  
_ _Este capítulo creo yo que es rápido de leer, desde el próximo ya viene más drama y creo que habrá mucho hurt, romperé sus corazoncitos un poquito jajaja pero todo saldrá bien, eso espermos.  
_ _Como sea, no quiero quitarles tiempo para leer. Solo quiero que sepan que las quiero y los quiero un montón, que sin ustedes para mi sería imposible llevar esta historia y publicarla, que son muy importante para mi porque más del hecho de que comenten la historia, ustedes la leen y me hacen creer en mí, que les gusta lo que hago y que tengo buenas ideas para realizar historias que al parecer es en lo que soy mejor. Amo escribir y lo haré por toda mi vida. Y amo que ustedes valoren mi trabajo y estén ahí esperando siempre por mí y la historia._

 ** _Gracias lectores/as._**

 _Ahora como siempre les pediré sus comentarios, sus recomendaciones y sus críticas, hacen que mi trabajo sea mejor y me sacan realmente una sonrisa de mi boca siempre._

 _Intentaré actualizar pronto y no demorar tanto, pero en mi facebook ya expliqué lo sucedido por si quieren saber._

 _Como sea! Les dejó con un nuevo capítulo.  
PD: También quiero hacerle publicidad a mi hermosa mejor amiga y su historia que hoy subió a Wattpad! Pueden encontrarla con el nombre de "Mi ángel Gabriel" con la autoría de Ellinovfoster, se los recomiendo y pongo las manos al fuego de que les encantará, es una gran escritora y sus ideas siempre son muy buenas *-* así que leanla!  
_

* * *

 _Capítulo XII: " Campeonato"_

* * *

La miró fijamente realizando todos sus movimientos pausados. La vio colocarse en puntilla y tirar una veloz patada, que —sabía muy bien— si no tuviera esa vista tan desarrollada gracias a las peleas (o a que era un Sayayin) no podría haber visto completamente el movimiento.

Se sentía ligeramente ahogado, como si el aire no llegase de manera correcta sus pulmones. Por alguna razón, creía que aquel sentimiento de ahogo se refería expresamente a Milk.

Y es que cada vez que la veía, e incluso, cada vez que pensaba en ella —y eso era bastante tiempo de su día— se sentía así, como si algo se colocase en su pecho impidiéndole el poder respirar de manera correcta.

La voz de Bulma se colaba en su cabeza en algunos momentos, como en ese mismo, en donde al verla moverse, no podía evitar oír cada una de las palabras de la peliazul repetirse en su cabeza una y otra vez, como si la cinta en la que fue grabada estuviese dañada irreparablemente.

«En tu escuela, Goku —susurró ella—, cada vez que prendo el radar, apunta hacia tu escuela Goku… Estoy segurísima que el _fûjikome_ se encuentra ahí»

¿Sería posible? ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que ese " _fûjikome"_ fuese Milk…?

De tan solo pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago y no sabía ni porqué, y es que a él realmente no le importaba para nada que Milk fuese el "recipiente de algún demonio". Porque sí, así es como lo llamaban en los libros, y sí, Goku se había sentado de lleno en la biblioteca esa misma mañana para leer sobre eso y poder interiorizarse en el tema. Fue aburrido hasta que encontró una historia que le explicó de manera especifica qué era lo que había pasado con los _fûjikome_ y porqué debían ser un recipiente de algún Dragón.

—¡Goku!

El chillido de la chica le hizo brincar en su asiento, pegó rápidamente sus ojos en ella y se volvió levemente nervioso al notar su cercanía con el de la muchacha.

—¿Por qué no estás escuchándome? —le preguntó ella con el entrecejo fruncido, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y con su nariz ligeramente arrugada.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír como idiota. Aquella postura era tan típica de Milk.

—Lo siento —sacudió su cabeza y la miró fijo—, ¿qué era lo que estabas diciéndome?

Ella lo miró ofendida por unos cuantos segundos, sin embargo, luego de esa poca cantidad de tiempo, Milk se sentó a un lado del joven y miró fijamente hacia el frente, dejándole a Goku la vista de su perfil.

—Te estaba diciendo que estoy muriendo en nervios —aseguró ella con un leve rubor en sus mejillas—. Tengo miedo de ser tan mala competidora que ni siquiera logre pasar la primera etapa.

El pelinegro sonrió ligeramente y sacudió su cabeza de manera negativa.

—Eso no pasará, Milk —le contestó—, eres una gran competidora y estoy seguro que incluso tienes todas las de ganar. Pero como obviamente estoy yo en la competencia tendrás que conformarte con el segundo lugar.

Ella giró su rostro para mirarlo fijamente, torció el gesto y luego se largó a reír de la nada.

Él también se rió, aunque Goku realmente no entendía qué le había producido tanta gracia, pues lo había dicho con toda seriedad posible.

Y mientras la veía ahí, reír con esas ganas —aunque seguía no estando muy seguro de qué era lo que le provocaba tanta gracia— no pudo evitar pensar que era imposible que ella tuviese un "demonio maligno" dentro.

Sin embargo, y aunque así fuera, realmente no importaba.

—Ay dios —se llevó una mano a su pecho y respiró profundo, intentando regularizar su respiración y dejar de reír, aunque había segundos en las que una ligera carcajada salía de sus labios—, a veces eres un arrogante sin remedio, pero es gracioso la forma en que lo dices, porque lo haces de manera tan inocente que no logra molestarme del todo… Y eso que soy una chica que se irrita fácilmente, lo admito.

Goku sonrió torcidamente y asintió lento. Él perfectamente sabía que ella era una chica irritable, y eso quizás era una de las cosas que más le gustaba.

—O quizás puede ser que estoy tan nerviosa que me descargo riéndome de cualquier idiotez—se llevó una mano a su ojo para restregárselo con suavidad.

El pelinegro nieto de Gohan torció el gesto ligeramente ofendido.

—¡Oye!, no es una idiotez —aseguró—, sé muy bien que puedo ganar este torneo —le dijo fijamente.

Ella suspiró.

—Obviamente que puedes hacerlo —respondió corriendo su vista de los ojos del muchacho, aunque ella había decidido olvidar todo ese… asunto con él, no podía evitar a veces sentirse incomoda—. Eres el hombre más fuerte que he conocido en mi vida, Goku.

Sonrió ligeramente y también corrió sus ojos del perfil de la chica para mirar hacia la puerta que estaba justo en frente, que en cualquier momento se abriría dejando entrar al maestro de artes marciales de la escuela y poder ir al fin hacia el lugar de encuentro del campeonato.

—Y tú la mujer más fuerte de la tierra, Milk.

Y es que era verdad.

No era por el hecho de que tuviese una fuerza bastante fuera de lo común —aunque también era cierto—, sino porque Goku siempre, desde su primera "vida" que había pensado que su esposa era sin duda la terrestre más fuerte.

Y no era por nada que lo pensaba, más bien lo hacía por diversos acontecimientos que le hacían dar fe de aquello.

Ella lo miró con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos oscuros se pegaron de lleno en él y él pudo sentir como su corazón palpitaba con fuerzas en su pecho, intentó dejar de sentirlo, porque le incomodaba, sin embargo, cada vez que los ojos de su ex esposa se posaban sobre los de él, era imposible detener el desenfrenado _pum-pum_ que hacía su corazón.

—¡Eh, chicos! —el maestro Renton hizo su aparición, abriendo ambas puertas del gimnasio con dramatismo y una sonrisa que le cruzaba casi toda la cara.

Ambos muchachos se levantaron de sus puestos. Sin embargo, aunque fue el mismo movimiento, los dos parecían estar de lados completamente contrarios. Goku parecía estar más tranquilo que nunca mientras Milk estaba hecha un manejo de nervios.

El hombre de espeso cabello rojo caminó saltarín donde se encontraban ambos muchachos, su sonrisa no vaciló en ningún momento y parecía estar más energético que nunca.

—Estamos listos para marchar, ¿cómo se encuentran? —preguntó cuando se encontró con ellos a una distancia prudente para poder hablar con su tono de voz normal.

—Creo que vomitaré en cualquier momento —soltó Milk con la mandíbula tensa.

El maestro rió y le dio unas suaves palmaditas en su cabeza.

— ¡Estarás bien! —sostuvo, luego miró a Goku—, ¿emocionado?

El chico solo asintió sin borrar su típica sonrisa amigable, el hombre pelirrojo paseó sus ojos entre la pareja.

—¿Trajeron sus permisos firmados?

Ambos metieron sus manos en los bolsos que traían consigo y lo sacaron. Milk en ese momento sintió como el nudo que tenía ya en el estómago se agrandaba aún más, incluso sudando frío.

¿Qué pasaba si descubrían que la firma era falsa?

Sabía muy bien que ella lograba hacer a la perfección la firma de su padre, pero jamás lo había hecho para algo tan grande como era el campeonato nacional y estaba segura que podría muy fácilmente ser descubierta por esto y que no solo sería descalificada del torneo, sino que obviamente su padre se enteraría, y si Ox Satán se enterara de esto, sabía de antemano que ardería Troya.

—Bien, entréguenlo y movámonos, la _van_ está esperándonos afuera.

Milk entonces respiró hondo y comenzó a caminar unos cuantos pasos más atrás de ambos hombres.

.

.

.

El sol bloqueó su vista por unos cuantos segundos, parpadeó con suavidad, queriendo acostumbrar sus ojos a los potentes rayos del sol y poder ver con claridad el panorama que se le abría paso.

Utilizó su mano, colocándola a la altura sus cejas para proteger un poco sus ojos, y cuando al fin pudo adaptarse a la luz, se dio cuenta de cuánta gente se encontraba en aquel "patio" tan inmenso. Pero eso no fue lo que más le sorprendió, sino que además la galería se encontraba llena y era bastante bulliciosa.

Pudo notar las diversas tarimas que había en el espacio gigante, y se sintió como en los antiguos juegos griegos, dentro de un tazón y siendo observada por un público general.

Contó en total ocho tarimas en todo el lugar y se preguntó si habría peleas en paralelo en las primeras etapas del campeonato.

—Chicos, vamos —habló Renton aún con la sonrisa gigante en su rostro, Milk se preguntó internamente cómo era que las mejillas no se le acalambraban—. Tienen que ir a ver el pizarrón de los inscritos, así sabrán a qué hora es su primera pelea y con qué participante.

Y nuevamente Milk sintió un nudo en su estómago.

Pronto una mano viajó hasta su hombro y sintió un ligero apretón. Elevó su vista y se encontró de lleno con la sonrisa conciliadora de su compañero y obviamente próximo rival.

Y quizás porqué motivo ya no se sintió tan nerviosa como en un principio.

Y quiso —por una fuerza irrazonable, que ella ni siquiera supo de dónde provenía— tomar su mano porque algo dentro de sí le decía que caminando de su mano los nervios se disuadirían aún más.

Pero no lo hizo, sobre todo porque sintió principalmente temor, no supo muy bien de dónde provino ese sentimiento. Con algo de pesar movió su hombro con brusquedad, logrando que Goku quitara la mano de encima, ella le dio la espalda y siguió al maestro sin querer voltear a ver al muchacho.

Si tan solo lo hubiese hecho, hubiese podido notar lo dolido que se sintó el pelinegro de cabellos revoltosos en ese momento.

—¡Vamos chicos, dense prisa! —llamó Renton unos tantos pasos delante de ellos, llegando hacia el pizarrón en donde se encontraba mucha gente empujándose para poder encontrar su nombre—, empezará dentro de pocos minutos y tienen que estar listos.

A empujones el maestro de cabello pelirrojo se metió entre la gente. Milk intentó en un principio abrirse paso con cuidado y pidiendo permiso, sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta que era ignorada por todo el mundo y que además la aplastaban aún más debido a su porte pequeño y menudo cuerpo.

Corriendo a la gente con fuerza pudo abrirse paso hasta llegar al frente. Rápidamente y sin perder el tiempo comenzó a buscar su nombre entre todos los otros.

Cuando llegó al número 5 comenzó a bajar hasta encontrar su nombre de las terceras. Eso quería decir que su pelea era en la quinta tarima y sería la tercera en participar junto con un tal… Ryu.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y apretó los labios con fuerzas mirando fijamente el nombre de quien sería su primer contrincante. ¿Qué pasaba si…?

—¿Dónde es tu pelea? —preguntó una voz conocida justo a su lado.

Ella elevó la vista y se topó con la mirada dulce de Goku y una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Sintió envidia al darse cuenta de lo fácil que parecía ser para él todo este asunto, como si estuviese acostumbrado a participar en torneos de este tipo y fuese de lo más normal. Deseaba en ese momento tener aquella seguridad de Goku.

—Seré la tercera pelea de la quinta tarima —comentó ella con suavidad y voz tiritona.

Goku amplió su sonrisa.

—¡Genial! —dijo—, yo soy la primera pelea de la sexta tarima, estaremos al lado y ¡podremos vernos pelear!

Ella solo asintió con rapidez y salió del pizarrón para dar la pasada a algún otro participante.

.

.

.

Milk no entendía cómo era que Goku podía comer tantas cosas a la vez y estando a poco tiempo de comenzar con las primeras peleas, agregándole además el hecho de que él era el luchador de la apertura en la sexta tarima.

Por su parte la hija de Ox Satán revolvió pesadamente la sopa de su plato sin mirarla con mucho apetito, ya que el nudo en su estómago no había desaparecido.

— _Djebjses cokjmer, Milgf_ —habló Goku con la boca llena de pan, por lo que la chica no pudo entender nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

El pelinegro joven sabía lo que venía y siendo sincero consigo mismo se alegró cuando escuchó decir de los labios de Milk lo que siempre le recriminaba cuando hacía aquello.

—¡Goku, eres un cerdo! —chilló la chica apretando sus manos—, ¡debes tragar antes de hablar!

Él tragó con esfuerzo y luego de eso se pasó la mano por la boca para limpiar cualquier residuo, sonrió ligeramente y soltó un suave "perdón". Aquella pequeña conversación le hizo sentirse bien internamente, como si de pronto, por un pequeñísimo lapsus de tiempo se encontrasen en su dimensión original, él preparándose para una batalla y Milk mirándolo con ojos de enamorada, lista para apoyarlo desde debajo de la tarima.

Esta vez era diferente en muchos sentidos. Milk no estaba mirándolo con ojos de amor, tampoco ella había preparado todos esos bocadillos, y mucho menos estaría alentándolo desde debajo de la tarima. Ella estaría compitiendo y eso, sin saber muy bien el porqué, le ponía un tanto nervioso.

No sabía realmente el porqué, Milk era fuerte y estaría bien, no es como si fuese a salir lastimada en alguna pelea. Incluso él tenía la seria impresión de que quizás Milk sería su último oponente, de hecho contaba con eso. Que juntos llegasen a la final.

—Goku dijo —habló Renton, hablando por primera vez sin la sonrisa en su boca desde que llegaron al gran comedor donde todos los participantes y entrenadores estaban esperando que comenzara el campeonato—, que debes comer, y estoy de acuerdo con ello, Milk, tienes que estar fuerte para tu primera batalla.

Ella asintió ligeramente.

—Es solo que tengo un nudo en el estómago —admitió.

Renton estuvo a punto de rebatirle para cuando por alto parlante se oyó en todo el lugar, acallando a todos los participantes que se encontraban en el lugar.

—Quienes no son concursantes del torneo se les ruega que se dirijan a galería. Comenzaremos con las primeras batallas en dentro de quince minutos, por lo que se necesita que de manera ordenada y veloz se dirijan a sus puestos —la voz del hombre por alto parlante retumbó en todo el lugar.

Renton se giró a ver a sus dos discípulos. La sonrisa en su cara había desaparecido y Milk notó inmediatamente los nervios detrás de sus ojos. Definitivamente aquello no le hizo sentir para nada bien.

—Bueno —tragó saliva con pesadez—, confío en ustedes y sus capacidades. Lo importante no es ganar, es que den lo mejor de sí. Éxito, chicos.

No esperó nada por respuesta, siquiera un "gracias". Se levantó rápidamente y salió del lugar casi tan rápido como habló.

Milk giró su vista hacia Goku, quien la estaba mirando aún con aquella sonrisa conciliadora. Suspiró.

—Saldrá todo bien…—aseguró.

Ella asintió. No encontró su propia voz como para poder darle alguna clase de respuesta.

.

.

.

Cuando Goku salió porque su nombre fue llamado, Milk no dudó ningún segundo en quedarse en la amplia puerta en donde se podía ver cada pelea. Muchos participantes hicieron lo mismo que ella, suponía que para ver a quiénes podrían ser los más fuertes.

Sin embargo, ella solo tenía ojos para la pelea en la tarima número seis en donde su compañero iba a comenzar con su pelea.

Su contrincante era un hombre de unos treinta y pico, su contextura era casi el doble del de Goku y su cabello estaba cortado casi al cero. Tenía un brazo lleno de tatuajes y no dudaba en lucir su perfecto cuerpo tonificado. Aunque para Milk su musculatura era bastante grotesca.

Vio al público que parecía estar bastante excitado ante la idea de las primeras batallas, ninguno parecía molestarle el hecho de que fueran muchas tarimas y no pudieran concentrarse solo en una batalla a la vez. De hecho, parcía que aquello, ver tantas batallas a la vez les parecía bastante interesante y mucho más emocionante.

Milk buscó con su mirada a sus amigos, sabía que Krunt, Hina y su supuesto enemigo Inachi, sin embargo, entre el tumulto de gente no logró encontrarlos.

Una molesta chicharra sonó, retumbando en todo el lugar y de pronto todo el público comenzó a aplaudir.

—¡Buenos días damas y caballeros! —la voz del presentador, quien se encontraba en la tarima que estaba en medio (la cual era la primera según el número que se encontraba rayado en el borde de esta) comenzó a dirigirse al público, girando en su puesto para mirar a todo el mundo—, ¡hoy comenzamos con el evento más importante de todo Japón! ¡El septuagésimo torneo de artes marciales!

El público enloqueció entre silbidos y aplausos.

—¡Ya conocen las reglas!, ¡con el timbre damos inicio entonces a las primeras batallas!

El presentador de cabellera rubia saltó de la tarima y salió del lugar dejando al público vuelto loco. Unos segundos después el sonido de un silbido sonó en todo el lugar y así comenzaron las peleas.

Los ojos negros de Milk se pegaron inmediatamente en Goku, quien parecía tener una sonrisa en sus labios y ya se había puesto en posición de ataque.

Muchos ya habían comenzado a golpearse y Goku parecía esperar que su enemigo diera el primer golpe, lo que desesperó un poco a la chica.

Entonces, cuando el hombre corpulento y tatuado se abalanzó a Goku de una manera que para ojos de la pelinegra fue muy lenta, el pelinegro dio un paso hacia al lado y golpeó rápidamente al hombre en el cuello, logrando que cayese inconsciente en el suelo de inmediato, por lo que el arbitro tocó su silbato dando por finalizada la batalla.

Milk no estaba sorprendida para nada, sin embargo, oyó detrás de ella a mucha gente murmurando algunas cosas acerca de la batalla en la sexta tarima. No entendió mucho, pero supo que mucha gente estaba asombrada por lo rápido que terminó, ya que fue la primera batalla en acabar.

Goku se bajó aún sonriente y en medio de muchos aplausos se dirigió hacia ella.

Milk le sonrió enormemente y asintió de manera orgullosa, controlando las ganas que tenía de lanzarsele al cuello para abrazarlo.

Fue en ese momento, que sintió que algo no estaba del todo bien. Se giró lentamente y pudo ver como una cámara los enfocaba directamente a ambos.

Ella dio la espalda con rapidez y corrió a esconderse dentro. Goku tras de ella.

Su corazón latió con frenesí y su respiración se volvió pesada. Se llevó una mano a su pecho y cerró los ojos.

Fueron solo segundos, no es como si su padre viera unos segundos… Además, en la tarima seguramente una cámara también la enfocaría… Eso no quería decir que su padre la vería…

—Hey —Goku tocó su hombro—, ¿qué sucede?

Ella se giró y sonrió con lentitud.

—Nada, nada —aseguró—, solo intento mantenerme lo más alejada de las cámaras.

El pelinegro le sonrió.

—Yo creo que cuando te vean peleando será imposible mantenerte alejada, ¿lo sabes verdad? —le dijo siendo completamente sincero. Él sabía que todo el medio se enfocaría en ella, puesto que además de ser una luchadora muy linda, era muy fuerte, por lo que llamaría la atención de inmediato.

Ella asintió lentamente.

—De todas maneras intento demorar el proceso lo más que puedo —sonrió suavemente.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

A pesar de que la compañía de Goku a su lado le hacía sentir un poco más tranquila, no podía evitar sentir ligeros retorcijones dentro de su estómago, retorcijones que cada vez que el tiempo avanzaba le producían más y más molestia.

Ya para cuando estaba a un par de competidores de que le tocase, no pudo evitar entrar en una crisis.

—No podré hacerlo, siquiera sé porqué estoy aquí… Debo irme, Goku… —se levantó del asiento en donde ambos estaban esperando su turno y veían por la ventana las peleas de turno. Milk miró por última vez las tarimas y a los peleadores y se giró para marcharse.

Sin embargo, no pudo dar ni dos pasos para cuando la mano de Goku ya estaba reteniéndola por el brazo, deteniéndola con suavidad. Ella se giró y lo miró directamente a los ojos, reflejando todo su temor.

—Hey —susurró Goku bajito, aun así Milk pudo oírlo por encima de todo el bullicio del "estadio" —, estará bien, Milk… Nada malo va a pasar, en serio.

Ella se encogió ligeramente en su puesto, sintiéndose pequeñita —sin saber porqué— en ese momento.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento, Goku —le respondió en el mismo volumen de voz, sabiendo que él también podría oírla perfectamente.

Él sonrió, con aquella sonrisa que a la chica le provocaba tanta molestia y simpatía a la vez. Una tan confiada, que infundía tanta tranquilidad que ella no pudo evitar destensar sus hombros y soltar un suspiro conciliador.

—Todo saldrá bien, los dos terminaremos en la final, ya lo verás… —amplió aún más su sonrisa y le pegó dos suaves golpecitos en la coronilla y luego dijo con un deje de melancolía—. Te lo prometo, Milk.

Y ella sintió un ligero escalofrío que se guardó para sí. Cada vez que el pelinegro decía esas palabras le hacía sentir tanta familiaridad que le causaba extrañeza y un profundo sentimiento entremezclado de tristeza y esperanza.

Suspiró y entonces asintió pausadamente.

—Tienes razón, no debo preocuparme más —sonrió con suavidad, aunque realmente las comisuras de sus labios flaquearon vagamente.

Goku le devolvió la sonrisa y fue entonces en que se oyó nuevamente la voz por alto parlante.

—Favor de dirigirse a la quinta tarima la señorita Ox Milk y el señor Shiuman Ryu.

Y nuevamente a Milk le dieron esas ganas de correr que crecían desde dentro de la boca de su estómago, sin embargo, tragó suficiente aire, cerró sus ojos y entonces se dio internamente ganas para salir del salón en donde estaban los participantes en espera. Goku la agarró entonces de ambos hombros y la miró directamente a los ojos, una mirada tan intensa, tan profunda y tan transparente que Milk no tuvo la fuerza de romper aquella conexión.

—Mucha suerte, Milk —sonrió con suavidad y entonces pegó sus labios en la mejilla derecha de la chica.

El sonrojo en ambos rostros no demoró en aparecer. La pelinegra por su parte sentía su rostro arder de tal manera que creía que sin duda toda su sangre se encontraba concentrada en su cabeza en ese momento, mientras que Goku se sentía muy avergonzado por aquella ligera muestra, y es que él no podía evitar comparar este torneo de las artes marciales con el en donde se comprometió con ella en su dimensión original.

Se separó de ella y le sonrió. Milk carraspeó ligeramente y mirando hacia el suelo se dirigió a su tarima correspondiente, sintiendo como sus piernas respondían apena a las ordenes que le daba su cerebro, aunque realmente lo único que pasaba por su cerebro en ese momento era una y otra vez la imagen de Goku acercándose a su rostro y pegando sus suaves labios en su mejilla.

Sentía como le ardía aún el lugar en donde él había pegado sus labios y tenía la intención de llevar sus dedos a aquel lugar, sin embargo, se controló. De ninguna manera quería que Goku la viese realizando aquella acción, no quería que él supiera que aquel simple gesto había provocado tantas cosas dentro de ella.

Cualquier pensamiento relacionado a Goku y lo que había recién ocurrido se borró de su mente en el momento preciso cuando elevó su pie de manera casi mecánica y subió a la tarima número cinco. Abajo se encontraba el árbitro de su pelea, un hombre de mediana edad y cabello canoso y tupido, su rostro era serio y sus labios estaban tan tensos que se notaba una línea perfectamente recta.

Milk entonces corrió su vista hacia el frente y pudo notar a su contrincante. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral, ese tal Ryu era más grande que ella como por dos pies, tenía una musculatura mucho más gruesa que la de Goku y tenía una mirada casi asesina.

Fue ahí cuando notó que debió haberse preguntado desde antes quién diablos iba a resultar ser su contricante, se golpeó mentalmente por su estupidez.

—¡Vamos, Milk!, ¡tu puedes! —escuchó un grito provenir desde el público.

Giró su vista y se encontró con sus amigos, mirándola con sonrisas en sus labios y con ojos expectantes. Hina estaba gritando mientras Krunt tenía una mirada de seguridad total, seguridad que le encantaría sentir a ella misma en ese momento. Inachi, para su sorpresa, estaba ahí, aunque él ya le había dicho que iría a verla y extrañamente a hacerle barra, le sorprendió la mirada de preocupación que cargaba en su pálido rostro.

Tragó saliva con dificultad y les sonrió de manera dubitativa.

Fue entonces cuando el árbitro habló.

—Conocen las reglas —comenzó a decir—, toda clase de golpe están permitidos, sin embargo, si uno de los dos se rinde o cae de la tarima se dará por finalizada la batalla. Suerte a ambos.

Y tocó su silbato que tenía afirmado a su cuello.

Milk rápidamente se colocó en posición de ataque. Ryu frente de ella sonrió torcidamente.

—Niña —habló en voz alta, llamando su atención. Milk se mantuvo en su posición—, no quiero hacerte daño, no golpeo a chicas, así que te lo advierto —continuó—, será mejor que te rindas ahora porque luego no tendré opción.

Ella apretó su mandíbula con fuerza. ¡Cómo odiaba a esos supuestos machitos que creían que porque era mujer no sabía luchar.

Guardó silencio.

—Bien —volvió a hablar y se colocó en posición de ataque—, te lo advertí, no quiero que luego llore…

Y sus palabras fueron interrumpidas. Milk estaba frente a él, con su puño bien puesto en la boca del estómago, provocando que a Ryu se le corte el aire.

Entonces por primera vez la hija de Ox Satán contestó.

—Creo que hablas demasiado, niño.

Ella pudo sentir como la energía del muchacho comenzaba a aumentar y estuvo apunto de alejarse para cuando él ya le había tomado de la muñeca y dado vuelta para golpearla con fuerza en el suelo de la tarima.

Sintió su cabeza pegar fuerte con el duro suelo, apretó los dientes y sintió un pito ligero en su oído.

Ryu colocó su rodilla encima del estómago de ella y apretó con fuerza, mientras acercaba su rostro al pálido de la chica.

—Así que sí sabes luchar, no solo eres una cara bonita entonces… Pero te hace falta más para…

Y nuevamente un golpe justo en medio de su rostro le cortó lo que estaba diciendo.

Milk lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que Ryu salió disparado hacia atrás, unos metros más lejos de ella. El muchacho se levantó rápidamente, sin embargo, la chica ya no estaba frente de él.

—Como dije antes hablas mucho —dijo ella y elevó su pie a velocidad vertiginosa.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que le muchacho salió disparado fuera de la tarima.

Y se escuchó el silbato y con eso, Milk pudo oír los vitoreo y aplausos de mucha gente, no solo de sus amigos, por lo que se preguntó si realmente era para ella. Al girarse pudo darse cuenta de que realmente todos estaban viéndola directamente.

Se sonrojó e hizo una ligera reverencia.

—¡Ganadora quinta tarima: La señorita Ox Milk! —gritó entonces el árbitro.

Rápidamente se bajó de la tarima y corrió, sintiendo el lente de la cámara quemar su espalda. Adentro Goku estaba esperándola con una sonrisa ancha en su boca. Ella no pudo evitarlo, al verla saltó a su cuello y lo abrazó.

—¡Dios! —suspiró cerca de su oído—, ¡fue tan emocionante! —chilló.

El muchacho entonces rió y luego ambos, ebrios de felicidad.

Goku entonces la levantó con facilidad y la giró en su puesto. Gritando.

—¡Sabía que sería muy fácil! —ella reía en sus brazos.

Y entonces, él se detuvo. En seco.

Y es que de pronto sintió algo muy malvado, algo que había sentido antes pero que no podía recordar en dónde o de quién. Bajó a Milk con lentitud y la miró.

No venía de parte de ella. Entonces giró su rostro hacia un costado y pudo darse cuenta del grupo de apartados que estaban en una esquina del salón en donde debían estar mientras no pelearan.

Tenían rostros serios y miradas secas, como si no pudiesen transmitir ninguna clase de sentimientos. Eran cinco en total, quizás había más y les resultaba jodidamente conocidos. No tenían gran poder, al menos, no se dejaban sentir con un poder muy alto, sin embargo, había algo en ellos, como un aura que a Goku no le daba buena espina, para nada…

Todos juntos, como si de alguna manera estuviesen conectados, pegaron sus miradas frías en él y luego sonrieron de una manera que a él le recordó algo, un maldito _momento de su antigua vida_ que no podía recordar completamente.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó entonces Milk, él pegó sus ojos entonces en ella y sacudió su cabeza ligeramente.

—Peleaste muy bien —le dijo—, sabía que podías.

Ella asintió alegre.

Las peleas entonces transcurrieron. Ambos estuvieron muy pendiente de todas las que siguieron, sobre todo Goku, quien cada vez que peleaba uno de los personajes _fríos_ —como los llamó él— ponía el doble de atención, aunque no parecían tener poderes sobre naturales como él, ninguno de aquel grupo perdió alguna batalla.

Ya cuando terminó la última pelea, fueron un total de 30 competidores quienes quedaron dentro del torneo.

A las ocho de la noche en punto terminaron las primeras batallas, luego hubo una ligera conmemoración a aquellos competidores que lucharon y perdieron y luego les tocó a ellos salir donde estaban las tarimas. Todo el público los vitorio y Milk vio la cámara enfocando a cada uno, ella se escondió tras Goku y para cuando volvieron a entrar al salón, ya se encontraba el maestro Renton dentro, con un ramo de flores y una sonrisa mucho más —si es que era posible— ancha que la que llevaba en la mañana.

Abrazó a ambos competidores y entregó el ramo de flores a Milk, ella le sonrió agradecida, ¡amaba las flores!

—Iremos a dejarlos a casa, deben estar cansados así que salgamos, saludan a sus fans y nos marchamos de inmediato, ¿entendido? —habló rápidamente el maestro.

—¿Fans? —preguntó Goku con una sonrisa suave en sus labios.

Milk tenía la misma pregunta en su cabeza, sin embargo, el maestro los ignoró a ambos y salieron rápidamente del lugar.

Fue afuera cuando la pregunta de ambos participantes fue respondida. Se encontraban sus compañeros de la escuela y además —muy a pesar de Milk— estaba Bulma, la peliceleste amiga de Goku.

—¡Sabía que ganarías Son! —le dijo Bulma acercándose a él rápidamente y rodeándolo con sus brazos, Goku la alejó con suavidad.

No es que le molestase abrazar a Bulma, sino que no quería dar una idea equivocada a nadie.

—Y yo sabía Milk que ganarías y que ganarás el torneo —soltó Hina alto, acercándose a ella y abrazándola, como si quisiese que tanto Bulma como Goku oyeran que ella le tenía puesta todas las fichas a la morena.

Bulma lo notó, pero solo sonrió y miró a Milk fijamente y sonriendo con suavidad.

—De seguro dejarás el nombre femenino muy alto, eres una gran competidor —dijo.

La pelinegra asintió ligeramente asombrada, no sabía porqué pero esperaba un comentario mordaz hacia ella, jamás se imaginó esas palabras.

—¡Claro que Milk dejará el nombre femenino muy alto! —soltó Hina en su defensa, mientras los demás parecían guardar silencio.

Inachi mientras tanto, que parecía que Hina y Bulma tenían una pelea de miradas, se acercó a Milk corriendo un mechón de su cabello rizado hacia atrás de su frente. La miró con sus profundos ojos verdes y sonrió.

—Por un momento creí que perderías, tonta —le dijo con voz baja, sin embargo, tanto Milk como Goku oyeron. El pelinegro sonrió ligeramente, le gustaba el hecho de que ese chico rizado no conociera tanto a Milk hasta el punto de no saber de sus capacidades. Para él siempre fue obvio que ella no perdería.

Sin embargo, nuevamente el león dentro de él despertó para cuando Krunt, el supuesto mejor amigo de su ex esposa, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con suavidad extrema, diciéndole suavemente en el oído que él sabía que iba a ganar.

Apretó sus puños en su puesto y fingió ponerle atención a lo que decía Bulma, quien parecía estar contándole algo muy emocionada.

Goku se encontraba algo nervioso cuando estaba alrededor de Bulma, sobre todo porque la peliceleste le recordaba los tipos que estaban detrás de ella por el radar y que muy probablemente Milk fuese el _fûjikome_ por lo que el asesino de Tao Pai Pai estaría realmente en busca de su ex esposa, quizás para realizar qué.

—¿Podemos ir a hablar un poco más allá, Goku? —le preguntó Bulma con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El pelinegro asintió suavemente y se encaminó con ella hacia otro punto. Sabía que Milk estaba mirándolo y que debían conversar rápidamente porque Renton pronto llegaría con la _van_ para llevarlos a la casa.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó mirándola fijamente, sabía porqué ella lo había apartado del grupo y qué era exactamente lo que quería hablar.

Bulma miró hacia el grupo y soltó un suspiro bajo.

—Es ella, Goku —susurró la peliceleste—, lo confirmé hoy, ella es el _fûjikome_.

—¿Milk? —preguntó el muchacho sintiendo como algo dentro de su pecho se oprimía, sin saber porqué, porque él ya había asumido que muy probablemente Milk podría ser el recipiente de este ShenLong.

—Sí, fui muy precavida y realicé la prueba con el radar —aseguró la peliceleste—. Ahora que saben que soy yo y me persiguen para asesinarme por esta cosa, necesito pedirte protección.

—¿Protección? —preguntó el chico—, ¿a qué te refieres?

—¿Qué no lo entiendes Goku? —la chica pareció exasperarse—, estoy segura que ese hombre, el de ayer volverá a buscarme, y que además deben haber muchos más…

—¿Por qué querrían encontrar a… Ella? —preguntó él sintiéndose ligeramente preocupado.

—Pueden ser por muchas cosas —aseguró la peliceleste—, sobre todo para realizar pruebas, para ver de qué manera pueden usarla para cumplir sus deseos… No lo sé…

Goku se empezó a preocupar.

—Debemos encontrarlos entonces, antes de que ellos la encuentren —la miró seriamente y ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo?, además, está bien que seas muy fuerte y todo eso, ¿pero crees que tú podrás contra todos ellos? —Bulma lo miró con preocupación.

—Tú solo mantente segura y de lo otro me preocuparé yo —dijo—, estaré al pendiente de ti, ¿bien? Así que quédate tranquila.

Apretó su hombro con suavidad y luego, justo al tiempo en la que Renton la llamó, él se giró para ir hacia donde lo estaban esperando.

.

.

.

Cuando Milk la _van_ la dejó en la esquina de su casa, Milk sintió como el estómago se le retorcía. Sonrió a los demás y salió del lugar.

Goku le devolvió la sonrisa y entonces ella se dirigió a su casa con el ramo de flores en su mano, sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta que la _van_ desapareció en la esquina, botó el ramo en el basurero de sus vecinos, con mucho pesar, puesto que a ella le habían gustado mucho, pero no sabía qué inventarle a su padre con respecto al ramo y decirle que un chico se las había dado de seguro no solucionaría nada.

Tragó duro antes de meter la llave en la cerradura y para cuando abrió, se sorprendió de que todas las luces estuviesen apagadas, excepto las del salón.

Cerró y caminó hacia allá y sus ojos se abrieron al ver su propia imagen en la pantalla del televisor, haciendo una reverencia encima del ring.

Su padre estaba sentado en el sofá, utilizando completamente el espacio debido a su corpulento cuerpo.

Milk abrió y cerró su boca como pez fuera del agua, mirando a su padre con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Papá… Eh, yo… —empezó a decir, o intentó decir, pero su padre la frenó el seco.

—¿Por qué me desobedeces de esa manera, Milk? —fue lo que preguntó el gigante hombre.

—Yo…

—¿Acaso no te he dado todo lo que necesitas?, ¿no he cuidado de ti? —comenzó a preguntar, pareciendo realmente dolido.

—No es eso, es que sabía que si te decía que quería competir ibas a decir que no…

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —gritó él haciendo retumbar las ventanas—, ¡miles de veces te he dicho que no quiero que pelees!

—¡Es que me encanta hacerlo! —rebatió ella.

—¡Pero no! —soltó él—, ¡no entiendes, Milk! ¡Tú no debes hacer eso! ¡No está bien!

—Pero, ¿por qué? —los ojos de ella se nublaron, no entendía el rechazo que su padre tenía en contra de las artes marciales—, ¿qué tiene de malo?. Escúchame papá, soy muy buena en esto, realmente lo soy, ¿me viste?, ¿me viste peleando?, ¿no te parece que soy feliz haciéndolo?

—¡No me interesa, Milk! —respondió él—, siempre he querido tu felicidad, hija —intentó calmarse—, pero no logras entenderlo y no lo harás jamás, lamento que te guste de verdad, pero no puedes seguir haciéndolo más.

—¿Qué?, pero, ¿por qué? —la primera lágrima cayó de sus ojos y resbaló por su mejilla.

—Es muy peligroso para ti, hija —susurró él.

—¡Tú antes eras un luchador, papá! —chilló ella—, yo vi las fotos, eras un luchador de artes marciales y te veías muy feliz haciéndolo, ¿qué cambió entonces, qué pasó?, ¿por qué no me dejas hacer algo que yo realmente amo?

—¿Estuviste espiando entre mis cosas?

—Ese no es el punto —sacudió ella su cabeza.

—No te reconozco —susurró su padre, decepcionado.

—¡Yo no te reconozco! —le gritó Milk de vuelta—, me haz ocultado todo desde siempre, yo lo sé, papá, estás escondiéndome muchas cosas, así que decidí también yo tener mis secretos.

—Tú eres mi hija —soltó Ox Satán.

—Y tú mi padre —dijo ella—, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

—Que debes respetarme, jovencita, y no lo estás haciendo —él se levantó del sillón—, y no seguiré discutiendo contigo. Dejarás de luchar —la miró fijamente—, no volverás a ese endemoniado campeonato y nos largaremos de esta ciudad.

—¿Qué? —el rostro de la chica se desfiguró.

—Lo que oíste, jovencita —soltó él.

—¿A qué le temes tanto, papá? —preguntó ella sacándose una lágrima de la mejilla de un palmetazo—, ¿por qué siempre estás arrancando?

—¡Lo hago por protegerte! —chilló él—, ¡y es lo último que diré!, ¡ordena tus malditas cosas porque nos iremos de aquí la próxima semana, ¿oíste?!

Milk sacudió su cabeza.

—Debiste pensarlo antes de desobedecerme de esa manera. Tú madre estaría muy decepcionada de ti —masculló el hombre corpulento.

La adolescente soltó un sollozo y subió las escaleras corriendo.

Ox Satán volvió a sentarse al sofá y tomó una fotografía que descansaba en la mesita que estaba a un lado de donde estaba sentado.

Ahí los ojos de su esposa le devolvieron la mirada, soltó un suspiro.

—No sé qué más hacer para protegerla —susurró—, no sé cómo protegerla de todo ese mal…

[*]

Para cuando Goku se acostó en su cama, sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrerle su cuerpo y supo de inmediato que algo no estaba bien.

Era Milk, lo sabía. Entonces intentó localizar su ki y se dio cuenta de lo desestabilizado que estaba. No era como si hubiese sido atacada, más bien era como si algo dentro de ella estuviese luchando por salir haciendo que ella mantenga un alto y bajo de energías.

No sabía si aquello era peligroso y no sabía si es que la chica estaba soñando otra vez, debido a que sabía que ella se estaba moviendo, esta vez, por los aires.

Entonces salió en su búsqueda, como siempre, sin importarle nada.

La encontró justo cuando estaba aterrizando cerca de su casa.

Bajó también detrás de ella y cuando tocó tierra la llamó.

—¿Milk? —preguntó.

Ella se giró, tenía sus mejillas empapadas y una mochila grande en su espalda.

—Me arranqué de casa —soltó con la respiración agitada—, necesito un lugar donde ir —le dijo—, estaba buscando donde vivías, porque si voy donde Hina papá me encontraría y jamás he sabido dónde vive Krunt, y —se encogió de hombros—, recuerdo que dijiste que vivías por el bosque y estaba buscándote…

Parecía ser que no quería callarse, que debía de hablar para controlar sus emociones. Goku no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar con ella así. Se veía inestable, como si en un momento pudiese llorar, en otro reír o pelear.

El contorno de sus ojos estaba enrojecido y sus mejillas tenían ligeras pintitas rojas.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—No realmente —respondió ella con la voz quebrada.

—¿Por qué huiste?

—Papá me descubrió —respondió—, quiere que nos vayamos de aquí, me quiere llevar lejos Goku —cerró sus ojos y nuevas lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas, soltó un sollozo—, quiere nuevamente arrancar y ya no quiero ser arrastrada por él… No entiendo…

Él entonces se acercó con lentitud a ella, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, sin embargo, fue ella quién cortó con los centímetros que los separaban, corriendo a sus brazos y apoyando su rostro en su camiseta blanca de dormir, empapándola.

—Está bien —susurró él rodeándola con sus brazos y acariciando las hebras lacias y enredadas de ella—, iremos con mi abuelito.

Ella asintió, más no dijo nada más.

Por otro lado, Goku no lo entendía, ¿realmente Ox Satán quería llevársela lejos solo porque descubrió que luchaba?, ¿tenía algo que ver con que Milk fuese el recipiente de un "demonio"? No sabía realmente lo que sucedía y tenía que averiguarlo, puesto que le resultaba imposible que este Ox Satán cambiase tanto al que conoció alguna vez. Por otro lado, ya era muy tarde y ambos tenían que descansar, mañana se vendría un nuevo día del campeonato y esta vez tenía la sensación de que no sería tan fácil.


	14. Lucha

Hola, hola amigas, amigos, compañeros, compañeras!

 _Es domingo (buuuh) así que les traigo algo para que no sea un día tan "fomingo" y sea más entrete. Al menos espero entretenerlas con este nuevo capítulo que según yo, está bastante largo y contundente.  
_ Abajito diré algunas cosas del capítulo, acá arriba solo quiero darle los **totales agradecimientos** a todas esas bellísimas personitas que me dejaron un Review y que se dan el tiempo de leerme, independiente del maldito tiempo en que las dejo sin nada, y es que ya lo he dicho muchas veces. A mi vida les faltan hora, aunque creo más bien que la frase ideal y para todos/as los seres humanos es: A mi vida le falta vida. Porque ustedes saben, con todo eso de estudia para que puedas ser alguien cuando grande y luego trabaja para poder ser algo en la vida, pues, nos quedamos sin vida.

Bueno, no quiero venirles con mis problemas de existencialismo jajaja, así que bueno. **Muchísimas gracias a quienes se dieron el tiempo de comentar mi historia, sobre todo a aquellos reviews contundente que me comentan todo lo que van pensando con respecto a la historia. ¡Me encantan! y es porque así sé lo que piensan cuando me leen y también conozco lo que les gustaría o no que sucediera, NO ME MALINTERPRETEN, también agradezco los "continua please" y eso, porque al menos se dieron el tiempo de decirme algo (?) pero cuando interactúan con la historia me inspiran mucho mucho más. Ahora, no puedo responder a sus dudas de igual manera (?) jajajaja pues que todo será respondido a su debido tiempo, solo espero alcance sus expectativas.**

Buenoooo! Gracias por sus comentarios, aunque esperé llegar a los 10 comentarios (que son más o menos los que regularmente me llegan a esta historia), pero no se pudo, bah, no importa, yo subiré el capítulo igual porque lo terminé, porque puedo y porque las amo.  
Gracias por seguirme!  
Sin nada más las dejo para leer.

 **Disclaimer:** **Nop, nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece, después de todo, si fuese así... Sería millonaria y no lo soy. Solo soy una pobre persona con aspiraciones de escritora fallida. Jue jue.**

* * *

 _Capítulo XIII:_ _"Lucha"_

 _"La lucha por el derecho es la poesía del carácter" -Rudolf Von Ihering._

* * *

Cuando despertó aquella mañana, media aturdida y con los ojos ardiéndoles un poco debido al llanto, se recordó rápidamente en el lugar en el que estaba y el porqué estaba ahí. Miró el techo de madera vieja y aspiró el suave aroma a pan recién horneado que venía desde detrás de la puerta.

Sintió una ligera opresión en su pecho y no pudo evitar llevarse una mano hacia el costado izquierdo, justo donde pudo sentir su corazón latir con fuerza.

Jamás imaginó que ella armaría una mochila, saltaría por la ventana y dejaría atrás a su padre, escapándose de él, arrancando de su inminente destino a su lado, una vida retenida, sin poder realizar algo que realmente amaba, si poder luchar jamás y siempre haciendo exactamente lo que su padre quería que hiciera.

Y ella ya había vivido 17 años así, no quería más.

El olor a pan se entremezcló entonces con otro muy peculiar, pero que sin embargo le resultaba completamente familiar, giró su cuello y tomó la esquina de la almohada que estaba utilizando para acercarla a su respingona nariz. Olió con profundidad y luego sintió cosquillas en su estómago. ¿Cómo era posible que el aroma natural de una persona fuese tan condenadamente exquisito?

Era como si Goku tuviese impregnada la naturaleza en su cuerpo, oliendo a ella, oliendo a cerezos, a pasto recién podado, a una mezcla de hierbas, e incluso a tierra húmeda. Se quedó mirando la esquina de la almohada con ligera diversión. Se hubiese reído demasiado de ella misma si hubiese dicho que esto sucedería al segundo día del torneo.

Durmiendo en la cama de Goku, ¿quién lo diría?

La puerta sonó en un suave golpe que le hizo brincar ligeramente en su puesto. Se sintió estúpida por haberse asustado por algo así, sin embargo, extrañamente en aquella casa, al saber que Goku estaba en la otra habitación durmiendo, le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Adelante —susurró entonces con la voz ronca, no sabía si era debido al llanto. Se sentó encima de la cama.

—Permiso —por la puerta se dejó ver a un anciano encorvado, con una tupida barba cubriendo su labio inferior y una mirada dulce y cargada de comprensión. Milk no supo qué fue, pero se sintió demasiada tranquila al ver la figura del viejo, quien tenía en sus manos una bandeja con pan horneado y una taza de té humeante.

La pelinegra chica se levantó de la cama a penas notó la bandeja, le sonrió al anciano, sin siquiera proponerselo.

—Esto es para ti, querida —le dijo Son Gohan sonriéndole amistosamente.

Milk asintió con suavidad.

—Muchas gracias, señor —le respondió quitándole con cuidado la bandeja de las manos—, se ve delicioso, realmente no debió haberse molestado.

El abuelo de Goku chasqueó la lengua y llevó sus manos a su espalda, sin despegar su mirada dulce del rostro cansado de la chica.

—No hay de qué —contestó—, iré a despertar al dormilón de Goku, seguro tendrá muchísima hambre y, según me dijo, deberían estar en una hora más en el torneo, será mejor que no se retrasen.

Milk asintió ligeramente, sintiéndose ligeramente extraña por la familiaridad con que el hombre le hablaba acerca de Goku, como si ella supiera que el pelinegro de cabellos alborotados era un dormilón o que despertaría hambriento. Por supuesto que esas cosas no sabía, con Goku eran amigos… Más o menos, no era como si su relación fuese muy cercana, aunque, sin embargo, ella había llegado a dormir a su casa en la noche, sin importarle nada. Y, siendo sincera consigo misma, no es como si hubiese pensado en otro lugar en la que quedarse, jamás descartó irse donde Hina porque jamás pensó irse con ella, tampoco con Krunt, cuando voló desde la ventana ella ya tenía muy claro su destino.

Fue casi como si su cuerpo supiera donde ir, terminando durmiendo en el cuarto del chico en cuestión.

—Eh, señor…

—Por favor dime Gohan —le pidió el hombre, quien estuvo a punto de girarse pero se detuvo ante las palabras de la joven.

—Lo siento, se… Gohan —agachó ligeramente la cabeza en un gesto de respeto—, muchas gracias por aceptarme en su casa y no hacerme ninguna pregunta, lamento mucho causarle estas molestias, a penas pueda yo…

—Tranquila, querida —sonrió Gohan—, estamos aquí para servirte, después de todo eres la chica a quien mi nieto quiere, no es ningún problema.

Con eso salió de la habitación, sin esperar ninguna contestación y dejando atontada a Milk de pie en medio del cuarto y con la bandeja entre sus dos manos.

.

.

.

La ducha fue rápida y no pudo disfrutarla como solía hacerlo en su casa, esto debido a que se sentía un poco incomodo bañándose desnuda en aquel medio desconocido lugar y con dos hombres rondando por la casa.

Cuando salió y se enrolló rápidamente en la toalla, se miró en el espejo empañado por el vapor del agua, quitó el vaho del espejo con su mano, encontrándose de vuelta con su oscura y profunda mirada. Tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos y una fina línea roja que cruzaba la parte inferior de su parpado, siempre le ocurría aquello luego de llorar.

Soltó un suspiro, sintiéndose rendida ante su rostro. Si Hina estuviese ahí de seguro arreglaría el desastre que tenía en su cara y además la regañaría. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo que sus amigos eran parte fundamental de sus fuerzas para mantenerse lejos de su padre.

Un golpe a la puerta se oyó desde el otro lado.

—¡Milk! —la voz de Goku sonó apresurada—, estamos llegando tarde si no te apuras.

Ella quiso gritarle alguna grosería de vuelta, pero se contuvo, después de todo era su casa.

—Ya estoy casi —mintió. Se dio una última mirada al espejo antes de comenzar a vestirse.

.

—No la apresures tanto, Goku, las mujeres por lo general siempre se han demorado mucho en todo ese asunto del baño —le dijo Son Gohan mientras preparaba una canasta cerca de la puerta.

Goku sonrió divertido, alejándose de la puerta del baño para no ser oído por la chica detrás de esta.

—Bueno, no lo sé mucho —rió entre dientes—, pero Milk siempre se demoró un montón en estar lista siempre, olvidaba alguna cosa y se devolvía a buscarla y se miraba entonces nuevamente al espejo, arreglaba nuevamente su cabello y luego retocaba el maquillaje de sus labios y sonreía —miró hacia el techo, como si con aquel gesto pudiese visualizarla haciendo todo eso de mejor manera—, siempre era lo mismo, al final y al cabo con Gohan y Goten terminábamos sentados en el salón esperándola.

—¿Gohan? —el abuelo enarcó una blanca ceja y miró a su putativo nieto con intensidad.

Goku sonrió aún más.

—Así se llamó mi hijo, como tu —respondió el sayayin—, él mismo lo eligió —aseguró.

Gohan entonces no pudo evitar sonreír con alegría ante esto. Se oyó un carraspeó entonces desde atrás de ambos hombres.

Milk ya estaba con su típico traje de luchadora azul y rojo.

—Estoy lista —dijo la chica pasando sus ónixs entre ambos hombres y luego pegando su mirada en el más joven—, ¿nos vamos?

Goku asintió.

.

.

.

Desde el momento en el que Goku pisó el lugar en donde se estaba conmemorando el campeonato nacional de Japón, supo que algo extraño estaba sucediendo entonces, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era, ni tampoco fue como si el sabor amargo que sentía en la boca le duró por mucho tiempo, cuando comenzaron las primeras peleas lo olvidó, y ya el tema se le había borrado por completo en el momento en el que le tocó a Milk subir a la tarima a pelear contra otra chica.

La contrincante de su ex esposa era una mujer mucho más mayor que Milk, aunque él creía que la mujer parecía estar bastante en forma a pesar de su edad y debido a aquello, apenas la vio subir a la tarima sabía que esta lucha sería mucho más entretenida que todas las otras batallas que había pasado antes en aquel día en el que ya habían desaparecido las demás tarimas del exterior y ahora solo había una que era un poco más grande que las otras y que se encontraba en medio del lugar.

Ahora que ya no habían más escenarios que uno central, en su lugar habían más asientos para que la gente pudiera admirar las peleas de más de cerca, aunque mantenían una distancia razonable con la tarima.

—Y seguimos con la octava pelea del día, ¡Ox Chichi y Tsuname Kioto! —gritó el presentador desde el medio del escenario—, ¡saben muy bien las reglas y que gane la mejor!

Al decir esto se bajó de un salto del lugar para dejarle espacio a las competidores, entonces la chicharra que había estado dando inicio a las batallas durante el día sonó.

Goku vio como la llamada Kioto sacaba desde el bolsillo derecho de su traje de lucha una gaza con la cual rápidamente comenzó a envolver sus manos. Él pudo ver —quizás gracias a su avanzada visión— como los nudillos de la chica estaban manchados en sangre y rogó que Milk se hubiese dado cuenta de aquel mismo detalle que dejaba en claro que la chica tenía unos buenos puños.

Su pelinegra amiga se puso lentamente en posición de batalla y él supo que lo que estaba esperando la chica era que su contrincante atacara en primer lugar, lo cual parecía ser una estrategia muy inteligente por parte de Milk, ya que de esa manera podría notar de inmediato cuán ágil era el competidor.

—¡Vamos, Milk! —gritó desde el tumulto de gente su amiga Hina, a quien Goku consideraba de igual manera amiga suya debido al tiempo que pasaron mientras ella estaba ayudándolo a conquistar a la pelinegra.

El pelinegro se dio cuenta que Milk se distrajo fácilmente con el grito, ya que no solo fue él quien dirigió su mirada a la galería, su ex esposa lo hizo de igual manera y aquello sin duda fue un error garrafal que Milk jamás debió haber cometido. Se supone que la chica era una experta en artes marciales y que el maestro Renton le había enseñado muy bien todas las reglas de este deporte, ¿cómo diablos Milk olvida la regla más importante de no quitarle la vista de encima a su contrincante?

La mujer de cabellos morados y cortisímos a una muy buena velocidad corrió hacia la pelinegra, propinándole una patada justo en el costado izquierdo de su cara. El golpe fue tan fuerte que la chica cayó de costado justo en el borde de la tarima, por lo que su largo cabello quedó colgando, casi tocando el verde pasto que rodeaba el escenario.

—¡Vaya! —gritó el presentador emocionado—, la señorita Tsuname le propinó un buen golpe a la señorita Ox, logrando que esta por, literalmente, unos pelos quede casi descalificada.

Milk se sentó en la tarima y miró a su contrincante que nuevamente estaba a una distancia prudente de ella. Se acarició la oreja con suavidad, sintiéndola hervir y miró con furia la sonrisa de Kioto.

—No puedo creer que hayas pasado el primer round —le aseguró la mujer mayor de cabello corto con una sonrisa socarrona.

Milk se levantó rápidamente y nuevamente se colocó en posición de ataque. Goku arrugó el ceño y notó cómo Milk apretaba fuertemente los puños. Estaba enojada, quizás por su tonta imprudencia o quizás porque el golpe le había dolido de sobremanera.

Sabía muy bien que la mayoría de la gente no logró ver con claridad lo que ocurrió después, ya que ambas participantes se acercaron a la otra a una velocidad casi vertiginosa y comenzaron a repartirse golpes. Goku pudo ver claramente como Milk conectó su puño en la mandíbula de la chica, ganando terreno rápidamente para luego con su brazo golpear también el costado derecho de la participante, Kioto logró esquivar el tercer golpe de Milk con la mandíbula tensa y entonces pudo golpear la mejilla derecha de la chica, logrando que la hija de Ox Satán se alejara unos cuantos pasos de su atacante, pero antes de alejarse a una distancia que fuese considerable, la pelinegra logró elevar con rapidez su pie y golpear con fuerzas el estómago de la otra chica, quien también salió disparada hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo.

El sayayin pudo notar como Milk realizaba una mueca de dolor y se tocaba la mejilla que se encontraba magullada en ese momento. Se preguntó él chico cómo era que ella se sintiese tan dolida por apenas un golpe, además del hecho de que con apenas un golpe pudiese correr tanto a la competidora.

La mujer se levantó nuevamente, sonriente.

—Es sorprendente cómo estas dos chicas han logrado mantener a todo el público completamente emocionado en tan pocos minutos de iniciada la pelea —comentó el animador con su micrófono en mano—, se nota que las participantes Ox y Tsuname son verdaderas luchadoras muy, muy fuertes.

Esta vez fue Milk la que se acercó a ella, apenas la vio de pie nuevamente, Milk saltó hacia adelante repartiendo patadas y puñetazos nuevamente rápidamente, Kioto pudo esquivar unas cuantas, pero fue una patada que le llegó en una costilla la que la hizo dar un paso hacia atrás, Milk la miró, casi como sospesando esperar que ella se sintiera bien para comenzar de nuevo o volverla a atacar.

Sin embargo, fue Kioto la que esta vez se acercó a la chica y con su cabeza impactó en la nariz respingona de la chica que en algún momento fue esposa de Son Goku.

Milk apretó los dientes, pero antes de quejarse debido al golpe se acercó a la chica, con la nariz sangrante y de un saltó golpeó la cabeza de la muchacha, o al menos esa había sido su intención porque Kioto ya se había movido desde antes y desde atrás golpeó el costado de la muchacha, logrando que esta vez Milk cayera de lleno en la tarima, rodando por esta unos cuantos metros lejos de su posición inicial.

La contrincante de la pelinegra corrió tras ella para dar nuevamente un golpe, su puño impactó en la tarima y ahí fue en el momento en el que mucha gente abrió sus ojos tantos que casi se les salía de la órbita. La tarima se rompió bajo el puño de la chica, saltando diversas piedrecillas parte de la cerámica que componía el escenario, Milk había alcanzado a impulsarse con sus manos para dar una vuelta en el aire y esquivar el golpe.

Goku fue quien menos se sorprendió ante esto, claro, él había visto tantas veces las tarimas de su dimensión siendo destrozadas como no tenía idea, no podría contar jamás cuántas veces fue destruida, y sin embargo, no dejaba de asombrarse. La chica no era como cualquier otra persona común y corriente. Era casi tan fuerte como Milk y aún así él no podía sentir ninguna clase de _ki_ sobrenatural en ella.

¿Esa chica será parte del grupo que él mismo había observado el día anterior y que le había dado tanta mala espina? Se comenzó a impacientar. Quería que la pelea acabase pronto.

Milk cayó de rodilla, sujetándose el costado que había sido golpeado por la patada de Kioto. Se limpió con una mano la sangre que caía por su nariz y sonrió adolorida.

—Qué diablos —masculló—, pareciera como si tuvieras puños de acero...

La chica rió desde su puesto, irguiéndose a todo su tamaño. La pelinegra no había reparado que su contrincante era tan alta.

—Y tú también tienes puños fuertes, muchachita...

Parecía ser como si el animador no pudiese decir nada, porque pasaron varios minutos en las que nadie fue capaz de decir nada. Milk de rodillas en el escenario a una distancia considerable de su atacante, y Kioto de pie mirándola como si fuese una mosca bastante molesta en su camino.

Por su parte el Son se encontraba bastante nervioso e impaciente. No tenía idea de lo que podría hacer y jamás creyó que sujetos como ella podrían encontrarse en esta dimensión... Aunque, si dentro de este lugar se encontraban personajes como Tao Pai Pai... Entonces... Era muy probable que...

Se sintió mareado y pegó su mirada en la mujer de cabello morado y corto, quien tenía una sonrisa torcida y unos ojos profundos y fríos, como si no sintiese realmente nada en aquel momento o en ningún otro.

Apretó sus puños.

—¡Milk! —le gritó entonces—, ¡tienes que esquivarla!, ¡no dejes que te vuelva a tocar!

Él sabía que ella la había oído, aunque no sabía que tan bueno era su consejo en ese momento, después de todo, ella no parecía encontrarse muy bien en esos momentos, ya que no dejaba de tocarse el costado izquierdo, como si le doliese inmensamente el lugar en donde debían estar sus costillas.

 _'¿Se le habrá roto alguna parte de su cuerpo?'_ , pensó sudando frío.

La pelinegra entonces se levantó pareciendo hacerlo a duras penas, y entonces tomó aire con fuerza y saltó hacia adelante nuevamente con el puño dispuesto a golpear a su contrincante, ella cruzó los brazos encima de su rostro, deteniendo el golpe de Milk, entonces la tomó rápidamente del antebrazo y le dio una vuelta antes de lanzarla por los aires, para su mala suerte Milk cayó sentada, siendo arrastrada por una corta distancia y entonces nuevamente se lanzó a golpearla. Nuevamente los golpes se vieron en cámara rápida, como si de alguna manera para el ojo normal fuese imposible seguirles todos los movimientos. Goku pudo darse cuenta que la pelinegra esquivaba muy bien cualquier clase de golpe, incluso las patadas y en el momento que se vio sobrepasada saltó nuevamente hacia atrás.

Vio a Milk mirando fijamente a su contrincante y entonces supo muy bien qué era lo que sucedía con ella.

La chica estaba buscando la solución para acabar con ella sin tener que tocarla.

Entonces la vio sonreír.

Kioto fue quien se acercó a ella esta vez, dispuesta a atacar y fue entonces que sucedió. Milk dio un fuerte grito, apretando sus puños y logrando que todo el terreno comenzara a temblar. Los pedazos de tarima que habían sido quebrantados por el golpe de Kioto comenzaron a temblar y la chica de cabello corto, quien ya estaba acercándose a Milk supo que fue un error.

Milk soltó un grito más fuerte y un aura roja la rodeo y entonces cuando abrió sus manos una ráfaga de viento significativa escapó de su cuerpo, logrando que la chica quien había planeado ir a atacarla volase por los aires por la fuerza del Kaioken de Milk, logrando que su contrincante cayera de la tarima, quedando descalificada.

Apenas Kioto tocó el suelo fuera del escenario, se dejó caer en el suelo de la tarima con una sonrisa dolorosa en su boca.

Goku no esperó ningún segundo más y sin esperar nada corrió hacia la tarima y de un salto subió para llegar a ella. Se arrodilló a su lado y sonrió ligeramente cuando la vio a ella abrir los ojos y mirarlo.

—Creo que jamás había peleado contra alguien tan fuerte —rió con suavidad y entonces su mueca se arrugó, demostrando el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Rápidamente se llevó una mano a su costado—, creo que me rompió una costilla, Goku.

Él asintió lentamente y sin esperar nada la cargó entre sus brazos, sonriente.

—Lo hiciste muy bien —le felicitó.

—Fue gracias a ti que se me ocurrió hacer esto —le aseguró sin quejarse por ser cargada en los brazos del muchacho, Goku sabía que debía estar bastante débil como para no pelearle por el hecho de que estaba cargándola en frente de quizás todo Japón.

—Creo que fue algo arriesgado, Milk —le dijo él, aunque no parecía molesto, sino todo lo contrario, se sentía orgulloso de ella.

Fue en ese momento que se dieron cuenta de lo ensimismado que estaban el uno de el otro, ya que no notaron los miles de pares de ojos que los miraban. Se oyó un "aaw" generalizado y entonces ambos levantaron sus vistas para notar que todos los miraban mientras comenzaban a aplaudir de apoco.

—¡Ustedes los vieron damas y caballeros!, ¡impresionante, asombroso, magnifico! —comenzó a hablar el animador, quien se podía oír bastante excitado ante la mención de la ganadora de esta pelea—. ¡La ganadora de la batalla es la señorita Ox Milk!

Y el aplauso se amplificó.

—Sácame de aquí —masculló Milk con los dientes apretados, se podía oír nerviosa y él no pudo negarse ante eso.

.

.

.

Goku se sintió bastante deprimido cuando se enteró que por el golpe que produjo la rotura en la tarima tendrían que atrasarse las siguientes peleas, por lo que su combate sería ya entrada en la tarde y que por consecuencia tendría bastante tiempo libre, aunque no iba a ser tan terrible después de todo, al menos no como en un inicio él lo creyó cuando no lo dejaron entrar junto con Milk a enfermería para curarla. Sin embargo, luego de una hora de aburrimiento comiendo diversas frutas que habían en las mesas, vio a los enfermeros que estaban con Milk y cuando les preguntó por ella le dijeron que todo estaba bien, que no tenía ninguna costilla rota y que todo el dolor era producto a las fuertes contusiones.

Eso alivió a Goku y lo alegró, porque ahora podría entrar a ver a la chica.

Cuando empujó la puerta la vio recostada con los ojos cerrados, parecía ser que estaba durmiendo. Le vio entonces la cara magullada ligeramente y se rió suavemente cuando vio su nariz hinchada y con un ligero color morado, le parecía divertido verla así, ya que la nariz de la chica siempre había sido tan pequeña y respingona que verla más grande le producía cierta gracia, como si por fin la nariz de Milk pudiese ser la de una mujer normal.

Se sentó entonces en la silla que estaba a un lado de la camilla y se quedó ahí, dedicándose a observarla. Siempre le había gustado hacer aquello, observarla mientras dormía.

Recordaba que antes de los juegos de Cell, cuando él sabía que iba a morir, las noches previas al torneo se dedicó a verla dormir por varios minutos antes de que él cayera a los brazos de Morfeo, delineaba con su mirada su rostro redondeado, sus labios tan definidos y rojos y sus parpados adornados por espesas pestañas oscuras que acariciaban sus pómulos.

Sin duda alguna Milk era la mujer que tenía las facciones más bellas de todas las mujeres que él conoció en el universo, tan suaves y frágiles, ocultando una fuerza y poder que nadie se podría imaginar.

Cuando los ojos de su ex esposa fueron abriéndose de apoco, él se removió incomodo en la silla, como si lo hubiese descubierto in fraganti.

Sin embargo, cuando ella le sonrió, él pudo relajar sus hombros.

—Hey —le saludó de manera relajada.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó llevándose ambas manos a su nuca como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras comenzaba a jugar con la silla tirándose levemente hacia atrás y haciendo palanca con su pie derecho.

—Mejor —respondió suspirando—, al menos no tengo la costilla rota, eso me preocupaba...

—Sí me contaron las enfermeras —le dijo él asintiendo suavemente—, lo hiciste muy bien, ¿sabes?

—Gracias —sonrió mientras sus mejillas se enrojecieron con ligereza—, era muy fuerte, ¿no? Realmente creía que tenía puños de acero, dolía como mil demonios.

—Creo que todos pudimos notarlo cuando golpeo la tarima —asintió él colocándose serio, guardó silencio por un momento y luego preguntó intentando no sonar como un demente pero manteniéndose firme en su postura—. ¿Crees que...? —se encogió ligeramente de hombros—, ¿crees que era una...personas?... ¿Humana?

Milk torció el gesto levemente extrañada por la pregunta de Goku, se enderezó en la cama y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor, pero no le importó, se sentó en la cama y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Cómo dices? —pestañeó confundida—, por supuesto que era una humana Goku —sonrió divertida—, ¿qué no va a ser si no?

Él se encogió nuevamente de hombros.

—No lo sé... Algún androide tal vez —le sugirió.

Ella se rió falsamente y lo miro con intensidad, buscando quizás alguna mueca que le demuestre a ella que lo que Goku estaba diciendo en ese momento era algún tipo de broma, sin embargo al mirar el rostro serio del muchacho pudo darse cuenta que no había ninguna pizca de mofa que Milk pudiese reconocer en su rostro. Entonces ella borró rápidamente su sonrisa.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —le preguntó.

Él se rascó entonces la sien.

—Sé que no quieres oír nada de lo de nuestra primera dimensión y esas cosas, pero —habló rápidamente para que Milk no lo frenase, aunque viéndola fijamente podía darse cuenta que ella no lo detendría— hubo un tiempo en el que un científico medio loco creo distintos robot que bautizó como "androides", eran muy poderosos y bueno —la miró fijo sin querer contar toda la historia—, creo que puede volver a suceder.

La pelinegra entonces corrió ligeramente su vista y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de cabello negro. Goku supo entonces que debía guardar silencio.

—¿Y qué pasó entonces? —preguntó luego de un rato en silencio, él la miró fijamente, pero ella parecía no querer mirarle la cara.

—¿Qué pasó con qué? —la miró confundido, Milk soltó un bufido.

—Con los androides, Goku —soltó irritada.

—Ah, eso —murmuró—, bueno—nuevamente se rascó la sien y vaciló ligeramente en la silla—, Gohan...

—¿Tu abuelito? —lo miró entonces intensamente, sonriente, se dejó notar de inmediato que le había tomado cariño de inmediato, y es que Goku sabía que su abuelo era una persona que a cualquiera le podría general una pizca, aunque sea pequeña, de cariño.

Negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Sintiendo como su corazón se revolvió dentro de su pecho.

—Nuestro hijo —respondió en un murmullo bajo, sintiendo, sin saber el porqué su rostro le ardió ligeramente.

Milk corrió rápidamente los ojos del rostro del chico y se miró las manos. Goku bajó su vista también hacia sus pies y continuó sin esperar ninguna palabra por parte de la muchacha.

—Gohan luchó contra las creaciones del doctor Gero —siguió sin mirarla—, también habían otros amigos nuestros, porque los androides eran muy poderosos y yo me encontraba en ese tiempo enfermo, entonces no podía hacer nada contra ellos.

—¿Qué te sucedió? —susurró en voz baja.

—Una enfermedad al corazón —se encogió de hombro como por tercera vez en aquel rato—, el punto es que cuando me mejore había aparecido una creación del doctor Gero mucho más poderosa, se llamaba Cell...

—¿Cell? —la chica elevó una ceja y sonrió ligeramente—, qué innovador.

Goku entonces rió suavemente.

—Sí... Pero era un sujeto muy poderoso, Milk, realmente poderoso —pareció emocionarse mientras iba contando la historia, Milk lo pudo notar y se sintió levemente enternecida ante la emoción del muchacho—, realizó un torneo, en el que todos tuvimos un tiempo para entrenar —esta vez ya tenía su mirada pegada en la chica, contando la historia emocionadísimo, Milk sonrió ante eso—. Yo supe todo el tiempo que quien tenía el poder para derrotarlo era Gohan, él siempre fue muy poderoso—sonrió más para sí mismo que para la chica, ella pudo notar la melancolía en su mirada—, y fue él quién lo derroto.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Milk sin poder evitar sonreír e imaginarse el cómo sería aquel niño del que Goku hablaba tan emocionado—, ¿entonces ganaron los buenos y...? Tú sabes... Todo eso del vivieron para siempre funcionó —Milk lo había dicho más bien como una broma, mofándose de los cuentos infantiles de princesas con el típico final del "vivieron felices para siempre..."

El pelinegro borró entonces su sonrisa ante las palabras dichas por la chica. No podría estar más equivocada ante eso, y aunque él no se arrepentía del todo de haberse ido al mundo de los muertos en aquel tiempo, en ese momento se sentía tan avergonzado de haberlo hecho , por lo que no sabía bien cómo decirle a la muchacha aquello.

Soltó un fuerte suspiro.

—No fue tan así... —susurró con suavidad.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó ella pareciendo bastante intrigada en la historia.

—Morí junto con Cell —le contestó de golpe, sin dolor ni anestesia.

Ella pareció anonadada ante la respuesta del chico, lo miró fijamente, esperando quizás alguna sonrisa, nuevamente esperando que lo que él decía se tratase de alguna mala broma. Porque para ella era sin duda una broma bastante mala.

—¿Éramos jóvenes? —preguntó Milk, Goku asintió lentamente—, ¿o sea que... Enviudé joven?

Él torció el gesto.

—No... No, bueno... —él sonrió—, es complicado, porque luego reviví, siete años después...Mira Milk —Goku volvió a suspirar—, cometí muchos errores en la dimensión de donde venimos, muchos errores contigo, no fui precisamente el hombre que tu querías que yo fuera, pero siempre me preocupé por ti y por nuestros hijos. Yo realmente siempre te amé porque tu me enseñaste a hacerlo y porque siempre he creído que no podría estar como estoy contigo con ninguna otra persona.

—Creo que no fuiste el marido ejemplar, ¿no? —sonrió la chica ligeramente, sabiendo que las palabras dichas por Goku en ese momento venían desde el arrepentimiento, quizás de qué, ella al fin y al cabo no tenía idea y sin saber por qué, al final y al cabo no parecía importarle, al menos en ese momento.

—Creo que todo lo contrario, sin embargo yo creo que funcionaba, al menos para mí —sonrió con suavidad y bajó la vista—, y me gustaba como era.

—¿Y a mí? —preguntó ella con suavidad, él le devolvió una mirada intensa—, ¿funcionaba para mí?

Sacudió su cabeza de manera negativa.

—Creía que sí... Al menos me gustaba creer que era así —susurró—. Y lo siento mucho, siento mucho haber sido tan egoísta contigo, pero por eso estoy aquí, ¿sabes? Para mejorar todo y ser por fin lo que mereces que sea.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

—¿Lo dices porque moriste junto con Cell? —preguntó extrañada, sin entender muy bien—, ¿y cómo fue que reviviste?, ¿eso no es algo imposible?... —soltó un suspiro—, claro, imposible para alguien que incluso ha viajado por dimensiones y todo eso.

Goku estuvo a punto de responder aquello, así además él también podría recibir información sobre Shen Long y las esferas del dragón, ya que obviamente si Milk resultaba ser el _Fûjikome_ ella podría saber algo acerca de eso, al menos sentirlo. Sin embargo, siquiera tuvo tiempo para abrir la boca y pregunta cuando la puerta se abrió y por esta se dejó ver una figura maciza y grande que tanto él como Milk reconocieron en seguida.

Se veía demacrado, como si no hubiese podido conciliar el sueño en días. Tenía unas ojeras oscuras que resaltaban en su rostro, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos y parecía que le habían salido diversos pelos blancos tanto en su cabellera como en su barba tupida. La nariz estaba roja e hinchada y parecía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría.

El joven Son se levantó de su asiento como acto reflejo.

—Hola... —él fue el primero en decir algo, padre e hija se miraron tan fijamente que Goku por un momento se sintió completamente ignorado. Se giró a ver a la chica—, creo que esperaré afuera...

Ella asintió lentamente.

Goku se encaminó a pasos decididos a la puerta y se giró para ver al gran hombre que casi y tocaba el techo del cuarto.

—Hasta luego, Ox Satán —le dio una sonrisa, de las típicas y salió del cuarto sin esperar ninguna clase de contestación.

La puerta fue el último sonido que se dejó escuchar en la habitación, ya que parecía que incluso ninguna clase de insecto caminaba por el lugar, no se oía nada y solo se miraban, como si estuviesen realizando una competencia, eligiendo como ganador el último que corriera la vista o cerrara los ojos.

Milk se cansó de aquello pronto, soltando un suspiro, sabiendo lo que se le vendría.

—¿Me viste luchar? —preguntó con suavidad sin despegar sus ojos en el rostro de su padre.

Él solo asintió con plenitud. Ella entonces frunció el ceño.

—¿Y no crees que lo hago fantástico?, ¿no crees que pueda tener una oportunidad de ganar?

Ox Satán asintió nuevamente y bajó su vista.

—Eres tan fuerte como lo fui yo —susurró tan bajo que Milk tuvo que agudizar su audición para poder oír—, y no creo que tienes una oportunidad de ganar —pegó su vista nuevamente en ella—, ganarías este concurso hasta con los ojos cerrados.

La pelinegra sonrió entonces mirándolo fijamente, sintiendo su nariz escocer con lentitud. Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando su padre le cortó en seco. Mirándola serio y con la voz un poco más alta.

—Pero no puedes seguir participando —aseguró.

Ella abrió y cerró su boca como pez fuera del agua, lo miró asombrada y luego su semblante cambió rápidamente a uno de indignación.

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué no?

—Porque no puedes, Milk —habló él fuerte y claro—, tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—No pienses que me moveré de aquí, papá —le dijo mirándolo también con seriedad, se incorporó de mejor manera en la camilla, quedando con los pies colgando, se agarró el costado porque aún le dolía un poco y le soltó—. Pertenezco aquí, soy una gran luchadora. ¡Esto es lo que soy, papá!

Él asintió.

—Lo sé —respondió—, pero lastimamente te expones demasiado con esto.

—¿Por qué no eres más directo? —le preguntó sintiéndose frustrada.

—¿Nunca te has preguntado de dónde proviene tanto poder?, ¿te diste cuenta de cómo derrotaste a esa chica tan fuerte? —comenzó a cuestionarle mirándola casi con una mueca de incredulidad, como si él creyese que ella tendría todas las respuestas resueltas y pudiese conocer el porqué tan solo respondiéndole.

—He entrenado muy duro... Y tú fuiste un luchador, supongo que heredé tu fuerza —se encogió de hombros.

—¡Por todos los cielos, Milk! —elevó la voz su padre y luego soltó un bufido, se acercó un paso y bajó su voz, como si temiese ser escuchado por alguien más—, no es normal, Milk... No eres una persona normal.

—Papá sí lo soy —ella le sonrió—, ¿viste a ese muchacho que estaba conmigo aquí?, ¡él es muchísimo más fuerte que yo!, y yo lo veo como una persona normal... Claro, solo que es más fuerte que la media.

Él sacudió su cabeza.

—No, no, incluso tú sin saberlo realmente eres más fuerte que él —le respondió—. No puedo explicartelo, Milk, no puedo hacerlo pero por favor, deja el concurso, vayámonos y te prometo que en algún momento podré decirte...

—No, papá, no lo haré —le contestó—, no estoy dispuesta a renunciar a lo que soy por problemas tuyos y enredos que ni siquiera puedo conocer.

—Hay gente mala, hija —susurró él—, gente mala y muy poderosa que puede...

—Pues, tú lo haz dicho —le cortó—, soy muy fuerte, podré con ellos.

—No hija, no... —los ojos de su padre se aguaron y ella sintió su corazón estrujarse con fuerza dentro de su pecho—, tienes que esconderte, no puedes dejar que _ellos_ descubran quién eres realmente.

Ella entonces sintió sus ojos humedecer.

—¿Cómo lo descubrirán si ni siquiera yo sé quién realmente soy?, ¿tú sabes quién realmente soy, papá? —la primera lágrima cayó—, ¿por qué no me dices nada?, ¿por qué nunca quieres decirme nada?, ¡jamás lo hace!, incluso con respecto a mamá...

—¡Porque me da miedo! —elevó su voz y pareció agitarse.

—¡Pues entonces lárgate y déjame a mí descubrirme! —elevó también su voz. Su padre se congeló en su puesto, ella sacudió su cabeza y continuó—. No necesito que tú me lo digas, no necesito que me digas qué hacer y qué no, si me equivoco y está mal —se encogió de hombros—, tendré que hacerlo para yo aprender. No puedes luchar mis batallas, papá.

Ox Satán soltó una gruesa lágrima que cayó por su mejilla.

—No puedo obligarte a regresar a casa conmigo —susurró él—, pero estaré ahí esperando cuando te des cuenta que estás cometiendo un error —la miró fijo—, te esperaré en casa, Milk.

Él entonces se giró y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta con tanta fuerza que la habitación entera tembló. Milk sintió su corazón estrujarse con más fuerza, tanta que sintió que se estaba quedando sin aire, y cuando al fin pudo respirar con normalidad soltó un sollozo que le desgarró la garganta.

.

Goku estaba comiendo una manzana cuando vio a lo lejos a Ox Satán saliendo de la enfermería con los hombros caídos y arrastrando los pies.

Él caminó rápidamente hacia él mascando una manzana y antes incluso de alcanzarlo, Ox Satán se giró y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Él pudo notar rápidamente la desconfianza en la mirada del padre de su ex esposa, y cómo sus labios se fruncieron al ver su vestimenta.

—¿Tú no fuiste quien levantó a mi hija de la tarima al finalizar la batalla? —fue lo primero que le preguntó.

El pelinegro sacudió su cabeza, asintiendo.

El gigante hombre pareció sospesarlo antes de decir algo.

—¿La quieres? —fue entonces su pregunta.

A Goku se le erizó los cabellos de la nuca. Nunca se imaginó que su ex suegro le haría una pregunta como tal. En su dimensión anterior Ox Satán jamás lo había hecho, y sin embargo él siempre pareció tan seguro de que Goku realmente amaba a su hija que estaba seguro que nunca fue necesario hacerle aquella pregunta. ¿Qué era lo que lo hacía necesario en esta dimensión?

—Lo hago —asintió él seguro de sí mismo.

Y él pareció notarlo.

—Entonces aléjala de este mundo cuanto antes —le dijo—, es igual de terca que su madre, a mí no me hará caso. Y si tú la quieres tienes que saber que esto no es bueno para ella.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —preguntó el muchacho frunciendo el ceño, en su otra dimensión más bien era Milk quien no quería involucrar a sus hijos mucho en el tema de las peleas, pero inclusos en torneos de artes marciales Milk se veía más entusiasta con la idea de que tanto Goten como Gohan participaran—, ¿acaso no la vio pelear? —cuestionó—, ¡es fantástica! —aseguró—, la mujer más fuerte...

—Sé el potencial de mi propia hija, jovencito —le cortó el hombre, logrando que por primera vez Goku se sintiera ligeramente cohibido—. Pero si ella utiliza todo su poder en algún momento cosas terribles pueden desatarse —le soltó—, así que hazme caso, si realmente la quieres como dices, tienes que sacarla de aquí.

Miró hacia todos lados antes de darle una última mirada al pelinegro de cabellos revoltosos, luego se giró sin decir nada más y se marchó. Goku sintió como algo dentro de su estómago se revolvía, ¿a qué se refería el señor Satán con todo aquello? ¿Aquello tendría algo que ver con lo del _fûjikome_ y las personas que querían encontrarla como había dicho Bulma el día anterior?

Él tensó sus facciones y apretó sus puños.

No importaba qué clase de "cosas terribles" podrían desatarse, él no dejaría que nadie dañase a su mujer, absolutamente nadie. Él se encargaría de matar a todo aquel que intentase dañarla.

La gran televisión plana que ocupaba casi toda la pared dentro del edificio en donde se encontraban los participantes, televisión que tenía puesto siempre el canal oficial del campeonato nacional de Artes Marciales para que los concursantes pudiesen ver todas las batallas y noticias relacionadas al concurso llamó la atención de Goku cuando en la pantalla se vio a la chica de cabellos cortos que luchó contra Milk, caminando con una mirada seria y los dientes apretados, junto con un hombre gigante de cabello rojo como fuego y también mirada vacía. Ambos sujetos ignoraron a los periodistas que se les abalanzaba para poder realizarles preguntas. Sin embargo, lo que a Goku más le llamó la atención, fue cuando el muchacho de pelo como fuego, miró fijamente la cámara y luego, lo último que se logró ver fue un brillo en sus ojos oscuros y vacíos, antes de que se cortara de pronto la transmisión, como si la cámara hubiese sido bruscamente destruida.

Goku frunció el ceño.

Esos sujetos no les daba buena espina y él nunca se equivocaba con esas cosas.

.

.

.

Bulma siempre había sido una persona completamente inteligente. La mejor alumna de la clase, siempre viendo más allá de lo que el ojo humano podría ver. Encontrando soluciones rápidas y simple a problemas complejos.

Es por eso que cuando ella entró a su cuarto y lo vio todo desordenado, con la cama dada vuelta y varias cosas más en distintos lugares en los cuales estaban realmente, se sintió asustada pero también un poco más aliviada y segura. Y por supuesto, muy inteligente.

Sabía que los _tipos,_ quienes fueran, no se detendrían hasta tener el maldito radar para encontrar al _fujikome,_ y por supuesto —por mucho que Goku asegurara su protección— ella no se iba a sentir segura hasta que no tuviese el maldito objeto lejos de su vida.

Es por eso que lo entregó —medianamente—, que lo dejó en su casa y que se paseó por todos los lugares públicos —como el campeonato— para que se vea despreocupada y alejada de todo aparato tecnológico, sabía que los tipos estarían pendiente a ella y entonces, lo supo mientras bebía su helado sentada en las gradas mientras veía, en la tarde, pelear a Goku.

Sintió que algo malo iba con su habitación. Los tipos se habían metido a su cuarto y habían encontrado el radar, ahí guardado en un cajón cualquiera.

Pero ella ya le había realizado otros cambios diversos, haciendo que indicara aquel radar puntos diversos en el mapa, como si de pronto no solo existiera un _fûjikome_ , sino miles de ellos y que cada uno fuera objetos inservibles en todas las esquinas del mundo.

Después de todo ella ya no lo necesitaba, porque ella ya conocía quién era el _fûjikome_ y ya había cumplido su objetivo, honrar la memoria de su padre arreglando el aparato y descubriendo la incógnita más grande de la ciencia.

Sonrió en medio del desorden y cruzó sus brazos.

Al menos aquella noche no dormiría con un revolver bajo su almohada.

* * *

Buenoooo **quería dejar estos comentarios para el final por miedo de matarles las sorpresas del capítulo.**

 **Bien, aparecerán más personajes, ya lo verán! No quiero que se desanimen cuando aparezcan personajes y no aparezca a quien realmente quieran, porque aparecerá una gran mayoría de personajes de la serie que es inevitable dejar fuera (las spolié quizás pero aún no les digo nombre así que mueran de curiosidad jeje) naah no mueran nunca3 pero es que aún no puedo decirles nada solo de que aparecerán muchos personajes pero de a poco.**

 **Otra cosa que quería decirles es que el fic serán dos temáticas. O sea de la que están viviendo ahora y otra más, solo puedo decirles que dentro del fanfic aparecerán dos sagas del verdadero Dragon ball, diablos, no sé si me explico... Culpen al domingo si es que no me entienden.**

Ahora, con respecto a este capítulo. Sé que es confuso y que muchos ya deben tener sus hipótesis por el tema de Ox Satán, o sea, yo también odio los padres que no dejan a sus hijos ser, es decir, ¿cómo un papá o una mamá intentará mantener "a salvo" a su hijo obligándola a esconderse siempre? Entiendo a los papás y mamás que les da miedo que su hija resulte lastimada y blabla pero si ellos no lo viven en carne propia jamás podrán salir al mundo real, es decir, los tirarían al mundo real nada más con ropa y cero conocimiento, y es que soy de las personas que creen que no hay mejor enseñanza que la que una misma se forja con la superación de problemas por uno mismo.

Bien, soy yo quién decidió que Ox Satán sea así como personaje, pero es que si supieran la historia que hay en el fondo... Bueno... No lo sabrán aún y es probable que en el próximo capítulo me odien, pero es necesario, es lo único que diré. Como sea, no odien a Ox Satán, él tiene sus razones y obviamente sus traumas.

Ahora, la conversación de Goku y Milk y todo del pasado quizás les resulte un poco apresurada, es decir, hace poco tiempo Milk no quería saber nada de "la otra vida", etc, pero diossss, es que quién se podría resistir a conocer una historia como la que Goku tenía que contar en el momento. Además que Milk está viviendo con él y todas esas cosas hacen que ella confié cada vez más en él. Al menos así lo veo yo, la confianza se la va ganando, así que se merecían una conversación. Ah! y tampoco es como que Milk dijo que le creía y se casarían ahora ya! solo escuchó y se sintió bien haciéndolo... Al menos eso quería reflejar... Espero haya podido reflejar jajaj

Bien, ahora sí que me pasé con el comentario. Lo único que puedo decirles es que el capítulo contiene **7,041** palabras y que por eso **me merezco muchos reviews bien contundente que puedan llenar mi vacía vida. (Sí, ando con crisis existencial... Quizás sea porque es día domingo).**

 **Pero es así. Estaré a la espera de sus hermosos COMENTARIOS porque es lo que me llena el corazoncito y me hace querer escribir. **

**Así que sí. Tomenlo como si sus reviews fueran la gasolina de mi auto, o sea del fic (?) Dale más gasolina... DENME MÁS GASOLINA :) jajaja**

 **Ya, adiós. Os quiero, os adoro.**

 **Gracias siempre por leerme.** Y más temprano que tarde volveré.


	15. Oscuridad

_Bueno!_ _Hola gente! Les vengo con la actualización de Junio! La verdad no estoy satisfecha con este capítulo así que no prometo que no lo borraré, porque quizás cuando le de su segunda hojeada lo borre y lo suba de nuevo! Así que no se asusten si luego no lo ven._

 _Vengo rapidín a dejarles el capítulo así que eso no más diré._

 _Ah! Por siacaso, Reiki sale mencionado en un capítulo anterior (no recuerdo bien cuál), pero por siacso no recuerdan para que le den un vistazo,creo que es el capítulo 9!  
Bueno, otra cosa más. _

_Las y los quiero! Muchas gracias porsus comentarios, me hacen feliz, espero les guste (más que a mi) este nuevo capítulo que está llenísimo de acción!_

 _No olviden sus comentarios! Saludos!_

* * *

 _Capítulo XIV:_ _"Oscuridad"_

 _"La oscuridad deja de ser tan aterrador cuando se acostumbra a ella, después de eso ya todo se deja ver más claro"_

* * *

 _'Así que hazme caso, si realmente la quieres como dices, tienes que sacarla de aquí'_.

Una y otra vez las palabras dichas por Ox Satán pasaban por su cabeza, molestando su sueño y la ansiada tranquilidad que él quería tener para poder descansar y mañana poder rendir en un nuevo día de campeonato. Pero no. Su cerebro a veces resultaba ser bastante traicionero, repitiéndole como un disco rayado las palabras dichas por su ex suegro.

Y es que, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué él querría alejar a su hija de las artes marciales?

¿Qué había de malo en eso?

Mientras miraba el techo del salón —debido a que prestaba su habitación a Milk y él dormía en el sofá—, se preguntaba, concentrándose en las tablas de madera vieja.

Goku pudo notar de inmediato lo diferente que era este Ox Satán del de su dimensión original. Desde que tenía memoria —obviando el momento en el que lo conoció— el gigante hombre siempre se había comportado extremadamente amable y cariñoso tanto como con él como con su esposa, ¿qué habrá pasado en esta dimensión para cambiar —no solo su personalidad— su semblante? El hombre ya no tenía esa sonrisa apacible en su rostro, ni tampoco sus ojos reflejaban infinito amor y paciencia. No, este Ox Satán se veía desconfiado y reacio a entablar alguna relación con cualquier otra persona, parecía ser sobreprotector con su hija y completamente estricto, muy por el contrario de su viejo y adorable suegro.

Frunció los labios, recordando la vez que fue al castillo, apenas llegado a esta dimensión.

Había olvidado por completo la imagen del castillo destruido, como si _alguien_ o _algo_ hubiese querido encontrar algo y acabar con él.

¿Habrá sido que en esta dimensión la muerte de la madre de Milk le causó mucho más dolor que en la otra?

Si fuera así, aún no habría explicación lógica del porqué Ox Satán quería a su hija lejos del mundo de las artes marciales.

¿Por qué?

Frunció los labios y cerró los ojos con suavidad.

Maldita sea, maldita sea. Él tenía que dormir, él _quería_ dormir y no pensar más en aquello, pero había algo en su _yo interno_ que le decía que debía resolver el enigma antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

¿Podría ser...? Al menos tener relación con el hecho... ¿Será que porque Milk era el _fûjikome_?

Pero eso, ¿qué tenía de malo?

Ella se veía y actuaba como una persona normal, los tipos malos que querían encontrarla jamás lo sabrían porque la pelinegra no mostraba ningún indicio de ser _diferente._

Quizás Ox Satán solo estaba exagerando, sobreprotegiéndola...

Entonces, si él lo creía así, ¿por qué parecía ser que todo su cuerpo le decía lo contrario?

Suspiró.

Ojalá las cosas sean más claras y simples...

El sillón entonces comenzó a moverse, primero fue suave y luego fue incrementando la potencia y ya cuando el movimiento se hizo más potente, al punto de hacer las ventanas sonar y algunas cosas cayeron al suelo, él se sentó en el sofá. Y entonces vino el grito.

Él no necesitó que nadie le dijera de quién provenía. Tampoco esperó un segundo más, y sin importarle que el suelo no paraba de moverse él corrió hacia su cuarto para ver la figura de Milk recostada bajo las sábanas y removiéndose ligeramente.

Estaba durmiendo, pero murmuraba palabras ilegibles.

Se acercó rápidamente, sentándose a la orilla de la cama y la removió con cuidado por sus hombros.

—Milk... —primero susurró, pero viendo que no estaba funcionando, la remeció con más fuerzas mientras el temblor no se detenía—, ¡Milk! —gritó entonces.

El temblor se detuvo en el mismo instante en el que Milk abrió sus ojos rojos y llenos de densas lágrimas.

—Ha sido un sueño —murmuró el chico completamente extrañado, mirándola por sobre la oscuridad.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la pelinegra.

—Ha sido horrible —habló ella con voz quebrada y luego se sentó rápidamente en la cama tirando sus brazos por el tronco de Goku y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de este—, tan horrible... —susurró contra la camiseta de dormir del chico.

Goku oyó la madera crujir por el otro lado de la pared y luego sintió la presencia de su abuelito detrás de ambos, con una vela encendida en su mano.

—¿Están bien?, ha sido un fuerte movimiento —dijo el anciano de pie bajo el umbral, mirando fijamente a ambos jóvenes. Milk pareció no inmutarse en el pecho de Goku, pareciera ser que se encontraba avergonzada—. Tranquila, hija —susurró el abuelo—, ha sido un fuerte terremoto pero está todo bien, ¿quieres llamar a tu padre? —preguntó.

Ella entonces, muy a su pesar, se alejó del cuerpo de Goku y con las lágrimas bañando sus mejillas sacudió la cabeza negativamente mientras se pasaba una mano por su rostro, limpiándose el llanto.

—Estoy bien —susurró, aunque parecía no entender muy bien de lo que hablaba Son Gohan.

El anciano asintió.

—Volveré a dormir, pero no se asusten —dijo el hombre con voz conciliadora, creyendo que las lágrimas en las mejillas de la muchacha se debían a que estaba asustada por el movimiento de la tierra—, siempre de un gran temblor vienen las replicas, así que todo estará bien, el temblor más fuerte ya pasó.

Y con eso se marchó, llevándose la luz con él y dejando a ambos muchachos a oscuras.

El pelinegro de cabellos alborotados no sabía muy bien qué decir.

—¿De qué estaba hablando tu abuelo, Goku? —preguntó la chica intentando calmar sus rápidos latidos de su corazón.

—Hubo un temblor fuerte justo antes de que despertases —le respondió mirándola con fijeza, había sido tan extraño y tan... Fue casi como sucedía cuando él se enojaba por algo y hacía temblar la tierra, aunque no había sido tan fuerte como sucedió justo en aquel momento—. ¿Estás bien?

Ella lo miró fijamente, más lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos pero luchó para no dejarlas escapar.

Asintió con suavidad.

—Solo una pesadilla —respondió.

—Te veías muy alterada entre sueños —le dijo él.

Milk cerró sus ojos.

—Era tan real —susurró—, pero solo fue un mal sueño... Estaré bien.

Él le sonrió y asintió.

—Vuelve a dormir —se levantó con suavidad de la cama, esperando que ella volviese a recostarse, sin embargo, Milk se quedó ahí, sentada, mirándolo fijamente—, estará bien —le dijo—, solo fue un sueño... Y si vuelve a temblar, vendré a verificar que estés bien.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No sentí el temblor —aseguró—, así que no hay problema con eso.

El muchacho sonrió entre la oscuridad.

—Bien, buenas noches, Milk —se despidió.

Se giró para salir por la puerta. La hija de Ox Satán rápidamente se inclinó en su cama y se estiró para afirmar con fuerza el brazo del chico.

Él detuvo sus pasos y se giró para ver a la chica que se encontraba apoyada en sus rodillas, sosteniendo su peso en una mano y con la otra tomando firmemente el brazo de Goku, aferrándose a él con tanta desesperación que llegó a contagiarlo.

—No te vayas —la voz le salió rasposa—, no quiero que te vayas...

Goku la miró pestañeando confundido, luego se volteó completamente para quedar frente a la muchacha, sonrió con dulzura.

—Estaré aquí al lado, Milk, está bien, todo está bien —aseguró.

Ella sacudió su cabeza con firmeza.

—No —respondió—, no quiero estar sola, no podré dormir —cerró sus ojos—, sé que si me quedo aquí sola estaré repitiendo las imágenes que vi en mi pesadilla, una y otra vez y no podré conciliar jamás el sueño.

—Está bien —respondió él sin borrar su sonrisa, de cualquier manera él tampoco había podido conciliar el sueño—, me quedaré hasta que te duermas, ¿bien?

Milk asintió enérgicamente.

La chica se corrió en la cama, dejando un hueco para el grande muchacho. Él se acomodó de la mejor manera que pudo, quedando ligeramente incomodo, sentía la tensión de la pelinegra y se preguntó si realmente era una decisión sensata el quedarse en la cama con la chica.

—Gracias, Goku —le dijo—, prometo no moverme para que no te incomodes.

—Oh —susurró él mirando el techo de la habitación—, está bien.

—Lo lamento —murmuró ella.

—¿Qué?

—Esto, sé que debes tener sueño...

—Nah —dijo él, se hubiese encogido de hombros de no haber sido porque no podía moverse—. De todos modos no podía dormir.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la chica mirándolo fijamente, después de todo, para ella era fácil pegar su mirada en el muchacho, estaba recostada en su lado derecho, por lo que su cara daba de lleno en el cuerpo del muchacho quien estaba sobre su espalda.

—¿Por qué...? —él giró su rostro hacia ella, la miró fijo—, ¿por qué tu papá no te deja concursar en el torneo Milk?

Apenas preguntó se sintió mal por haberlo hecho, el rostro de Milk se contrajo en una mueca dolorosa y entonces supo de inmediato que el sueño tenía relación con el padre de la susodicha.

Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente en un son negativo.

—Nunca me lo ha dejado claro —susurró ella bajando su vista hacia un punto en la nada—, pero supongo que tiene que tener alguna relación con mamá, él siempre dice que a ella no le gustaría saber que su hija está metida en actos tan violentos...

—¿Y qué le ocurrió a ella? —preguntó el chico.

Milk lo miró nuevamente, se sorprendió por lo directo de la pregunta, pero sin embargo, no le incomodó, ni le puso mal, más bien fue como una pregunta que sabía que en algún momento debía de ser respondida para él.

—No lo sé —bostezó—, tampoco papá me lo ha querido decir. Mi padre no me dice muchas cosas, en realidad —sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse—, nunca me dice nada.

Se sintió incomodo y estuvo a punto de tartamudear una disculpa para cuando la chica se acurrucó en él, pegando su cuerpo muy cerca del propio, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba Milk, contagiándolo con su perfume.

Goku quiso preguntarle si estaba bien, sin embargo, el silencio se volvió tan cómodo que le fue imposible romperlo. Sabía que para la chica tampoco le era incomodo mantenerse ambos con la boca cerrada, nunca lo había sido antes y él estaba seguro que aquello era una de las pocas cosas que no habían cambiado con su ex esposa. Era como supieran —sin saberlo realmente— que muchas veces el silencio decía más cosas que las propias palabras.

Y entonces así, oyendo la respiración pausada y tranquila de la que fue en algún momento su mujer, cerró sus ojos para poder al fin conciliar el sueño.

[*]

El despertar en la mañana siguiente fue distinto en mucho tiempo para Goku.

Era extraño cuando habían pasado más de cien años sin dormir con alguien a su lado, más bien y siendo completamente puntual, era mucho tiempo que había pasado sin despertar con Milk a su lado.

En su tiempo, cuando tenía su cama más grande que la que se encontraba compartiendo con la chica en cuestión en ese momento, siempre despertaba completamente desparramado con las sábanas y las mantas lejos de su cuerpo, mientras su esposa se mantenía enrolladas en estas, él jamás podía despertar arropado. Incluso cuando el invierno era crudo, él siempre optaba por sacar su pies descalzo de las frazadas y dejarlo en el aire frío, después de todo él siempre había tenido una alta temperatura corporal. Y eso Milk siempre amó, era como si él fuese quien mantuviese sus sueños tibios, ya que la pelinegra resultaba ser muy friolenta y siempre terminaba durmiendo pegada a él, envuelta en sus extremidades y con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro.

Tal y como estaba durmiendo en ese momento. Parecía ser que tanto él como ella no se dieron cuenta cuando terminaron durmiendo de esa manera, ella acurrucada en él, utilizando el brazo del muchacho como almohada. Goku la miró de soslayo, esperando que siguiera profundamente dormida, él no podía creer que se había quedado dormido junto con Milk en su cama, eso no estaba bien, no tanto por él, sino que tenía el pesar de que si ella se despertaba y lo veía ahí a su lado, podría pensar mal o asustarse...

Comenzó a hiperventilar.

Debía irse rápido de la habitación, hacer como si él se hubiese quedado despierto y se hubiese ido apenas se dio cuenta que la chica se había dormido. Él no estaba nervioso por él mismo, más bien por la reacción que Milk podría tener al verlo ahí a su lado, ¿qué pensaría? De seguro creería que él intentaba aprovecharse de la situación o algo por el estilo.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que Milk estuviese usando su brazo como almohada dificultaba en un 100% su plan de fuga.

Intentó quitarla de encima, sacando primero su cuerpo de la cama para luego tirar con suavidad de su brazo, pero fue instantáneo.

Apenas él intentó mover su brazo, los ojos de la pelinegra chica se abrieron de inmediato.

Ambos pares de ojos negros como el ónix hicieron contacto, los de Milk estaban algo nublados por el hecho de que recién estaba despertando, se podía notar en su contorno el rojo por el llanto de la madrugada y tenía las ojeras marcadas, sin embargo, para Goku aquello era lo más bonito en Milk, su belleza completamente natural.

Carraspeó en su puesto, sin poder apartar su vista de los ojos profundos de la joven.

—Eh... Buenos días... —dijo sin saber muy bien si es que estaba bien que hablase o no.

Ella se sonrojó completamente, el color rojo brillante inundó su rostro hasta la raíz de su cuero cabelludo.

—D-dormiste... ¿Aquí? —preguntó entonces la chica, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos. Goku entonces quitó sus ojos del rostro de la muchacha y la pegó en su brazo que seguía siendo almohada de la muchacha, ella se dio cuenta entonces y miró también lo que se suponía que debía ser su plumón.

Dio un brinco, enderezándose en la cama y dejando así libre el brazo del muchacho.

—Lo siento, yo... —abrió y cerró la boca como pez bajo del agua, se notaba nerviosa sin saber muy bien qué decir, parecía desorientada y sin poder asimilar lo que había hecho, aunque Goku no estaba muy seguro qué fue lo que debía disculparse—. Perdón por... —carraspeó—, yo... ¡Ay por todos los dioses, qué vergüenza! —se cubrió su rostro enrojecido con ambas manos, ocultándose del pelinegro de cabellos alborotados.

Goku pestañeó completamente extrañado ante la sobrereacción de la muchacha, no sabía muy bien qué decir, es decir, no sabía muy bien qué era lo que estaba pasando realmente en ese momento. ¿No se suponía que él debió disculparse por haberse quedado dormido en la cama con ella?

—Está bien —susurró con suavidad—, no te avergüences si fue mi culpa... Yo me dormí —se rascó la nuca mientras soltaba una risilla nerviosa, temía la reacción de Milk ante su declaración.

Sin embargo, la chica, muy al contrario de lo que él creía, se quitó las manos de su cara y lo miró directamente a los ojos, aún sonrojada como un tomate. Carraspeó mientras le mantenía la mirada.

—No —soltó con voz dura pero rasposa—, fue mi culpa... Yo —Goku sabía que se hubiese sonrojado aún más si aquello hubiese sido posible, tragó saliva—, yo jamás había hecho eso, es decir, no temo dormir sola ni mucho menos... Y... Jamás había dormido con nadie, ni tampoco le había pedido a nadie que se quedara conmigo a esperar que durmiese... —se rascó la sien, demostrando lo nerviosa que ella también estaba—. Lamento haberte hecho dormir aquí, de seguro que fue muy incomodo...

—¡No! —le cortó Goku y se sonrojó de inmediato por haberle negado de manera tan brusca y apresurada, se rió incomodo—, es decir, cualquier cosa es mejor que dormir en ese sofá.

Ella agachó su cabeza entonces, con culpabilidad. Goku supo que la había jodido.

—No te preocupes —susurró Milk comenzando a jugar con uno de sus sedosos y largos mechones de cabello negro—, hoy podrás dormir en tu cama —lo miró con una sonrisa—, creo que lo mejor será volver a casa, ¿no crees?

—Oh... —él movió sus dos manos frente de su rostro—, no es necesario, Milk —le aseguró—, puedes quedarte aquí todo lo que necesites, en serio —le dijo ampliando su sonrisa—. Realmente el sillón no es incomodo —la miró fijamente con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas—, la verdad es que lo que quería decir es que es muy cómodo dormir contigo, nunca te mueves y... —guardó silencio.

La hija de Ox Satán pestañeó ligeramente confundida, quería preguntar el cómo él sabía que _nunca_ se movía. Suspiró, ya sabía la respuesta del moreno, así que también decidió que lo mejor sería guardar silencio y comenzar a moverse.

Tenían un largo día por delante.

[*]

Cuando Goku pisó nuevamente el inmenso estadio en donde se estaba celebrando el torneo, sintió una ligera molestia en la boca de su estómago. No le prestó demasiada atención debido a que apenas vio el pizarrón del torneo se dio cuenta que él sería el primer competidor del día.

¡Qué emocionado estaba!, aunque también debía admitir que estaba bastante aburrido debido a que las peleas que había tenido con anterioridad habían sido demasiada fáciles para él y él realmente quería un reto. Quizás lo tendría apenas cuando peleara con Milk y estaba seguro que eso sería mucho más adelante.

Como siempre se celebró la inauguración de un nuevo día del torneo, se habló de cada uno de los participantes y tanto él como Milk se sorprendieron de sobremanera cuando la chica en cuestión fue nombrada y el público explotó en vítores y aplausos, lo que dejó en claro que entre el público Milk era una de las favoritas junto con un tipo bastante galán. Goku también fue ovacionado, escuchó varios gritos femeninos y aquello le hizo sonreír divertido.

La pelinegra le dio una mirada.

—Creo que tú también eres uno de los favoritos —sonrió la chica—, aunque lamento decir que creo que es más bien por tu atractivo físico que por tus habilidades —y rió con suavidad.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Es porque aún no he podido demostrar ni un poco de mi potencial —sonrió arrogante, como siempre hacia cuando se trataba de algo con respecto a las peleas—. Cuando lo haga todos me apoyarán porque sabrán que están viendo al ganador del torneo —la pelinegra sabía que aquello él le decía solo para molestarla, sin embargo, Milk lo miró con una mueca de altanería.

—Eso lo veremos —aseguró.

Pronto dio inicio a la primera pelea.

El presentador dijo primero su nombre y él se encaminó hacia el escenario luego de que la chica le diera una sonrisa segura, sin embargo, él se congeló en su puesto cuando oyó el nombre de su competidor.

—!Nuestros primeros concursantes son: Son Goku y...! —leyó la presentación e hizo una mueca divertida—, ¿Número 10?

Goku abrió sus ojos impresionado y miró hacia su costado derecho, en donde venía entrando al escenario un hombre alto con contextura gruesa y sin cabello, tenía los ojos fríos —tal y como los tenía la competidora que luchó el día anterior con Milk— y en su espalda llevaba dos bastones. Tenía ambas orejas perforadas y el rostro tan serio que daba real miedo.

El sayayin se giró para mirar a Milk, quien tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Él le sonrió.

Estaba seguro que esta batalla _sí_ que valdría realmente la pena.

Por su parte Milk vio a Goku subir al escenario con una mirada determinada y el rostro serio, no sabía porqué le había sonreído, pero sabía que había _algo_ que estaba mal con Goku, ella sabía también que algo malo ocurría que ese hombre, nada le estaba dando buena espina.

Oyó una voz a su costado hablando bajito mirando fijamente el escenario.

—Le dije a Número 10 que se colocase un sobrenombre como Número 7 —hablaba en voz suave, aunque no parecía estar preocupado de que ella lo oyese, él le decía a otro compañero que estaba a su costado, tenía los mismos ojos sin brillos y el cabello largo amarrado en una alta coleta—, no hace más que llamar la atención.

El otro individuo, el del cabello amarrado le dio entonces una mirada. Sonrió.

Milk frunció el ceño y entonces corrió su vista. No podía seguir viéndolo, le provocaba una ligera sensación de malestar.

—!Que comience la batalla! —dijo el presentador.

Y Goku entonces miró fijamente a su contrincante.

—Número 10 —susurró su "nombre", el hombre lo miró sin expresión, sin embargo, su boca se estiró en una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que me hablas como si supieras quién soy? —le preguntó entonces el gigante hombre de los aros.

El pelinegro sacudió su cabeza y se colocó entonces en posición de ataque.

—Será mejor —comenzó a hablar Goku— que no piensen en armar problemas... Eso yo no lo voy a permitir.

Número 10 estiró aún más sus labios y no dijo nada.

De pronto, la lucha comenzó y tal y como pasó con Milk fue complicado para el ojo humano normal ver cómo se movieron ambos cuerpos arriba del escenario.

Tanto Número 10 como Goku saltaron hacia el frente y comenzaron a repartirse golpes. Ninguno alcanzó a golpear al otro, tanto Goku como el hombre esquivaban de muy buena manera los combos y patadas que se daban.

Los puños colisionaron y ambos saltaron hacia atrás.

El hombre parecía sorprendido.

—Creo que contigo las cosas serán más divertidas.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —preguntó Goku—, ¿eres un Androide? —habló sin rodeos, mirándolo serio.

—Androide... —pareció saborear aquella palabra en su boca, sus ojos se agrandaron ligeramente—, entonces tú eres el muchacho del que nos habló Tao Pai Pai...

Y Goku se congeló.

Quiso mirar a Milk solo para asegurarse de que se encontrase bien, sin embargo, no podía hacerlo, porque sabía que si lo hacía este podía sospechar. No tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo y por qué habían androides en esta línea de tiempo, ¿el doctor Gero estaría también aquí?, ¿habría creado a todos los androides ya?, ¿todo esto sería para encontrar a Milk? ¿Y Cell?

Apretó la mandíbula.

—Sea lo que sea que estén buscando... No lo conseguirán —aseguró—, yo no se los permitiré.

El hombre rió.

—Creo que estamos apunto de conseguirlo, chico... Ni se te ocurre lo cerca que estamos para conseguirlo...

A Goku se le apretó el pecho.

Se lanzó nuevamente hacia el frente y comenzaron con la lucha de puños y patadas, el "hombre" era muy rápido y parecía leer sus movimientos incluso antes de que los realizara. Intentó con más velocidad, él era rápido y fuerte, ese androide no iba a superarlo...

Elevó su pie con rapidez y alcanzó a rozarle la mejilla, sin embargo, Número 10 tomó su pie y lo giró en el aire para luego azotarlo con fuerzas en el escenario, causando un hueco en él.

—¡Goku! —gritó Milk desde un lado de la puerta.

Él apretó la mandíbula.

El Androide entonces estiró la mano y de pronto un bola de energía de color amarillo comenzó a formarse en la palma de su mano. Milk se sorprendió ante esto.

—Si crees que no podrás permitirnos llegar a nuestro cometido... Entonces tienes que morir —susurró Número 10.

El público y todo el mundo guardó silencio, nada se oyó por unos segundos antes de que el androide hiciera que la energía que salió de su cuerpo colisionara justo en el rostro de Goku.

Milk dejó de respirar, todo el mundo se mantuvo en silencio mientras que el polvo tapaba el lugar donde Goku se encontraba.

El androide rió.

El mundo de la chica se detuvo por unos segundos, sintiendo como su corazón le dolía bruscamente, sus pulmones comenzaron a arderle y entonces se dio cuenta que estaba aguantando la respiración, sin embargo, no podía encontrar la forma de volver a respirar. _¡Goku!_...

Y entonces, cuando el humo se disipó un puño fue lo primero que se dejó ver, se estampó contra el rostro del androide con fuerza desmedida. Milk vio como el rostro del "hombre" se hundió ante el golpe y entonces ella soltó el aire que había contenido sin querer realmente hacerlo.

Número 10 se llevó una mano a su cara y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

Todavía el silencio reinaba en todo el lugar.

—¡So-sorprendente! ¡AMIGAS Y AMIGOS NOS ENCONTRAMOS FRENTE A LA PRESENCIA DE UN REIKI! —gritó el presentador a todo pulmón bastante emocionado y aunque intentase disimularlo un poco, parecía estar un poco asustado—, ¡Y NO SOLO ESO, PÚBLICO!, ¡SI NO QUE EL PARTICIPANTE GOKU SE ENCUENTRA EN PERFECTAS CONDICIONES LUEGO DE AQUEL ATAQUE!, ¡ESTAMOS PRESENCIANDO HISTORIA SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS!

Tal y como había dicho el presentador, Goku se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, no parecía tener ningún rasguño ni contusión debido al ataque realizado por Número 10, aquello —Milk pudo notarlo—, sorprendió de sobremanera a los dos desconocidos que miraban la pelea junto con ella, aunque ahora ella podía notar a todos los competidores detrás viendo la pelea, expectantes y algo preocupados.

¿Un reiki?, ¡por todos los cielos que el concurso llevaba más de 20 años celebrándose y jamás habían presenciado a uno!

Aunque Milk estaba segura que este sería especial, después de todo Goku también lo era y ahora ella también podía manejar más o menos a su antojo su energía.

Por lo que se sorprenderían aún más sabiendo que dentro del concurso había —no solo uno— sino que tres reiki.

Goku se paró frente de Número 10, quien se quitó la mano de su rostro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Deberías unirte a nosotros, muchacho —susurró él—, y obtendrás la gloria.

—No quiero gloria —masculló Goku colocándose en posición de ataque nuevamente—, solo quiero que se larguen de aquí y nos dejen en paz.

—No sé cuánto sabes, pero tú estuviste con la hija del doctor Brief... —Goku prestó atención completa a lo que decía el androide—. Ella estará muerta pronto por su indulgencia. Nuestro creador también sabe muy bien como podría reparar un radar descompuesto adrede, y cuando lo haga nos haremos con el _fûjikome..._

—Es una leyenda —susurró Goku en un vago intento de proteger a Milk—, no existe tal cosa.

—Los reiki también lo somos, muchacho —y entonces la lucha siguió.

Los golpes fueron esta vez mucho más rápido que antes, Goku aumentó entonces su poder. Sabía que podía vencerlo, no de manera fácil, pero sí podría contra él. El androide volvió con sus ataques de energías y esta vez Goku los esquivó, de manera rápida se trasladó detrás del androide y le golpeó el costado del cráneo. Número 10 cayó hacia el escenario y lo volvió a romper, esta vez Goku no perdió el tiempo y volvió a darle un fuerte golpe con su puño en la boca del estómago.

El androide escupió y entonces Goku saltó hacia atrás, dando vueltas en los aires debido a la energía que soltó en ese momento el androide. Los espectadores tuvieron que taparse el rostro con las manos debido a la ráfaga de aire que salió en esos momentos. El androide se levantó limpiándose la barbilla, sus ojos habían perdido la frialdad y parecía que se estuviese volviendo loco.

—Un chiquillo como tú jamás podrá derrotarme —habló el androide—, y jamás podrás proteger al _fûjikome._

Entonces sucedió, el hombre dio una mirada a Milk y sonrió.

Goku entonces realmente se enfadó, su corazón se detuvo por un milisegundo . Se lanzó hacia el androide con todo su poder, él intentó esquivarlo pero Goku fue más rápido por mucho, porque cuando Número 10 se movió a su costado derecho, el sayayin ya se encontraba detrás de él, propinándole una bola de energía que mandó a volar al androide hacia las gradas, justo en el punto en donde iba a colisionar las personas comenzaron a arrancar, sin embargo, el androide alcanzó a recobrar sus fuerzas y se quedó a centímetros de las gradas. Flotando.

Se oyó un grito de asombro entre los espectadores.

El androide entonces comenzó a reír de apoco, su ropa estaba media destruida y su rostro estaba magullado.

Se giró con lentitud, miró a Goku directamente, viéndolo pequeño desde su altura. El pelinegro le devolvió la mirada con los dientes apretados, entonces sin decir nada más voló velozmente hacia donde estaba él, propinándole una patada en la boca del estómago, el androide nuevamente volvió a escupir debido a la potencia del golpe, luego de eso, con sus dos manos golpeó la nuca de Número 10 y este con fuerza cayó directamente al suelo, haciendo un cráter justo a un lado del escenario.

El ganador había sido Goku.

Comenzó a decender poco a poco hacia un costado en donde estaba el cráter, justo de pie, en medio del gran hoyo se encontraba Número 10 con el ceño fruncido y mirándolo fijamente. Goku se plantó frente de él.

—He sido considerado —masculló el muchacho. Nadie parecía poder decir nada porque el silencio reinaba y no estaba muy seguro de si todos ahí podían oírlo, no quería eso, pero no podía callar—, y lo advierto... Aunque a ti principalmente no te conozco, ya he derrotado con anterioridad a los de su raza... Y volveré a hacerlo si es necesario.

Goku no quería decir que para eso había obtenido mucha ayuda, sin embargo, sabía de sobras que jamás permitiría que los androides pusieran sus manos encima de Milk, y aquel gesto realizado por Número 10, al mirarla, le dio a entender que ya existía una sospecha. Él debía protegerla... Ox Satán tenía razón, debía sacarla deese lugar lo antes posible.

Número 10 sonrió.

—La próxima vez —comenzó a decir el androide—, nada va a acabar con esta pelea hasta que acabe contigo.

Y le dio la espalda, alejándose de él para caminar hacia dentro del edificio. Cuando cruzó el umbral, pasando muy cerca de Milk —para disgusto de Goku— se giró para mirarlo con una media sonrisa, cosa que le provocó escalofríos y luego desapareció dentro del edificio, siendo seguido por dos hombres más.

—Eh... —se escuchó la voz del presentador desde el micrófono—... ¡Ha sido una batalla magnifica! —gritó emocionado—, ¡dejando como ganador a Son Goku!

Y la multitud enloqueció.

Nada de eso le importó, con rapidez se acercó hacia donde estaba Milk y cuando estuvo frente de ella tomó su muñeca y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la salida del edificio.

—Hey, Goku —habló Milk completamente extrañada—, ¿qué haces?

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí —masculló él sin mirarla, podía sentir la mirada de varios participantes del concurso y supuso que todos ellos estaban sorprendidos debido al espectáculo que realizó junto a Número 10.

—¿De qué hablas? —Milk se detuvo en su lugar, quitando la mano de Goku en su muñeca con suavidad—, ¿por qué? —lo miró directamente a los ojos.

Él suspiró.

—Tengo mala espina con todo esto —murmuró el muchacho mirándola fijamente y corriendo su vista para ver a su alrededor, nadie parecía prestarles real atención además de las mirada de soslayos y los murmullos que de seguro hablaban de la pelea.

—¿Con qué? —preguntó—, pareciste tener problemas con el tipo por un momento pero lo derrotaste sin mucho problema... —ella torció el gesto y cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, lo miró ceñuda—. ¿O tiene algo que ver conmigo?, ¿crees que podrían haber más reiki aquí y podrían hacerme daño?

—Algo así —dijo sin mirarla, pegando su vista a unos participantes que pasaban por el lugar en ese momento. Ya parecía desconfiar de todos, porque lo más extraño de todo para él es que no podía sentir su ki verdadero. En todo ese tiempo no pudo sentir _nada_ acerca de ellos, lo mismo que había pasado con Tao Pai Pai hace un tiempo atrás.

—¡Crees que soy débil! —chilló la chica—, yo también he aprendido a manejar mi energía, Goku...

—Milk, no es eso —la volvió a mirar fijamente—, por favor, confía en mí... Necesitamos irnos de aquí.

—Estás hablando como mi padre —murmuró la muchacha.

Goku sacudió su cabeza rápidamente.

—No, claro que no.

—Pues yo creo que sí —ella lo miró aprensiva.

—Creo en ti y tus capacidades, Milk —le aseguró—, pero estás corriendo peligro.

—Sí, lo mismo que dice papá...

—¡No! —le respondió él ya casi entrando a desesperarse, no sabía porqué en ese momento se sentía tan paranoico y asustado, él nunca tenía miedo a nada, pero...

Todo era tan diferente en esa dimensión, estaba solo, completamente solo y si su intuición no fallaba estaba seguro que podía aparecer un tipo con los mismos poderes de Cell o 17 o 18, y él solo no podría con todos, partiendo porque no tenía el mismo poder que tuvo en su dimensión original cuando Cell apareció. Estaba en ese momento un poco más débil que eso, y sabía que sin la ayuda de sus amigos y su hijo las cosas se le complicaban el doble.

—Confía en mí, por favor —la miró desesperado—, necesito ponerte a salvo...

—¿Ponerme a salvo?, ¿por qué...?

Iba a preguntar, sin embargo, la pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire debido a una fuerte explosión que retumbó en el lugar. Se oyeron diversos gritos y luego un tumulto de gente comenzó a aproximarse a ellos, desesperados buscando la salida. Un humo denso comenzó a aparecer justo después de las personas que corrían hacia la salida.

Goku apretó la mandíbula y agarró a Milk de los brazos.

Tenía que sacarla de ahí, pero también necesitaba ayudar a los competidores.

Otra explosión se dejó oír. El suelo tembló y más gritos llegaron a sus oídos.

Y entonces los vio.

Su mismo competidor, junto con los dos hombres que habían estado con anterioridad se estaban acercando desde el fondo, saliendo del denso humo con miradas frías pero sonrisas en cada rostro.

Y Goku lo supo.

No sabía bien cómo habían sabido que Milk era la _fûjikome,_ tampoco sabía si realmente creían que era ella, pero estaban cerca, lo sabía. Soltó una maldición y entonces vio a Milk quien miraba todo con rostro sorprendido.

—Vuela donde mi abuelito —masculló rápidamente Goku mirándola fijamente—, yo intentaré detenerlos, debes ir donde él y contarle lo que está pasando, dile que te lleve al templo, ahí estarás a salvo...

La pelinegra pareció salir de su trance y sacudió su cabeza de manera negativa con rapidez.

—No voy a dejarte —su voz salió ahogada pero firme.

—Maldición, Milk, debes irte ya, ¡ya! —le gritó.

Sin embargo, Goku no lo vio venir, una mano gigante se estampó contra su costado derecho con tanta fuerza que lo mandó a volar lejos, estrellándose murallas tras murallas.

La pelinegra quedó asombrada mirando los agujeros que el cuerpo de Goku había dejado en las paredes. Parecía que toda la gente estaba tan en pánico y arrancaba por su vida que siquiera pareció notar el golpe que recibió el pelinegro de ojos oscuros. Guió su vista hacia el frente y miró fijamente. El hombre que había golpeado a Son Goku era el mismo que presenciaba la pelea, el de coleta alta y cabello oscuro.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, asustada.

—Eres el _fûjikome_ —murmuró aquel hombre de ojos profundos y celestinos como el cielo en verano.

—¿Qué? —Milk preguntó.

—Puedo sentir algo dentro de ti, mi radar interno me lo dice... Además —sonrió—, el chico sabe quién es y se volvió como un loco cuando creyó que Número 10 había puesto los ojos en ti... Eres el _fûjikome._

—N-no... —tragó saliva.

El hombre estiró la mano para tocar a Milk, sin embargo, no alcanzó a ponerle un dedo encima para cuando Goku volvió a aparecer golpeando al hombre con una fuerza desmedida.

—¡Milk vete de aquí! —gritó desesperado mirándola por medio segundo, fue en ese momento que se abrieron sus ojos—. ¡Detrás de ti! —gritó nuevamente.

Milk se volteó y vio al competidor de Goku detrás de ella, con una sonrisa diabólica y una mirada fría. Estuvo a punto de ponerle las manos encima de no ser porque ella saltó hacia atrás antes de que pudiese tocarla.

Estaba temblando, tenía miedo, quería que esto fuese una pesadilla, sin embargo parecía tan real... Tan real.

El hombre sonrió.

—¿Quieres pelear? —preguntó mirándola divertido.

Ella torció el gesto. Y entonces no esperó nada más, sabía que no se iría porque no estaba dispuesta a abandonar por nada del mundo a Goku y sabía que si se quedaba no debía ser un estorbo, y ella sabía que podía ayudar. Ella era fuerte, el mundo podía no creer en sus malditas capacidades pero ella sí.

Y eso era lo que más importaba.

Sin decir nada saltó con rapidez hacia adelante para propinarle una patada en el mentón a aquel sujeto apodado o llamado Número 10.

El hombre no se inmutó en su puesto, pero sin embargo, Milk pudo darse cuenta de que el golpe le había dolido.

Sonrió.

—No puedo matarte... —masculló mientras sacaba sus báculos que estaban en su espalda, los hizo girar en sus manos con destreza—, pero sí me divertiré contigo mocosa...

Y entonces comenzó a mover sus báculos en contra de ella. Milk no lo sabía con certeza, pero su instinto decía que pasara lo que pasara esquivara con todas sus fuerzas aquellos báculos.

Así lo hizo, con dificultad pero de manera correcta comenzó a esquivarlo, saltando hacia atrás, girando hacia los costados y manteniéndose cien por ciento enfocada en el hombre, sin embargo, fue un grito de Goku que la desconcentró, fue un segundo, incluso menos que eso, apenas vio a Goku siendo golpeado por ambos sujetos y luego el báculo le llegó de lleno en el rostro, justo en su costado izquierdo.

Salió disparada hacia una pared en donde golpeó su cabeza, logrando que un pito se oyese en su oído. Soltó una queja de dolor mientras veía con pesar como el hombre con los báculos se acercaba a ella con una mueca disconforme.

—Creí que el _fûjikome_ sería más poderoso que esto —masculló mirándola fijamente—. Eres patética, Número 7 no pudo derrotarte porque bajó su guardia... Pero, eres una decepción.

—¡Milk vete!, ¡corre! —gritaba Goku con dificultad mientras bloqueaba los ataques de ambos sujetos.

Entonces sonrió y se colocó en cuclillas frente de ella.

—Pero si Número 90 dice que según su rastreador hay algo raro en ti, habrá que creerle, pero yo pongo en duda que eres el contenedor... Y si no fuera por ese chico lo pondría en duda completamente —le agarró entonces del cabello—. Se me imaginaba que el contenedor del dios dragón sería poderoso, pero...

Y la elevó por los aires desde su cabello. Le dolía mil demonios y no pudo evitar contener un grito.

Sus ojos lagrimearon.

—Eres demasiado débil para albergar un dios en tu interior —masculló el de los aretes.

Milk creía que aquello podían creerlo por su ataque realizado contra la competidora anterior, había utilizado el kaioken —poder que le había enseñado Goku— y estaba segura que si la mujer no se hubiese confiado no hubiese funcionado.

—¡Su-suéltame! —masculló Milk.

El hombre rió.

Y entonces, ella hizo lo impensado, juntó a una velocidad nunca antes utilizado energía en su mano y luego se lo lanzó directamente en la cara al hombre.

Este la soltó y ella cayó al suelo como saco de papas.

—¡Milk! —gritó Goku, ella aún oía el pito en su oído pero podía oírle claramente—, ¡huye!

Ella tosió.

—Están confundiéndome —masculló ella—, yo no soy...

Pero no pudo terminar porque Número 10 rápidamente llegó hasta donde ella y pateó su costado con fuerzas, salió disparada hacia el lado y su cuerpo nuevamente golpeo la pared. El pito aumentó su volumen y parecía ya no podre oír con claridad.

—Mocosa maldita...

Milk miró al hombre y apretó sus puños.

Era cierto todo... Ella era patética y no era tan fuerte como ella misma creía...

El hombre volvió a pegarle en el costado, ella gritó.

Y entonces algo pasó.

No supo muy bien que fue. Quizás Goku también utilizó su kaioken, porque de pronto una ráfaga fuerte de aire llenó el lugar, se oyó variados ruidos como de metal y sintió energías siendo disparadas. Abrió un ojo con dificultad y entones lo vio.

El hombre de los aretes había sido atravesado por una energía.

Entonces alguien la tomó entre sus brazos... Entonces...

Nada.

Todo se volvió negro.

Lo último que recordaba era el aroma a sudor, sangre y silvestre de Son Goku.


	16. Furia

_Disclaimer_ _: Los personajes no me corresponden, pertenecen al maldito de Toriyama que no es capaz de darnos un maldito momento Gochi que nos deje satisfecho a nosotros los fans de su maldita serie (en fin, me descargué). Como sea, los personajes y todo lo que se reconozca no corresponden a mí, todo lo demás sí es de mi propiedad, así que "atrás loca"._

 ** _Holaaaaaaaaaa!_** _Me siento muy feliz de poder traerles un nuevo capítulo tan pronto, porque sí, el cinco de junio ya actualicé el capítulo perteneciente a este mes y pues, ya me ven aquí, dos semanas después actualizando nuevamente. Y esto es meramente porque la inspiración no ha abandonado este sensual y redondo cuerpo así que cada vez que tuve la oportunidad (y en otras en donde me inventaba la oportunidad) me ponía a escribir y entonces ¡tadá! el capítulo salió mucho antes de lo que había pensado. Así que merezco como mínimo un aplauso ( **y que me llenen de reviews hermosos y contundente que dejen una sonrisa en mí rostro por al menos un mes** ) sí, pido mucho, pero buenoo... en mi facebook dije que me gustaría un regalo y ese sería mi regalo por si alguien me lo quiere dar, gustosa lo recibiré jeje. _

_Bueno, en este capítulo pasa lo que creí que podría escribir en el capítulo anterior pero que no alcanzó (mm si no me entienden no importa jajaj) la cosa es que este capítulo está demasiado emocional según yo, y bueno, también muy intenso y emocionante (creo que a veces se me sale la arrogancia, perdón) pero realmente creo que es así, un capítulo lleno de emociones y pues... Sé que no estarán muy feliz con el final pero lo único que puedo decirles es que las cosas mejorarán en algún momento y que si bien no puedo decir que exista (en general) un final feliz o triste puedo decirles que no dejará a nadie indiferente._

 _No sé por qué comencé hablar de un final si en realidad falta un poco mucho para eso, siquiera podría decirles como cuántos capítulos serán, así que... Bla! mejor ignorenme jaja_

 _Como sea. **Muchísimas gracias a quienes me dejaron un comentario en el capítulo anterior, y sobre todo a aquellas personitas que siguen mi escrito mes a mes y que siempre están pendiente, les juro que tienen un pedazo de mi corazón!** Bueno.. Una lectora me preguntó si habría algo de picante y como ando (muy pero muy) simpática les responderé (porque siempre me encanta dejar las cosas en "misterios" a medios porque soy pésima creándolos jaja): Sí habrá escenas subidas de tonos (digo subidas de tono porque la verdad los escritos "hot" me salen cero hot jajaja me salen más bien como dulces y siempre son muy pocos descriptivos (físicamente) en ese momento me gusta narrar más la perspectiva del personaje (emociones, sentimientos y pensamientos) que lo que está pasando en el acto físico netamente, así que perdón si esperan un Lemon en todas sus letras, serán subidas de tono pero no **exactamente picante**._

 _Bueno chicas/os (por si acaso), esta vez creo que me excedí con mi comentario (y para quienes me leen primero que ir de lleno al capítulo) que creo que hay algunas pocas, lo lamento jajaja dejaré de divagar y lean el capítulo!_

 _¡Muchas gracias por continuar en mi historia!_

 _ **Son mi musa inspiración.**_

 _Son las mejores!_

 _ **No olviden sus Review's**_

 _Disfruten la lectura :)_

 _Jell :A_

* * *

 _Capítulo XV:_ _Furia_

* * *

— _¡¿No?!_ — _gritó Goku escandalizado con Milk entre sus brazos completamente inconsciente._

 _Su rostro se contrajo con la ira y miró fijamente al que en algún momento_ — _que se veía muy lejano para él justamente_ — _había sido su mejor amigo._

— _Lo siento_ — _sacudió la cabeza el calvo_ —. _Ella no es bienvenida aquí._

— _¡Maldita sea, Krilin!_ — _escupió entonces Goku con rabia, no sabía qué hacer y jamás creyó que le cerrarían las puertas en la cara, siempre pensó que Milk sería bienvenida en aquel lugar y que podrían cuidar de ella. Él sabía, aunque sin saberlo realmente, que aquel templo_ ( _tan parecido al de la torre de Karín en su mundo)_ , _era el lugar más seguro para ocultar a la chica en cuestión_ — _. ¡No puedes hacerme esto!, necesito que alguien le cure las heridas y mantenerla a salvo._

— _Es un fûjikome, joven_ — _el calvo contrajo el rostro en una mueca de disconformidad cuando Goku lo nombró de manera tan familiar_ —, _los fûjikome no son bienvenidos en el templo sagrado._

— _¡¿Pero por qué?!_ — _chilló el pelinegro con la mirada contrariada, él siempre creyó que aunque Krilin no lo recordaba podrían volver a mantener esa amistad tan unida y profunda que siempre habían tenido en su otra dimensión_ —, _ella no ha hecho nada malo._

— _No se trata de actos_ — _intentó mantener su expresión serena, aunque se notaba que realmente se estaba irritando poco a poco, Krillin no sabía porqué aquel chico le descolocaba tanto_ —, _es más bien de hechos. Y ella_ — _miró ligeramente a la chica que se encontraba aún completamente ajena de todo lo sucedido_ — _es la contenedora de un demonio. Este lugar es sagrado._

— _¡Pero no es culpa suya, Krilin!_ — _Goku estaba perdiendo la cabeza de apoco_ —, _maldición, ¡es Milk!_ — _el muchacho soltó, creyendo que así quizás Krilin podría entrar en razón_ —, _mi esposa, la mamá de Gohan y Goten, ¡diablos! Tienes que al menos recordarla un poco, algo... Sabes que necesitamos ayudarla. Yo necesito que tú me ayudes_ — _lo miró con desespero_ —, _no puedes dejarme solo en esto, soy tu mejor amigo..._

— _Yo..._ — _el chico tartamudeo unas palabras que Goku no entendió, se vio nervioso e incomodo y dio un paso hacia atrás_ — _, no puedo hacer nada, joven... L-Lo siento._

— _¡Claro que sí puedes hacerlo!_ — _Goku lo miró, por primera vez en toda su larga vida, con furia en los ojos_ —. _J_ _uro Krilin que si no me dejas pasar tendré que correrte yo._

 _El muchacho pareció ponerse tenso, los hombros se le cuadraron y adoptó una posición_ — _casi de manera inmediata_ — _defensiva._

— _¿Qué significa este escándalo?_ — _otro monje (el cual Goku nunca había visto con anterioridad) se encaminó hacia la gran puerta roja, casi arrastrando sus pies en el suelo, sin hacer ninguna clase de ruido. El sayayin frunció el ceño_ —. _Este es un lugar sagrado, Sayayin_ — _soltó con mirada seria, Goku sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ligeramente_ —. _No podemos ayudarte_ — _aseguró_ — _, la muchacha a la cual cargas es un contenedor del demonio dragón y va contra las reglas traerla a este lugar bendecido_ — _el monje se plantó frente a Goku y el muchacho pudo notar que sus ojos eran tan negros como profundos, eran redondos y tan expresivos que se contrarrestaba de manera inmediata con los ojos fríos de los androides, parecía ser que dentro del negro había un remolino de miles de emociones mezcladas a la vez_ —. _Pero toma_ — _estiró su mano_ — _, esta semilla curará la costilla rota que tiene, aunque no la reanimará por completo, pero ayudará a mejorar sus huesos._

 _El pelinegro quiso hacer muchas preguntas, seguir peleando para poder entrar, sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue arrebatarle de manera no muy amable las semillas que le tendía el monje, le dio una última mirada a Krilin, una mirada completamente cargada de dolor y se marchó alzando su vuelo con rapidez para poder llegar donde su abuelito._

Se sentía traicionado, completamente traicionado por su mejor amigo, quien realmente nunca creyó que le daría la espalda. Krilin lo había acabado de hacer, sabía que era ligeramente estúpido sentirse traicionado, después de todo _este_ Krilin no lo recordaba. Sin embargo, él siempre creyó que sin importar nada el calvo siempre estaría dispuesto a tenderle una mano. Le dolía el hecho de saber que se había equivocado completamente.

Y mientras veía a Milk recostada en su cama mientras descansaba luego de que su abuelito le molió la semilla e hizo que se lo tragase con un poco de agua, se sintió tan completamente solo que le entró una melancolía que no había tenido en todo ese tiempo que había pasado tanto en la espalda de Shenlong como en esta nueva dimensión.

Su abuelito, quien ya se había enterado de todo lo sucedido, parecía como siempre apoyarlo. Sin embargo, él no podía dejar de sentirse completamente solo en esta nueva realidad a la que había adoptado también como suya.

Soltó un suspiró.

—Se pondrá bien —susurró Gohan mientras echaba agua desde una jarra hasta un vaso para tendérselo al chico—, y también saldrá todo bien, ya lo verás.

Goku tomó un largo sorbo de agua, se sentía agotadísimo también, había gastado realmente mucha de su energía aumentando de manera tan drástica su _ki_ , por un momento él creyó que se transformaría en Super Sayayin, sin embargo eso no pasó y le frustró por un momento, sabía que si hubiese tenido su poder normal y todas sus técnicas en mente podría haberlos derrotado realmente —porque sabía que al único que había logrado matar había sido a Número 10— y no estaría tan preocupado. Pero no logró transformarse, solo aumentó su poder y aunque pudieron arrancar ilesos, él no pudo defender a todos los concursantes y no sabía qué ocurrió realmente después.

Diablos, que se sentía tan impotente.

—Es una situación complicada —siguió hablando Gohan colocándose bajo el umbral de la puerta mirando fijamente al muchacho quien se encontraba sentado en una silla dada vuelta, Goku le devolvió la mirada y su abuelito sonrió—, pero confío en tus habilidades, podrás mantenerla a salvo, lo sé.

—Pero tenemos que destruir a los androides y no sé siquiera cuántos son y cuánta gente más está involucrada en esto... —entonces fue como si una ampolleta se le encendiera en la cabeza, se levantó bruscamente de la silla—. ¡Tengo que ir a buscar a Bulma! —chilló preocupado—, ¡maldición, la olvidé completamente!

Abrió la ventana y saltó en el marco, se giró para mirar al anciano hombre y le dio una mirada a Milk. Gohan solo asintió, dándole a entender a Goku que no hacía falta que le dijera nada.

Él cuidaría de Milk.

[*]

Bulma mantenía sus ojos completamente abiertos en aquel momento mientras miraba las noticias.

— _Se estima al menos cincuenta heridos tras la explosión dentro del campeonato nacional de artes marciales_ —hablaba el periodista con mirada seria—. _Las cámaras del recinto dieron a conocer los rostros de tres posibles responsables de este atentado, según policía de investigación aún se desconoce el paradero de estos tres sospechosos aunque policía ya esta averiguando sobre el caso..._

Los ojos de la peliazul se nublaron ante lo dicho por el conductor de las noticias, mostraron además la imagen de los posibles sospechosos y de inmediato reconoció a uno. El más alto de los tres, el que no tenía cabello era ese fuerte sujeto que luchó contra Goku justo antes de la explosión.

Tenía que admitir que estaba asustadísima, tenía los pelos de punta y se sentía completamente imbécil y culpable. Jamás se podría perdonar.

No sabía bien qué había pasado con Goku y con su amiga quien era la contenedora de un demonio, ella realmente no había querido que eso sucediera, ella pensó que sería mejor, no quería ni imaginar qué harían con la _fûjikome_ si es que daban con ella. Se estremeció, últimamente pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estremeciéndose temerosa.

Y en el momento en que alguien tocó su hombro, ella dio un salto y dio tal grito que llamó la atención de todos los comensales en el lugar.

—Bulma... —la voz la reconoció y en seguida pudo respirar nuevamente, aunque el corazón seguía martillándole en sus oídos.

—Goku me diste un susto de muerte —la chica se llevó una mano a su pecho.

El pelinegro la miró con seriedad.

—¿Qué haces vestida así? —preguntó apuntándola con su dedo indice.

La científica miró su ropa y sonrió divertida. Estaba disfrazada, literalmente.

Tenía puesto unos anteojos oscuros, una gorra que tapaba todo su cabello y un abrigo gigante que dejaba literlamente todo a la imaginación. No era algo que ella usaría en su vida cotidiana, jamás se imaginó —siendo sincera consigo misma— permitir que alguien pudiese verla así, pero ella no quería ser reconocida por nadie.

—Estoy ocultándome —masculló mirándolo tras sus gafas.

—Entonces ya estás enterada de que dieron con Milk —murmuró Goku.

Bulma abrió sus ojos.

—Yo... —lo miró con pena, aunque sabía que él no podría notarlo—, te juro que esa no fue mi intención. Dejé el radar irreparable e inservible, no entiendo cómo... yo... en serio...

Goku frunció el ceño.

—¿Ellos tienen el radar?

La chica asintió con rapidez.

—Solo se los dejé para que dejaran de perseguirme... Creí que con eso se acabaría pero —bajó un tanto sus gafas para mirarlo fijo—, han estado llegando a la Corporación Capsula amenazas, menos mal mamá se marchó a Estados Unidos por un tiempo para poder —se encogió de hombros y el corazón le dolió ligeramente—, para poder olvidar supongo... —suspiró—, como sea, me estoy escondiendo.

—¿Amenazas? —eso a Goku no le sonaba mucho a lo que los androides o el doctor Gero haría, no creía que fueran ellos, pero sin embargo era una buena decisión mantenerse escondida—, creo entonces que está bien.

Bulma suspiró.

—¿Qué harás tú? —preguntó—, la chica... ¿la chica está bien?

El pelinegro asintió con su cabeza, mirándola fijamente. Quería tanto a decirle a Bulma sus miedos y que ella pudiese de alguna manera solucionarlo, aunque sabía que era imposible. Mientras conversaba con Bulma se sintió al menos un poco acompañado, su mejor amiga sin duda no le había dado la espalda, pero aquello no quitaba el hecho de que Krilin si lo había hecho y lastimamente no le hacía sentir mejor, aunque sí quizás menos solo de lo que creía.

—Hay que detenerlos —murmuró Goku con suavidad—, sé que si no lo hacemos pronto esto puede terminar muy mal.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Bulma miró al muchacho fijamente.

—En mi dimensión... Unos androides creados por un doctor chiflado querían conquistar la tierra, armando caos por todos lados —contó el muchacho—, luego llegó un monstruo mucho peor.

Bulma sonrió nerviosa.

—Pero tú pudiste contra ellos, ¿verdad? —le preguntó mirándolo hacia arriba, ya que ella se encontraba sentada en una silla y Son Goku estaba de pie frente de ella—. Podrás contra ellos nuevamente.

Goku torció el gesto.

—Pero no estuve solo... —susurró bajando su vista—, de hecho... —suspiró—, de hecho si no fuera por mis amigos y mi... Hijo, no sé si hubiese... No sé si ahora yo pueda con ellos solos.

Goku se sentía como si no fuese él. Esto no era igual a en su dimensión, ya que no solo estaba solo contra esto, sino que además Milk estaba involucrada y en esta dimensión las esferas no funcionaban... Si alguien moría, no habría vuelta atrás.

Bulma no sabía muy bien qué decir, lo único en ese momento que sabía en un cien por ciento era en que estaba asustada. Tenía un profundo miedo que parecía paralizar cada racionamiento lógico.

—Tienes que esconderte, Bulma —le dijo Goku—, tienes que ir a algún lugar seguro y esconderte de todo esto.

La peliazul lo miró fijamente.

—Pe-pero... —abrió y cerró su boca sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Yo intentaré detenerlos cueste lo que cueste —el pelinegro la miró fijamente, Bulma pudo ver en sus ojos determinación, estaba segura que aquella determinación no la había visto nunca jamás en su vida en ninguna persona—. Yo debo marcharme, estaré al pendiente de tu _ki_ pero debes tener cuidado. Lo mejor será que vayas donde está tu madre. Nos vemos...

Le dio una ligera sonrisa y sin esperar nada más salió del café en el cual estaba Bulma y se marchó. La chica se quedó ahí, sentada, pensativa y con un creciente miedo en su pecho.

¿Realmente se iría donde su madre?

No era como si tuviese mucho que hacer en Japón, sobre todo porque no había nadie a quién más quiera proteger que a su propia madre... Sin embargo, arrancarse no le hacía sentir mejor.

[*]

Cuando Goku aterrizó en su casa sintió algo completamente extraño dentro, por lo que decidido y preocupado se acercó.

Habían tres _ki_ dentro.

Abrió la puerta con rapidez y entonces se congeló en su puesto.

Krilin se encontraba en medio de la sala, con sus ojos redondos mirando fijamente la puerta de entrada, en medio de la sala vestido con aquel traje de color café claro muy parecido al que había utilizado cuando lo conoció en su dimensión original por primera vez.

Goku frunció el ceño levemente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sin confiar en su presencia.

El calvo chico se removió en su puesto ligeramente, aunque se veía incomodo su actitud y pose le hacían parecer una persona que sí o sí sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Pero Goku lo conocía tan bien que sabía que el bajo hombre en realidad no tenía idea de lo que realmente estaba haciendo, o al menos no sabía el porqué lo hacía.

—Solo vine a verificar que la chica estuviese bien... —habló el calvo.

El sayayin cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

—¿Ahora te importa? —preguntó mirándolo dolido. Goku jamás había sido un tipo rencoroso ni ninguna de esas cosas, sin embargo en ese momento se sentía tan jodidamente mal, en todos los aspectos que realmente no tenía ganas de lidiar _nuevamente_ con él.

—No —respondió seco el muchacho—, pero quería saber si las semillas habían funcionado correctamente.

—¿Y lo hicieron? —su voz no salió dura como en un principio, y es que él de verdad quería saber si había curado los huesos rotos de su ex mujer, sabía que debían ser varios, después de todo Número 10 se había ensañado realmente con ella.

Krilin asintió con lentitud.

—Uf, qué alivio —soltó y se comenzó a encaminar hacia la habitación para chequear a la chica, casi olvidándose de pronto de que el monje seguía ahí de pie sin moverse.

—Son Goku —habló entonces Krilin antes de que él pudiese atravesar el marco de la puerta hacia la habitación en donde Milk estaba descansando. Se quedó de pie bajo el umbral y se giró para mirarlo—. No confío en ti —soltó y el pelinegro se quedó congelado en su sitio, sintiendo como algo dentro de su pecho le quemó ligeramente—, eres un sayayin y esa raza no provoca más que destrucción y desolación.

El muchacho frunció el ceño.

—No —soltó con los dientes apretados—, yo soy un sayayin criado en la tierra... Y no quiero hacer nada de lo que haz dicho.

Krilin asintió con lentitud.

—Una cosa más —dijo con voz mordaz—, no soy ese Krilin que crees que soy. Yo no soy tu amigo.

Goku sintió un nudo en su garganta.

—De eso ya me di cuenta —respondió—, puedes ser muy igual a él, pero jamás podrías ser como fue el Krilin de _mí_ dimensión. Él se hubiese avergonzado tanto.

Y sin decir algo más entró a la pieza sin esperar ninguna respuesta. Segundos después se oyó el golpe de la puerta de entrada siendo cerrada. Krilin se había marchado.

Bufó.

Gohan estaba en la habitación, colocando un paño húmedo en la frente de la pelinegra. No lo miró, pero Goku sabía que su abuelito sabía que estaba ahí.

—Le ha dado fiebre —susurró—, pero ya está bajando y se ha quejado mucho entre sueños.

—¿Crees que mejore pronto? —preguntó Goku preocupado.

Él asintió.

—Se nota que es una muchacha fuerte.

Y Goku sonrió orgulloso, porque siempre se había sentido tan orgulloso de Milk, de todo lo que ella caracterizaba. Tragó saliva, al fin y al cabo, de todas las personas en el planeta la pelinegra tenía que ser quien fuese perseguida quizás para qué fines.

Él no lo iba a permitir.

—¿Qué planeas hacer con los androides? —preguntó su abuelito luego de unos minutos de silencio.

—Voy a destruirlos... —dijo con determinación—, a todos ellos...

.

.

.

Son Gohan le sirvió un plato de comida a su nieto adoptivo y luego de que este —literalmente— se lo devorara, el joven se marchó nuevamente a su habitación y se sentó frente a la cama de la chica, esperando que despierte.

Se durmió luego de unos minutos ahí. Pensando seriamente cómo haría para derrotar —según lo que él estimaba— unos siete androides, esperaba que fueran menos pero tenía la sospecha de que eran siete, después de todo ellos se dejaron ver en el torneo y recordando el momento en donde vio a un grupo que no le daba buena espina estaban justamente el androide Número 10 y la chica con la que Milk peleó que estaba seguro era también una androide.

Cuando se despertó con el cuello un tanto torcido se sintió aún más cansado de lo que se sentía antes de cerrar los ojos. Estaba adolorido y recordó que hace unas cuantas horas atrás había estado luchando, por lo que había gastado una buena cantidad de energía y debía tener algunas contusiones por su cuerpo, después de todo ambos androides a los que enfrentó habían logrado alcanzarlo en varias ocasiones.

Se estiró entonces, intentando ignorar el dolor en su brazo izquierdo.

Fue en ese momento entonces que Milk abrió sus ojos y los pegó en el techo de la casa.

Su respiración se aceleró.

—Hey —Goku le habló rápidamente, informándole que estaba ahí junto con ella y que todo estaba bien... Aunque realmente no lo estuviese.

Ella pegó sus ojos en su rostro y sus ojos se volvieron ligeramente acuosos. Él se acercó a ella y sin saber bien el porqué lo estaba haciendo pasó ambos brazos por el cuello de la chica y la abrazó.

—Estás bien —le aseguró—, todo estará bien...

—Pero... —la chica tartamudeó y con lentitud, luego de unos segundos sin hacer mucho pasó sus brazos por el tronco del muchacho, apoyó su mejilla entre el cuello y el pecho del chico y cerró sus ojos, intentando tranquilizarse—. ¿Tú estás bien? —preguntó sin despegarse del muchacho.

Goku asintió con lentitud.

—Estoy bien —aseguró.

—¿Por qué esas personas dijeron... por qué ellos? —su pregunta quedó en el aire.

Ambos no se movieron de la posición y aunque Goku estaba incomodo no quiso romper el abrazo, era como si lo necesitase, como si necesitase realmente sentir el cuerpo de Milk junto al suyo. Por primera vez en varias horas no se sintió solo, por primera vez sintió la fuerza suficiente como para luchar contra todo lo que se le avecinaba.

—Goku... —susurró Milk con voz gangosa.

—Dime...

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? —preguntó aún con ojos cerrados, sintiendo la calidad del cuerpo duro del chico—, me siento demasiado confundida, ¿por qué ellos creían que yo... que yo era un _fûjikome_? —se estremeció y Goku pudo sentirla entre sus brazos.

—Porque... —suspiró—, porque lo eres, Milk.

Entonces el abrazo se rompió.

Ella se separó lentamente de él y él la dejó ir. La pelinegra miró fijamente al muchacho. Goku miró su rostro levemente sonrojado, con sus ojos grandes mirándolo completamente extrañada y su cabello desordenado, aunque seguía amarrado en una baja coleta.

Sonrió con suavidad, aunque su sonrisa no parecía realmente llegar a sus ojos.

—¿Qué...?

Goku asintió con suavidad.

—Eres un _fûjikome_ , Milk... No sé qué diablos signifique realmente eso, pero, lo eres...

—¿Tengo un demonio dentro de mí almacenado?, ¿como si fuese una probeta? —la chica parecía desconcertada completamente, bien, Milk siempre supo que no habían cosas bien en ella pero jamás imaginó que sería la contenedora de un demonio dentro de su cuerpo, ¡ella jamás imaginó que todas esas leyendas de _fûjikome_ eran reales!. Comenzó a hiperventilar.

—Milk... —susurró Goku.

—Era por eso... —intentó regular su respiración, pero su voz salió más aguda de lo normal—, es por eso que... Papá...

Abrió sus ojos.

—¡Tenemos que ir donde mi papá! —gritó incorporándose de la cama tan rápidamente que se sintió mareada, pero no le importó.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el chico asustado por la reacción de la chica.

—Papá... Hina... Krunt... —lo miró fijamente con los ojos brillantes—, ellos... Esos sujetos pueden...

Goku no necesitó más y sin decir nada a su abuelito Gohan ambos muchachos salieron de la casa para comenzar a volar rápidamente en dirección hacia la casa de Milk.

Como la pelinegra no sabía volar bien aún, Goku tomó de su mano y estaba guiándola por los cielos con una rapidez vertiginosa.

El pelinegro de cabellos alborotados comenzó a buscar el _ki_ de su suegro, sin embargo, cuando no dio con él por ningún lugar se asustó. Rápidamente dio con el _ki_ de la mejor amiga de la chica y luego buscó también el _ki_ del chico —que aunque no le daba buena espina— le preocupó el hecho de no encontrarlo tampoco.

El sol ya se había escondido horas atrás por lo que la oscuridad era plena a esas horas de la noche. Cuando aterrizaron frente a la casa de la muchacha, ambos pelinegros se quedaron congelados en sus puestos. La puerta de la casa de la muchacha en cuestión estaba rota y no había ninguna luz encendida dentro.

—¡Papá! —gritó Milk de pronto y entró corriendo a la casa con Goku pisándole los talones.

Milk corrió por la puerta sin importarle nada y Goku se quedó de piedra bajo el umbral mirando el interior de la casa completamente estupefacto. El hedor a sangre y a _alguna_ cosa descomponiéndose le golpeó fuertemente la nariz.

Los muros estaban manchados completamente con sangre y todo estaba completamente destruido, casi como si hubiese habido un huracán dentro de la casa.

Entonces Goku oyó el grito de terror venir por parte de Milk y él se dio cuenta que haber ido hacia la casa de la chica en cuestión había sido un error gravísimo.

Corrió hacia donde provino el grito y cuando llegó al salón su corazón se congeló en su pecho, abrió los ojos completamente y sintió el estómago revolversele. Milk estaba sentada a un lado del cuerpo gigante de su padre el cuál estaba lleno de contusiones y tenía un hoyo en medio de su pecho del cual ya no salía sangre. La expresión en el rostro del hombre era una de terror total.

Milk se arrastró hacia el cuerpo de su padre con un ligero temblor en sus hombros y tocó su cara con una de sus pequeñas manos.

—Papá —hipó la chica—, papá... —le llamó inútilmente.

Goku quería hacer algo, quería alejar a la chica de esta casa, quería abrazarla y taparle los ojos para que no viese nada, quería quitarle el dolor que seguramente estaba sintiendo en su pecho en ese momento.

—Papá, no, por favor, no —lloró la muchacha mirando la cara de su papá y su expresión de horror total, vio las contusiones en su cuerpo y el profundo hoyo en su pecho—, papá... No...

Entonces el sayayin pudo reaccionar, se acercó lentamente a la chica con pies tiritones. No era primera vez que veía una muerte así, recordaba las veces que vio a Krilin morir, también cuando Gohan murió e incluso cuando Milk fue pisada como forma de huevo por Majin Buu. Sin embargo, ninguno fue tan shockante como este, sobretodo por el hecho de que él sabía que en esta dimensión Ox Satán ya no existiría más...

—Papito... —lloriqueó la chica.

—Milk—susurró Goku tras de ella—, Milk tenemos que irnos.

—¡No! —chilló la muchacha sin mirarlo.

—Milk...

Pero lo que sea que fuese a decir el muchacho quedó atorado en su garganta y hubiese sido opacada por una risa proveniente de detrás de ambos. Cuando el sayayin se giró se asombró de encontrarse con una cara conocida.

Tanto el pelinegro como la rubia tenían ambos mismas miradas desafiantes y poco humanas, los dos tenían sus brazos firmemente cruzados a la altura de su pecho, Número 18 tenía el rostro serio e impertérrito mientras que Número 17 tenía una sonrisa ladina y arrogante estirada en su rostro. También estaba ahí el androide de cabello largo negro y firmemente amarrada en una coleta alta, Goku los reconoció de inmediato y aquello no hizo más que hacerle enfurecer.

Milk por su parte, detrás de sus espesas lágrimas los miró.

Goku apretó sus puños.

—Ustedes... —gruñó el sayayin.

—Fue un espectáculo digno de ver —dijo 17 sonriendo, tenía su misma postura altiva que en su dimensión original. Goku sintió la ira hirviendo desde lo más profundo de su estómago—. Dio una lucha digna, pero obviamente fue aplastado como un maldito bicho en mis manos.

—Tú... —volvió a rugir el pelinegro de cabellos alborotados colocándose de inmediato en una postura de lucha.

Y entonces el chico saltó hacia adelante con ira, mientras que un aura blanquecina envolvía su cuerpo. No esperó nada, solo lanzó con sus manos diversas energías dándole a los tres androides que estaban bajo el umbral.

Rápidamente una nube de humo envolvió los cuerpo de los tres luchadores, Goku se giró para ver a Milk y gritarle que huyera. Sin embargo, la chica parecía no estar ahí realmente, tenía los ojos ocultos bajo la sombra de su flequillo y sus manos caían inerte por ambos costados de su cuerpo.

—¡Milk! —le dio un grito, pero ella no se inmuto—, maldita sea Milk tienes...

Pero no alcanzó a terminar porque el puño de 17 se impactó en su rostro y él saltó con fuerza hacia atrás debido al impacto.

—Así que tú... —el androide de cabello negro y profundos ojos celestes se colocó de pie delante del cuerpo tendido de Goku, lo miró fijamente, como si estuviese analizándolo detenidamente—, así que tú mataste a Número 10.

El pelinegro se llevó una mano a la mejilla lastimada y devolvió la mirada furiosa al hermano de 18.

—Sí —sonrió lascivamente—, tal y como voy a matarlos a ustedes, ¡malditos!

Y entonces la ira de Goku explotó y comenzó a golpear fuertemente a 17, observó por el rabillo de sus ojos como el de coleta negra —que no sabía realmente quién era— se estaba acercando a Milk a pasos pausados, él estiró su mano y lanzó una potente bola en contra del cuerpo del androide para luego agacharse dejando que el pie de 17 rozase justo la punta de sus cabellos, con la otra mano hizo otra bola de energía y la colisionó en el estómago del androide.

17 salió disparado hacia atrás chocando contra la muralla dejando un agujero. Entonces él corrió hacia donde el tipo de la coleta que había salido también disparado hacia atrás y había chocado contra una mesa de centro que ya había estado dada vuelta en el suelo, haciéndola añicos.

Él lo levantó entonces desde el cuello apretando con fuerzas.

—Déjennos en paz —gruñó Goku apretando cada vez con más fuerza, sintió la presencia de 18 en su espalda y entonces él giró la mitad de su cuerpo para enterrar su pie en el estómago de la chica, sin embargo, no contó con la presencia de 17 que con su pantorrilla izquierda golpeó con fuerzas su rostro.

Goku entonces soltó al androide de coleta.

El pelinegro entonces se levantó de un salto y estuvo apunto de volver a la batalla contra los tres androides cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar con fuerzas. El nieto de Son Gohan miró sus pies y luego a los tres andorides que estaban casi tan confundidos como él mirando hacia sus pies.

—Ustedes... —la voz de Milk sonó... No como si fuese realmente su voz, era más profunda y muchísimo más oscura, jamás Goku la había oído hablar así.

La vio fijamente y pudo notar como _algo_ —de un rojo intenso— comenzaba a rodear el cuerpo de la chica mientras ella comenzaba a colocarse de pie con una lentitud agonizante.

—Ustedes mataron a mi padre —la voz salió directa y completamente seca—, y yo... —elevó su vista, Goku sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo al darse cuenta que el negro de los ojos de su ex esposa iba siendo suplantado por un rojo intenso, uno tan intenso como el mismo fuego—. ¡YO JAMÁS SE LOS PERDONARÉ!

Y ocurrió, una fuerte brisa comenzó a salir desde el mismísimo cuerpo de la joven, Goku colocó su mano frente de su rostro y cerró sus ojos. Algunos objetos salieron disparados y se oyó el reventar de todas las ventanas de la casa. El suelo rugió junto con Milk y el aura roja que desprendía Milk siguió creciendo. Goku abrió un ojo para ver entonces como la pelinegra era rodeada por el aura y sus ojos terminaban de ser completamente rojos y entonces, el viento se acabó y para cuando el pelinegro quiso ver bien a la que fue su esposa, esta ya no estaba en su lugar.

Llevó sus ojos rápidamente hacia donde estaban los androides y entonces con asombro se dio cuenta que la pelinegra estaba justamente detrás de los tres con una bola de energía roja formada entre sus dos manos. Los tres androides se giraron justo para que la bola roja les reventara en la cara.

Se oyó el chillido de los tres androides.

Goku estaba demasiado asombrado como para moverse, de hecho, sentía que su cuerpo no respondía a lo que decía su cerebro y su cuerpo estaba congelado en su sitio. Se sintió un inútil, por primera vez en toda su larga —y bastante larga— existencia que él sentía que no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada.

Milk entonces apareció primero detrás de Número 17 y enterró sus garras —que habían crecido en el lugar donde debían estar sus uñas siempre bien cuidadas— en el hombro para girarlo y colocarlo frente de ella y golpearlo con su codo justo en la nariz, dejándose oír un _crack_ que retumbó en los oídos de Goku. Rápidamente después de aquello tomó del cuello al androide que parecía tener el rastreador y apretó. Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral del sayayin al oír un segundo Crack, y pudo notar como la cabeza inerte del androide caía hacía atrás... Milk lo había matado...

Pero ella _no_ era Milk. No era su mismo Ki, de hecho, este era el mismo ki maligno que sintió la primera vez que pisó la escuela.

18 entonces apareció por el costado de la pelinegra y Goku estuvo apunto de hacer algo de no ser porque Milk elevó su mano y la rubia salió volando hacia atrás por ella ráfaga de viento que soltó desde la palma de su mano.

—Milk... —susurró Goku aún en su puesto, sintiendo como las rodillas se le doblaban lentamente, sabía que podía ser por el hecho de que ya estaba quedándose sin energías o muy bien por la sorpresa de ver a su esposa de esa manera... Siendo completamente _no ella._ Porque de algo estaba segura, _esa_ no era Milk.

La pelinegra soltó entonces el cuerpo sin vida del androide de coleta y giró su rostro ligeramente para mirarlo a él. Goku abrió sus ojos grandes cuando los —ahora— rojizos ojos de Milk se pegaron de lleno en su rostro, dio una sonrisa ladina.

Esos ojos Goku los conocía muy bien, los había visto por mucho tiempo... _Shenlong._

La chica entonces caminó hacia él con paso tortuoso.

—Milk —habló Goku colocándose serio de pronto—, Milk soy yo... —intentó hacerla razonar—, sé que estás ahí dentro... Milk —inútilmente intentó llamarla.

La _no_ Milk amplió más su desgarradora sonrisa y estiró su mano, rápidamente en ella se juntó una energía roja que ocupaba su palma abierta completamente y sin ningún escrúpulo lo tiró a Goku.

El pelinegro alcanzó a saltar hacia un costado, sin embargo, apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo ya tenía el cuerpo de su ex esposa delante de él, aún con la sonrisa aterradora en su rostro.

Rió de manera escalofriante al tiempo que colocaba su palma estirada en el pecho de Goku con suavidad, el muchacho sintió como la energía de _lo que fuese que estuviese utilizando el cuerpo de su esposa_ se acumulaba de manera tortuosa. El pelinegro miró fijamente los ojos rojos de la muchacha.

—Soy yo, Milk —intentó como último recurso y entonces colocó su mano encima de la de Milk y la llevó directamente hacia su corazón y la apretó con suavidad, sin querer lastimarla—, sé que estás ahí, Milk... Jamás me dañarías... Jamás...

Goku pudo notarlo —sin saber muy bien el porqué—, algo dentro de Milk estaba luchando, y sabía que era la real Milk luchando por salir a la superficie y enviar a este monstruo al fondo... Ella estaba luchando, como siempre lo hacía.

—Milk —susurró nuevamente Goku mirándola fijamente.

Sin embargo, no pudo continuar, porque sintió una potente energía venir desde su costado derecho y entonces él miró como una potente luz se dirigía hacia ambos, lo único que pudo hacer fue entonces rodear con sus brazos a la muchacha y colocar su cuerpo delante de el de ella, impactando el ataque en su espalda.

Ambos cayeron al suelo. El pelinegro aún cubriendo con su cuerpo el menudo de la chica, abrió sus ojos con dificultad y pudo ver a la chica quien ya no tenía esa aura roja rodeando su cuerpo y estaba con los ojos cerrados. Parecía volver a ser ella y él quiso suspirar aliviado, aunque sabía que sus problemas no habían terminado ahí.

Sintió una mano agarrarlo de su gi naranja y luego lanzarlo hacia una pared, su espalda le ardió horrores cuando golpeó fuertemente quizás qué cosa. Cayó de boca al suelo e intentó levantarse, sin embargo, ya no sabía de dónde sacar más fuerzas. Estaba exhausto.

—Deshazte de ese sujeto —oyó la voz de 18, abrió un ojo y miró a la rubia, quien estaba de pie justo frente del cuerpo inconsciente de Milk—. Yo me llevaré al _fûjikome_.

—No... —la voz de Goku sonó baja, aunque él sabía que había sido oído.

—Con gusto —dijo 17.

Entonces vio a la rubia cargar el cuerpo de Milk en su hombro y luego la rubia con tranquilidad comenzó a caminar hacia la salida —aunque habían varios agujeros en la casa— estúpidamente número 18, esposa de Krillin en su dimensión, decidió caminar hacia la puerta.

Goku entonces, sin saber muy bien dónde estaba sacando su fuerza, con ambas manos en el suelo comenzó a levantarse lentamente.

—No —dijo con voz más clara—, no te la llevarás.

—17 —gruñó 18 con molestia deteniéndose justo en frente de la maltrecha puerta—, mátalo pronto, es un bicho bastante molesto en mi oído.

Y sin decir nada más cruzó la puerta.

Goku se impulsó con sus manos y piernas y se lanzó hacia donde estaba la rubia, sin embargo, su intento por detenerla fue en vano. 17 llegó con un golpe que le cayó justo en la espalda, en donde sentía que tenía un dolor que no había sentido en demasiado tiempo.

Cayó nuevamente al suelo.

Entonces el pelinegro de cabello lacio y hasta la barbilla colocó su pie en la columna del muchacho y apretó con fuerza, pisándolo.

Goku gritó de dolor.

—¡MILK! —chilló apretando sus puños.

17 entonces elevó su pie y nuevamente volvió a pegarle en medio de la espalda con fuerzas, provocando que el suelo bajo Goku se hundiera.

—Vengaré la muerte de Número 90 y aprovecharé de desquitarme por la nariz rota que me dejó esa perra —escupió el androide con sorna.

Entonces elevó nuevamente su pie e iba a pisarlo, sin embargo, Goku alcanzó a girar su cuerpo, alejándose del pie que cayó las baldosas del suelo ya rotas se hicieran añicos.

Goku se quedó mirando el techo por medio segundo. No tenía energías y ya no sabía el porqué pero no podía sentir el ki de su ex mujer, ni de la androide. Apretó los puños.

17 comenzó a hacer una energía en la palma de su mano. Sonrió.

Sin embargo, la energía no alcanzó a salir disparada desde 17, ya que, Goku solo logró divisar una pequeña sombra que no sabía de dónde había salido y golpeó con fuerzas el costado del androide, luego divisó una luz potente salir y escuchó el ruido de una colisión.

—¿M-Milk...? —preguntó Goku intentando concentrarse en quién habría golpeado al androide, sin embargo, se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando vio a quién jamás imaginó.

Krilin se irguió frente de él y estiró ambos brazos para intentar ayudar al moreno.

—¿K-Krilin...? —el muchacho iba a preguntar, pero su pregunta quedó en el aire.

—Preguntas después, no creo que mi ataque mantenga a ese androide por mucho tiempo ocupado... —entonces pasó el brazo del joven por sus hombros.

—Escucha —habló Goku rápidamente—, yo puedo volar de aquí por mi cuenta —dijo y antes de que Krilin le rebatiera él rápidamente añadió—. Debes llevarte el cuerpo del hombre que está en el salón...

Krilin no dijo nada, soltó al muchacho que se mantuvo de pie y corrió hacia donde se suponía que habría estado el salón. Segundo después apareció Krilin cargando al padre de Milk entre sus hombros, si hubiese sido otra situación completamente diferente le hubiese parecido divertido el hecho de que el padre de su ex esposa era como diez veces más grande que el cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

Unos escombros se movieron desde una esquina y Krilin actuó rápido, lanzó una energía nuevamente en donde Goku supuso estaba el cuerpo del Androide 17 y luego lanzó una energía al techo, en donde lentamente comenzó a derrumbarse.

El calvo le dio una mirada a Goku y él entendió. Ambos emprendieron el vuelo de inmediato antes de que la construcción terminase de derrumbarse. Goku sintió que no tenía más energías, sin embargo, hizo su último esfuerzo elevándose por los cielos. Cuando ya se encontraban lejos él pudo sentir la explosión de energía del androide 17 y luego este desapareció.

Esperaba que no diese con ellos, aunque lo dudaba debido al hecho de que él había escondido lo poco de ki que le quedaba y sabía que Krilin sería lo suficientemente inteligente para hacer lo mismo.

[*]

Cayó al suelo apenas abrió la puerta de la casa de Son Gohan, su abuelito lo miró desde el umbral desde la puerta de la cocina.

Goku golpeó el suelo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, que eran nula. Sabía que estaba agotado y ya no tenía más fuerzas, pero sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar una y otra vez en Milk siendo llevada por Número 18 hacia quizás qué lugar.

Y quizás qué le harían.

Después de todo ya no le cabría duda a nadie... Milk era el _fûjikome._

Krilin aterrizó justo detrás de él con el cuerpo de Ox Satán aún sobre sus hombros.

—No pude, abuelito —masculló Goku con los dientes apretados—, se la llevaron... Se llevaron a Milk frente a mis narices y no pude protegerla...

Gohan avanzó hacia el muchacho y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de su nieto adoptivo.

Goku elevó su mirada nublada hacia el anciano hombre. Él le dio una sonrisa suave, aunque el pelinegro notó que la sonrisa de su abuelito no llegó realmente a los ojos de este.

—Lo solucionaremos —dijo asintiendo con suavidad—, lo solucionaremos, lo prometo.

Y entonces el pelinegro devolvió el asentimiento con lentitud.

Las cosas después de eso fueron situaciones borrosas para Goku, tanto Gohan como Krilin comenzaron a cavar una tumba para Ox Satán unos cuántos metros detrás de la casa de Gohan, mientras a él lo sentaron frente a un plato gigante de sopa de costillar. Sin embargo, por primera vez realmente Goku no tenía apetito, aunque se comió todo porque necesitaba recuperar algo de energía.

Se lo comió sin gusto realmente y para cuando volvieron ambos hombres Goku ya tenía el plato completamente limpio.

—¿Cómo fue que supiste...? —comenzó el sayayin sin mirar a ninguno de los dos hombres que habían entrado en ese momento, sin embargo, Krilin de inmediato se sintió aludido, aunque el pelinegro no estuviese mirándolo fijamente—, ¿por qué llegaste a casa de Milk? —preguntó.

Y lo miró. Krilin parecía estar ligeramente avergonzado, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y miró al suelo nervioso.

—Bueno... Yo —se removió en su puesto y luego soltó un suspiro agotado—, sentí el poder del _fûjikome_ explotar... Y bueno... —torció el gesto—, simplemente sentí que debía ayudar, que... Sin saber muy bien el porqué... Yo te lo debía.

Goku sonrió suavemente.

—Gracias —le dijo.

El calvo sonrió al muchacho también.

—Creo que necesitarás toda la ayuda disponible —aseguró.

El nieto de Gohan asintió firmemente.

—Es cierto —dijo y miró hacia el frente—, eso es completamente cierto...


	17. Krunt

_Sé que he demorado un montón y que ustedes se merecen más que el cielo y la tierra, pero tienen que entenderme, he estado a full con la universidad, ya lo he explicado en mi facebook así que solo si les interesa una excusa pueden verlo ahí._

 _Bueno, vengo rápidito porque tengo muchas otras cosas que hacer pero no podía dejarlas esperando más, sobretodo porque esto es lo que realmente quiero hacer y no los otros deberes que son más obligaciones._

 _Perdón por la espera, pero a mi defensa siempre he dicho que demoro en actualizar porque a mi día les falta hora. Así que tengánme paciencia._

 _Espero el capítulo les guste, abajito diré otras palabras porque me interesa saber qué piensan sobre este capítulo que tiene la resolución de unos de los "misterios" del fanfic._

 _Besitos y disfruten! LAs quiero._

 _PD: Sé que no merezco **pedir review** pero vamos! Saben que los RRS alimentan mi imaginación y mis ansias de volver más temprano que tarde, así que, ustedes solo pierden minutos en escribirme pero me hacen feliz y pues... Hacer feliz a alguien hoy en día es difícil pero una tarea completamente satisfactoria (además sería reciproco, me hacen feliz y yo a ustedes avanzando jeje) _

* * *

_Capítulo XVI: Krunt_

* * *

 _'Eres mi fûjikome, mi contenedora'._

Una gota cayó en medio de su mejilla, lo que hizo por instinto que ella elevase su vista hacía el techo, en donde debía haber alguna gotera o algo, pestañeó rápidamente y luego dejó que su vista descansara en el techo oscuro, aunque mantuviera los ojos cerrados o abiertos no habría mucha diferencia. Después de todo la oscuridad era la misma.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, esperando nuevamente quedarse dormida, al menos así escapaba de la horrible realidad de la que era sumisa hace ya variadas horas.

No sabía dónde estaba, no sabía qué diablos había sucedido en su casa, no sabía a quiénes pertenecían las voces que se oían a lo lejos en ligeros murmullos que ella no lograba entender. Solo sabía que tenía en su tobillo un pesado grillete que la amarraba a la cama que se encontraba a un lado de ella en donde estaba apoyada, también se dio cuenta que no llevaba su ropa —con la que supuestamente debía estar vestida—. En vez de su traje se encontraba con una camisa blanca, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, de mangas cortas, por lo que sentía —sin saber de dónde— el frío viento colarse entre los poros de su piel.

Se estremeció ligeramente y llevó sus piernas hacía su pecho, el grillete le rozó el tobillo y ella hizo una mueca de dolor, sin embargo, no fue más que la simple mueca, porque no gruñó ni mucho menos. Suspiró y se abrazó a sí misma lo más que pudo.

Estaba sola en esa oscuridad, completamente sola sin siquiera saber qué hacer.

Su padre había muerto, lo habían matado aquellos abusivos de expresiones vacías... Y estaba segura que Goku había corrido el mismo destino que Ox Satán.

Aunque dentro de ella _algo_ le decía que no era así, que él estaba vivo y que la encontraría en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, si era así, ¿qué le estaba tomando tanto tiempo? Sentía que cada cierto tiempo perdía la fe de que él estuviese con vida... Aquello solo lograba que el pecho se le oprimiera de manera dolorosa.

Milk creía que llevaba días encerrada entre esas cuatro paredes rodeada de esa oscuridad tan absorbente.

Su estómago se encontraba vacío y su cabeza palpitaba con fuerzas, sabía que se encontraba ligeramente deshidratada debido a la resequedad de su boca y a lo seca y escamosa que sentía su piel en esos momentos. Realmente no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la dejaron en aquel lugar húmedo y oscuro, pero sabía que fácilmente había pasado más de un día.

No eran más de cinco días, porque ella calculaba que habrán pasado unas treinta horas más o menos, y en esas treinta horas ella se durmió un par de veces, aunque no podía saber cuánto tiempo pasó dormida, el cansancio y lo pesado de sus ojos le decían que no se dormía por largos tramos.

Menos de una semana y ella ya se había vuelto loca.

La risa retumbó en la cabeza, una risa gruesa y pesada, burlona.

Milk se llevó sus manos a sus oídos y apretó con fuerzas. Su largo cabello negro se deslizo por su hombro para caer sobre sus pechos.

 _'Ellos quieren liberarme'_ , la voz en su cabeza nuevamente habló, logrando que ella sintiese cada bello de su cuerpo erguirse, espantada.

Apretó la mandíbula.

—Cállate —susurró a la voz en su cabeza, la voz salió ronca y es que ella no recordaba claramente la última vez que había abierto la boca para hablar—. Tú no existe —movió sus labios y las palabras salieron como un suave suspiro—, no existes, no existes, no existes, no existes...

Repitió un par de veces aquellas palabras, cerró sus ojos y luego el silencio se hizo nuevamente. Suspiró aliviada de que ya no pudiese oír nada dentro de su cabeza.

Sin embargo, ella lo podía _sentir_ , lo que le provocaba un pavor aún más grande, porque ella podía sentirlo recorrerle cada fibra de su ser, como si fuese parte de su anatomía. Al haber un silencio mortal dentro de la habitación Milk podía oír su propia respiración y voces lejanas —que no venían dentro de ella— sino que del otro lado de la puerta.

¿Cómo era que ella sabía que había una puerta? Lograba divisar un pequeño haz de luz del otro lado de la habitación. Ella en un principio, la primera vez que despertó, quiso ir hacía ese punto, sin embargo, fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que tenía una cadena impidiéndole caminar hacia cualquier lugar.

Nuevamente le palpitó la cabeza y se llevó ambas manos hacia donde podía sentir el dolor.

Tragó una gran cantidad de aire. Y fue en ese momento entonces cuando la puerta al fin se abrió.

El haz de luz creció y cegó ligeramente a la pelinegra, quien tuvo que colocar su brazo en frente de sus ojos para que el impacto de luz repentina no fuese tan potente.

—Vaya... Veo que estás despierta.

Esa voz... Esa voz sonó tan conocida, pero era imposible que perteneciese a él. Después de todo, Krunt jamás le haría algo así como secuestrarla y dejarla engrillada en un cuarto oscuro.

Sin embargo, se había equivocado completamente, porque realmente la persona que se plantó frente de ella era el moreno de ojos pardos, casi amarillentos. Él se colocó en cuclillas frente de ella y la miró fijamente, Milk le devolvió una mirada sorprendida, sus ojos se abrieron tanto que temió que estos se le fueran a salir de las órbitas.

—Ten —estiró su mano quien supuestamente había sido su amigo por muchos años, tendiéndole una botella con agua—. Lo necesitas —agregó luego de unos segundos, dándose cuenta que Milk no tenía la menor intención de recibir la botella con agua.

La hija de Ox Satán frunció el ceño y le dio un manotazo a la botella con agua.

—¿Qué diablos significa esto, Krunt? —preguntó ella completamente confundida y dolida con la voz rasposa, no sabía si aquello era una trampa, pero ver a Krunt abriendo aquella puerta, hablándole como si nada no le daba buena espina. ¡Era su amigo!, ¡su mejor amigo!, ¿cómo era capaz de aparecer así de la nada y siquiera preocuparse por su estado actual?

El muchacho soltó un suspiro y bajó su vista al suelo.

—Si bebes la botella de agua prometo responder algunas preguntas —soltó con su siempre temple relajado, como si nada pudiese perturbar su paz interior, siquiera el hecho de que su mejor amiga se encontrase en aquel lugar, en ese estado.

La pelinegra sacudió su cabeza molesta mirando con desconfianza la botella que descansaba en su mano, viéndose incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

El muchacho de piel morena torció el gesto y dejó la botella justo en medio de ambos.

—Bien —soltó con suavidad y se levantó lentamente sin despegar sus ojos casi amarillentos de ella, se quedó de pie mirándola desde arriba por un par de segundos y luego se volteó.

—Creí que eras mi amigo —la voz de la chica salió rota, ella sentía las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos.

Krunt se giró en la puerta y la miró sin mucha expresión en su rostro. Torció los labios nuevamente y sacudió su cabeza de manera negativa. Cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Y Milk sollozó con fuerzas.

No podía creerlo. Krunt siempre la había engañado, ¿qué diablos era esto?, ¿era real? O quizás... ¿Sería otra de sus pesadillas?

¡Era su mejor amigo!, ¿cómo fue capaz de traicionarla de aquella manera? Esto no podía ser real, esto tenía que ser realmente una pesadilla, nada de esto podía estar pasándole a ella.

Se llevó ambas manos a su rostro y siguió llorando sin ninguna clase de consuelo.

Y es que no había ninguno...

* * *

El negro bajo sus ojos reflejaba la falta de sueño que había estado teniendo hace ya un par de días.

Encontrar a Milk estaba siendo una tarea realmente dura, casi imposible por no decir simplemente imposible, él no creía que existieran cosas que no se pudieran lograr. Son Goku siempre había sido un hombre con una fe tan grande que él mismo no se estaba reconociendo en ese momento.

Creía que encontrar a su pelinegra chica estaba siendo imposible. Sobre todo porque él sabía que el tiempo se estaba agotando.

Krillin se estaba manteniendo ajeno a casi todas las sobre reacciones que Goku había estado teniendo en esos dos días, en donde el muchacho tenía arranques de rabia muy seguido, sobre todo cuando volvía una y otra vez a la casa destruida de su ex esposa en donde buscaba algo, algún indicio de dónde pudo haber ido.

Buscó a Hina, pero solo le sirvió para darle una preocupación a la amiga pelirroja de Milk, y con respecto a Krunt tampoco logró localizarlo.

La casa del moreno estaba completamente impecable, sin embargo, parecía ser que en aquel lugar nadie hubiese vivido por bastante tiempo y se imaginó de inmediato que el muchacho de iris amarillentos había muerto también a mano de los androides, tal y como le pasó al padre de la pelinegra.

Goku no quería admitirlo, pero por cada minuto que pasaba él estaba perdiendo las esperanzas. Incluso ahora que se encontraba en frente del templo sagrado de los antiguos monjes, con su abuelito a un lado y con Krillin al otro.

—Tienes que mantener compostura, Son Goku —habló Krillin fuerte y claro.

El pelinegro de cabellos alborotado asintió lentamente sin mirar a su antiguo amigo. Este Krillin —a diferencia del pequeño calvo de su dimensión original— parecía ser más fuerte y mucho más seguro de sí mismo, aunque habían varias actitudes que le hacían recordar los viejos tiempos, tiempos que él no podía extrañar más en aquellos momentos.

Él apretó los puños.

—No podré controlarme si esos malditos no quieren ayudarme como la última vez, Krillin —masculló Goku con la mandíbula tensa.

—Los antiguos monjes sagrados —intervino Gohan con esa apacibilidad tan destacada de él—, son conocidos por su infinita comprensión, ellos entenderán que es urgente.

El calvo muchacho asintió.

—Y ellos _tienen_ el deber de ayudarte —aseguró Krillin—, no solo por ti. Se trata del _fûjikome_ y ellos tienen el deber de mantenerlo controlado —informó el calvo mirando de soslayo al alto muchacho—, es obvio que estos tipos quieren obtener al dragón dormido dentro de la chica, los monjes tienen el deber de mantenerlo dentro de ella hasta que sea traspasado a un cuerpo más joven.

—No entiendo porqué seguimos perdiendo el tiempo —masculló el muchacho intentando controlar sus ansias por entrar al lugar.

—¡Ya te dije que necesitamos que ellos aprueben nuestro plan! —chilló Krillin, nuevamente perdiendo su paciencia.

Goku bufó.

—Ni siquiera tenemos un plan.

—Obviamente tú no tienes uno, eso no quiere decir que yo tampoco lo tenga —le rebatió el hombre de baja estatura. Goku por primera vez pegó sus oscuros ojos en los rasgados de su mejor amigo, enarcó una ceja, Krillin ladeó una sonrisa—. Los monjes tienen que aceptar nuestro plan de rescate sin su intervención, porque si ellos llegasen a intervenir las cosas pueden resultar poco favorables para tu amiga...

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Goku sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en la garganta.

—No sé realmente cuáles serían las medidas que tomarían ellos para controlar al _fûjikome_ —susurró Krillin—, pero tengo dos teorías, una es que se entrometan en los planes de estos tipos con el objetivo de eliminarlos a todos y dejar a la chica en cuarentena —Goku estuvo apunto de preguntar a qué se refería con "cuarentena" para cuando Krillin le respondió—, o sea que la mantendrán encerrada en un lugar alejada del mundo hasta que tenga el cuerpo tan debilitado para que el dragón deba ser pasado a otro cuerpo o... —su semblante se ensombreció y Goku esperó lo peor—. Que maten a tu amiga para así evitar cualquier futuro problema y encerrar al dragón en un nuevo cuerpo más joven.

El sayayin de la otra dimensión apretó con fuerza los dientes sin despegar los ojos de la gran puerta que los dejaría entrar al gran templo.

—¿Y por qué diablos no entramos? —preguntó Goku perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia.

—Ya te dije que tenemos que esperar a que ellos nos abran las puertas —le contestó Krillin también perdiendo su paciencia.

Goku volvió a bufar.

Y entonces la puerta se abrió.

Los ojos completamente blancos de un monje miraron fijamente a Son Goku, su expresión de seriedad era tan imperturbable que nuevamente Goku se sintió intimidado por uno de estos hombres.

—Antes de que digan algo —la voz del monje era tranquila y conciliadora—, ya tenemos nuestro veredicto sobre este caso. Adelante.

Y se corrió a un lado de la puerta para dejarlos pasar.

* * *

Se oyó el goteo nuevamente, por el ruido Milk podía darse cuenta de que la gotera ya había hecho un gran charco en algún lado de la oscura habitación.

 _'Podemos salir de aquí'._

Aquella voz nuevamente le llegó a sus oídos. La pelinegra ya no sentía los escalofríos anteriores, ya después de haberla oído en su cabeza por varias horas se sentía acostumbrada a su nueva locura. E incluso le agradaba poder oírla, así no se sentía tan sola en esa completa oscuridad.

Soltó un suspiro que logró que la garganta le ardiera. La botella de agua que Krunt le había llevado hace un tiempo atrás seguía en el mismo lugar, sin ser tocada por ella, sin embargo, sentía que su fuerza de voluntad decaída con cada ardiente respiración y es que su garganta estaba gritándole por un poco de agua.

Lo necesitaba, ella lo sabía con pesar.

 _'Y beberás de esa agua... ¿Crees que puedes confiar en ese traidor?'_ , habló la voz profunda dentro de su cabeza, Milk suspiró.

—Moriré deshidratada si no lo hago —aseguró sintiendo como su energía se agotaba por el simple hecho de abrir la boca.

La voz gruñó en su cabeza. Milk se levantó del suelo donde se había sentado —lejos de la botella para no caer en tentación— y se acercó a su lugar de inicio. Hizo una mueca adolorida debido al roce del grillete en su tobillo, el cual ya le estaba provocando una herida.

La pelinegra ignoró el dolor y tomó la botella con una de sus manos, viendo el líquido dentro del envase con total deseo, la abrió con desespero y se la metió a la boca.

 _'Bebe con mesura, niña tonta',_ la voz en su cabeza gruñó, ' _no sabes cuándo te traerán más agua y necesitas sobrevivir'_.

Ella entonces despegó su boca con pesar de la botella después de haber bebido la mitad de esta. Soltó un suspiro y cerró sus ojos sintiendo casi como el agua comenzaba a llenar su organismo moribundo de vida, cayendo a un estómago completamente vacío, pues sabía que en días no había comido nada.

¿Ellos querrán que ella muriese de hambre.

 _'Para liberarme de ti, te necesitan con vida, si no fuera así, ¿realmente creerías que seguirías con vida?'._

Ella suspiró.

—Sinceramente, no creo siquiera que tú seas real —bufó con suavidad.

La voz grave y profunda en su interior lanzó una risotada que Milk prefirió ignorar.

Fue en ese momento en el que la puerta se abrió nuevamente, la pelinegra se alegraba de haber estado dando la espalda al nuevo intruso, más que nada por el haz de luz que entró en ese momento. Sin siquiera girarse e incluso antes de que él hablase ella ya sabía de quién se trataba.

—Veo que ya dejaste de ser tan terca y aceptaste beber agua —la voz de Krunt llenó todos los espacios vacíos de aquella habitación que solo contaba con una mísera cama.

La pelinegra se quedó de pie ahí sin siquiera voltearse, no creía que sería capaz nuevamente de ver a su supuesto mejor amigo. Al menos no sin querer asesinarlo ahí mismo.

—Sé que tienes muchas dudas, Milk...

—No —le cortó la chica sin darse vuelta—, no tengo ninguna duda de que eres un maldito mentiroso, un maldito traidor y un gandísimo hijo de puta.

—Wow —soltó Krunt con su voz tan apacible, como siempre, Milk jamás creyó que el Krunt que conocía se mostraría tan imperturbable luego de aquello que ella le había dicho—, creo que me lo merezco, está bien.

La poca importancia que le dio a sus palabras lograron que aquella espinita clavada en su pecho se hundiera aún más. Apretó sus ojos intentando espantar las nuevas lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos.

—Como sea... —habló el muchacho y la pelinegra lo sintió moviéndose detrás de ella, su instinto le decía claramente que no debía darle más la espalda al muchacho, después de todo Krunt era su maldito enemigo, sin embargo, ella no sentía la suficiente fuerza para poder hacer cualquier cosa—, quiero explicarte realmente quién soy, aunque no valga la pena.

El chico pasó por un lado de ella, Milk sintió su aroma y entonces pegó sus ojos en el rostro impertérrito del muchacho, quien se dejó caer encima de la cama y la miró con fijeza.

—Tú también deberías sentarte a mi lado, se nota que en cualquier momento terminarás en el suelo... No tienes la suficiente fuerza para seguir ahí de pie —le dijo.

La chica hizo oídos sordos a lo que él le estaba diciendo, sacudió su cabeza y se mantuvo ahí, terca como solo ella podía serlo.

Krunt sonrió.

—Está bien —dijo con suavidad—, creo que no saco nada obligándote a sentar.

Milk le devolvió la mirada, serie y dolida como nunca antes había visto al muchacho que había sido por años su único sostenedor, su maldito confidente y en la persona en quién más confiaba, incluso en él había depositado más confianza que en su propio padre, quien en ese momento ya no existía, y que ya no existiría más. Luchó para mantener sus ojos secos, no dejaría que el moreno de ojos casi amarillentos la viese derramar ninguna maldita lágrima. Él no se lo merecía.

—La historia es larga, así que espero que puedas aguantar ahí de pie —le dijo con una ligera mueca socarrona que hizo que la rabia dentro de Milk incrementara—. Bien... Primero que nada creo que debes suponer que mi nombre siquiera es Krunt Takaishi, pero supongo que puedes llamarme así, es mejor a que me llames número 73.

Ella frunció el ceño mientras que sentía su estómago revolverse.

—Morí en el 673 después del dragón —comentó y se encogió de hombros—, nunca supe realmente cuál fue el nombre que mi madre biológica me colocó y creo que realmente eso no importa —Milk pudo notar lo entonces mecanizada que se volvió la voz del moreno—. Un cuadro de un virus bastante potente atacó mi sistema nervioso, un virus letal que iba a terminar con mi vida un 16 de abril del 673. Sin embargo, justo un minuto luego de morir, el doctor que me había diagnosticado la enfermedad logró revivirme.

»Sé que resulta increíble, ni yo me lo creía en ese momento —Krunt sonrió—, el doctor Gero había logrado descubrir el método de traer a los muertos a la vida, claro, solo a aquellos quienes su corazón llevaba menos de un minuto sin funcionar, como el mío. Y todo eso era gracias a la tecnología robótica —los ojos de Milk se abrieron grandes e ilusos, Krunt ensanchó su maldita sonrisa, logrando darle un aspecto aterrador—. Sí, terminé siendo un androide mitad humano, claro... Con más partes de humano porque como dice Gero, lo fui alguna vez y aquello no puede ser eliminado.

—Eso no puede ser posible —susurró Milk con suavidad—, ¡te he visto crecer!, ¡son tres años en las que te he visto obtener más altura y un cuerpo más grueso!

—Ah, sí —la sonrisa de Krunt se borró ligeramente—, siempre fui un enclenque, pero la tecnología es maravillosa, Milk —los ojos del muchacho reflejaron seriedad—, Gero estuvo siempre manteniéndome de tal manera que nunca sospecharas lo que realmente eras.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó la chica torciendo el gesto.

—¿Que no es obvio? —dijo él—, siempre he estado ahí para vigilarte.

—¿Por qué? —la chica no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, se suponía que su mejor amigo era un ser humano común y corriente, jamás demostró ser nada más que un tipo bastante relajado y sincero, tierno y comprensible, ¿cómo es que pudo mantenerla engañada por tanto tiempo?

—¿Y aún te lo preguntas? —su mirada se volvió seria—, te juro que no te creeré que jamás tuviste la idea de que eras _diferente_ a los demás.

Ella guardó silencio. Krunt la miró desde abajo con seriedad, como si realmente creyera que si Milk decía que "no" él le diría que era una completa mentirosa.

—Maldición, que eres el recipiente de un demonio —le dijo con casi una profunda admiración—. El doctor Gero estudió a los _fûjikome_ toda su vida y se rindió cuando se dio cuenta que jamás te encontraría estando solo, es por eso que creó un ejercito de androides, comenzando conmigo.

»Yo siempre estaría agradecido de él por haberme traído de vuelta a la vida, no merecía morir siendo tan joven y sabía que tenía mucho por hacer en este mundo. Entonces se lo quise recompensar estudiando a el árbol de vida de los _fûjikome,_ pero parecía no existir ningún patrón. El último _fûjikome_ que se logró encontrar fue quemado por las personas y desde ahí que no se sabía de ninguna otra persona que tuviese poderes inexplicables y mágicos —comentó con un deje de excitación que no pasó desapercibida por la chica de largas hebras negras—, hasta que un día, mientras viajaba por distintos pueblos en busca de pruebas o algo que me dijera que lo que Gero creía era real, llegué a un pequeño pueblo del noreste el cual era gobernado por un hombre gigante.

»Como fui humano alguna vez en mi vida aún mantenía aquello que era intuición y siguiendo lo que creía que debía hacer en ese momento me alojé en aquel pueblo en un hostal cerca del gran castillo, el cual estaba a disposición para cualquier pueblerino, no tenía grandes muros ni una gran reja para separarlos del pueblo, sino que parecía ser que el castillo invitaba a todas las personas a acercarse y ser bienvenidos en él —Milk entonces sintió una punzada en su pecho seguido de un dejá vù, en donde se encontraba de ella siendo muy pequeña corriendo por los grandes prados de flores, mientras su madre tras de ella le sonreía inmensamente, feliz—. Entonces decidí entrar a él, crucé el gran jardín impregnado en flores y fue cuando te vi —dijo y la miró casi como si nuevamente la estuviera viendo por primera vez—, eras muy pequeña pero ya sabías caminar, tu madre parecía vigilarte, sin siquiera importarle el hecho de que pareciera que mientras tu girabas entre las flores estas crecían y danzaban junto contigo... Como si estuvieses haciendo magia con ellas.

El corazón de Milk se aceleró con fuerzas dentro de su pecho.

—Y fue ahí cuando lo supe —Krunt volvió a sonreír—, había _algo_ mágico en ti... No supe realmente si eras un _fûjikome_ o qué, pero sabía en ese momento que eras un escalón para la investigación de Gero que lo ayudaría a llegar a la cima.

»Mis teorías fueron acertadas, lo supe cuando intentaron entrar a robar al castillo justo la noche anterior del día en que había planificado mi marcha —continuó el moreno—, hubo una explosión gigante y todo el pueblo salió para ver qué sucedía. El castillo se estaba incendiando y el rey junto con su esposa habían salido huyendo del lugar, ambos te llamaban llorando y sufriendo... Y tú estabas en las grandes puertas del castillo, con tu cuerpo en llamas, pero... No parecía como si te estuvieses quemando realmente, era más bien como si las llamas estuviesen abrazándote, cuidando de ti. Y a unos metros se encontraban los cuerpos de los dos ladrones que habían querido hacerse con las riquezas de tu padre.

Los ojos de la muchacha esta vez se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras el chico iba contando la historia, ella iba recreándolo en su cabeza sin poder evitarlo, como si realmente lo hubiese vivido... Aunque no lo recordase.

—El poder del dragón —susurró el androide—, supongo que tuviste tanto miedo que liberaste al poder del dragón... Solo que no pudiste controlarlo y comenzaste a incendiar casas y a matar a gente sin ningún escrúpulo... Hasta que mataste a tu madre entre todas esas personas.

La muchacha se llevó una mano a su boca con lentitud, horrorizada y sintiendo que en cualquier momento el agua ingerida hace unos cuantos minutos se devolvería por su esófago. Así que... Ella había sido la culpable de la muerte de su madre.

—Te calmaste después de eso, casi como si en ese momento te hubieses dado cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo. El fuego se extinguió de tu pequeño cuerpo en forma de humo, el humo creaba la silueta de un dragón y todos pudimos notarlo —él sonrió—, por supuesto que yo supe lo que significaba... Los demás no, solo creían que eras un monstruo y que debías morir.

»Dos días después tu padre creó unos grandes muros para protegerte, semanas después los pueblerinos se armaron para poder atacar al castillo, pero fue tarde —él torció el gesto—, yo entré con todos ellos dispuesto a hacerme contigo para volver con Gero y entregarte a él casi como un trofeo... Pero tu padre fue más inteligente. Escapó contigo luego de haber creado los muros y nadie supo dónde fueron.

—Hasta que volviste a encontrarme años atrás —le dijo ella mirándolo con profundo dolor.

—Claro que no lo supe de inmediato —dijo él—, tu padre cambió mucho y tú creciste y te transformaste en una linda y poderosa jovencita —sonrió—, jamás había sabido tu nombre de niña y habías cambiado —dijo con suavidad—, pero en eso entonces supe que te conocía y me acerqué a ti hasta que me dieras algún indicio de que eras sin duda el _fûjikome_ , cosa que lo descubrí a poco tiempo después pero... Era difícil hacerse contigo porque eras ya muy fuerte y tú padre no confiaba en nadie, y bueno —se encogió de hombro—, Gero no creyó en mí completamente cuando le dije que eras tú... Él creía que debía ser un _hombre_ el contenedor de un demonio porque las mujeres no tendrían tanta fuerza como para aguantar un espíritu dentro de ellas.

Milk sintió sus piernas temblar.

—Además del hecho de que... —él la miró fijo—, aún capturándote, no tenemos realmente idea de cómo hacernos con el espíritu del dragón...

—Mataron a mi padre... —susurró Milk con suavidad—, mataron a mi padre para... para solo tenerme aquí encuartelada hasta que encuentren un maldito método para sacar un dragón desde dentro de mí...

Krunt sacudió su cabeza.

—No es tan así —respondió él—, Gero siempre ha creído que las pruebas llevan al descubrimiento —sonrió suavemente—, así que tendrá que comenzar a hacerte diversas pruebas para poder sacar al dragón de ti —la miró con frialdad—. El haber matado a tu padre fue una de ellas... Y creo que funcionó porque luego de que lo vieras muerto el dragón reaccionó y ahora se encuentra despierto dentro de ti.

Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

—Y, diablos... —Krunt sonrió nuevamente—, el efecto del adormecedor se había estado tardando...

Ella frunció el ceño, y luego, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba sintiendo su cuerpo. Unos minutos después sus ojos se cerraron instantáneamente. Lo último que logró ver fue el ensanchamiento de la sonrisa del chico que había sido su único amigo.

* * *

 _¿Alguien ya había sospechado de Krunt? Si es así, una estrellita para ustedes! porque yo si fuese lectora de esta historia JAMÁS lo hubiese hecho jajaj porque creo que nunca di ningún indicio además del hecho de que a Goku no le daba buena espina, pero aquella mala espina pudo haberse dado perfectamente por los celos, así que si usted nunca confió realmente en Krunt le doy un fuerte fuerte aplauso! jajaj_

 _Bueno eso era todo! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, aunque no haya tenido mucho avance en la trama y Milk siga de desaparecida y Goku haya aparecido apenas unos cuantos segundos y solo para dar cuenta que el muy imbécil no ha hecho realmente nada aún y que no se le imagina aún la manera de encontrarla sieeendo que ya la encontró antes :S jajaja ups creo que se me salió._

 _Bueno, las dejo! Las quiero y quieránme aunque demore en actualizar_

 _PD: Cualquier error pues hacermelo saber porque no he revisado la historia por el tiempo en cuestión :C así que me dice._

 _Besos!_


	18. Respuestas

_Hola Hola!  
Sí, antes que todo lo que tengo que decir (que no sé porqué presiento que es mucho), creo que debo una muy buena explicación además de obviamente una disculpa realmente sincera (y que la es!). Entonces aquí voy: Lo siento mucho, pero demasiado por el tiempo que las he tenido en la nada sin siquiera hacer notar mi presencia y avisar que seguía con vida y con ganas de escribir, pero realmente necesitaba tener un tiempo para enfocarme en solo una cosa y es que tenía que presentar mi examen de grado para poder titularme y poder ser una profesional y entrar al verdadero mundo al menos un poco preparada (o sea con un pedazo de cartón que asegurara que tenía un título). Y a pesar de que me encuentre totalmente asqueada por tener que insertarme en un sistema que no me satisface para nada puedo decir con orgullo que lo logré y con honores! Así que no espero las felicitaciones pero sí comprensión porque aquello gastó mucho de mi tiempo y realmente debí estudiar por lo que solo me concentré en eso por al menos dos meses! _

_No volveré a prometer cuándo subiré los capítulos pero quiero que sepan que terminaré este fanfiction y que no lo abandonaré aunque pasen años! Lo prometo y espero que ustedes sigan ahí para ver el final, aunque entendería si hay quienes me abandonan en el camino, realmente lo entenderé y agradeceré siempre su compañía hasta el punto en el que sea._

 _Ya, ahora, tengo un par de cositas que decir antes de que les deje el nuevo capítulo (lamento si las retraso pero si quieren leen primero el cap y luego a mí y mis tonterías, aunque esto les digo que es importante para el fanfis_ —solo la primera parte— _por lo que sugiero lo lean). Dragon Ball Super no será tomado en cuenta dentro de este universo, aquello me costó mucho decidirlo y quizás en algún punto cambie de opinión aunque no lo veo probable, pueden aparecer cositas que tienen que ver con la nueva temporada de la serie pero que realmente no serán parte del universo de super (o sea que no se nombrará) meramente porque aún no está finalizado y porque hay cosas que no tienen aún la información completa y además y principalmente, porque no he visto todos los capítulos y me niego a verlo por ahora._

 _Bueno lo segundo es que me han llegado un par de comentarios algo ácidos, pero no hay de qué preocuparse! porque en verdad no los tomo en cuenta mientras no tengan ninguna clase de lógica o fundamento, ya que por ejemplo uno de los dos comentarios me decía que todo era muy confuso y se preguntaba por qué Goku se había vuelto humano pero con cola, bueno, diré que si no ponen atención a la lectura es imposible que puedan entender algo, es decir, ¿en qué momento dije que Goku se transformó en humano? Sí, quizás mi historia sea enredada y entiendo que no hayan querido leerla, pero me sorprende el hecho de que no exista ni un mínimo de cooperación por parte del lector, eso es necesario para poder entender cualquier cosa en la vida, ¿sabías? Pero bueno, este comentario no es solo para responderle a la chica que me comentó, sino más bien para decirles a quienes sí me leen y apoyan mis escritos que !Jamás tiraré la toalla por un par de comentarios mal intencionados! Y mucho menos si ese par de comentarios son dos de doscientos, o sea que con suerte el 1% de la gente que me lee no le agrado, así que me tiene completamente sin cuidado :), para que sepan chicas, no tiraré la toalla jamás y este fanfic tendrá su final merecido!  
Además aprovecho de comentar también que para que tengan noticias de mí en mi ausencia en fanfiction está mi facebook Jell Brown en donde casi siempre intento reportarme y subir alguno que otro adelanto... Para que no se preocupen. _

_Bien! Eso sería todo! Realmente las quiero mucho y sin ustedes jamás podría terminar este trabajo, sepanlo! Es por eso que descaradamente vengo a pedirles que **dejen sus comentarios** para así sentirlas más cercas y que la musa inspiración siga intacta (o sea ustedes) además que no saben lo feliz que me hacen con cada una de sus palabras, no soy una genia ni nada de lo que algunas me dicen, solo soy apasionada en lo que me gusta hacer y ustedes son parte de esa pasión así que siempre les estaré **agradecida eternamente.**_

 _Creo que eso es todo, el capítulo es largo, tiene 10 mil palabras y no pasa casi nada de acción en él, pero aquí ya hay varias respuestas importantes. Lo repito, las quiero un montón y muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! De verdad no sé que haría sin ustedes y sus palabras de aliento! Muchas gracias por leer y más pronto que tarde volveré con otro capítulo ;)_

* * *

 _Capítulo XVII : Respuestas_

* * *

Se sentía molesto, podía oír el propio rechinido de sus dientes en aquel momento y es que cualquier persona que sintiese lo mismo que Goku estaría igual o peor que él. A su lado su abuelito le codeó las costillas y le dio una severa mirada, Goku entendía el claro "compórtate" que le estaba exigiendo Son Gohan, solo pudo gruñir en respuesta.

Krillin se encontraba a su otro lado y parecía estar meditando algo sumamente importante, y es que en el momento en que los hicieron pasar al templo los llevaron de inmediato por unas largas escaleras hacia una amplia sala que era rodeada solo por vidrios pulcros y completamente limpios, como si hubiesen sido recién puestos y no hubiese ninguna marca de absolutamente nada en ellos. En medio de la habitación había una gran mesa ovalada con variadas sillas alrededor de esta. Krillin se sentó en una silla con tranquilidad y cerró sus ojos sin decir ninguna clase de palabra, se quedó estático, Goku se sentó a su lado también en silencio pero queriendo decir muchas cosas y Gohan lo siguió detrás.

El monje que los guió al lugar salió de la habitación y los dejó a los tres solos.

—Estamos perdiendo el maldito tiempo aquí —gruñó el muchacho sintiéndose levemente desesperado, sabía que cada segundo que pasaba era vital y que si no se apresuraba podía perder a Milk para siempre.

—Ellos saben lo que hacen, Goku —habló con parsimonia su abuelito—, solo confía.

Él quiso rebatirle, sin embargo, apenas abrió la boca otra puerta —que no había notado en el momento en que entró a la habitación— se abrió dando paso a un grupo de monjes muy parecidos entre sí, con largos turbantes que los tapaban desde el cuello hasta los tobillos, parecían estar todos coordinados con todos y rodearon la mesa de manera ordenada pero apresurada, casi como si hubiesen oído la urgencia del pelinegro segundos atrás.

Cuando los monjes se sentaron al mismo tiempo en sus respectivos puestos, el sayayin notó que solo sobró una silla.

—Si tomas decisiones apresuradas —habló un monje que estaba sentado justamente en frente de él y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos—, no solo terminarás con tu vida y la del _fûjikome_ , sino que un error podría acabar incluso con la humanidad.

Goku apretó los puños y cuadró sus hombros.

—¿Apresuradas? —preguntó con molestia en su voz.

El monje no asintió ni negó con su cabeza ante la interrogativa del pelinegro, solo se dedicó a observarlo fijamente. El joven bufó.

—¿Y qué estamos esperando esta vez...?

Nadie le respondió, él estuvo apunto de exasperarse y decir algo o quizás salir del ridículo lugar e irse en busca de Milk para cuando la misma puerta por donde salieron los monjes se volvió a abrir.

Los ojos del muchacho se pegaron instantáneamente en el recién llegado y se abrieron tanto que en cualquier momento pareciera que se les saldrían de las órbitas.

—La paciencia es una virtud, Son Goku...

El chico no pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se estiraran en una suave sonrisa, y es que no lo había visto hace tanto tiempo que se asombró gratamente de haberlo encontrado en aquel lugar, sobretodo pensando en las circunstancias, y es que él siempre había sido tan sabio como para calmar cualquier posible amenaza en su dimensión original.

—Kamisama, ¿qué hace aquí? —preguntó Goku sin poder borrar la sonrisa en su rostro.

El anciano namekiano sonrió sinceramente, estaba igual como Goku lo recordaba en su época, con su larga túnica blanca y aquel palo que parecía sostenerlo en pie.

—Me preguntaba cuánto demorarías en llegar, Son Goku —le dijo y entonces el pelinegro se sorprendió por haber sido reconocido por él, ¿eso quería decir que Kamisama guardaba sus antiguos recuerdos?, ¿lo recordaba a él? Quería mucho saber qué ocurría, porque a pesar de que él podía divisar en sus ojos un reconocimiento, le parecía demasiado bueno como para creerlo.

Kamisama se acercó caminando con tranquilidad, aunque el joven Son se encontrase realmente desesperado, esta vez guardó silencio y esperó a que el anciano namekiano se sentase en su lugar a su propio tiempo. Cuando se quedó de pie delante de la mesa, todos los monjes del lugar—Krillin incluido— se levantaron para inclinar sus cabezas. Gohan rápidamente siguió el ejemplo de los demás hombres en la mesa y se levantó, Goku lo miró. Su abuelito parecía estar completamente anonadado de lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí, sin saber el porqué, Goku se sintió completamente agradecido de haber tenido una nueva oportunidad de poder admirar sorpresa en el rostro del amable hombre.

El namekiano entonces se sentó con suavidad, sin despegar su vista del sayayin, quien había vuelto a mirarlo luego de que todos volvieron a sus asientos.

Goku amplió su sonrisa.

—¿Realmente me recuerda, Kamisama? —le preguntó el moreno sin poder aguantar un segundo más sin poder despejar sus dudas.

El viejo verde lo miró fijamente por varios minutos, Goku se incomodó ante la mirada escudriñadora del hombre, se removió incomodo en su asiento sin evitar su mirada. Kamisama sonrió ligeramente y cerró sus ojos al tiempo que asentía.

—Tengo todos los recuerdos de todas mis vidas pasadas en esta dimensión... —respondió y abrió sus ojos para pegarlos en el rostro perturbado del muchacho—. Y aún así, tu presencia siempre me resulta curiosidad.

Goku enarcó una ceja extrañado, estuvo a punto de abrir su boca para cuando el gran Kamisama levantó una mano en señal de silencio, acallando al chico quien torció el gesto frustrado.

—Ya hablaremos de eso los dos solos, Goku —habló con parsimonia—. Ahora, lo que importa y nos trae a todos aquí es la _fûjikome_ , que curiosamente ha resultado ser la esposa de Goku —le dio una mirada significativa al recién nombrado y luego paseó sus ojos oscuros por todos los presentes en el salón—, ¿alguien tiene alguna idea de quiénes son los que se llevaron a la chica?

—Señor Kamisama —habló un monje de estatura media con los ojos verde agua y con las pupilas tan dilatadas que Goku apenas podía ver el verde de sus ojos—, yo estuve investigando con respecto a estas personas —dijo con suavidad mirando al dios con su rostro sereno, Kamisama le devolvió la mirada y sonrió suavemente—, es un ejercito de 22 androides, algunos más humanizados que otros, con otras tres personas completamente humanas, lo que nos da un total de 25 enemigos liderados por un hombre llamado Gero.

Goku tensó la mandíbula y miró fijo al monje.

—¿Sabes cómo supo del _fûjikome,_ Reyt? —preguntó el extraterrestre.

El monje sacudió su cabeza de manera positiva.

—Gero es un científico obsecionado con la robótica —respondió el de los ojos verde agua—, por lo que me parece curioso que se haya puesto a investigar a los _fûjikomes_. Se supone que un hombre aliado de la ciencia exacta no cree en este tipo de leyendas, pero para Gero jamás estuvo en discusión que el dios dragón no había sido un invento para asustar a la población... Él nunca dudó de su existencia.

Kamisama miró a su discípulo fijamente por unos cuantos minutos. Goku por su parte se sorprendió del hecho de que el monje haya podido mantenerle la vista por tanto tiempo.

—¿Tiene conocimiento de cómo apoderarse del dragón? —preguntó entonces el dios de la tierra.

El monje sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

—Las únicas personas en el mundo con ese conocimiento siguen siendo las _maestras_ —le contestó con seguridad y una sonrisa confiada en sus labios.

Kamisama asintió.

—Eso es una ventaja a nuestro favor... Sin embargo, debemos movernos rápido para rescatar a la chica —dijo el hombre verde paseando nuevamente su mirada por todos los hombres sentados alrededor de la mesa—. Sabemos que el tiempo no está con nosotros porque en cualquier momento Gero podría terminar rompiendo finalmente el frasco —Goku sintió un escalofrío en su espalda vertebral, sabía que con "frasco" se refería a Milk—, lo que nos haría retroceder todo el avance que hemos tenido con el control de Shen Long... Si vuelve a romperse el recipiente entonces el dragón volverá a enfurecerse y no necesitamos más caos del que tenemos previsto hasta ahora...

—¿Y qué es lo que haremos, señor? —preguntó un monje que Goku había visto con anterioridad y lo reconoció como aquel que le había dado las semillas del ermitaño para curar a Milk unos días antes.

Kamisama cerró sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos por encima de la mesa. Pareció pensar en algo sumamente complicado por unos momentos para luego sonreír con suavidad y soltar con voz decidida.

—Son Goku entrenará en la habitación del tiempo junto con Krilin —Goku vio a Krilin abrir sus ojos con sorpresa y mirar al dios fijamente por primera vez desde que llegó a la sala—. Serán 48 horas en el mundo terrenal en el que ustedes pasarán en la habitación, es decir, para ustedes serán dos años de arduo entrenamirnto. Luego de eso Goku irá junto con el monje del reconocimiento para poder dar con el paradero de la chica, haremos un grupo de luchadores para que vayan a detener a Gero... Pero antes —pegó fijamente sus ojos oscuros en los de él y le dijo a modo de pregunta—. ¿Te parece si conversamos algo antes de que entres a la habitación? Mientras Krilin se prepara para el entrenamiento, puedo despejar las dudas que seguramente tienes en tu cabeza en estos momentos.

Goku sospesó la idea con la mente fría. Él quería saber mucho el porqué Kamisama lo podía recordar y qué más sabía sobre esta nueva dimensión y las demás, después de todo él había dicho que siempre su presencia le daba curiosidad, por lo que obviamente debieron haberse encontrado más de una vez en alguna otra dimensión...

Suspiró.

—Me encantaría, Kamisama —le dijo con voz trémula—, pero mi pioridad en estos momentos es Milk y si ya estaré 48 horas sin encontrarla, será mejor que me ponga a trabajar desde ya.

El namekiano sonrió con suavidad.

—Lo entiendo —dijo—, pero debes de saber que ella seguirá con vida por un tiempo. Sé que alcanzaremos a encontrarla viva, de todas maneras la necesitan. Gero es inteligente y si ha seguido la historia de los _fûjikome_ debe saber que rompiendo el recipiente no logrará su objetivo de apoderarse del dragón.

Goku se rascó entonces la nuca. Kamisama sonrió.

—Prometo no será mucho tiempo —le dio una rápida mirada a Krilin—. Te esperaremos en la habitación del tiempo, puedes apresurarte.

.

.

.

Cuando entraron a la habitación del tiempo junto con el viejo namekiano, Goku por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió una familiaridad que le dio un ligero calor en el estómago. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto extrañaba su dimensión de origen hasta que se adentró a aquella habitación que literalmente flotaba en medio de la nada.

Ambos hombres avanzaron hasta el medio de la habitación. Kamisama se frenó frente de él cuando ya se habían adentrado al cuarto y entonces lo miró fijo y suspiró.

—Quiero que entiendas —comenzó a decir, Goku pegó todos sus sentidos al extraterrestre para ponerle la atención necesaria—, que puede ser difícil de comprender lo que te diré a continuación, pero tienes que saber que el universo actúa de manera extraña y los sucesos son inmanejables y curiosos. Ningún dios tiene el poder de manejarlo a su antojo y cuando algo está destinado a ser simplemente es y no hay cómo frenarlo o cambiar su curso.

Goku torció el gesto, realmente no necesitaba otra charla con respecto a universo, ni destino, ni dimensiones. A pesar de no entenderlo del todo, él no se preocupaba por querer conocer más detalles de ello, creía que ya conocía lo justo y necesario para seguir y no necesitaba aprender más de él. Y aunque no entendía para nada lo que el namekiano le estaba explicando, él se limitó a asentir.

Kamisama entonces sonrió.

—No es necesario que me mientas, Son Goku —lo miró fijo y el joven se sonrojó—. Solo quiero que prometas que antes de que me interrumpas y preguntes cosas me dejarás terminar la historia por completo.

Aquello no era difícil de entender y entonces asintió con convicción. Kamisama amplió aún más la sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos cansados buscaron en Goku algún indicio de que su asentimiento haya sido solo de cortesía, cuando se dio cuenta que el chico estaba dispuesto solo a escuchar, él suspiró y comenzó.

—La primera vez que te conocí tenías apenas quince años —Goku torció el gesto, a penas había dicho un par de palabras y ya lo había confundido, ¿la primera vez que se vieron no fue cuando él era un niño? Aun a pesar de su confusión, guardó silencio—. Eras casi tan parecido como ahora pero tu contextura era más delgada, eras un tipo común y corriente, un humano... Lo que primero me llamó la atención de ti era que te considerabas una persona fuera de lugar, casi como si supieras que no pertenencias ahí —quitó sus ojos del muchacho y miró un punto fijo en la nada, como si así fuese para él mucho más fácil recordar—. Yo era un alma joven, recién creada, era un nuevo dios y no sabía qué era lo que sucedía contigo hasta que uno de mis superiores me comentaron que estaban extrañados con tu presencia en la tierra, siendo un humano, porque realmente tú no debías de haber nacido en el planeta porque pertenecías al exterior.

»Qué es el exterior te preguntarás. Pues bueno, en la mayoría de tus vidas eres un sayayin, es decir, una persona no terrenal —soltó un suspiro y continuó—. Pero en ese momento eras un humano, uno común y corriente, en esa realidad alterna no existía ni la magia y mucho menos la tecnología suficiente para ir a explorar las galaxias. Mis superiores me explicaron que era muy extraño que estuvieses ahí y que además tuvieras idea de que seguramente tú no pertenecías ahí. Entonces me produjiste una curiosidad que ahora me doy cuenta —lo volvió a mirar fijo y Goku se sintió como un sujeto de laboratorio siendo explorado—. Ahora que puedo recordar mis vidas pasadas gracias a la magia de esta dimensión, me doy cuenta que siempre me pareces un sujeto curioso y que en una gran mayoría de mis vidas termino de una u otra forma conectándome con tu alma.

Goku pestañeó un par de veces y estuvo a punto de abrir su boca y preguntar algo para cuando Kamisama elevó su mano y lo frenó en seco.

—Dijiste que me dejarías terminar —le detuvo, él bufó frustrado y asintió desganado—. Mis superiores en ese momento no entendían porqué un ser extraterrenal había nacido en la tierra en una de sus vidas. La respuesta llegó para cuando cumpliste dieciocho años.

El moreno no sabía porqué pero el nombre de su esposa se coló en sus pensamientos: _Milk_. Y se sorprendió de sobremanera por las palabras que dijo el anciano a continuación.

—Se toparon en la calle y no hubo nada inusual en su encuentro, solo que después de que tú la ignoraras por completo, vinieron más y más encuentro en menos de dos semanas —comentó él mirándolo casi con admiración—. Mis superiores estaban extrañados por cómo se dieron las cosas entre ustedes, yo me sentí curioso por ello. Tú se lo dijiste después de un tiempo: _"Es como si te hubiese conocido de toda una vida"_.

»Entonces lo supimos, incluso yo que era un principiante: Ustedes estaban destinados a ser.

El sayayin lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Entonces con Milk sí que eran almas gemelas y pudo suspirar aliviado, porque aquello significaba que sin importar la circunstancia o la dimensión, ellos estarían destinados siempre a estar juntos. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—Es por eso que yo siempre he sentido que nunca podría estar con nadie más que con Milk —comentó con la sonrisa ancha.

Kamisama le devolvió el gesto y asintió.

—Sin embargo, Goku —continuó endureciendo su ceño una vez más, aquello le hizo recordar al Kamisama de su dimensión, en donde era menos sonriente y más gruñón—, tienes que saber que no son las únicas almas gemelas que existen en el universo —explicó—. Y ustedes dos siguen siendo un caso muy extraño y curioso —aseguró cerrando sus ojos—, porque a pesar de que tú seas de un planeta totalmente distinto al planeta regente de Milk, ambos se reencuentran una y otra vez —abrió sus ojos nuevamente y endureció aún más su mirada—. Ahora aquí va la parte complicada del asunto —siguió con su relato y soltó un suspiro, como si no fuese fácil decir lo que diría a continuación—. Tienes que saber que las almas gemelas son complementarias, pero no forman parte de una sola alma. Me explico, un alma puede vivir sin encontrar su otra alma gemela, no se necesitan entre sí, incluso hay casos que las almas gemelas jamás se topan en una vida —lo miró fijo—. Caso contrario es el de ustedes —dijo con expresión mortalmente seria—, no es como sin ti ella no puede vivir o al revés... Pero sí parecen necesitarse para sentirse completos.

Goku torció el gesto con suavidad, estuvo a punto de preguntar el porqué de aquello para cuando Kamisama continuó sin dejarle abrir la boca.

—En el tiempo que estuviste en la espalda de Shen Long, el alma de Milk comenzó a inestabilizarse, incluso estando en el más allá parecía ser que ella estaba desapareciendo, como si su alma estuviese muriendo —dijo con lentitud, como si así Goku fuese capaz de entender de mejor manera—. Llamó tu nombre varias veces, lloró muchas más tu ausencia, incluso más de cuando estaba en la tierra y sabía que estabas muerto. Era demasiado extraño para todos, ¿quién es capaz de sentirse triste en el paraíso? Solo a ella le había pasado algo así.

»Gohan y Goten entonces le comentaron al Supremo Kaio que muy probablemente aquello era porque te recordaba y eso hacía que te extrañara... Entonces ellos tomaron una decisión, una muy valiente decisión —Goku le mantuvo la mirada—. Pidieron revivir a su madre en una nueva dimensión, hacerla renacer en un lugar en el que ella no tuviese ni idea de tu existencia, solo así dejaría de extrañarte y añorar una llegada que sabíamos no sucedería pronto.

El corazón de Goku latió dolorosamente dentro de su pecho, él sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta y por un segundo pensó en que ya no quería oír más para no sentirse más despreciable en aquel momento.

—Ella estaba muriendo... Ya estaba muerta, pero parecía ser que su alma se hubiese comenzado a marchitar —continuó y Goku luchó con el nudo que se atoró en su garganta—. La solución que dieron Gohan y Goten convenció a los Grandes Dioses. Sin embargo, ya sabes qué es lo que pasa cuando un progenitor toma un nuevo camino y renace en una nueva dimensión... Gohan y Goten tomaron la decisión sabiendo incluso que quizás ellos jamás pudieran volver a nacer.

Los ojos de Goku brillaron en ese momento.

—¿Qué hubiese pasado con Milk entonces...? —preguntó sin importar el hecho de que no debía hacer preguntas durante el relato.

Kamisama lo miró con tristeza.

—Hubiese dejado de existir como sucedió con tus hijos —le respondió con la voz trémula— pero quizás ella jamás hubiese vuelto... Las personas tristes no van al paraíso, allá no existe la nostalgia, ni el sufrimiento pero Milk pareció romper con aquella regla.

Goku apretó sus puños. En ese momento pensó en que quizás lo mejor hubiese sido no haberla seguido hasta aquí, quizás así podría al menos haberla dejado tener una vida sin el sufrimiento de su ausencia por primera vez.

—Debo admitir —continuó el namekiano— que creía que todo aquello era una estupidez —dijo—. Tus hijos estaban muy seguros de su decisión pero nadie jamás creyó que haya sido lo correcto porque estaban dando sus vidas por la de su madre solo para que pudiera tener una vida sin tu recuerdo... Sin embargo, algo muy curioso sucedió para cuando Milk llegó al planeta.

»Ella tenía un año cuando nos dimos cuenta que tú venías viajando hacía el planeta tierra en una nave —sonrió suavemente—, existías en esta dimensión —dijo— y al mismo tiempo estabas durmiendo en la espalda de Shen Long.

—Pero el monje que me ayudó a encontrar a Milk me dijo que era imposible existir en dos dimensiones distintas al mismo tiempo —comentó Goku con voz ahogada.

Kamisama asintió con lentitud.

—Existías también aquí porque inconscientemente sabías que debías estarlo... Así de simple —explicó y luego añadió—. Milk no era la única que te necesitaba para estar completa, tú también a ella por lo que incluso antes de venir en su busqueda, de manera inconsciente ya te encontrabas acá. Y tu inconsciencia representada en Kakaroto murió cuando despertaste.

Él torció el gesto.

—Es por eso que la primera vez que te conocí eras un humano, casi como si el destino te hubiese obligado a estar aquí porque o sino no había forma de que tú camino con el de ella se hubiesen cruzado... Se necesitan para funcionar —comentó.

Goku en ese momento bajó su vista hacia sus pies, sin saber muy bien cómo era que debía digerir aquella noticia. Se sentía como el peor ser vivo de todas las dimensiones, galaxias y universo. No sabía por qué pero para él era seguro que sus hijos jamás esperaron que él llegase hacía esa dimensión en donde habían enviado a su madre, al igual que sabía que Milk jamás hubiese aceptado la idea de sus dos hijos, después de todo, solo porque ella se estaba "marchitando" tanto Gohan como Goten habían dejado de existir. Su corazón en su pecho dio un brinco que le dio una ligera punzada, se llevó una mano hacia el lugar en el que sintió el dolor y cerró sus ojos.

Definitivamente las consecuencias de todo lo que estaba pasando su esposa en este dimensión eran expresamente culpa de él. Ella quizás jamás hubiese terminado aquí y mucho menos secuestrada por el doctor Gero de no ser porqué él jamás pensó en ella en el momento en el que subió en la espalda de Shen Long.

—Entonces, Gohan y Goten dieron su existencia para que Milk pudiese pasar una vida sin haberme conocido... Y por ende, sin sentir el vacío de mi ausencia, ¿verdad? —abrió sus ojos y los pegó en el rostro serio de Kamisama. Él lo miró fijamente por varios minutos en completo silencio, Goku se sintió incomodado por unos segundos por la mirada penetrante del dios de la tierra, sin embargo le mantuvo la vista por el tiempo que sea necesario.

El namekiano entonces sacudió su cabeza de manera negativa.

—No estás entendiendo el punto importante de todo esto —le dijo con suavidad.

Goku torció el gesto en una mueca enfadada.

—¿Y cuál es el punto además del hecho de que por mi culpa mi mujer casi termina desapareciendo por completo y mis hijos tuvieron que entregar sus existencias para mantenerla viva? —le preguntó abatido

Kamisama suspiró.

—En un principio jamás imaginé que ella realmente estuviese triste —y admitió con las mejillas ligeramente arreboladas—, creía que lo hacía para poder lograr que se te trajera al cielo y poder regañarte por le hecho de que te hayas marchado... Pero cuando todos notamos que el brillo que estaba perdiendo era real, pensé que no exageraba y realmente estaba demasiado triste para seguir existiendo. Nos equivocábamos —asumió— y lo supimos cuando en esta dimensión apareció Kakaroto.

»Era más fuerte que ella, más fuerte que tú y más fuerte que todos nosotros. No es como si ella hubiese vivido una vida tranquilamente sin haberte conocido, porque siempre iba a existir en ella un vacío que nada podría haber llenado. Y quizás ella hubiese comenzado a explorar dimensión por dimensión en busca de lo que le falta y nunca lo hubiese encontrado de no ser porque tú apareciste también aquí. Y ahí lo supimos, siempre fue evidente, sus almas están fusionadas, tienen que toparse en donde sea que viajen y como el alma de Milk sabía que te había perdido, al ser tú un dios y nunca volver a renacer con ella, entonces comenzó a marchitarse porque sabía que jamás volvería a estar completa.

—Pero Gohan y Goten...

—Ellos volverán —sonrió el anciano—, porque tú sí viniste a por ella... Incluso inconscientemente ya estabas en su búsqueda. Ellos volverán.

—Debieron haber desaparecido odiándome por ello —susurró Goku bajando nuevamente la vista hacia sus pies.

El extraterrestre sacudió su cabeza de manera negativa. Puso una de sus verdes manos en el hombro del chico y lo miró de manera conciliadora.

—Creo que ellos estarían orgullosos de nacer de un par de seres vivientes tan especiales como ustedes —aseguró el dios—. Si pudieran ver lo que está pasando en este momento, entonces ellos sabrían que no solo su madre sufría por tu ausencia, sino que tú también la necesitabas incluso estando dormido.

El pelinegro sonrió ligeramente.

Él salvaría a Milk y los traería de vuelta y esta vez haría las cosas como correspondían.

* * *

Cuando abrió sus ojos le costó más de un par de minutos darse cuenta en dónde estaba y el porqué estaba ahí. No reconoció el lugar, pero sabía que se encontraba en otro muy distinto a la habitación pequeña en la cual había despertado en un principio.

Intentó mover sus brazos y sintió un dolor punzante. Abrió sus ojos con impresión.

Se encontraba firmemente amarrada de un tablón que estaba pegado a la pared, colgaba a escasos centímetros del suelo y tenía su cuerpo lleno de agujas que atravesaban su piel. Intentó moverse nuevamente, sin embargo, el dolor punzante volvió y le hizo darse cuenta que era imposible salir de aquel lugar sin antes dislocarse los brazos y las piernas y desgarrarse la piel.

Desesperada paseó sus ojos por todo el lugar y se encontró con una serie de aparatos tecnológicos justo en frente de ella, eran como diversos computadores puestos uno al lado del otro de manera estratégica para poder ser divisados todos a la vez, se encontraban apagados en ese momento, excepto uno, que cada un minuto parecía soltar un ligero _"bip"_ que después de un tiempo consciente del sonido comenzó a irritarse. Se dio cuenta entonces que las agujas tenían un fino hilo que eran conectados a un monitor a un lado de los computadores.

Apretó la mandíbula y comenzó a maquinar un plan para poder salir de ahí, tenía que irse de ese lugar, aunque realmente en esos momentos no sabía bien el porqué quería escapar... _A_ _llá afuera_ no había nadie esperándola. Un dolor punzante le atravesó el pecho al recordar a su padre. Cerró sus ojos e intentó con todas sus fuerzas espantar las lágrimas que poco a poco comenzaron a acumularse en sus oscuros ojos.

Aguantó la respiración, intentando espantar el nudo en la garganta que en ese momento se le había formado. Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos secos, comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación buscando alguna abertura que le diera al menos la esperanza de poder escapar.

La habitación era grande, incluso mucho más grande que su cuarto en su casa —ahora destruida—, las paredes eran de un blanco enfermante y además de la puerta corrediza que se encontraba a un costado de todos los computadores no había ninguna otra salida, ni una ventana, siquiera una pequeña abertura de aire en las paredes. Bufó frustrada y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, ¿realmente malgastaría energías pensando en un plan de escape si realmente ya no tenía sentido vivir?

Su padre estaba muerto... Y al igual que con la muerte de su madre, aquello había sido su culpa. Ya no tenía familia, incluso siquiera tenía a Goku, puesto que ya había perdido las esperanzas de que el muchacho siguiese con vida. Él era fuerte, demasiado, pero estos tipos eran unos sádicos y porbablemente eran muchos para que él solo lograse derrotarlos.

Soltó un suspiro.

En ese momento se oyó el sonido de la puerta corrediza siendo abierta.

Pegó su vista de lleno en el intruso que entró y se topó con la figura alta de una mujer curvilínea.

La rubia volvió a cerrar la puerta y se acercó con pasos lentos hacia ella. Se plantó justo en frente.

Milk pudo ver sus ojos rasgados de cerca y se sorprendió por el hecho de que aquel color celeste no reflejaba nada además de frialdad. Su cabello rubio caía lacio hasta un poco más abajo de su mentón y su piel blanca y tersa parecía haber sido tallada con una precaución exacta para que no existiera ninguna imperfección.

La mujer —que se veía unos años mayor que ella— cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y enarcó una ceja.

—Te demoraste un buen tiempo en despertar —dijo la mujer con voz plana—, si no hubiese visto con mis propios ojos el poder del dragón dentro de ti, no creería que tu fueses la _fûjikome_.

Entonces la pelinegra pudo reconocerla como uno de los tres malditos que habían acabado a sangre fría con la vida de su padre.

—Tú... —la voz le salió ronca, le hubiese gustado que hubiese sido un poco más intimidante, pero falló considerablemente.

La rubia sonrió de manera ladina, aunque jamás la sonrisa llegó a sus inexpresivos ojos.

—No fui yo —dijo, casi como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de la joven—. De igual manera, gracias por recordarme, supongo.

El rostro terso de la mujer se ladeó ligeramente, mostrando curiosidad hacia ella y comenzó a escudriñarla con sus ojos celestes. Milk se incomodó pero se negó a correr la vista de su rostro, negro y celeste parecían colisionar en ese momento de una manera muy poco saludable, como si en silencio ambas se estuviesen retando.

—Saldré de aquí —habló Milk entonces aún con la voz ronca, pero se alegró de sonar decisiva—, y cuando lo haga —dijo y su mirada se volvió aún más dura— voy a acabar con la vida de todos ustedes.

Había sonado convencida de aquello y esperó que algo de lo que dijo hubiese llegado a la chica, sin embargo, ella siquiera se inmutó y siguió mirándola con fijeza.

—Me sorprende —habló con voz mecanizada— la cantidad de gente que se esfuerza tanto para poder dar con tu paradero, ¿cuál es tu función?, ¿acaso tu vida se basa solo en ser el recipiente de ese mágico dragón? —preguntó.

Milk abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante las preguntas de la mujer, no sabía qué responder a eso, siquiera sabía porqué era que ella la interrogase como si supiera realmente todas las respuestas. No supo el porqué respondió, sin embargo, se vio abriendo la boca y las palabras salieron casi por si solas.

—Me enteré de lo que soy incluso después de que ustedes lo supieran —dijo y endureció su gesto—. ¿Y tú?, ¿cuál es tu propósito en la vida?, ¿solo seguir ordenes sin que sepas siquiera el porqué tienes que seguirlas? Lo pregunto porque al parecer sabes incluso menos de lo que sé yo, y eso que haz sido tú una de las que me ha traído hasta aquí.

Fue un leve encogimiento de hombros el gesto que hizo la muchacha para responder, sin embargo, a Milk le pareció ver ligera molestia en sus frías facciones. La pelinegra apretó los puños y el dolor punzante volvió a sus dos brazos.

La puerta corrediza volvió a abrirse y ambas mujeres rápidamente pegaron sus ojos en el recién llegado.

La mujer de fríos gestos hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y soltó con voz aún más monótona de cómo le había hablado a Milk con anterioridad.

—Ha recuperado la conciencia, señor —fue lo que dijo.

El hombre, de una estatura baja, tupido cabello canoso que parecía llegarle hasta un poco más arriba de los tobillos, tenía un poblado bigote que tapaba sus labios, tenía ambas orejas perforadas y unos ojos incluso muchos más claros que los de la mujer que aún se encontraba enfrente de ella. Las marcas en la cara del hombre reflejaban su edad avanzada. Sin saber por qué, el momento en que los ojos del hombre se pegaron en ella sintió un horrible escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral.

—Fuera, Dieciocho —soltó con voz dura—, yo me encargó ahora.

Milk entonces sintió de pronto una necesidad tremenda de pedirle a la chica —que según se dio cuenta era nombrada Dieciocho— que no la dejara sola con aquel sujeto.

—Sí, señor —dio una leve reverencia y caminó a pasos mecanizados hacia la puerta corrediza. Por primera vez Milk dio cuenta que esta se abría por si sola y se preguntó si la puerta se abriría si ella decidiera salir.

Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada, los ojos de Gero, frívolos y curiosos se pegaron de lleno en su rostro, la mirada del hombre la escudriñó de pies a cabeza y sintió la necesidad de esconderse de él, sin embargo, sabía que sería inútil. Ella no tenía dónde ir en ese momento.

—Al fin nos vemos las caras, _fûjikome_ —habló él con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro y se acercó a donde se encontraba a pasos endemoniadamente lentos.

El cuerpo de Milk se removió intentando querer salir del lugar del cual era prisionera, sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue una intensa presión en muñecas y tobillos y un pinchazo agudo cruzar cada una de las partes de su cuerpo en donde tenía agujas. Gero sonrió y en un pestañeó de la chica el viejo hombre se encontraba en frente de ella, flotando a su altura para que sus rostros estuviesen frente a frente. La sonrisa —maniática del hombre— se extendió y con uno de sus dedos tocó el espacio de su garganta en medio de su clavícula en donde había una de las agujas puestas, enterrándola aún más en su piel. Milk apretó la mandíbula, negándose a soltar cualquier clase de chillido que delatase su dolor en ese momento. Mientras pudiera evitarlo, ella no le daría en el gusto, porque sabía que el doctor le estaba haciendo eso para observar alguna clase de reacción de su parte.

—¿Tienes tolerancia a esta clase de dolor, eh? —preguntó sin borrar su sonrisa maníaca de su rostro avejentado—. Me sorprende que siquiera te hayas mareado al ver tu cuerpo ultrajado por tantas agujas.

El gesto de Milk se frunció por el dolor.

—No sé qué es lo que quieres particularmente —soltó con voz firme, ignorando el dolor cada vez más agudo en medio de su clavícula—, pero dudo que lo logres.

Gero quitó su dedo de la aguja y se alejó —aún flotando— unos centímetros del cuerpo de la muchacha.

—Eres muy pesimista, _fûjikome_ —dijo él borrando su sonrisa y ocultando sus labios finos bajo su espeso bigote—. Al contrario de lo que tú piensas, yo soy muy optimista con mi nuevo y más importante experimento. Después de todo —volvió a sonreír y sus ojos se pegaron como dagas en su rostro—, la primera fase fue todo un éxito, el dragón ya se encuentra despierto dentro de ti.

Milk intentó que su rostro no delatara lo nerviosa que se sentía en esos momentos. Según por lo que le dijo Krunt antes de que ella cayera en la inconsciencia era que parte del experimento había sido matar a su padre y que había funcionado porque ella había reaccionado —lo cuál no estaba muy segura de aquello puesto que no recordaba nada—, sin embargo, sabía que no podía negarlo, porque hasta la misma Dieciocho le había dicho minutos antes que ella había sido testigo presencial de la fuerza del dragón.

Se obligó a torcer el gesto.

—No sé de qué hablas —soltó con voz dura.

—¿Intentarás esa metodología tan pobre? —preguntó el científico con una mirada penetrante—, creí que podrías ser más inteligente que eso.

—Lo digo en serio —continuó ella sintiéndose de pronto sin muchas energías para hablar, se obligó a mantener la compostura frente a ese sujeto—. Supongo, ya que eres un estudiado de la leyenda del dragón, que sabes que cada vez que intentan matar a un _fûjikome_ algo terrible ocurre.

—¿Pero quién ha hablado de matarte? —cuestionó el hombre con una poblada ceja blanca alzada—, por supuesto que lo sé, romper el recipiente no es el camino más indicado para hacerse con el dragón. Lo que yo busco —siguió sin apartar sus ojos frívolos de ella—, es cambiar al dragón de recipiente, yo seré quien lo controle y por fin podremos ver cuáles son los reales poderes del dragón.

La pelinegra frunció el ceño mirándolo fijamente.

—No hay posibilidad de que puedas hacerlo —le dijo en un susurro, intentando parecer una erudita en la leyenda del dragón de la cuál formaba parte—. Nunca nadie ha podido hacerlo y siempre terminan destruyendo el recipiente y el dragón planta el caos... ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Caos?

Gero dejó de flotar, sus pies tocaron el suelo con gracia y llevó ambas manos a su espalda, todo aquello lo hizo sin despegar su vista del rostro fruncido de la muchacha.

—Nunca nadie había podido despertar al dragón dentro de su recipiente, niña —informó él con rostro impertérrito—, soy el primero en lograrlo... Ahora, el caos no es ningún problema para mí, es el primer paso para una reestructurazión social en donde los más fuertes sobrevivirán y yo seré el amo y señor del mundo —sonrió nuevamente y un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Milk, las agujas penetraron más su piel en el estremecimiento, soltó un leve quejido.

—El dragón me quiere como su recipiente —aseguró la chica con una mueca, sintió en su frente un sudor helado y se preguntó si aquello se debía al esfuerzo tremendo que estaba haciendo para canalizar el dolor—. No dejará que tú lo controles.

—No es como si le diese muchas opciones, niña —el hombre por fin despegó sus ojos del rostro de Milk y se volteó.

 _'Él solo quiere caos'_ , por primera vez desde que despertó Milk pudo oír nuevamente aquella voz en la cabeza, no sabía realmente si estaba enloqueciendo o de verdad era la voz del dragón que estaba hablándole. _Entonces ya lo quieres como fûjikome, ¿no?_ , habló ella en su mente, temiendo la respuesta del dragón, porque no sabía el porqué pero sintiendo al monstruo de su lado le hacía sentirse un tanto más esperanzada en ese lugar aterrador.

 _'No'_ , fue toda su respuesta. Y ella suspiró aliviada, ' _odio a los humanos, pero a quienes más odio son aquellos que lo único que quieren es poseerme para beneficio propio'._

—Ahora —Milk había estado tan concentrada hablando con su supuesto _yo-interno_ que no se había dado cuenta de que el doctor se había acercado a las computadoras que estaban frente de ella y las había encendido. Lo miró fijamente, esperando que continuase con lo que iba a decir—, no prometo que no sufrirás con las pruebas siguientes —dijo y mostró un gesto de falsa condolencia—, pero te aseguro que lo más terrible ya pasó, después de todo, el shock de la muerte de tu padre supongo que fue lo más difícil para ti.

El corazón de Milk dio un giro doloroso en su pecho, sin embargo, siquiera tuvo la oportunidad para demostrar físicamente lo doloroso de sus palabras para cuando el hombre apretó un botón en la pantalla de una de las computadoras y sintió mil descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo provenientes de las agujas.

Gritó con fuerzas y sintió como se le desgarraba la garganta.

* * *

Algo en su pecho se contrajo con fuerzas y pudo escucharlo en su cabeza. Pudo oír el eco de su voz gritar con dolor, pudo sentir su sufrimiento y aquello no hizo más que erizar cada bello de su cuerpo. Fue un segundo, un segundo se distrajo y una fuerte patada le llegó de pronto en su mejilla derecha. El impacto fue tal que atravesó el aire y cayó al suelo como un saco de patatas.

—¡Hombre! —se quejó Krilin mirando al pelinegro en el suelo, quien aturdido se levantó y se llevó una mano a su pecho con agonía.

El joven calvo apenas tocó el suelo con sus pies se acercó extrañado a su compañero de entrenamiento. Enarcó una ceja confundido.

—Hey, Son Goku —intentó llamar su atención pero aquello no sucedió, se arrodilló frente de él—, no debes distraerte de esa manera en un entrenamiento...

—Es Milk —dijo con voz ahogada y la respiración agitada—, algo ocurre con ella, lo sé, lo sé, lo siento aquí —apretó con su puño parte de su gi de entrenamiento a la altura de su pecho y miró a su mejor amigo con los ojos brillantes—. Algo le está sucediendo... Necesito... Necesito ir...

Se levantó entonces de un golpe y se dispuso a caminar hacia la puerta de salida, pasando por el palacio de Kami para poder salir del lugar.

—¿Qué dices, hombre?, ¿qué haces? No sé cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí pero de seguro no ha sido el suficiente para... —tomó la mano del guerrero e intentó detenerlo, sin embargo, Goku sacudió con fuerza su brazo para que Krilin no hiciera contacto con él.

—¡Qué importa! —gritó entonces girando sus talones para quedar de frente al pequeño monje—, ¿qué no te das cuenta que esto no tiene sentido sin ella?, ¡nada de esto lo tiene si ella...! —no pudo terminar, el aire quedó atrapado en su garganta y apretó sus puños—. Sé que algo le sucede —susurró con voz quebrada—, pero no sé qué es... Solo lo siento y... Nada de esto es necesario si algo _realmente malo_ llega a pasarle, ¿entiendes?

Krilin se apresuró a asentir, aunque se le notaba anonadado ante la reacción del pelinegro. Bajó su vista y soltó un suspiro.

—Mira —dijo él con suavidad y volvió a mirar fijamente al muchacho—, no sé cómo te sientes, no entiendo lo que está sucediendo pero... Escuchaste a Kamisama —le dio una ligera sonrisa—, sé que esto no te consuela pero al menos, sabes que ellos no la matarán, la necesitan con vida, ¿no? Y para cuando estemos listos acabaremos con todos ellos y les haremos pagar lo que han hecho, especialmente a Gero, ¿entiendes?

Él apretó sus dientes y sus puños con fuerzas, enterró sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos con tanta fuerza que la sangre no tardó en aparecer y caer al vacío en unos segundos.

 _Tienes que aguantar, Milk,_ pensó entonces Goku al tiempo que asentía lentamente y ambos nuevamente se internaban en el vacío de la habitación para seguir entrenando, _llegaré pronto, lo prometo solo... Solo espera un poco más..._

* * *

Cada músculo de su cuerpo tenía espasmos provocados por los electrochoques continuos a los que la sometió Gero. El dolor era tan intenso y generalizado que después de un tiempo ella no podía recordar cómo era que se sentía no sentir absolutamente nada.

El corazón le latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho y oía un pitido en sus oídos que con cada segundo que pasaba se lograba oír un poco más fuerte.

Gero comenzó a revisar una de las computadoras, Milk no sabía porqué pero tenía la sensación de que él estaba chequeando de alguna manera sus pulsaciones y sus reacciones físicas ante el intenso dolor.

Sentía —además de todo el otro dolor— una presión en sus muñecas que les estaba dejando las manos moradas debido a las amarras, además de todos los espasmos y dolores producidos por las descargas, también añadía a su lista de sufrimientos físicos el hecho de que su tobillo izquierdo tenía un corte profundo que era rozado por las amarras que la sostenían suspendida en el aire. Su cabeza estaba colgando de su cuello, ella no tenía la suficiente fuerza para levantarla por lo que su flequillo tapaba tanto como su frente como sus ojos.

—No hay ningún tipo de reacción —torció el gesto el científico, pegó su mirada en el cuerpo de Milk y se quedó mirándola por varios minutos de manera pensativa.

Ella solo lo oyó, a pesar de no saber qué podría decir, dudaba de que algo pudiese pronunciar, no tenía fuerzas para nada y la garganta le dolía horrores.

—Debo volver a llevarte al límite... —continuó hablando para sí mismo el hombre. La pelinegra sintió un dolor anticipado a aquello, sabía que no había forma de que pudiese realmente sufrir tanto como la primera vez que supuestamente se había despertado el dragón, después de todo sabía que nunca nada se compararía con el dolor de haber visto a su padre muerto en la sala de su casa. Él suspiró—. Bien... Creo que lamento informarte que tendremos que seguir aplicando estas descargas hasta al menos poder descartar que este tipo de dolor te llevan a aflorar al dragón... Así que...

Nuevamente el cuerpo de Milk se vio sucumbido ante el dolor agudo que le provocaban las agujas enterradas en su piel mientras soltaban descargas eléctricas continuas. Ella volvió a gritar con fuerzas a pesar de que creía que no podría pronunciar para nunca más ninguna clase de sonido.

El dolor se volvió más y más intenso con cada segundo que pasaba y luego de unos minutos se sintió desfallecer, los espasmos en su cuerpo se volvieron cada más y más potentes hasta que de pronto no sintió nada.

Y abrió los ojos —que siquiera se había dado cuenta que los había cerrado— y de pronto ya no estaba en la sala de computadores con Gero ahí.

Estaba en otra sala blanca y se encontraba desatada, por lo que estaba en pie en un suelo húmedo. Bajó su mirada hacia sus pies para darse cuenta que había agua que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. La habitación parecía estar vacía y ser un infinito y parecía ser que se encontrase sola en aquel lugar, hasta que oyó un sonido justo detrás de ella que la hizo sobresaltar. Cuando se giró se dio cuenta que había estado equivocada puesto que no se encontraba sola en aquel lugar.

Debía haberse asustado y de hecho sintió una ligera pizca de miedo, sin embargo, jamás creyó que su miedo hubiese sido tan mínimo al pensar en lo aterrador que era aquella escena. Justo en frente —ahora— de ella se encontraba nadie más que ella misma, mirándola fijamente, con la diferencia de que una sonrisa burlona estaba cruzando su rostro.

Milk dio un paso hacia atrás, desconfiando de inmediato de su _otra yo_.

—Creí que de esta manera confiarías más en mí, pero veo que no ha funcionado, una lástima —habló su _otra yo_ con un suspiro desganado, aunque a los ojos de Milk aquel gesto pareció ser forzado. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreír de aquella manera macabra—. Ni modo —dijo—, tendrás que hacerlo si lo que quieres es salir de aquel terrible lugar.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó y se asombro de que su voz sonase incluso más dura de lo que tenía planeado, se sorprendió además de que en aquel momento no sentía ninguna clase de dolor.

La otra Milk ladeó su rostro con curiosidad y soltó con voz que simulaba ser confiable.

—¿No se te hace ninguna idea de lo que puedo ser? —y añadió con diversión—, es obvio que estoy usando tu mismo cuerpo y que en realidad no soy alguna otra versión de ti misma.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó confundida, sintiendo como el miedo inicial poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo.

—Soy el dios dragón que habita en ti —le respondió y volvió a erguir su rostro, Milk pudo ver un ligero destello de orgullo mal sano al momento en que dijo aquello—, y he tomado tu misma forma para que podamos relacionarnos sin prejuicios.

Ella lo miró fijamente sin saber muy bien si podía o no confiar en _sí misma_. Claro estaba que no tenía muchas opciones, pero tampoco su idea era tomar una decisión errónea de la que podría arrepentirse luego.

—Me necesitas para salir de aquí, por lo que deberías dejarme a mí salir al _exterior_ —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa y se vio a sí misma observarse las uñas de manera despreocupada.

—¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? —preguntó ella con el entrecejo fruncido—. He leído mucho sobre ti por la escuela, y en todas las culturas que hablan de ti te nombran como un dios vengativo que lo único que busca es la destrucción humana.

Vio su propio rostro lucir ofendida y se divirtió ligeramente ante ello. El dragón entonces sonrió con ligereza y dijo.

—No tienes muchas opciones, Milk —soltó con voz decisiva—. De cualquier modo, ya haz visto con tus propios ojos el daño que los seres humanos son capaces de hacer a sus semejantes por obtener solo un poco de poder, ¿crees realmente que debas preocuparte de _los humanos_ aunque sea un poco?

Por la mente de Milk pasó vividamente la imagen del cuerpo de su padre en medio del salón, ensangrentado y sin vida, pensando en cómo esos malditos bastardos le quitaron la vida de una manera cruel e injusta. Recordó las noches que su padre pasó en vela preocupado por sus constantes episodios de sonambulismo, lo recordó sonriente y orgulloso para cuando la fue a dejar a su primer día de jardín, lo vio limpiando nuevamente sus rodillas magulladas debido a las caías que siempre tenía en la acera debido a su torpeza, su risa estridente sonó en su cabeza y lo pudo ver mirándola con orgullo ante cualquier mínimo logro escolar. Y entonces cayó en cuenta de que nunca más podría oírlo reír, ni tampoco verlo con aquella concentración al hornear pan, y quizás en algún tiempo ella olvidase su aroma a tierra húmeda por las mañana, y ya nunca podría decirle cuánto lo iba a extrañar, y siempre se arrepentiría por todas las veces en las que pudo haberle dicho te amo pero que no hizo porque jamás pensó que un día él no estaría ahí para oírla nunca más, quizás él nunca dimensionaría cuánto realmente lo amaba, y ella jamás tampoco se lo hizo saber como él merecía saberlo. Y aquello jamás podría remediarlo porque Ox Satán no iba a volver a aparecer nunca, nunca más vería el brillo en sus ojos y nunca más tendría nada de su parte.

Entre densas lágrimas miró su propio rostro frente de ella, parecía estar seria y duramente fija en su puesto, sin inmutarse siquiera a sus lágrimas que poco a poco comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

Y se dio cuenta que hasta ese momento ella no se había dado el tiempo para pensar en lo que le había sucedido a su padre.

El corazón le dolió con cada latido. Y sonrió ligeramente entre medio de las lágrimas.

—Hay gente muy cruel —soltó con voz gangosa—, pero existen las excepciones —dijo.

Y por su cabeza el rostro siempre confiado y amable de Hina apareció, su sonrisa radiante parecía brillar mientras sus ojos siempre dulces e inocentes de un color marrón claro la miraban con fijeza, la recordó cuando salvó a un perrito en el lago una vez, para luego hacer una pataleta por una semana para poder quedarse con él y adoptarlo, la vio siempre preocupada de ella y siempre siendo amable con el mundo aunque el mundo no lo fuese con ella.

Y lo vio a él.

A Goku, siempre sonriendo amablemente, preocupándose incluso más por ella que por él mismo.

Y recordó su historia, diciendo que venía de una dimensión diferente en su búsqueda porque habían estado casados. Después de enterarse de que ella era la contenedora de un poderoso dragón, Goku se merecía el beneficio de la duda.

Con suavidad se quitó las lágrimas que empapaban sus mejillas.

—Los humanos solemos ser egoístas y crueles —aseguró—, pero hay quienes sí se preocupan por los demás, nosotros en el fondo amamos, ¿sabes? Y el amor es una expresión que puede cambiar hasta el hombre más cruel del universo —lo miró sin apartar sus ojos de los _otros suyo_ —, hay gente mala, sí, pero hay quienes no lo son tanto y quieren cambiar aquello, hay quienes tienen mucho poder —pensó en la fuerza sobrenatural de Goku y no pudo evitar sonreír—, pero utilizan esa fuerza solo para ayudar al resto y no por beneficio propio... Quizás no lo haz visto porque estabas dormido, pero, si pudieras dar una sola oportunidad te darías cuenta que el mundo está lleno de ese tipo de gente que ama incondicionalmente y de manera pura.

Vio su propio rostro arrugarse ligeramente, cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y sacudió su cabeza de manera negativa.

—Los humanos te han hecho esto, ser un mero recipiente, una probeta —dijo—, ¿y aún así crees que son buenos y que aman?

Ella asintió.

—Tengo fe en nosotros porque he visto mucha bondad... Mi padre —su voz tiritó levemente—, mi padre fue uno de ellos y estoy segura que se sentiría decepcionado de mí si me dejo llevar por mi sufrimiento y aniquilo a la humanidad.

El dragón en su cuerpo sonrió.

—Te darás cuenta con el tiempo de lo equivocada que estás —le respondió—. Pero de todos modos, tienes que salir de aquí, _tenemos_ y para eso me necesitas.

Soltó un suspiro y asintió, ya con los ojos secos.

—Pero si te llevo al _exterior_ como dices, imagino eso debe ser que te deje el control total de mi cuerpo —se vio ampliar la sonrisa y asentir con suavidad—, pero tienes que prometer que me dejarás volver al control luego de que podamos salir.

—No puedo prometer eso, de hecho estoy a tu merced —dijo y recordó—, claramente tú no lo recordarás porque dormías en el momento en el que _yo_ desperté, pero tu me devolviste al fondo cuando despertaste... Extrañamente, y sin saber el porqué de aquello, supongo que por la fuerza de tu espíritu, no actúas solo como recipiente y tienes más control en mí de lo que yo quisiera.

—Supongo que eso es bueno entonces... ¿Sabré como volver? —le preguntó y se vio sonreír esta vez de manera cruel.

—Espero que no... Pero ya tienes que dejarme salir...

* * *

Goku se encontraba comiendo junto con Krilin en el momento en que la puerta de la habitación del tiempo se abrió dejando ver la figura anciana de Kamisama junto con otro monje a su lado. Goku no reconoció al monje pero tampoco se preocupó por estudiarlo. Al ver la cara de Kamisama supo que ambos no venían con buenas noticias.

Se levantó de inmediato de su puesto y miró a ambos hombres con verdadera preocupación.

El namekiano pareció querer destensar el ambiente por las próximas palabras que dijo.

—Veo que se han puesto más fuertes —sonrió con nerviosismo. Goku apretó sus puños.

—¿Qué ha pasado?, díganos —soltó tenso el muchacho de cabellos desordenados.

—¡Más respeto, jovencito! —le regañó el acompañante de Kamisama, sin embargo, Goku pasó de él y se refirió directamente al viejo.

—La sentí hace quizás cuántos días atrás —comenzó a explicar él—, pude sentir su dolor, dígame que ha pasado, por favor.

Kamisama rectó sus labios en una perfecta línea, lo miró con ligera preocupación y luego de soltar un suspiro anunció con voz desganada.

—Shen Long ha tomado el cuerpo de Milk hace un momento atrás —informó con marcada preocupación—, creo que tenemos que interrumpir su entrenamiento, es hora de que vayan en su búsqueda.

Goku sintió su corazón martillear en su pecho.

—Pero... —dijo el hombre verde con una mirada decisiva, aunque no parecía muy seguro de lo que diría a continuación—, irán con alguien más que planeo los ayude... Eso depende cien por ciento de ti, Goku, puedo sentir que ya haz superado sus poderes por lo que sé que podrás mantenerlo controlado, de cualquier manera, tienen que estar alerta.

—¿Planeas enviarnos con alguien que probablemente nos pueda dar más problemas que otra cosa? —cuestionó confundido y ligeramente molesto, toda esta cháchara estaba retrasando su marcha.

Kamisama asintió y sonrió ligeramente.

—Sé que podrás controlarlo, de cualquier manera ya lo haz hecho con anterioridad —masculló y luego soltó casi como si de una bomba se tratase—. Después de todo estoy seguro que Piccolo les puede ser de mucha ayuda.

.

.

.

A pesar de que Goku tenía prisa para ir en busca de Milk —aún sabiendo que no había alcanzado a terminar su entrenamiento—, no podía engañarse así mismo con el hecho de que se emocionaba completamente al saber que además de que Piccolo también se encontrase en esa dimensión, volverían a luchar codo a codo contra los villanos.

Al menos eso esperaba.

Kamisama les comentó que habían pasado apenas día y medio dentro de la habitación del tiempo y que durante ese lapsus no había habido ninguna novedad —ni del paradero de Milk ni de ninguno de los Androides o Gero— hasta que tanto como Kamisama como los monjes sintieron la energía del dragón dispararse a unos 8 kilómetros hacía el sur de la capital.

Avanzaron con rapidez por unos largos pasillos que parecían formar una especie de laberinto dentro del templo. Goku iba justo detrás de la espalda del monje y de Kamisama, con Krilin a su lado con el entrecejo bastante fruncido. El sayayin se llevó ambas manos atrás de su nuca mientras intentaba distraerse en la caminata larga que ya lo estaba comenzando a desesperar. Era evidente que se encontraba deseoso de encontrarse con una nueva cara conocida en esa dimensión —que erróneamente en un inicio había tildado de aburrida—, especialmente porque habían más manos para ayudar en la lucha contra los androides y Gero. Frunció el ceño.

—Kamisama —su voz hizo eco en las paredes del estrecho pasillo—, ¿Gero ha creado a Cell en esta dimensión? —preguntó, porque estaba muy seguro de que si el androide perfeccionado se encontraba en este lugar las posibilidades de ganar se reducían notablemente.

Goku sabía que el hecho de no tener todos sus poderes en aquella dimensión aún teniendo el conocimiento previo de estos se debía netamente a la falta de poder físico que tenía en esos momentos para lograrlo y sí aún siquiera podía manejar de buena manera la transmisión instantánea se debía a que aún su cuerpo no tenía el entrenamiento adecuado, por lo que para él le resultaba medianamente imposible poder derrotar a Cell en esas condiciones.

El anciano namekiano no se giró, ni se detuvo para responderle. El joven agradeció aquello.

—No, Goku. Y dudo que en esta dimensión Gero esté planeando crear a un Androide perfeccionado, claro que lo hubiese hecho si su objetivo no hubiese sido conseguir el poder de Shen Long —dijo y añadió con cautela—, dudo que siquiera se haya pasado por su cabeza la idea de crearlo, por lo que podemos estar tranquilos.

El pelinegro de cabellos alborotados no respondió, sin embargo sonrió ligeramente de manera ladina.

Krilin a su lado bufó.

—Genial, un monstruo menos de que preocuparnos —su tono sonó irónico. El monje delante de ellos se giró para mirar a Krilin de manera dura.

—No es necesario el sarcasmo, joven Acares —regañó el hombre girando la mitad de su cuerpo sin detener el paso—, ¿se le está contagiando la imprudencia del joven Son?

Goku quizás debió haberse sentido ligeramente ofendido ante aquello, sin embargo, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Con todo respeto —la voz de Krilin evidenció que mantenía su mandíbula tensa—, pero no creo que sea buena idea enviar al demonio con nosotros.

—Krilin —la voz de Kamisama sonó apacible—, Piccolo sabe lo que le conviene y ha tenido mucho tiempo para meditar acerca de cuál es el bando correcto que debe escoger. Es inteligente.

—Por eso mismo lo he dicho, es tan inteligente como para poder engañarnos, señor —rebatió Krilin aunque con la voz mucho más calmada de como habló antes.

—Podrán lidiar con él —dijo y en ese momento él se detuvo ya que el pasillo había llegado a su fin, encontrándose frente a una reja con gruesos barrotes negros, Goku sintió la energía que desprendían del metal duro—, estoy seguro que les será de mucha utilidad, ¿verdad Son?

Goku miró hacia dentro de la celda, intentando agudizar su vista en la oscuridad del espacio reducido para poder —luego de unos minutos— dar con un hombre verde de cortas antenas en su cabeza, flotaba en el aire en posición de meditación y sus ojos se encontraban cerrados manteniendo su siempre ceño fruncido. Sonrió.

—Siempre ha sido así —respondió el pelinegro sin borrar la sonrisa para cuando saludó—. ¿Qué tal todo, Piccolo?, ha pasado un buen tiempo sin verte...

El "demonio" como le había dicho Krilin abrió sus pequeños ojos para mirar fijamente a Goku. Sonrió ligeramente.

—Entonces —habló con voz desdeñosa—, ¿tú fuiste el muchacho que me derrotó? No pareces ser tan fuerte...


End file.
